


speak like you（中译）

by bde3ybde3y



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Dubcon (sex under the influence of alcohol), Hate Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Public Sex, Rimming, alcohol use, 中文字数统计145910, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 125,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bde3ybde3y/pseuds/bde3ybde3y
Summary: 白金牢笼倒塌后，红雀有一堆自己的烂摊子要收拾；苍叶和莲在一起了，红雀渴望找到一条新的生活轨迹，把注意力从这件事上转移开。水纪和红时雨是他现在所拥有的全部了。他以为自己能够回到万事太平的日常假象中来，然而Noiz就是他妈的不肯给他安生。





	1. prologue 序章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [speak like you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732106) by [truejaku (hereonourstreet)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereonourstreet/pseuds/truejaku). 



> 译者注：  
> 非公式cp注意。雀/椅，前后有意义；含雀哥单箭头苍叶注意；接本篇莲苍线，含剧透；大量水纪出没。没有beta，所有错误都是我的。  
> 请确认全部接受后再开始阅读喔。  
> 从第二章起，章节名=歌名，章节简介=歌词，歌单：https://music.163.com/#/playlist?id=2796422151  
> （第六章bittersweet走企鹅 https://y.qq.com/n/yqq/song/002jS7MG3pQDoe.html）

便携终端会诱发脑肿瘤的谣言一直甚嚣尘上；红雀觉得当年的手机也是一样的待遇，再往前说不定转盘电话也是。最近红雀的便携终端用得很勤，他总是开开关关地查看有没有新消息（他知道并没有）。要是他用手指揉揉太阳穴，苍叶总是会问他是否还好，如果他回答说头痛，苍叶总是会一副伤心的表情，就好像他知道一些红雀并不了解的事情。尽管他和苍叶十分亲密，毫无疑问地全然理解对方，然而苍叶皱着眉头摆出那副表情的时候，他还是会生气。而他问苍叶有没有药的时候，苍叶总是没拿，或者至少没拿红雀能用的那些（随它是什么意思吧）。之后红雀就会回家，喝酒，烂醉。酒精并没能缓解他的头痛。

他周围仍然总是围着一群人，即便是如今， _尤其是_ 如今，白金牢笼倒塌的一年之后。他对那些人从来不怎么上心。虽然还是那副真诚而谦逊的做派，但他心里清楚自己在做什么。为了应付那些自然而然流露出喜爱之情的人们，他一向谦虚随和，让女人们倒进他的怀里，和男人们握手致意；没人发觉到，事实上，他在那一天失去了他最好的朋友。

中央圆塔倒塌几天后，苍叶仍旧失魂落魄。红雀担心他，但也能理解苍叶需要点时间恢复。多惠婆婆大多数时候都对他更和蔼，甚至比以前还热情，这让他有点受宠若惊，不过想想他们这群人刚刚经历过地狱一般的险境，一切又都可以理解了。

一个月以后，苍叶仍旧没有好转，红雀试着帮助他，想和他谈谈，问问他到底怎么了，又需要什么，而苍叶无言以对。他问到莲去哪儿了，结果被苍叶愤怒而唐突地踹出了门。多惠婆婆也没法回答他的问题，所以当晚他只得把自己锁进房间，灌个烂醉，唯恐自己的怒气爆发出来。

两个月过去了，一切如常。表面上看，苍叶仍然在这里，仍旧去工作，红雀仍能抓住他的肩膀问他是不是还好；然而他的心思不在这里，红雀分辨得出。苍叶不在了，他不再回答他的问题，纯粹的静默降临在二人周围，绵延无休。

苍叶终于恢复过来是三个月之后。他请了三天假，红雀连他的影子都摸不到。等苍叶终于回到平凡旧货店，他看上去兴高采烈，几个月以来红雀都没见他这么开心过。然而红雀问起他原因（虽然红雀的确为此开心），他却眼神躲闪。苍叶只说让红雀信他，说等他准备好了会告诉他的，红雀觉得火气上头，只得挤出一个微笑点点头，和苍叶说回见，急匆匆地离开了；不过苍叶也没察觉出什么异样。

红雀去问多惠婆婆——去求她跟他讲讲到底怎么回事，她虽然动摇片刻，但仍然拒绝了，说等苍叶准备好了会告诉他的。红雀扯谎说懂了，然而事实上他一头雾水。他以为白金牢笼完全崩塌之后一切疑问皆有答案，而非像现在这样再生疑团。显然，他的难题仍旧横亘原处。他问多惠婆婆她觉得苍叶什么时候能准备好和他谈谈，多惠婆婆也答不上来，只是朝桌上的甜甜酥打了个手势。红雀几乎想哭了，只能咧嘴一笑谢过她的好意，离开了。

在白金牢笼事件十个月后，苍叶终于在他家阳台上叫住了红雀，把他拉进房间坐下。红雀沉默地看着苍叶，唯恐说错话又被踢出门。苍叶仔细地讲述了红雀当天没有参与的部分：就在红雀和那个穿环的混蛋、在逃犯和面具怪人困在一起的时候，苍叶得知了他的身世。他不是父母亲生，和诞下红雀的生母不同，他的母亲并不是生母。苍叶发现自己其实是三个人格的融合，这对红雀而言并不是很难接受，他盛怒时也觉得自己像另一个人似的。

直到苍叶指向这几个月一直陪着他的那个男孩，终于承认他就是莲的时候，红雀也没反应过度，因为不知他妈怎么的，红雀已经看出来了。他以前没办法确认，因为苍叶躲他躲得厉害，但很久之前他就把线索拼凑起来了。那个男孩正巧出现在苍叶恢复正常的那一天，所以也没那么难猜。

他盯着莲的新形象看，半心半意地听着苍叶对他讲那个叫生的哥哥、摧毁、双生子之类的，大部分精力都放在打量莲身上，对方也回望着他。他们在苍叶的声音中对视，目光柔和审慎。红雀正在琢磨他，而莲任他去了。莲最终开口说了些“是真的”这类的话，红雀总算认出了他的声音，但还是有些震惊。他要消化的新消息太多了。红雀懂了多惠婆婆为什么守口如瓶，然而，提前给他个预警到底更好接受一些。

红雀不得不让苍叶重复解释了某些信息——莲是苍叶的潜意识，现在植入了（被苍叶杀死的？）双胞胎哥哥的身体里。还有关于苍叶的里人格的事情。红雀试着全部消化，然而这需要点时间。

他意识到自己有两个选择：迷茫而怀疑，或者迷茫但接受，虽然说真的，称之为选择未免可笑，因为事关苍叶，他没有什么选择权。他的决定本来就是为了苍叶，而他的内心尖叫着“ _为了苍叶就这么做吧，因为你爱他，不管这样会不会叫你丢了性命。_ ”因此他点点头，说了他爱他，苍叶开心得要命，把他拉进一个虚软的拥抱，两人都踉踉跄跄，并为此开怀大笑。但红雀好奇他离开之后多久，苍叶就会把他的话忘在脑后；在他晕头转向、失魂落魄地漫步回家之后。

这不公平，红雀思量着，直至今日，苍叶仍然不知道自己对红雀有多么重要，他是真的、 _ _真的__ 不懂，那一天本来应该是红雀站在他身边的。不是说红雀不喜欢莲，恰恰相反，红雀喜欢他，只不过如今那个名字不再是一团蓝色的毛球和一段智能程序，而和一张人类的脸联系在一起，这总让他觉得奇怪。而且他得承认，这让他更容易生出嫉妒心。莲在红雀的眼中是个人类了，有血有肉有呼吸的人类。一个见鬼的竞争者。他仍然是莲，但如今难以看穿。

最终，尽管红雀还是有些震惊，他仍然在几天后告诉苍叶，自己会一直陪在他身边，他接受了莲，想要回到一个他觉得足够舒适的日常轨迹中去。

红雀没有说出口的是他仍然爱着他。

他算是已经接受了现实，即便有时候仍然觉得迷茫。如果说密友和爱情之间有一条界限，他以前就在努力把对苍叶的感情划在密友这一边，但在中央圆塔之后，再去抵赖已经没有意义了。他是真的爱着苍叶，多半在离开碧岛的时候就爱上了他，即使当时一无所觉。他对苍叶的感情是平生最为激烈的，即使是对红时雨的成员、甚至是对水纪的感情都无法与之相比，而且，自然，比对任何一个姑娘的感情都要深。他无法否认，多年之前，他顿住刀刃的原因正是苍叶。

这种感情几乎像在下沉一般，好像他的胸口有了一块岩石，不是说那石头占领了他心脏的位置，更像是它在一点点地、坚定地想把他的心脏推到一边去。那是一种沉甸甸的压力，每次他见到苍叶和他蓝色的发丝，这种感觉都会向他袭来。他想要用手指去抚摸他的头发，把每一根都收在手中仔细研究，拥抱它们，然后用手指再梳理一遍。他想了解苍叶的全部，这才是最烦人的。

他观察着苍叶和莲，他们两个看上去很不错：苍叶被莲搂在坚实的臂弯里，让红雀也想要像他那样抱住某个人。说真的，莲仍旧像那只小狗，无所畏惧地保护着苍叶，而红雀觉得这项职责他也能做好。他也能够抱紧苍叶，把他裹进自己的怀里，不让任何人伤害到他。如果这个人换成别人，红雀仍然能够做到，然而在他的想象中，那个人一直是苍叶：这才是困扰他的部分。

如果仅仅是保护欲的问题，那么也许他就能够把苍叶当做自家的小弟弟看待，苍叶显然就是这么想的，然而事实并非如此。红雀想给他的不仅仅是安全和安定——事实上，红雀想给他什么并不重要，他想得到什么才是问题所在。他想要苍叶，想要他的一切，想要苍叶在他身下，想感受到他的身体，他猜现在对这个话题有发言权的是莲。红雀也没法假装这是什么新鲜的想法，多年来一直如此：他的幻想中总有苍叶，有和他在一起的情景，有他抚摸过对方光裸的胸膛，嗅着他的头发，手指滑下胯骨，捏紧他紧实的臀部，深深地操进他。这总让他不自觉地跺下步子，狠狠甩头，把这些不合适的画面甩到脑后。这种想法很吓人，简直到了可怕的地步。在他的脑子里侵犯苍叶仍旧病态得要命，因为再往深究，红雀仍然希望护他周全、平安喜乐。要是让他知道有人真的对苍叶这么做了，就算只是在脑子里想想，他也一定会杀了那个人。

但他仍旧 _想要_ 那些陪他过夜的女人们；他觉得她们风情万种，也乐于和她们共度良宵。他喜欢她们凹凸有致的身姿，丰满的嘴唇，这还比较容易接受。和女人在一起——感觉上很对，很好，他是真心实意地享受共度的时光。这就是为什么当他有一次想着脑中储存的苍叶的睡脸射出来的时候感到迷茫。他将之归因于苍叶是例外，他唯一的例外。然而后来有一晚他喝醉了，想象着和莲上床是什么感觉，接着思绪又漂移到他被强壮的身躯推挤在墙上，对方的身形和他相似，渴求着他，而他也渴求着对方。这让他摸索回家的第一件事就是冲进浴室自慰。这可没有办法用例外来解释。说实在的，他想象里的人也不一定是莲，但体格相似，坚实，有肌肉，强壮，能轻易把他钉在墙上，就如同红雀能把那些女人——他猜还有苍叶——钉在墙上一样。

这也不是他第一次幻想这个了，幻想一个并非苍叶的男人。他之前有遇见过几个男人，乐于想象亲吻他们的滋味。要说起来，在红时雨里就有几个他并不会拒绝的成员，而他为此感到自厌。不是说他对同性恋有什么意见，他只是讨厌在脑子里肖想别人。他试着在幻想的时候创造出一些不存在的角色。他没法接受在别人不知情的情况下用他们发泄欲望，于是转而用深埋的渴望为原型创造出一些混合体。有些晚上他的幻想是有着浪荡神情、摇着屁股的女人，有些晚上是有着强壮腹肌、手臂坚实的男人，有些晚上两者兼有，有些晚上他咽下几片药丸，在开始自己的幻想之前就让自己昏睡过去。

到最后，红雀觉得他想要什么——他想要谁这件事并不重要。除开苍叶，他从未遇见过想要与之建立一段稳固关系的人，现在苍叶爱上了别人，红雀也不用担心万一两人开始交往该如何行事了。他试图别再着眼于自己想要什么（不管是有自觉的，还是下意识的），因为他不想承认自己再也得不到了。要是他会爱上个姑娘那就爱上个姑娘，他会结婚生子养家，与她一起白头。要是他爱上个男人——一个也恰巧爱他的，那么——他总能应付得来的。

而如今，他只想回到日常生活之中。

 

几个月过去了，红雀仍然在苦苦找寻他所渴求的日常，而终于，他觉得自己可能找到了。

水纪出院的时候他过去接人，把他送回家去。到现在为止，他已经有一年多没来过水纪家里了，对方友善的眼眸总能安抚红雀的神经，所以在他出院后的几个星期里，红雀自愿担起了看护的责任。他收拾好公寓，从寄养处接回了水纪的猫，还买了几个他能找到的最软和的枕头，尽管他的朋友坚持要尽快下床，出门走走。

“至少再等一星期。”红雀提醒他，把被水纪拒绝的枕头又塞回他手里。

“再等一 _星期_ ，”水纪又塞了回来，“我就要回Black Needle重新开业了。”

“那么一 _星期_ 之后，”红雀咆哮道，第三次把枕头塞回水纪怀里，“你就能亲自去把它退了，我连小票都可以给你。但是 _现在_ ，你给我好好休息。”

水纪轻笑起来，终于抱住枕头躺回床上，叉起双腿。

“枕头是个好枕头，”他温和道，“我只不过想让生活回到正轨。”

红雀微笑起来。他理解水纪的想法，实话说，他自己也一样。在他心里有那么一小部分：他常常为此愧疚自责的、自私自利的那一部分，希望在水纪回到辛辣果汁之后，一切能恢复往常。想让他融入一种全新的日常生活也没问题，只要比现在有所进展就行。他是真的在这种后-白金牢笼时代里过得精疲力尽：水纪还跛着腿，苍叶爱上了其他人；库利亚偶尔出现在平凡杂货店，仍然管苍叶叫“主人”，不幸的是红雀时不时也会撞上Noiz，他仍然在给红时雨找麻烦（有时候红雀也会想，要是敏克没有消失，换做消失的是Noiz，日子会不会好过一点——至少敏克不会在他和朋友们聚在一起吃饭的时候，隔着一整间屋子朝他闪那个蠢毙了的兔子徽章）。

“我也想让你回来。”他说道，言尽于此。他抱起水纪的一只猫——圆滚滚的，褐色的那只——和它一起坐在床脚，和闲散地撸着猫的水纪聊天。

红雀考虑过提起苍叶的事，想知道能不能自然地把话题过渡到莲和白金牢笼。他不确定苍叶独自去医院探望的时候告诉了水纪多少，但最终认定这个话题对他病中的友人来讲可能太沉重了，于是什么也没说。水纪闲扯着自己能回到辛辣果汁和Black Needle有多开心，红雀的思绪则又飘回了苍叶的故事，莲的新形象，以及为什么即便他在想着别的事情，莲的眼睛仍然困扰着他。

他的眼睛回到水纪身上，难以自禁地微笑起来。他最亲近的朋友之一回来了，而他选择在这里消磨剩下的夜晚时光。水纪昏昏欲睡，声音也低下来，告诉红雀今天晚上赶紧回家，否则他才不会遵守禁足令。红雀的回应则是在水纪的沙发上临时搭了个床。和水纪说完明天会给他带早饭之后，红雀就睡了过去；然而第二天却被水纪在厨房做饭的声音吵醒。红雀没再劝他，转头去帮他做好米饭，再把猫从鱼旁边赶走。

一星期之后，水纪又回到了他的吧台后边，红雀大大地松了口气。他们小聚了一次，只有几个辛辣果汁的成员，红雀，苍叶，加上莲。距离苍叶把莲的事告诉红雀已经几个月了。气氛还是有些僵硬。红雀想知道是只有他这么觉得，还是苍叶也有同感。要说苍叶暗自和莲交换的眼神和与他轻轻相撞的肩膀告诉了红雀什么的话，那就是苍叶并没有注意到。水纪一定看见他皱眉头了，因为随后他把红雀拉到一边，抱起双臂，朝两人歪了歪头。

“还是觉得有点怪，对吧？”

红雀又慢慢地扫了两人一眼，想要扯出个笑来含混过去，但他只是转过去朝着水纪叹了口气。

“是有点。”他耸耸肩。他还不能暴露底牌，即使是对水纪也不行。他希望水纪不知怎么的就是 _知道_ ，就是会 _对他说_ —— _“没关系，我知道你爱上他了。”_ ——但就算水纪这么说了，他也只会否认。

“不过那还是莲，是吧？”水纪挑起话头。

红雀揣摩着好友的表情。他不清楚水纪是什么时候把事情的来龙去脉摸清的，不过现在他一定是清楚了。他的神色轻快真诚，目光随和，露出一个诚恳的微笑，而红雀也做出同样的表情来。

“是啊，”他说道，胳膊搭上水纪的肩，“我猜我们只能习惯了。”

“说起来，”水纪偏了偏头，“苍叶说那个戴面具的小孩——库利亚？昨天去平凡杂货店来着。他老往那边去吗？”

红雀无所谓地耸耸肩。他对那一天交上的“朋友们”都不太上心，尽管库利亚算是这组人里最好相处的了。

“没有吧，”他答道，“我也不知道。”

“后来大家都怎么了？”

红雀喉头挤出一声叹息，把胳膊从水纪身上收回来，欺身倚向吧台，朝架子上的酒打了个眼色。要是问这事儿的不是水纪，他就会简单地说一句“不用操心”了事，但他仍然觉得水纪理应得到一个解释。

“库利亚还时不时会出现。”他说道，“敏克消失了，可能是死了。我也不清楚。谁在乎呢？另一个小孩也还在。要是消失的是他，我也没什么意见。”

“另一个小孩？Noiz？”

仅仅是这个名字就让他觉得恼火，他夸张地垂下头去呻吟起来。水纪笑出了声。

“对，”红雀答道，“他老是来这边闲逛，和红时雨挑事打架。我都不知道为什么，说的和他有胆子在莱姆外边的现实世界里打架似的。”

“啊，”水纪嘲了一声，像赶苍蝇似的挥挥手，“那就别提了。我只是想知道他们后来都怎么了。反正我们的地盘也不需要玩莱姆的过来。”

“达成共识。”红雀叫道，再次抓过水纪的肩膀，把他转向吧台。保险起见，水纪还不能喝酒，所以红雀喝了他们两人份的。

当事情逐渐归结于足够简单的日常时，红雀松了口气：他白天去做绾发师的活计，现在算是全职了，正盘算着租个地方开店，然而还不确定自己是不是已经准备好了。现在他的摊位暂时还是流动的，但开始更频繁地接在自己家剪发的预约。等他做完活儿，就去水纪那边，最近辛辣果汁和红时雨在那里聚得越来越勤了。中央圆塔倒塌之后，这两个帮派的交情越来越深，而苍叶和莲也经常出现，红雀决定把这件事看做好事。他想要习惯看到两人一起出现的样子，习惯看到苍叶爱着其他人。莲时不时就会笑一笑，利齿反射着水纪吧台里的蓝色灯光，红雀发誓他看到莲在摇屁股了，就好像他仍在试图摇尾巴似的。这总能让红雀微笑起来。

如今红雀的日常生活还不错，他的日常对他有益，而且是一种必需品。他需要一些例行的生活轨迹，一些平凡、惯例、单调的事；刺激他已经受够了（要是他乐意那么叫的话），现在是时候冷静一点了。他的日子过得舒服，每天都能见到他的朋友们，认识陌生人——认识陌生的女人们——而且总能把红时雨当做家。他从未期待过可以依靠的肩膀。要是能在看见莲的时候忽视掉自己意识中深重的绝望的话，他就对自己的生活称得上满意了。他甚至不再介意库利亚时不时的出现，不再介意苍叶对敏克去向的种种假定，然而有些名字仍让他听见就要咬牙切齿。当苍叶说出他们的名字的时候红雀总是一阵嫌恶，尤其是苍叶的语气同情的时候： _“我想知道威尔斯和托利普到底经历了什么，才变成那副样子，”“你觉得东江原谅自己了吗？”_ 再或者， _“我就是觉得Noiz看上去……孤孤单单的。”_

水纪出院差不多一个月之后，Noiz出现在了辛辣果汁的地盘，照旧满眼不高兴的样子，红雀在原地站定了，从肺里呼出一声生无可恋的叹息，翻了个白眼。应付他的新生活轨迹就够累人的了；看见Noiz出现立刻就把他全部的力气抽走了。他几乎用尽所有的能量去拍了拍水纪的肩膀，叫住他，朝Noiz歪了歪头。

“嗯？”水纪应声，随着他的动作看去。“噢，”他看清楚Noiz的时候，露出了一个愉快的笑容。

“大概是来这儿谒见咱俩的，”红雀说。水纪笑出声，两人转过身，都迅速而简洁地抱起双臂，打量着这个年岁小一些的男孩。红雀觉得他俩看上去一定很像搞校园霸凌的，不过这都是Noiz活该。

话又说回来，就算红雀吓到了Noiz，对方也没表现出来，至少肢体上没有。是Noiz时常跑到他的地盘来，这点红雀没忘。既然如今莱姆没了吸引力，红雀甚至不确定王牌兔子是不是还在集会，但他听说这两样都还存在。

这件事最愚蠢的部分在于，要不是Noiz这么固执，红雀本来都不会介意他在搞什么，但Noiz就是觉得红雀该介意介意。Noiz故意嘲弄他，而红雀总是忍不住咬钩。刚开始他讨厌Noiz是因为他看见这小子要打苍叶，但是后来红雀发现他只是逞逞嘴上功夫，就没觉得他有多大威胁了。他不想跟他做什么最好的朋友，但他十分确定苍叶的回旋踢就能料理了他，看他那骨瘦如柴的样子。

然而Noiz就是不肯让他安静待着。

而且Noiz总是 _惹人勃然大怒_ ，他是红雀见过的最叫人讨厌、最能惹人生气的人了。他年轻，不成熟，还不自知，这是最糟的。他的行为其实是在让他自己难堪，但让Noiz意识到这一点是不可能的，这让红雀也有一种难堪的感觉。Noiz总能触到逆鳞，现在红雀已经无法摆脱这种思维定式了。如果红雀没那么生气，他可能就不会屈从于Noiz空洞的怂恿；而如果仅仅是身体上的暴力与威胁，红雀从来不会那么生气。然而事实并非如此。

Noiz在一个吐息之间就能朝红雀同时掷下谩骂与挑衅，他将之归类于Noiz对于自己统治地位的维护，然而那些话里又有一些 _真诚_ 的东西。Noiz不仅仅是在嘲弄红雀的男子汉气概。在他邀请红雀来给他吹一管的时候，红雀能够轻易地无视他走开；而一旦对方转换了角色，问他想不想让Noiz给他口交，红雀多少有点犹豫。他没在考虑接受这个提议，当然没有。他自然没有在考虑，是吧？他再三跟自己担保：他当然没考虑过答应这个提议，随后一路做到底。

要是Noiz没有三更半夜的跑到他脑子里来，那也许红雀还没觉得他有这么烦人——就是那些他会幻想着男人的夜晚。然而Noiz不是那种红雀想象中的会把他钉在墙上的人；他是那种红雀会扔在床上、吃到骨头都不剩的类型。那都是些转瞬即逝的苍白思绪，片刻间就被红雀否认了。他否认得如此之快，以至于还能告诉自己他们从未存在过。但他心里的一部分知道那些思绪就在那儿，等待着破土而出，这就是为什么他没办法看向Noiz那张糟糕透顶、罪无可恕、不可救药、引人发怒、年轻气盛、漂亮得无与伦比的脸。

红雀根本忍不了那张脸。他蔑视那张脸。

他朝Noiz抬了抬下巴，斜了他一眼。

“你在这儿干什么？”

Noiz耸肩，那种让人难以忍受的假笑神色出现了。红雀攥紧拳头，想一拳揍在对方脸上。

“预测到莱姆在这边举行，”他开口道，“我想穿小路过去。”

“莱姆？”水纪的声音突然从红雀左边响起，他转过身去看他的朋友。“没了卯水，莱姆还能怎么举办？”

等到红雀把注意力放回Noiz身上，他发誓他看见对方挺直了脊背，好像在回答老师或者长者的提问似的，眼睛也从小巷里扫过一圈。Noiz的指尖探进口袋，思考了两秒才张口回答。

“还是那么办，”他喃喃道，“就是需要另一个主持人而已。我经常去当。莱姆需要好好排期——”

“非常有意思，”红雀打断他，“那你为什么不赶紧去玩你的小游戏呢？”

突然间，Noiz的身体转向红雀，又恢复了那种侧目的神色，身体也不再是刚刚僵直老练的仪态了。只要事关红雀，Noiz简直就是年轻傲慢的化身。红雀已经开始感到怒火在沸腾了。

“还要有一会儿才开始。我觉得我们可以叙叙旧。”

“那可太好了，”红雀嘲道，“你还是那个小混蛋，我一点儿都不关心你过得怎么样。叙完了。”

“嗯哼，”Noiz懒洋洋地哼声，脑袋缓缓向右点去。之后他猛地把头正回来，盯着红雀，好像在等他继续说似的，“噢，笑话讲完了？真是太好笑了。”

“哇哦，”水纪说道，“这小孩可是认了真的想惹你。”

“闭嘴。”红雀脱口而出，不确定是在说Noiz还是水纪。“你在这儿干什么？为什么总是找我的茬？你为什么就不能他妈的放我们自己待着？”

“我就是这么在乎你。自从我们共度的那一天开始，这么久了一直念念不忘。”

红雀翻了个白眼，摊了摊手。他推着水纪的肩膀，转身离开。

“再见，Noiz，”他咕哝道。但他们还没走远，Noiz就紧追几步，叫道：

“苍叶最近怎么样？我听说他交了个男朋友。我还以为你们俩有一腿什么的。难以置信，是不是？”

事情就是这么简单：红雀知道他需要时时刻刻看着点自己的脾气，知道自己完全给“情绪控制问题”下了一个崭新的定义，知道如果他不能冷静下来，那到头来就会搞得人人皆知。他在把情绪打包关进小黑屋方面已臻化境，然而偶尔还是有时候，怒气爆发的感觉就好像他昏过去了似的；他自己只觉得丢掉了一两秒的意识，而突然之间，他就在朝他的朋友们大喊大叫，或是怒视着街上的陌生人，再或者来到了一个全然陌生的地方。

他不知道Noiz的话和他揍下第一拳之间到底隔了多久，但他觉得应当只有几秒钟。他不记得自己是怎么冲过去的，怎么离开水纪身边，把Noiz摔在小巷的砖墙上，但他知道这世上少有比Noiz那张要命的、带着假笑问他自己是不是戳中了痛处的嘴更让他愤怒的了——然而，或许，也有一点点挑起了他的性致。

红雀根本找不到对等卑劣的言辞来回他的话，也并不想冒着张开嘴，泄露出那种他自己听过的、几乎非人的怒吼的风险，所以他只是闷声将手肘摁在Noiz的喉咙上。水纪花了足有一分钟才把两个人分开。Noiz毫无形象地倒向地面，手肘先着了地， _咔嚓_ 的脆响声音大到红雀都皱了皱眉头。

“卧槽，”水纪喘息着，扒过自己的头发，“你几岁了，十二吗？”

红雀想辩解说是对方先挑的事，随后意识到这么讲正好证明了水纪是对的。

“你还好吗？”水纪问道，朝年轻的男孩伸出手，这让红雀吃了一惊。Noiz挑了一下眉毛，红雀觉得他怕是也震惊了。他借着水纪的手，让对方把自己拉起来，但并没有回答他的问题。

“我们走吧。”红雀说着用肩膀撞了撞水纪，决定在Noiz再次激怒他之前让对方离开自己的听力范围，“我受够这个了。”

水纪什么也没说，很快跟在了他后面。红雀迫不及待地想要回归到自己的日常中去。

红雀的日常包含了理发、女人、酒吧、对苍叶的苦思、上床睡觉；之后下一天又是重新开始这个流程，理发、女人、酒吧、苦思、上床睡觉；理发、女人、酒吧、苦思、上床睡觉；理发、女人、酒吧、苦思、上床睡觉；他从未想过在其中加进这样的场景：他听见Noiz用气音咕哝着“ _啊……我流血了。_ ”而自己立时为此颤栗。


	2. kiss with a fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a kiss with a fist is better than none

碧岛在过去一年变了很多：空气感觉更新鲜，好似全年都有鲜花盛开似的，街灯好像在夜空中闪烁，而星星则沉郁黯淡地悬在街道上空。大家相处起来都像朋友似的，虽然仍旧有地方最好别去，但总体来说感觉安全了不少。雨水代替了酸雨落下来，声音听上去像舞会，气息闻上去像春天。水纪和红雀说一直都是这样的，他印象里的苦涩辛辣只是他的想象，但红雀其实不在乎真假与否。他的脑袋算不上什么欢乐之地，所以一切柔和轻缓的事物他都乐见其成。

他的脑袋算不上什么欢乐之地，因为他知道自己仍旧无法对 _那个人_ 释怀。有一回他和苍叶偶然说起这件事，含含混混的那种，苍叶拧起眉头，瞥了瞥莲，对方照旧无动于衷。他问红雀具体是什么意思，而红雀匆忙地用另外一个人搪塞，一个并非他年少记忆中的恶魔的人。Noiz是冲进他脑海的第一个名字，苍叶被他的固执逗乐了，红雀则满意于此，因为他不能告诉苍叶他真正所指的是谁。

还有一次他试着告诉水纪，但发现自己更难开口了。水纪的眼睛明亮，闪着信任的光，他知道就算自己只提起一次龙峰的名字，到最后事情终究会引导至多年前他母亲的死亡，而他承受不起。他不能打破和任何人的信任关系了；把他当做头领的红时雨，水纪和他那双毫无犹疑的眼睛，以及每次见到他都会露出真诚微笑的莲。而最重要的是他不能叫苍叶失望。每回苍叶搭上他的肩膀，把他拉进一个拥抱，两人凑得极近的时候，红雀都能闻到他洗发水的味道（并不是上周他作为礼物送给苍叶的那一瓶）。

所以龙峰仍旧是他自己的秘密，感觉倒也不坏。他把龙峰放进自己的小隔间里，关门上锁，藏进自己脑海中的隐蔽之处。这个房间隔壁是他父亲的房间，之后是他父亲的妻子，另一间是被他弑杀的尸首，再下一间事关他的纹身。每当他在镜子里瞥见身上的纹身，他总能感觉到那扇门在震，仿佛要释放出那些他关进脑子里的东西，所以他立刻从镜子面前转身离开，拒绝意识到这个事实。他总是尽可能快地把门关上。

他试图只记住他的母亲最好的一面：长长的、深色的头发披散过腰，她就用这头秀发教他绾发；她的声音轻柔安宁，会在夜晚给他唱摇篮曲；在抱紧他的时候臂弯温柔，此时他们身上相似的伤口都紧紧相拥。他试图把这些回忆都单独关进一个房间，一个他能打开、有时候会进去坐坐的那种，因为有些时候，他就是需要想着自己的母亲才能入睡。

对于如何控制自己的怒气，他也有自己的一套规则：在街斗以外他从不诉诸暴力，不让街斗影响到生活的其他部分，他立过誓，只要再看到龙峰，就会当场杀了他。一个安静的声音总是为此唠叨他，这个声音来自那些隐蔽处的房间的夹角，总在质疑他其实不一定有这个胆子。但红雀无视了它，同自己保证龙峰一定会死，他只需要静待机会。这是他意识到龙峰仍逍遥法外的时候，唯一能让自己冷静下来的办法。

自然，他仍时不时地会生气，但没什么能比他那些小房间里的东西会造成的暴怒更可怕的了，所以大多数时候他都觉得安全。上次他丧失意识是和水纪在小巷里，Noiz胆敢向他提起苍叶的时候。他得承认这次失控让他感到吃惊，但仍将之归因于苍叶，这事就那么撂下了。

他不会承认再没有什么能像Noiz一样 _恰好_ 把他推过爆发值，因为他不想让Noiz对此洋洋自得，即便对方根本不会知道这回事。但他总是逃不过，每回他对Noiz时不时的挑衅做出反应的时候，对方都会洋洋自得。水纪总是翻个白眼警告他： _“他就是想要你这种反应，你知道吧？”_ 但是红雀就是忍不住。他没法忽视侮辱和挑衅，即便知道后果只是令自己难堪。Noiz的挖苦常常让他气得上拳头，除此之外再找不到更好的应对办法了。Noiz是唯一一个会让他打破自己定的规矩的人。

最近Noiz往辛辣果汁和红时雨的地盘跑得越来越勤，而且基本总是一个人。要是红雀问他王牌兔子的其他人去哪儿了，他总会回答说忙着呢。而Noiz看上去从来没忙过。

“喂，你知道，”有一回Noiz挑起话头，手插在口袋里，脸上还是那种招牌假笑，“那一天我们没能打起来。”

“说什么呢？”

“那一天，一年之前。我们本来要打，条子突然出现的那回。”

“所以呢？你想打？”

“当然。”

红雀笑着翻了个白眼。他仔细地打量着Noiz：对方苍白的肤色和绿色的眼睛在昏暗的小巷里几乎闪闪发光。红雀发觉自己承认了Noiz某种意味上引人注目——说有吸引力也不为过。他为此嗤笑一声，大半是在笑他自己，随后转过身走开了。没理由任思绪继续奔驰下去了。他能听见背后Noiz笑出了声，然而他向后一瞥，发现对方已经走了。

他已经有好几个星期没见过Noiz了，有一天他想到了那双眼睛，那双祖母绿的小玩意儿。他十分确认最近Noiz又会前来拜访。果真，那个毛头小子有一晚出现在水纪纹身店门口，就在他们准备关店离开的时候。红雀撞上他的目光，那里边似乎燃着一团火，就好像他来这儿的目的不单单是为了丢下侮辱、顺便让红雀脸上发烧的——“去巷子后头我给你撸一管怎么样？”

“你来这儿干嘛？”红雀问道，这话现在已经成了例行公事，但红雀并不在乎。事实上，Noiz把自己变成红雀生活轨迹中的一部分这件事还有点讨人喜欢。

“来打架吧。”

水纪笑出了声。红雀挑起眉毛。

“打架？”

“跟我打。”

“我懒。”红雀答道。Noiz微笑起来。他在挑衅。

“快到你上床睡觉的时间了，是吧？你看这都差不多七点半了。”他耸耸肩。水纪又笑起来，但用咳嗽遮掩过去了。红雀瞪了他一眼，也注意到Noiz踌躇了一瞬。

“随你怎么说吧，”他应道，“你想打架？怎么的，在莱姆里打？”

“对。”

“不要。”红雀说道，“莱姆就是个，呃，小毛孩儿的玩意儿。”

Noiz差点笑到头掉，这是红雀见过他情绪波动最大的一次。看着怪可爱的。

“难以置信。你刚刚 _承认_ 了你就是个老头子。”

“不是！”红雀向他跨了一大步，抱臂做出防守的姿态，“我是说你就是个毛头小子！是谁一天到晚来我们地盘挑事的？我们可没跑到莱姆那边哭着喊着要打架！”红雀觉得自己占理，然而突如其来地有些动摇，于是手肘戳了戳旁边找帮腔的。“水纪？你说是吧？”

“他说到点子上了，”水纪从容道，锁好门之后咧嘴笑着俯视Noiz，“你到底想干什么，Noiz？”

Noiz退后半步，移开了目光，他的笑容消失了，所以红雀乘胜进军。

“莱姆，”他嘲笑道，“因为他根本没胆子在现实世界里打架。”

Noiz嗤了一声，翻了个白眼，但水纪的轻笑让红雀继续说了下去。

“你管我叫老头子，但是你自己还太年轻，根本理解不了什么叫重要的事，不是吗？你就只关心莱姆，”红雀哼了一声，“再也没什么莱姆了！赶紧放下吧。”

“好了——”水纪又小小地笑了一声，开口道。Noiz的嘴角勾起一个勉强的笑容，这么久以来红雀第一回感觉这么爽快，而他想要追逐这种快感。他受够Noiz一直在他的地盘里挑事了，所以干脆继续说道：

“等你有了真正值得活下去的东西再回来，行不行？”

“喂，”水纪简洁道，伸出手拽住红雀的胳膊。红雀惊讶地回望自己的友人。“这就——算了，让他自己呆着去吧。”

红雀朝水纪皱起眉头。比起自己，水纪怎么会把Noiz的感受放在首位考虑？Noiz没有看向他们，但仿佛钉在原处似的。现场一片尴尬的沉默，红雀恼怒地叹口气，摇摇头。

“行吧，随便吧。”

他路过Noiz的时候狠狠地撞了他的肩膀。Noiz踉跄了几步，这提醒了他们在现实世界里红雀是更强的那一个。他能听见Noiz的靴子拖沓，迅速离开的声音。他和水纪在挫败感满满的沉默中前行了一分钟，之后水纪又笑起来。

“怎么？”红雀叫道。

水纪摇摇头。

“我觉得你戳中他的痛处了。”

红雀回忆起前些天Noiz朝他嘟囔的类似的话。他也随着水纪笑起来，撞了撞他的肩膀。水纪躲开去，差点把红雀推下人行道；两人一路扭打，路上的行人纷纷躲避。最后两人勾肩搭背，决定不去餐馆，转而去酒吧打发今晚。

一星期之后，红雀准备大家一起出去玩一晚上。他在拥挤的酒吧里和水纪、苍叶、莲坐在一张桌上；周围还有几个辛辣果汁和红时雨的成员。他喝了差不多四杯，之后苍叶向吧台那边一指。

“你看，”他就只说了两个字，红雀顺着他的手指看去，立时丧了气。水纪认出了吧台旁边那个金色头发的身影，发自内心地笑起来，拍拍红雀的背。

“就是得撞见他，是吧？”他嘲道。红雀把他的胳膊拨拉下来。

“别叫他看见我们。”红雀说道，站起身换到一个背对吧台的位置，试图用背影挡住一整张桌子。

“是Noiz。”莲开口道。水纪又笑了；红雀摇摇头。

“我知道是他。”

“我觉得他还是能看见我们。”苍叶微笑道。红雀差点朝他发脾气，不过被他的嘴唇分了心，一直盯着它看。

“你的身体不足以挡住我们整张桌。”莲凑过来对红雀说道。他马上转向莲，眼睛睁大，满是怀疑。莲仍旧有一些智能伴侣的习性：过去他习惯于通报附近的情况，而现在作为一个人类，他仍习惯于指出相当明显的事实。通常情况下，红雀并不介意，然而几杯酒下肚之后他觉得这话烦人得多。他正准备张嘴奚落两句，被苍叶打断了。

“我们应该把他叫过来。他看上去就一个人。”

“为啥叫他啊？”红雀拔高了声音，“叫过来干嘛？”

“就——我知道你们俩不对脾气，但是……他一个人总让我觉得不好受。”

“我们互相认识，我认为应当邀请他过来。”莲边说边站起身来，但红雀按住他的肩膀，又把他摁了回去。

“我去吧。”他说道。之后立刻转身，把朋友们的几声抗议抛在脑后（苍叶响亮而突然的反悔没能把他叫回去；水纪的厉声斥责也没有）。他向吧台走了几步，感到酒精一下开始上头。他踉跄了一下，顿了顿，但找回了平衡。情况没那么糟；他还称不上醉，只不过起的太猛。

红雀挤到他身边的时候，Noiz还没注意到他们。红雀把手肘撑在吧台上，转过身来面对他，嘴唇上挂着一个自认为甜蜜锋利的微笑，但或许别人看来只会觉得他醉了。或许他的确有点醉了。

Noiz先注意到了他的手，他不必再看就知道这双手属于谁。他也笑起来，仍旧面对着酒保，脑袋丧气地垂了下去。要是红雀再清醒一点，他就能意识到这和他自己的反应有多相似，然而他喝醉了，所以选择无视事实。

“现在轮到你尾随我了？”在嘈杂的人群中，Noiz只能喊出声来。红雀第一回听他用这么大的声音讲话。就好像这么久了他第一次真真正正的 _听见_ Noiz的声音是什么样的。

“哈！”他笑起来。“我们一直在这家喝酒。你又有什么借口？”

“卧槽，”Noiz终于转向他，“你醉得有多厉害？”

“我没醉。你闭嘴。我看着像醉了的？”

“有点。”

“怎么说？”

“你闻着一股啤酒味。”

“我没醉。闭嘴吧你。从这儿滚出去。”

“你跟谁来的？”Noiz问道，转过身扫了一眼酒吧。红雀伸出手来抓住他的肩膀试图阻拦，然而太晚了。Noiz几乎马上就看到了他们那一桌，挥了挥手。红雀看过去，苍叶也挥手致意，这让他又迷惑起来。苍叶从来没特别想和别人混到一起过，更别提是Noiz，真是叫人难以理解。大概是苍叶最近在怀旧吧。有时候红雀也会有这种情绪，但那时候和 _Noiz_ 一起打发时光一定是下下之选。

“别来打扰我们。”他说道。他以为这段对话无论怎样都能叫他乐上一乐，但事实并非如此。Noiz如同往常一样讨人嫌，他都不知道之前为什么觉得这段交涉会很有趣。

“是你过来邀请我的。”

红雀翻了个白眼。

“苍叶想让我过来。”

“苍叶吗？”Noiz挑起眉毛，咧出个笑容。

“别误会，”他吼道，“他——醉的比我厉害。以为你是别人呢。”

“所以你 _的的确确是_ 醉了。”

“ _重点在于_ ，”红雀冷笑道，“你就给我，”他举起手指来威吓他，“呆这儿别动。”

“但是苍叶想让你过来跟我说说话？这就很贴心了。我大概应该去打个招呼。”

“别。没人在乎你。”

“这个嘛，显然是有的啊。”

“苍叶一点都不在乎你！”红雀吼道，一拳砸在吧台上。他拎过Noiz的领子，有几个人往这边看了过来。他们两人只有咫尺之遥，Noiz琢磨了几秒钟他的表情，之后那种恼人的假笑慢慢出现在他的脸上。红雀好奇自己需要吻得多深，才能让这个假笑从Noiz脸上消失。

“苍叶一点儿都不在乎的，可不只是我。”

他害他们被踢出了酒吧。第二天，红雀为此不断向苍叶道歉。苍叶确实生气了，但也承认知道他俩关系不好还想叫Noiz过来坐是他的错；话是这么说，红雀也没必要在吧台 _一拳揍上去_ 啊。水纪说对方也揍回来了，莲补充道这类事情经常发生。他的朋友们说话的时候就好像他并不在场似的，红雀烦躁地离席回家了。他包扎好自己肿起来的关节，一整天都在试图把下巴复位。对这么瘦骨嶙峋的小孩来讲，Noiz打架算是把好手了。

生活就这样继续。他安生过上一两周，然后Noiz就会在餐馆、街上或者酒吧突然冒出来，在房间另一头朝他闪王牌兔子的徽章。红雀向他竖中指。Noiz看上去满意极了，朝他飞了个吻。红雀想直接无视他，但是不行，他没法假装自己没被这个动作搞得心慌意乱。脸红藏不起来，他生气了，他的朋友们死死拽住他，他才没冲过去给Noiz脸上来一拳。

苍叶仍然时不时想要邀请Noiz过来。虽然红雀这次比酒吧那晚要清醒的多，他仍然不能理解苍叶的做法。之前他问过，但苍叶好像从来都答不上来，所以他继续问下去。

“他这人根本没法相处。你知道我讨厌他。为什么你总想把他叫过来凑堆？”

苍叶犹豫了。现在只有他们两个，他们的午饭吃晚了，餐馆里一片安静。Noiz在角落里，和一群王牌兔子的成员坐在一块儿。他已经被激得要推椅子过去教训Noiz一顿了，但苍叶让他冷静了下来。

“我知道我该从你的角度考虑一下，”苍叶终于开口，“尽管现在不成熟的是你。”红雀翻了个白眼，“我知道你是我最好的朋友。但是……他看上去就，孤孤单单的。”

“怎么会？”红雀问，“他还有王牌兔子呢。谁在乎他啊？”

“水纪说过王牌兔子不像街斗派这样联系紧密。说实话，我也记不清原话了。”

确实，莱姆都是单打独斗，所以帮派也不那么像个家。但是这不关红雀和苍叶的事。

“我就是觉得……”苍叶思考片刻，“在那一切发生之后……我总觉得孤单。之后——不知道是好是坏吧，他们找到了莲，或者说是——生。我到了医院，看见莲就在那儿的时候……”

他没继续说下去，但红雀懂了。他自言自语地嗯了一声，又坐回自己的椅子上，看着Noiz，对方注意到了，朝他歪了歪头，嘟起嘴唇飞了个吻，又把注意力转回旁边的人身上。红雀慢慢闭上眼睛，深吸一口气，希望自己能保持冷静，想出一个足够理性的回答来。

“你看，他不是一个人，”他和苍叶保证，“他的队伍算不上他最亲近的朋友，但那也是他的队伍。看在老天份上，他们现在就陪着他呢。”

“这倒是。”苍叶歪头看去，目光沉重，“我就是心里不好受。有时候他 _确实是_ 一个人。那天晚上在酒吧他就是一个人。”

这倒也是。尽管如此，红雀也没多同情他。他落到这步田地可是有充分理由的，因为他就是那么讨人嫌。

话是这么讲，但苍叶的话红雀还是记在心里了。下一次Noiz在红时雨地盘上转悠的时候，红雀试图劝服他，说自己并不想和他打架，也不会和他打，要是他想得到什么反应，最好去找其他人。Noiz扔出几句挑衅试了试深浅，但红雀一如往常地想起苍叶写满了信任的脸，便仍旧不动声色。然而Noiz知道该怎么打破他的面具。

“我那天看见你和苍叶在约会了？”

“别。”

“怎么？我觉得你们俩在一起还挺可爱的。别跟莲说。”

当天晚上红雀脸上挂彩和苍叶会和的时候，苍叶什么都没问就知道发生了什么。他眯起眼睛，一副谴责的表情，红雀在他的怒视之下几乎退缩。

“起码我分给了他一点注意力，”他嘟囔着，“我确定他现在不觉得那么孤单了。”

“你又和他打架了吗？”莲问道。苍叶点点头。

“没错，莲，”红雀应道，“我又和他打起来了。”

苍叶不是唯一一个对此持负面态度的人。一个月之后，水纪帮他往手上缠绷带——他觉得自己大概断了一根手指——期间一句话也没说。红雀能感受到紧绷的气氛；这种对峙让每个人都精疲力尽，但这不是红雀的错。Noiz才是那个变戏法似的突然出现、挑衅他的人，就好像一个中学女生对她迷恋上的对象极尽刻薄之能事。突然间，他好奇Noiz是不是真的迷上他了，但片刻间就忘记了这种可能性。他不想知道这种猜想会把他的想象引入什么样的境地。

“感觉你老是强调你才是那个成熟的人，”水纪终于开口，“那就表现得成熟一点。”

“我试过了，”红雀嘟囔，“他就总是能……”

“戳到痛处？”

红雀叹气，用另一只手撑住脑袋。他看着水纪仔细地把他的两根手指固定在一起。

“他说什么了？”水纪问，“哪句话戳到你了？”

红雀翻了个白眼。他不可能告诉水纪。Noiz自以为在挖红雀的性生活，事实上在挖他的心，尤其是一小部分的红雀——他锁进房间的那一部分——想知道Noiz是不是真的知道这一点。关于他对苍叶的感情，也许Noiz比他想象的更清楚。

“就那些——胡说八道。莱姆之类的。”

“谁 _在乎_ 啊？”水纪迅速应道，“谁 _在乎_ 莱姆呢？让他玩莱姆去吧。那玩意儿蠢得要命，但是他想玩就让他玩去呗。我们有自己的大家庭。让他也去找他的吧。”

“我不清楚他的大家庭是不是还关心他，”红雀叹息道，“莱姆衰落得很快，王牌兔子人也越来越少了。”

水纪耸耸肩。

“那是他要烦的事。你就别烦了。他才十九，青少年就是那么奇怪。别管他了。”

红雀隔着刘海打量他的朋友，水纪正专注于给红雀包扎。红雀知道他说的是对的，但苍叶以前也这么讲过。看在老天份上，道理他完全 _懂_ ，但是面对Noiz他就是没法控制自己的怒气。

之后他意识到， _这就是了_ 。这就是他的日常生活。这已经是红雀孜孜以求的那种全然必要、性命攸关的日常生活的一部分。理发、女人、酒吧、揍Noiz、因为揍Noiz而被朋友们骂、苦思、上床睡觉。

“我会再努力一点的。”红雀嘀咕，“但他真的是超烦人一小孩。”

“他是真的没那么烂。他对我就挺友善的啊。”

“什么意思？”

“他有时候会往我店里来。”

“什么？”

“他有时候会往我店里来，”水纪重复道，盯着他的眼睛，“一个人来。坐上一个钟头就走。基本不说话。要是我跟他搭话他就回答，要不然就只是在那儿坐着。”水纪又看向他的手，耸耸肩。“而且总是多给钱。喝的都是最稀奇古怪的玩意儿。”

“你跟苍叶说过吗？”

“说过，”水纪点点头，“怎么了？”

红雀摇头，也耸了耸肩。

“就那么一问。”

这样的话，那天餐馆里苍叶的话就讲得通了。水纪一定是和苍叶说过Noiz一个人过去喝酒，苍叶为此心情低落。红雀不知道Noiz在玩什么把戏，但他想知道自己应不应该配合他玩下去。

两天之后，红雀进了医院。他手上断了根骨头，而Noiz在他隔壁的诊室，嘴唇肿胀。处理完毕之后，他没叫任何人来接他。他独自一人回了家。


	3. snap out of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i wanna grab both your shoulders and shake baby, snap out of it

红雀盯着苍叶的卧室门看。门关得紧紧的，而他这一辈子都在躲着开门这件事。他想知道自己是不是该转身回家，但又想起是苍叶邀请他过来。每次来苍叶家都让他觉得自己回到了青少年时代。或许是因为多惠婆婆一直在楼下吧。他一直想知道自己在楼上和姑娘亲热，而母亲就在楼下的时候会是什么感觉。他从来没能经历过。

他举起手准备敲苍叶的门，就在这时听见了对方轻柔的、笨拙的笑声。听着闷闷的，他能分辨出苍叶正在和人玩摔跤。他觉得对方也只能是莲了。虽然听上去没什么不得体的，然而对红雀来讲听上去十分陌生，他从来没跟人玩过摔跤，更别说苍叶。听上去就不像他会和苍叶玩的东西。

他放下手来准备离开，但又想起来要路过多惠婆婆，还要解释怎么刚上去就要走，感觉和转回去敲苍叶那扇要命的门一样吓人。

红雀在走廊蹲下来，没提着零食的那只手揉着额头。他都二十八了，不应该这么难的啊。他现在应该早过了这个阶段了。 _这本来应该是他日常生活的一部分了_ 。

他站起来，在多想之前迅速而草率地敲了敲门。门的另一边发出一声惊喘，突然又嘭地一声，之后苍叶咧嘴笑着开了门。他面颊发红，额头有些冒汗。红雀向里看去，莲躺在床上，脑袋悬在床边。

“你们俩的确知道我要来，对吧？”他笑道。苍叶笑着把他让进屋，他把零食袋子放在苍叶书柜旁边的地板上。

“当然，是我们邀请你过来的。”莲答道。红雀缓下步子，自顾自地微笑起来，转向莲。苍叶在门廊里看着他，仍旧微微笑着，眼神同情。

“噢。”莲悟道。他的表情没有变化，但是语气说明他终于理解了红雀在暗示什么，“我在修辞学方面仍在修习。”

“没关系，”苍叶笑出声。他在床边弯腰跪下，把莲的头发收入掌心，歪了歪头。红雀决定不指出莲成为人形已有一年半的时间了。“说不定你就是性格乐于助人，并不是智能伴侣的残留影响。”

“也许。”莲点点头。红雀慢吞吞地退了两步，脚踢到塑料袋发出点声响，希望这俩人还记得他仍然在房间里。

“你想做点什么？”苍叶转过身，但手指仍然插在莲的发间。红雀的目光停留在他的手指上，那里正缠着莲黑色的发丝。

他被这个问题弄得有点懵。苍叶从来不问他想做什么。他们会坐在他的房间里一聊几个小时，有时候会突发奇想，有时候没有。想做什么从来都算不上问题。红雀有时会在苍叶床上睡过去，脑袋顶着枕头，而苍叶睡在床尾。他们的腿缠得奇形怪状，而莲会在房间那头自己的小枕头上睡着。就连现在红雀往那个方向看，仍能描画出那个小毛球的形状。他也不知道为什么他们两个都没觉得这个情形不太对劲，但他要承认那个蓝色小毛球的确能够抚慰人心。

每回他偶然留宿的第二天早晨，苍叶都要红着脸嘟囔男孩子们不该睡同一张床上，但是红雀提醒他说他们是最好的朋友，苍叶最终还是随他去了。苍叶还是会出现在他的生活之中，但红雀知道他们不可能再睡在同一张床上了。尽管苍叶和莲都曾邀他留宿，然而红雀再也做不到了。他通常在苍叶打出第一个哈欠来的时候（一般来说挺早他就困了）就借故离开，跋涉回家，试图回忆起他的母亲为他唱过的摇篮曲第三句是什么，有关鸟啊雨啊那一句。

“哎呀！”苍叶叫到，终于把手从莲的脸上拿开，转过来面对红雀，“我忘了告诉你了。”

“嗯？”红雀走过来坐在苍叶旁边的地板上，想知道为什么莲还没因为倒立而头脑充血。

“水纪终于愿意办个回归派对了，”苍叶说道，把脑袋撑在手心，交叉起双腿。之后他歪向一边，把自己的额头贴上莲的额头。红雀扭动了一下。

“好啊？”

“应该这周末，”他继续说道，“我得求你件事。”

“当然，”红雀耸耸肩，“什么事？”

“我要告诉库利亚。”

“库——为啥？库利亚？你告诉他干嘛？”

“苍叶？”

莲在一边叫他。红雀注意到他的脸现在有一层模糊的薄红。

“嗯？”苍叶应道。

“我的脑袋——感觉很奇怪。”

“坐起来，”苍叶马上把手垫在他脑袋底下，给他撑起来。“倒立的时候血会冲进你的脑袋。”

“你不是应该知道这个吗？”红雀问，“这应该算智能伴侣必备的知识，是吧？”

“也许是吧。”莲现在面朝墙壁，背对着他们，“谢谢。”

“他是个汪汪的时候从来没倒立过嘛。”苍叶耸耸肩，看向红雀，语气就好像莲是他们家孩子似的。红雀胸口一痛。“就算他倒立过也没什么影响。”

“但是——”要是莲曾经负责监测苍叶的生命指数，他自然也得了解人体基础知识啊，红雀想要争辩，然而没有开口。苍叶和莲有自己的一种交流方式，现在这是他们的日常生活了。“好吧，”他咳了一声，“所以呢？你想让我干嘛？”

“噢，我——好，听我说。”

“听着呢。”

“我是说，认认真真听进去的那种。”

“苍叶……”这个走向他就不太喜欢了。

“我需要你对Noiz友善一点。”

红雀深吸一口气，闭上眼睛。不知怎么他预料到了。他的眼睛张开，又冲着苍叶眯起来。

“什么意思？”

“水纪邀请了Noiz。”

红雀叹了口气。

“我就不知道你们为嘛就不能接受这个事实，我和他合不来，”红雀说道，“有的时候人和人就是气场不合。Noiz和我就是气场不合。”

“听我说，”苍叶的声音突然变得坚定深沉，红雀觉得自己好像在挨骂似的，突然之间 _他_ 才成了那个小孩，“我只是想让你再多试一次。把你们俩的分歧先搁在一边。”

“我们不是 _有分歧_ 的问题，我们就——”

“ _红雀_ ！”苍叶叫道。这让红雀吃了一惊，没有继续说下去，“我只想让你再多试一次，向他表示欢迎。我不想让他老觉得孤孤单单的。我们几个人关系这么好是我们走了大运，你也知道我们分离的那几年有多难熬，更别说我们小时候还没现在这么亲近呢。”

“什么意思？”红雀立时打断道，“ _我_ 小时候就觉得和你很亲密了啊。”

“我就是说，”苍叶叹道，“我们现在更亲密了。水纪和我也是，莲和我也是。这是我走运，我也对此十分感激。我不想因为我们不够努力，就搞砸和Noiz之间的关系。拜托了，为了我就忍一忍？”

红雀磨了磨后槽牙，盯紧了苍叶，盯住他那双愚蠢的、漂亮的眼睛。他下颌开合几次，假装在考虑——实际上只是在浪费时间，研究苍叶坚定表情的每一个细节。苍叶皱着眉头，等待红雀的答案。红雀想要刨根问底，想知道什么才叫“足够努力”，苍叶怎么能轻易就把他忍受那个小屁孩的努力定性为“不够努力”。然而他没有开口。他没有开口，因为苍叶说出了那个一锤定音的词：“ _为了我_ ”，而红雀只得重重地叹了口气。

“我尽量。”他答道，词句轻飘飘地挂在他的舌尖。

“谢谢。”

“我会 _避着_ 他走，”红雀解释道，“我才不会专门对他 _友善_ 一点。”

“这就够了。”苍叶喃喃道。

“但是要是他过来挑事——”

“红雀。”苍叶的声音低了下去。一个警告的讯号。

“——我会试着忍忍的。”红雀皱起眉头。

“谢谢。”

苍叶轻笑起来，身体放松。莲仍旧面对着墙壁。这一晚剩下的时间花费在抽烟、零食、电子游戏上了。这一回苍叶直到凌晨两点才打了第一个哈欠。莲用额头撞了撞他的脖子，问他是不是要去睡了。苍叶说并不，但红雀站起身，宣布他要回家了，苍叶也没阻拦，红雀让他们留着剩下的零食，独自回了家。

红雀一整个星期都没有拿邀请了Noiz这件事找水纪的茬，尽管有那么几回这话就要脱口而出了。他想叫他叛徒，但又觉得水纪暂时理应享受一点耳根清净的特权（但是派对结束的那 _一秒钟_ 这种特权就会失效的）。他仍旧一周没见到Noiz，所以那周六晚上他踏进Black Needle的时候，尽量隐蔽地扫视了一圈。然而水纪逮到了他探头探脑的样子。

“别担心，你第一个来的。”他说道，倚在吧台上，双手悬在吧台外边。红雀垂着眼皮走了过去。

“没担心。”他应道，学着水纪的动作靠过去，把自己的手垂在吧台里面。“你今天晚上要喝酒？”

“本来不该喝的。”水纪答道。他直起身，从背后的酒柜里拿出一瓶蓝色的不知名的酒来。可能是伏特加。他将之放在红雀面前，红雀伸手接过来。但随后水纪就开始在吧台下边翻找。之后水纪的手出现在红雀视野里，举着一只酒杯。他随意地把杯子甩在吧台上，红雀接过杯子来，开始倒酒。之后水纪又拿出了第二个杯子。

“不过反正我还是要喝。”水纪笑着补上后半句。红雀知道他该拦着点，然而他只是和他碰了杯，干下他们的第一杯酒。

在第二、第三和第四杯的时候他们也碰了杯，而喝到第五杯的时候，这场聚会就从巷子里延伸到了大街上；红雀搂过几次苍叶的肩膀，然后非要和莲玩石头剪刀布，每一回他都输了。苍叶把莲介绍给初次见面的红时雨成员，尽管他们认识智能伴侣莲的时间不比认识红雀短，然而大家都醉的够呛，所以也没人提出疑问。然而阿浩怀疑地打量了他几秒，才点了点头。红雀皱起眉头，又给他倒了杯酒。

库利亚过来了，只要有人递酒给他就接着，但红雀整晚都没看见他喝下一杯。就红雀的观察来看，他的举止仍旧如常。红雀看见水纪坐在等候区的一张沙发上，便也坐过去戳戳他的肋骨。

“喂，”他以为自己在轻声细语，“我觉得库利亚根本没喝。”

“嗯？为什么？”

“我怎么知道？说不定他就是个酒鬼——”

“不是，傻蛋，”水纪叹气，“你为什么觉得他没喝？”

“啊，”红雀斜了一眼那个面具男，“我觉得他一晚上什么都没喝过。”

“因为他带着那个奇怪的面具，”水纪拉长声音，“你可看不见后边有什么。”

“我知道，这就是我为什么一直盯着他。我想看看他会不会摘下面具来。我想知道他长什么样子。你觉得他为什么戴面具？”

“谁知道呢？”水纪翻了个白眼，“说不定他就是个恐怖分子。”

“打电话叫恶岛来逮他吧。”红雀咧嘴一笑。

“可别提恶岛了，最好永远别提。”水纪站起来回到吧台前面，“今天晚上可是喝了我不少酒。”

“会赚回来的，”红雀也站起来跟他走过去，“我敢肯定。”

“这我倒不担心，”水纪应道。他跳向吧台，肚子搭在台面上，伸手向下摸去，“只不过我得去做大采购了。”

他身形一耸，又跳回地上，挥着一个瓶子。红雀又没能认出里边是什么东西——他现在醉的厉害，但想接着喝。水纪掀开瓶盖痛饮一番，之后递给红雀。

“今天晚上咱俩就喝这么多了。”他说道。红雀笑着接过来。水纪扫视着七扭八歪倒在Black Needle门口的人，红雀趁机打量着他的朋友。水纪现在眼睛发红，摇摇晃晃，然而红雀却猛然松了口气，因为他的最好的朋友之一现在回来了，健健康康，开开心心。他心里清楚要是水纪没有恢复的话，自己现在会是什么样子。他一直把水纪看做亲密的朋友，然而直到白金牢笼之后他才意识到水纪有多重要。他喝了一口瓶子里的酒液——是伏特加，烈的要命——然后一巴掌拍在水纪背上。

“喂！”他冲着他耳朵喊。

“操，”水纪吓得缩了一下，把他的脸推开，“怎么了？”

“你回来我真的很高兴，兄弟，”红雀告诉他。他的嘴唇几乎贴着水纪的皮肤，水纪不得不扳着他另一边的肩膀把他推开，然而红雀还没发挥完。

“滚一边去，小傻蛋。”

“就不，”红雀哼哼着，“我就是——我——等一下，我要爬到吧台上去。”

“你要——你在干嘛？”水纪问，然而已经太晚了。红雀开始往吧台上爬，动作好像一个学步的婴儿在爬钢架子。他觉得水纪在拽他和服的后背，然而他挣开了，稳稳地跪在吧台上。吧台滑溜溜的，但他还是成功站了起来。他还什么都没说，红时雨的成员们就开始欢呼。他把伏特加举上半空，酒液晃动着洒在地板上。

“出洋相也就是这么个意思吧。”水纪嘀咕道，然而红雀没理他。他用空着的那只手指向水纪，手心向上，手指并拢，在发言之前思考了片刻。

“我现在——站在吧台上，”红雀扫视了一圈，更多的欢呼声响了起来，“我——爱你们 _所有_ 人！”人群又爆发出一阵激动的叫喊，红雀嘘了他们好几声才得以继续。

“一年以前——发生了一些——奇怪的事。而我们——我不知道，很难形容，我失去了我最好的朋友之一，水纪。我是说，我以为我失去他了，然而并没有，因为今天晚上他就站在这里，你们懂吧，就站在，这儿。在我面前。但是我确实有那么一小会儿失去他了。那种感觉吓死人了。我特别高兴他今天晚上还在这儿，我们都还在，大家都——我爱你们！”

“从我的吧台上滚下去。”水纪听着没什么逗趣的心思。

店里回荡着叫喊声，路人们在前门那里聚做一堆，探头进来看，但聚会的规模肯定比上次红雀出门的时候大了些，因为屋里都盛不下这些人了。他扫过一张张脸，注意到一抹蓝色。苍叶正朝他笑着，他觉得脸上一红。他想要的从来就只有苍叶的笑容。当他看见莲懒洋洋地把脑袋靠在苍叶肩上时，他的胸口发涨。一丝苦涩的嫉妒涌现片刻，然而立刻被他推到一边。他把它扔进脑海隐蔽处的一个房间里，上了锁。他只会为苍叶和莲高兴。他只允许自己为他们高兴。在他阻止自己之前，红雀已经朝那个方向举起酒瓶。

“这算洋相二号，我可是给你记着数呢，傻逼。”

“还有 _苍叶_ ，”红雀轻声道，“我 _最好_ 的朋友苍叶。我差点也——失去了他。”红雀指的是中央圆塔倒塌后的三个月，而非他们在威尔斯和托利普手上找到失去意识的苍叶的时候。“说实在的，这是我这十年以来经历过的最吓人的时刻了，还正好是在水纪出事之后，我——没担心 _太长_ 时间，不久之后他就找到了——不久之后我们就找到了他，但是后来——后来他找到了莲，老天保佑，因为莲——莲棒极了，就只是——我很高兴他能站在这儿——你们对我来说都很重要。是因为你们，生活才值得过——才不会——这就是为什么我没有——我喝醉了。”

水纪拽着他的胳膊，红雀小心地弯下腰爬下吧台。在他像个小孩似的扯着水纪，从他酒气冲天的演讲台上下来的时候，整个酒吧里都弥漫着一股歇斯底里的气息。

“可丢死人了。”水纪假笑道。他想松手，然而红雀拽着他不放。

“我很高兴你还在这儿，”他把水纪拖进一个紧紧的拥抱，本来以为对方会拒绝，然而水纪贴着他放松下来。

“我也是。”他说着拍了拍红雀的背。红雀深吸一口气。水纪现在闻着像止汗露、酒精和猫的混合体，而红雀对此十分开心。

“你闻起来像个垃圾桶，”他松开水纪，说道。水纪轻轻笑了。

“你就是块垃圾。这就是我们臭味相投的原因。”

红雀意识到现在还早的时候十分震惊，他下定决心绝不当那个第一个喝断片的人，所以下一个钟头只喝了水。他问库利亚现在醉了没有，然而库利亚只是耸耸肩。他一定是在讲话，像平日里那样情绪高涨，但隔着面具红雀什么也听不见。

“为什么不把面具摘一会儿啊？我听不见你讲话。”

库利亚坚决地摇摇头，红雀耸肩放过了他。

在他的吧台闹剧过去一个钟头之后他又撞上了苍叶，几步之外，对方一脸了然地朝他露出一个捉弄的笑来。他们朝对方挤过去的时候红雀不知道该说些什么，万幸苍叶先开了口。

“这就很 _可爱_ 了，”他逗红雀，脑袋朝吧台那里示意了一下。他的脸颊粉红，但看上去没喝醉。苍叶看上去对酒精总是敬而远之，虽然红雀不知道为什么。

“嗯哼，”他结巴着，感觉热意爬上脸颊，“我大概是喝多了。”

“我猜也是，”苍叶笑着凑过来，轻轻撞了撞红雀的肩膀。

“不过我是认真的。”红雀低沉严肃的声音把他自己都吓了一跳，“我说真的。”

苍叶认真地盯着他的眼睛看了几秒钟，微笑消失在唇边。

“我知道，”他说道，“红雀，你对我也很重要。”

红雀咧嘴笑起来。他伸出胳膊把苍叶拉近，苍叶也伸手来拥抱他。

“不过我才不会在喝得烂醉的时候爬上吧台大声宣告我对你的爱呢。”他加了一句。红雀知道他在讲俏皮话，知道苍叶只是在开玩笑，但苍叶不知道自己错得有多离谱。要是他真的和苍叶告白，他要说的话可比刚刚多了去了。

之后莲过来，感谢他之前的发言。红雀坐在小巷外边的台阶上，用手撑着脑袋。地面看上去在转，但他已经足够清醒，开始为自己之前的发言感到一点难堪——没难堪到全心全意想要收回的地步，但这些话他还是宁愿放在心里。

“莲，”他漫无目的地抬起一只手，“我知道时间地点都有点不对，但是我不在乎。我一直不太确定想对你说什么，但我……很高兴你在。”

“我也很高兴能站在这儿，”他点点头，没有笑，但声音真诚。莲总是真诚的。“和你一起站在这里。”

能听见莲真心诚意地述说想法，而非被程序控制做出反应，这感觉不错。

莲没有拉他进屋，只是告诉他自己和苍叶一会儿就回家了，红雀说自己会尽量和他们道个别，但现在还是需要点新鲜空气清醒清醒。他不确定这种想吐的感觉从何而来，但深吸了几口气压了下去，思考着是不是再去喝点水。

在他能攒起力气站起来之前，有人把自己扔在了他旁边的台阶上。他扭过头去，以为会看见阿浩或者水纪，然而等看清那人是谁，他的胃就又翻腾起来。

“天啊，”他嘀咕道，“所以你还是来了。”

“是啊。”Noiz应声。他向前倾，把脑袋埋进掌心，手肘撑着膝盖。他转向红雀，仔细打量着他。

“反正也快结束了，你直接回家算了。”红雀提议。Noiz只是简单地笑了笑，一副屈尊降贵的神色。红雀想起他对苍叶的承诺，只得夸张地叹口气，问道：“你来了多久了？”

“有一会儿，”Noiz答道，“不过正好赶上了你那场精彩的演讲。”

“天呐，”红雀把脑袋埋进掌心。他倒是没 _那么_ 在乎形象，只不过不想跟Noiz讨论这件事罢了。

“嗯哼，”Noiz点点头，“真实丢人。所以，你爱苍叶，嗯？”

红雀抬起头来扫视了一圈，觉得头晕目眩。他就知道这个情景早晚会来，早晚会有那么一天，他会单独和Noiz待在一块儿，全无防备，被他打个措手不及。

“你在说什么？”

“说你爱苍叶，不好意思，我得大点声？照顾一下你年迈的耳朵？”

“好好笑哦，”红雀把脑袋扭向一边，“你哪本书上学来的这个笑话？”

Noiz缓缓扯开嘴角，好像红雀的所作所为逗乐了他似的。

“我也不知道诶，你哪本书上学来的这个回应？”

“你到底怎么会在这儿的？来干嘛？你知道水纪邀请你不过是出于礼貌而已，他人就是太好了。”

Noiz哼了一声，没有回话。

“我就不懂了，你来就是为了给我添堵的？”红雀继续道，“行吧，去喝酒吧，去干什么都行，但是别来烦我。”

“我只是为你感到难过。”

“ _为什么？_ ”

Noiz耸耸肩。

“因为你需要，你懂的，赶快摆脱这种状态。但是你做不到。”

“摆脱什么？”

“我刚刚说过了。你爱苍叶。”

“我当然爱他，”红雀最终这么说道，如果Noiz就是想听这个，他当然可以说给他听，“我刚刚就说过。我爱苍叶、爱水纪、爱红时雨——”

“别来这套，”Noiz打断他，“你知道我是什么意思。你爱上苍叶了。”

红雀张了张嘴，在意识到这是他长久以来的愿望的时候又立刻闭上了。他一直希望有人在这件事上能帮帮他，一直在祈祷有朝一日会有人 _逼着_ 他说出来。

但那是 _Noiz_ 。他在脑海里一直推演的场景出现了。浩浩荡荡，举足轻重，然而那是 _Noiz_ 。这真叫人心碎。他不允许自己现在崩溃，在Noiz在场的时候不行。

“我不知道你清不清楚，”他慢慢开口，向旁边倾身，声音轻缓，“我基本睡过了这里的每一个姑娘。”

Noiz学着他的动作，也把头凑近，应道：“所以呢？”

“所以，”红雀又向那边凑了凑，“我会和女人做爱。”

Noiz弥合了两个人之间的空隙，他们的额头碰在一起，Noiz说道：“这并不意味着你就不能和男人做爱啊。”

红雀没有退缩。他说服自己这是因为他想揭穿Noiz的虚张声势——他想让Noiz成为那个再进一步的人，然而同时，他意识到Noiz身上有多么暖和，而今晚天气的确有些凉了。他也注意到Noiz的皮肤有多柔软，几乎像个女孩子似的，就在这时他把自己拽回了现实。

“我不会和男人做爱的。”他说道。好险。

“要是你想，你完全可以的。双性恋就是这么个意思。”

噢，老生常谈。他现在只知道自己喝醉了，而且自己爱苍叶。要是苍叶想要和他在一起，苍叶想要什么他都会去做。之后他意识到，要是此时此刻Noiz吻上他的耳朵，要红雀直接在这台阶上操他，说不定他也——

不行。不，他不会这么干的。换成别的男人或许可以，但是不能是Noiz。他仍不想给Noiz任何他对男人感兴趣的迹象，所以他慢慢地眨了眨眼，再次和对方对上视线。

“我不是，”他深吸一口气，“ _双性恋_ 。”

“你确定吗？你从来没和男人做过爱？”

“ _没有_ 。”

“你从来没和苍叶做过爱？”

“我从来没和苍叶做过爱。”

“但是你想。”

红雀终于坐直了身子。Noiz讨厌得要死，红雀暂时还能忍，但他离怒火爆发也只有那么丁点的距离了。事到如今他早该知道红雀听不得他讲苍叶，但红雀也 _知道_ 他就是故意挑衅，红雀不想打破对苍叶的诺言。

“我不知道你在说什么，”他说道，“我说我爱苍叶就是因为我爱他，我们从小就是朋友。我怀疑你根本没有长期相处过的朋友，也就理解不了这是一种什么样的感觉。谁会想和 _你_ 做朋友呢？”

红雀似乎找到了能让Noiz闭嘴的话题。

“嗯哼，”Noiz咕哝道。红雀瞥了他一眼，对方正懒懒散散地盯着地面，下巴紧绷着；他一定是在咬牙。“不管怎么说，我还是希望你没有。我是指没爱上苍叶。因为他已经做出了自己的选择，”他抬头看向红雀，把这句话说完，“他没有选择你。”

红雀不自觉地攥紧了拳头，他松了松手臂的肌肉才忍住揍上去的冲动。他的喉咙逸出低吼，然而无话可说，所以仍旧坐在原地，盯着Noiz的眼睛。对方身形僵硬，然而没有退缩。他 _必须_ 遵守和苍叶的约定， _他必须信守诺言_ ——

“我只是为你伤心，你知道吧，”Noiz说道，“我是说，你在不少方面都傻逼得很，但我没觉得你坏到活该承受这种——怎么说的来着？没有回报的爱。”

红雀听见自己的指甲扣进掌心的胶皮的声响，他的拳头越攥越紧。

“向前看吧。他不爱你。”

红雀转身，一只手捏住Noiz的脖子，把他扔在脏兮兮的路面上，跨上他的腰。他揍了一拳——只揍了一拳——正正地打在Noiz的鼻子上。Noiz的脑袋向后歪，但红雀小心地没让他的脑袋磕上水泥路面。他的拳头揍上Noiz的鼻子的时候发出 _嗙_ 的一声巨响，红雀能分辨出他没打断对方的鼻梁，但肯定是打出血了。Noiz努力蜷成一团，挣扎着呼吸，红雀从他身上站起来，等着Noiz的反击。年轻些的男孩坐起身来，把手指放在鼻子下边探了探，透过刘海抬头看他，但没有站起来的意思。

“怎么？”红雀喘息着，“不打回来吗？”

“不，”Noiz答道，把手指挪开，鲜红的血滴在路面上，“这一拳是我活该。”

“每一拳你都活该。”

他耸耸肩。

“大概吧。不过要是能帮到你的话，我挨这么一拳就挨吧。”

“‘能帮到我’是他妈什么意思？”

Noiz终于站了起来，把大拇指抵在鼻子下头，之后看了看。他看上去被这个血量震惊了，但对疼痛毫无反应。

“我会告诉你你需要听到的话，”他答道，“你打不打我我都无所谓。”

这说不通。或许一个像水纪那样的亲密友人会忽略他的感受，坦诚直言，但Noiz不能跨过那条界线。他离浪漫化两人的关系已经近得很了。红雀咆哮起来。

“你就是个怪胎。”他啐道。

“是啊，”Noiz点点头，把手收回口袋，任由血流到他的嘴唇，流进嘴里，流下下巴，沾在衣服上。他走过红雀身边，走向通往大街的小巷出口，之后转过头来，安静地回应道，“我知道。”

红雀让这一系列事情搞得头昏目眩。一切都发生得太快了，他仍然醉着。实话说，他想再揍上几拳的，但他只是坐回台阶上，试图把气喘匀。他一遍又一遍地在脑内重放；Noiz的脸挨得很近，呼吸喷在他的脖子上；他是怎么从Noiz的声音里 _听出_ 对方的假笑的；Noiz的身体在他的身下是什么感觉。他是对的。Noiz就是那种他想按在床上、全然掌控的人。

他马上抛开这个念头，看了看自己的拳头。基本没受伤，所以他猜没人会知道他们俩打了一架，至少今天晚上不会有。之后他都没有看见Noiz，那一定是已经回家去了。阿浩说苍叶和莲已经离开了，之后很快那个面具男也走了。红雀点点头。

“奇怪，”阿浩说道，“我都习惯苍叶和他的智能伴侣一起出现了。我想念那条狗狗。”

“我懂你的意思。”红雀嘟囔。

“我喜欢狗，”阿浩悄声说，“尤其是毛绒绒那种。”

红雀无言以对。他帮水纪整理好店面，但找不到水纪人在哪儿。红雀猜他是躲出去，不知道喝昏在什么地方了。红时雨和辛辣果汁都喜欢狂欢到天明，所以他自己也安静地溜了出去，独自一人走回了家，像他每天的例行公事一样。

他想起了以前下班送苍叶回家，之后要么回自己住处，要么留下来和多惠婆婆一起吃晚饭。那时候他也是独自回家，但是至少他知道苍叶平平安安地待在自己的卧室里。或许他保护欲确实过分了，但是他就是忍不住。小时候的经历总让他担心苍叶会遭遇另一场霸凌，需要有个人来保护他。

但是现在，莲会保护他了，红雀提醒自己。他踉跄回家的路上一遍一遍地捋过自己的头发。他没法把苍叶的脸赶出脑海，但这也不是什么新鲜事。有那么一点点的他突然想知道苍叶在回家路上有没有撞上Noiz。他们大概是同时离开聚会的。他想知道Noiz住的是不是离苍叶挺近，之后又奇怪自己想这些干什么。

回家之后，红雀洗了脸，喝下两杯水，之后躺进被窝。但当他合上眼睛，他仍旧有点头晕，在他的脑袋里嗡嗡鸣响的并不是苍叶。

是Noiz。他的血流下脸颊，险险越过嘴唇，流进嘴里。他的牙齿上沾了血，便伸出舌头舔干净，就像一只猫在舔碗碟。红雀的全身都在颤抖，有东西在胸口或者大腿上颤抖搅动，他也搞不清楚是哪儿，但他将之归因于酒精，转过身去把脸埋进手心，呻吟出声。

他不想再想着苍叶入睡了；那种滋味苦得过分了。每当他想着苍叶入睡，就会想着苍叶醒来，每天早晨他伸出手，以为会抓到蓝色的发丝，然而手中只有贝尼凌乱的羽毛，这对于他来说太过痛苦。他想要一个终结；他想每一次和苍叶和莲共处一室时，都不会觉得心脏分秒发疼。他想要——

向前看。

Noiz的声音回响在他的脑袋里，他翻身盯着天花板。Noiz在这件事上没有说错，难以置信。Noiz也许说准了，但这也算不上什么。Noiz算不上什么。

然而这次他陷入沉眠，Noiz的头发和皮肤和眼睛代替了苍叶的，这当然不是他 _选择的_ 。他醒来的时候，把内裤里的硬度推到酒精身上，或许还因为一两个他记不清的梦境（他确定梦里都是些美丽的女孩子）。红雀叹口气，做了个深呼吸，试图想象出一个他从未遇见过的女人，然后探手下去握住了自己的硬挺。他试图想象Noiz以外的一切，不去思考他的头发在自己的指间会有多软，不去思考他拽着那把头发的时候会受到什么样的阻力。

 _不_ ，他下定决心。他想象着自己最喜欢的那一类女孩儿，长头发，眼神柔软，身材圆润，骑着他的时候俏丽可爱。他试图去幻想出那具身躯上下起伏，肉感丰满，生气勃勃，而之后又好奇Noiz在骑乘的时候会是什么样子；他抓住床单，上臂与腹肌都绷紧了。

 _不_ 。

那个女孩子是黑头发，或者是红色也行——黑皮肤，凹凸有致很好抱。她和Noiz没有一点相像。红雀想象着她含住自己的性器；他想知道Noiz有没有曾为此跪下双膝。大概率是有。他看上去就像那种类型——

每次Noiz的画面跳入他的幻想之中时，红雀都告诉自己这不过是一种病态的好奇心，他转开思绪去想象那些女孩子，不想让Noiz把他带上高潮。等他射在自己手上的时候，脑袋里是两星期之前在他这里过夜的姑娘——用现实中的人来满足幻想仍旧让他有罪恶感——但只要不是Noiz，他心里就稍微能过得去。

之后他躺在自己的床上，精疲力尽，试图说服自己这一切都算正常。是酒精。是生理需要。Noiz在他脑袋里徘徊不去，而大脑就是能生产出一些奇特诡异的想法来。

有人敲了敲他家大门，他对这次打断他思绪的敲门声心怀感激。太阳已经出来了，然而红雀显然不是能见人的状态。他花了几分钟起床洗漱，之后向门口走去。门外的人又敲了几次，间隔时间更长，更粗暴，也更疲累。红雀知道是谁来了。

“你这就烦人了，”他打开门，说道，“我还没醒呢知道吧？”

“所以我帮你带了咖啡和甜甜圈。”水纪举起两个纸杯。红雀接过对方塞过来的袋子，把他让进门。

“你这人喝醉的时候就很刻薄的。”红雀和他一起走过走廊，进了厨房。

“听不懂你在说什么啦。”水纪应道，拔高声线，装出一副甜蜜蜜的语气。他们坐在餐桌边，红雀瞥了一眼对方，而水纪抿了一口咖啡，从杯沿上看他，“你才是那个说我闻起来像垃圾桶的人好吧。”

“你是真觉得我就是块垃圾啊？”

“那肯定的。”

 


	4. do you want to be with somebody like me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sgt. Koujaku's lonely heart club

水纪的派对过去两星期了，红雀还一次都没见过Noiz。他对此感到庆幸，原因多种多样，也显而易见，其中最主要的一条就是他不用跟苍叶解释Noiz的伤是怎么回事。红雀觉得没有人知道当天两人起了争执。只要Noiz不出现，就没有人需要做这个解释了。

似乎一切都走向平稳。红雀回到了自己的日常轨迹之中——理发，女人，酒吧，苦思，上床睡觉——和姑娘一起。有时候他能跳过苦思那一步，每到那时他总觉得轻松。他喜欢每一次醒来的时候怀中有柔软的躯体，手指能抓到满手发丝。有人想要他做早饭、想和他一起洗澡、想要和他再见面的感觉让人安心。虽然他从来没有和她们再见过面，然而他很开心对方有这份心。

红雀总是周五周六出去聚会，一般是和水纪、红时雨一起，但是最近苍叶和莲也开始加入进来。一群单身汉里混进一对小情侣感觉很奇怪。有个姑娘问他想不想去她家的时候，苍叶朝他坏笑，红雀假装忽视了空气中的张力。（他并不想去，但最终还是去了。）不知怎么的，水纪每周六日早上都会带着早饭和咖啡登门，准时得红雀都疑心水纪是不是对他有什么想法。

“昨天晚上的事我得有一半都忘光了，”水纪盯着红雀家厨房窗外，翘着二郎腿，红雀从自己的咖啡上抬起眼来。

“你喝的有那么醉？”

水纪慢慢闭上眼，好像被惹恼了似的，然后又睁开。他舔舔下唇，深吸一口气。

“没。只不过我做的事觉得没什么记住的必要。”

红雀朝他的朋友皱起眉，但他不知道如何作答，两人沉默地抿着咖啡。

周五又到来了，今天的最后一单生意做完之后，红雀朝Black Needle走去，和水纪会和。他们计划玩一整个晚上，大多数活动都是通常那些玩意儿——酒吧，酒精，姑娘们，回家，和第二天早晨的早餐。

但当他走近纹身店的时候，发觉里边的音乐震得街道都在颤动，这让他好奇里边在干什么。等他进去之后，发现整座建筑挤满了人，大多数人都在喝酒，基本都是辛辣果汁的人。他和几个人打了招呼，终于挤进了吧台附近，他看见水纪正忙着招待周围的街斗派成员。水纪并不常常在吧台招待客人；他一般只给自己的朋友调酒，或者是在生意清淡的时候才做一做招待。红雀不知道怎么回事，他和水纪对上目光，而对方只是茫然地摇了摇头。

“怎么了？”红雀朝他做口型。水纪耸耸肩。他的目光像是在求助，然而随即他眼睛一亮，好像想起了什么事情。他朝吧台另一边点点头，红雀只得向前倾身，去看水纪在指谁。

红雀万分希望自己是从后边看过去的，或者只要没这么显眼就行，再或者他今天根本就没来水纪这儿是最好的。因为他正好撞上Noiz的目光。对方坐在长长的吧台的另一头，面前放着一小杯亮蓝色的液体。Noiz挑起嘴角，朝他挥手；红雀呻吟着翻了个白眼。他第一反应就是要回家，然而水纪明显忙得要命，红雀不想把他独自留在这么一个混乱的酒吧里。他 _又_ 听见苍叶的声音在脑子里回响了；那种低沉，恳求的语气，让他和Noiz好好相处。他觉得自己永远也摆脱不掉那个声音了。

要是对Noiz客气点能让苍叶开心，那他会去做的，但从现在开始，他要用自己的标准来衡量他们的相处方式。

他直接朝Noiz走过去，半路抓了个凳子，粗暴地塞在Noiz身边，大大咧咧地坐下，一只手肘撑在吧台上。他托着脑袋打量Noiz，眯起眼睛，抿紧了嘴唇。Noiz立刻学他的动作，也用手托起脑袋，瞪着红雀。

“嗨，宝贝儿，”他说道，“在这儿见到你我真是好高兴。”

红雀咧嘴一笑。

“你在这儿干什么？”

“我周五晚上没事做。来这儿找人叙叙旧。”

“听好了，要是你想来这里逛，有这么几条基本的规矩。别他妈——”

“基本的规矩？”

“对，闭嘴听着。我根本忍不了你。但是如果你听我讲，我们大家还能和睦一点相处。”

“谁说我想跟人和睦一点了？”

“要是你不想跟我们闲混，那你一天到晚来这儿干嘛？”

Noiz没回答，但嘴角扯出一个小小的假笑。可以，他在听了。红雀终于可以制定规则了。

“第一条。不要谈及苍叶。”

“很难诶，”Noiz打断他，“我经常碰见他，要是不打招呼就显得太没礼貌了。也就是说有时候我还是会 _谈起他来_ 。”

“你知道我什么意思，混蛋，”红雀怒道，“不要谈及 _我_ 和苍叶。你要是 _胆敢_ 把苍叶和任何性方面的东西扯到一起，看我怎么收拾你；对我的其他朋友也一样。”

“那把 _你_ 和性扯一块行不行？”

“当然，”红雀瞪他。他拿过Noiz的杯子来一饮而尽；那玩意儿尝着甜甜的，像调过了的伏特加和苏打混起来的味道。恶心。Noiz对此毫无反应，“你想怎么针对我都行。我知道你就没法儿不挑衅我。”

“你可真是太了解我了。”

“第二条。要是你和任何一个人滚到了床上——尤其是苍叶——我让你吃不了兜着走。”

“好吓人哦。”

他语调挖苦，但是红雀不在乎。

“没关系，你就当你的毛头小子吧。但是我是认真的。如果你伤害了我的朋友们之中的任何一个，我就会伤害你。别想着占水纪便宜。你根本不值得他现在这么友善对你。”

Noiz突然坐直了，眼神瞄向地板，笨拙地动了动椅子。红雀注意到了他举止上的变化，但Noiz很快又把手肘撑在桌子上，看向红雀。

“我不会跟水纪上床的。”

“行——很好。”红雀应道，有点疑惑。红雀之前就注意到了，水纪身上的某些东西总能威慑住Noiz，而红雀不知道具体是什么，现在也着实不关心。“总之，第三条。如果你能遵守前两条，我觉得就没必要揍你。所以你也别先给我一拳。”

“要是你能跟我打一场的话，我就没必要给你上拳头了。”

“这什么逻辑不通的屁话。”

“我是说打莱姆，”他应道，“我这里大门随时敞开*。”

（*I’m always open.）

“我猜也是。”红雀歪了歪头，露出一个意有所指的微笑。Noiz也笑起来，响亮而开心，笑得好像红雀之前从没听过他的声音似的。红雀摇摇头，站起来去吧台，摸来摸去找喝的。他知道Noiz会笑这个，他还年轻着呢——就是个青少年，说真的——红雀不情不愿地承认，他那股不成熟的劲头多少有点可爱。

“你在干嘛？”

“找点喝的。”

Noiz突然站起来，抓着吧台研究了两秒钟架子上的酒。红雀顿住动作，看着Noiz走进吧台，从架子上拿了瓶酒。这瓶的蓝色比水纪在派对上那瓶亮多了，Noiz转过身把酒放在红雀面前，看着他。红雀抽回手，盯着那瓶酒。

“这是什么？”

“蓝莓伏特加。”

“听着就犯恶心。”

Noiz耸耸肩。

“甜的。”

“我不喜欢往饮料里加太多糖。”红雀说道。Noiz笑容揶揄。

“喝多了肠胃难受？”

“你就当是吧。”红雀咕哝道。他拿过瓶子开了盖，灌上一口，尽快咽了下去。其实味道还不错。甜味被伏特加的苦涩冲淡了，红雀也不是没喝过比这更难喝的东西。当然，他不打算对Noiz承认。“难喝得要命。”

“其实还行。”Noiz伸出手去拍红雀的肚子，被他躲开了，“是你这副上了年纪的肠胃太娇嫩了。”

“不要挑事。”红雀懒得跟他斗嘴。他又喝了一口，扫视过整间酒吧。他还是不知道为什么今天有这么多人；平日里Black Needle并不是夜生活的据点。吧台区只是纹身店的等待区罢了，然而水纪往架子上存了那么多酒，直接当真的吧台用倒也能行，看看周围的人就知道了。他扫过人群，勾起嘴唇，考虑着他需要做点儿什么，然而想想又什么也不需要做。他感觉到Noiz的手指抓过他手里的酒瓶。

“想出去吗？”

红雀转过来看他；Noiz盯着地板，没有退却，然而没敢看红雀的眼睛。红雀揶揄地笑起来。

“你想跟我出去？”

Noiz把瓶子从他手里抢过来，转身去了侧门。红雀先是自顾自地笑了一会儿，之后转向吧台。他本来打算和水纪告别，自己回家，但之后又想了想。跟着Noiz可能有点意思，不是说他喜欢跟这小子打发 _哪怕一秒钟_ 时间，而是因为他终于可以拿规则来威胁Noiz了。他好奇对方叫他出去是不是终于想服软了，然而之后就摇摇头笑自己居然会这么想。他站起来，跟着Noiz去了后巷。要是Noiz想挑事，他也不是好惹的。

他和几个熟人打了招呼，走到了外边。Noiz抬起一只脚来向后蹬着墙，把瓶子举到嘴边。那瓶酒已经下去了一半。

“你今天晚上想醉成什么样？”他低笑着问道。Noiz把酒瓶拿开，翻了个白眼。

“我酒量比你好的多。”

“当然了，”红雀从他手里把酒瓶拿过来，“所以，你想跟我单独待一会儿，嗯？”

“真懂我，”Noiz轻轻地笑了笑，但几秒钟之后那笑容就消弭无踪，“我只是——不喜欢待在那样的人群里。”

这是红雀见过的Noiz最坦诚的时刻，红雀连动作都顿了顿。这个事实让他颇为惊讶，以至于他也决定尽量诚实相待。

“那样是什么样？”红雀安静地问道。

Noiz耸耸肩。

“我不喜欢——吵吵嚷嚷的人群。”

“真的？打莱姆的时候人也够吵的啊。”

“那时候我也没想跟谁聊天。”Noiz对上红雀的目光，“他们吵得我听不见你说话。感觉实在是——随你怎么叫吧。”

红雀考虑了片刻。

“没法集中精神？”

“外界刺激太多了。”

红雀点点头，灌了一大口伏特加，把瓶子递回去。Noiz接了，但是没马上喝。他低头盯着地面。红雀觉得有点荒唐，就好像这次对话坦诚 _过头_ 了似的。

“这样啊，你本来早该跟我说你想和我聊聊，”他说道，“你想了解我的方方面面，我真是一点都不吃惊。”

“就是这么回事，”Noiz咧嘴笑道，“我想了解你的方方面面。把你的一切都告诉我吧。”

Noiz随着气氛变化换了语气，红雀对此感到庆幸。他微笑起来，吸了口气，准备吐出点简单粗暴的挖苦了事，撒个显而易见的谎，让Noiz不再继续刺探。正是这时，红雀突然有了向Noiz全盘托出的渴望——告诉Noiz他在水纪的派对上说的没错，他的确爱上苍叶了。红雀马上闭上了嘴，好让这些词句不要脱口而出。他意识到自己刚刚想做什么，睁大了眼睛。Noiz挑起眉毛。

“怎么……？”他引导道。

“没事，”红雀摇头，“我没什么好说的。你——要是我现在都告诉你了，那还剩下什么能留给你自己探索啊？”

Noiz勾起一个歪歪斜斜的微笑，目光扫过巷子，像在找东西。红雀知道自己的回答算不上聪明，但是这是他能想出来的最佳答案了。

“那算……什么意思？”

“不知道，你闭嘴，”红雀把瓶子抢过来，痛饮了几秒钟。

“别激动。”Noiz点点头，“本来轮到我喝的。”

“这个嘛，我说到我就到我了。”红雀说着，把酒瓶递回去。

“所以我要怎么做你才肯跟我说？带你出去约会？是不是还得勾引你一下？”Noiz舔了舔嘴唇，把瓶子举起来抿了一口。红雀冷笑一声。说的跟Noiz还需要勾引他似的。他已经想把Noiz钉在床上操到——不。没有，他不想。喝醉的时候偶尔会，但是清醒正常的这个红雀不行。

“是哦，”他语调平板，“然而我又不约男人。”

“哎哟，”Noiz翻了个白眼，“又来了。”

“什么又来了？”

“要是你爱上苍叶了，那约男人显然不是问题。”

红雀 _不_ 想再来一遍这个对话了。他飞快地转移话题。

“我说过不要谈苍叶。”

“嗯哼，”Noiz带着微笑咕哝道，“你知道我就是搞不懂哪一点吗？”

“哪一点？”红雀提高声音，语气尖利。他发誓要是Noiz敢得寸进尺——

“如果你 _没有_ 爱上苍叶，现在也就不会这么生气了，对吧？”Noiz问，“你根本就不会在乎我怎么说。不会专门为此定一条规矩。”

他就是要得寸进尺。

“哦是吗？”红雀怒吼道，“别忘了第三条说的是什么，要是你不提苍叶，我就不会揍你。你就非要提。”

“揍我啊。我不在乎。”

红雀像头发怒的公牛，气到鼻孔喷气，然而立刻又泄了气。他精疲力尽，也就懒得揭穿他的虚张声势。他搜肠刮肚想要说出点漂亮的反击，然而Noiz的无动于衷总让他在意。他表现得好像他 _想_ 要打架， _想_ 让红雀把他揍个半死不活。红雀想不通这一点，也累得承受不起一场有关自己性向的情绪崩溃——这话听着真俗——所以他向Noiz问出了那个他一直想弄明白的问题：

“你来这儿干什么？你到底为什么过来？”

Noiz抬起头；他仰头看着红雀，睫毛忽扇。一阵颤抖的刺痛随着红雀的脊柱而下。Noiz没有回答，只是盯着他看。答案不言而喻。红雀不了解Noiz的过去，然而忽然之间他觉得苍叶是对的：Noiz的确孤孤单单。

红雀想说点什么，然而找不到合适的措辞。Noiz总是惹恼他，但此时此刻那些仿佛都不重要了，Noiz到头来只是个小孩子。他看着Noiz垂下眼睛，脏兮兮的鞋子踢了踢地上的泥土，之后开口说道：

“我觉得我们有不少相似之处。”

他们对上目光不是第一次了，但自中央圆塔以来，这是他们第一次不带厌恶、怒火、恶意或挑衅的对视。红雀看进他的眼睛，这一回并不想揍上去。Noiz看上去是真诚的。他面无表情，然而声音平静。

“是吗？”他问道。Noiz没有回应，所以他继续引他的话，“为什么会这么想？”

Noiz眨了一下眼睛，像是在认真考虑措辞。

“我们都没人爱。”

这挑起了红雀的怒火；他挺直脊背，斜了年轻些的男孩一眼。他不知道Noiz是什么意思，要么他是在卖乖，然而这话听上去可不好笑。他正要开口反驳，然而突然意识到——

Noiz刚刚坦白了没有人爱他。

红雀踏开一步，然而不是为了向前走，只是为了站稳一点。一个十九岁的小孩子声称没有人爱他，这件事称得上可怕了。然而红雀不知道要对他说什么，又被对方的暗示吸引了注意。Noiz觉得红雀没人爱？红雀一秒钟也不想分神去考虑这个结论，这会撬动他记忆深处拼命锁死的那些门。他转而抱起双臂，抿着嘴唇，居高临下目色阴沉地盯着Noiz，显出一股威吓的态势来。

“可有不少人爱我呢。”他说道，声音低沉严肃，看Noiz胆敢继续往下说。Noiz说了，而且算是即刻回应：

“是啊……然而不是以你想要的那种方式。”

这句话好像在红雀的脑袋里开了什么机关。

红雀终于承认Noiz是对的。

Noiz明白红雀对苍叶的感情，也知道苍叶如何看待红雀，他看穿了这出群戏是如何运转展开的。红雀永远不会知道Noiz怎么搞明白的——苍叶，水纪，红时雨的各位到现在都没看穿，这让他有点迷惑，然而不知怎么的，Noiz看穿了他。

这并不意味着红雀需要当场承认。他永远不会告诉Noiz他看穿了自己的一部分。他抬起头，研究着Noiz的表情。Noiz在假笑，然而不是平常那种轻率傲慢的笑容；实际上，那个笑看上去很难过，就好像Noiz在安慰他似的。事实如此——他对于自己和红雀有这样的相似之处感到伤心。

红雀也突然意识到，Noiz称得上十分勇敢。

“好吧，”他安静地开口，朝对方走出一步，“所以你觉得我没人爱，这个我不同意。但是你才十九岁。你怎么能明白这是一种什么感觉？你怎么可能会懂？”

Noiz扭过头去，把手插进口袋。红雀几乎屏住呼吸；这是他和Noiz共度的最为严肃的时刻，说实话，这是他这辈子有过的最直率的对谈之一。

“我曾经对人起过兴趣，但是没有得到回应。”Noiz应道。那种被逗乐的小小的笑容又回来了，红雀嗤了一声。也就是说，坦诚时间已经过去了。也没关系；现在他可以回到不在乎Noiz的模式里来了。

“哎哟哟，”他起哄，“小Noiz迷上了一个人，结果人家没鸟你？”

“你就当是吧。”

“她叫什么？”

“你就觉得是个姑娘了？”

红雀翻了个白眼。

“啊那不然呢？你是要说 _你自己是_ 双性恋了？”

“是啊，”Noiz语调明快，扬起头来，“我就是。”

红雀顿住了，打量了他几秒钟。Noiz笑起来，好像他刚刚说了世界上最好笑的笑话。红雀歪了歪头。他是认真的；红雀的震惊的的确确逗乐了他。然而他大概不知道红雀的惊奇不是因为他承认自己是双性恋，而是因为如果Noiz确实对男人有兴趣的话那——

“等等，所以——你跟我没话找话的时候——你是—— _真心实意_ 想搭讪吗？”

红雀就是忍不住要问。他被自己话语里的可能性震住了。他希望这话听上去没显得过分渴求。

“别往自己脸上贴金。”Noiz笑道。他把瓶子夹在胳膊底下，从口袋里掏了点钱。他把酒瓶和硬币都塞进红雀手里。“这是酒钱。我得走了，拜拜。”

红雀没应声。他把酒瓶安置在地上，才得以好好整理了一下手中的硬币。他扫一眼就知道这比应付的酒钱多太多了。

“喂！”他叫道，“你给多了，知道吧。”

“没关系。”Noiz应道，没有回头。他转过拐角，消失了，红雀站在那儿，盯着小巷尽头看了几秒，之后收好东西回到酒吧里。

这一晚剩下的时间里，红雀忙着帮水纪张罗店里的事情。然而他喝下的伏特加很快上了头，所以今夜又很快成了另一个派对。他把钱交给水纪，对方为这个钱数挑起眉毛，红雀耸耸肩。

“他说‘没关系’，”红雀说，“你听这个炫耀的语气。”

“反正我是真没关系。”水纪安静道，从红雀手里接了硬币，塞进口袋。

红雀心里有那么一点希望Noiz留了下来，一起度过了这个奇怪的夜晚。他想知道Noiz在派对上是什么样子。他会不会玩body shots*，会不会站在吧台上唱歌，或者去洗手间和人勾搭上。红雀想知道自己会不会这么做。他想知道要是他们俩都醉的不轻，最后会不会去洗手间来一发。

（*Body shots：一种带有性意味的派对祝酒游戏，一方叼柠檬片，身上抹盐，另一方舔掉盐、喝酒、之后叼走柠檬片）

之后他想起Noiz估计一样都不喜欢。这样的派对对他来讲——外界刺激太多了。

管它什么意思吧。

第二天，红雀一直睡到中午，水纪来敲他的门，问他想不想吃早饭。他们把早饭计划改成午饭计划，去了闹市区，在等上菜的时候想方设法缓和自己的宿醉症状。

他们闲聊着，而水纪突然开口，“ _我们在用宝贵的生命干什么啊？_ ”红雀笑起来，觉得他在开玩笑，觉得他指的是昨天晚上的事。他正要打趣说起水纪昨天拉进小黑屋快活的那个姑娘，或者说早些时候从自己房间里溜出去的那个。然而他注意到水纪并没有笑。

“怎么了——水纪？”

“我认真的。你这辈子想做点什么？”

红雀当时无言以对，只能耸耸肩，两人安安静静地吃完了饭。然而红雀的确思考了这个问题，而他的答案无外乎 _组建一个家庭_ 这一类的。他皱起眉来；这答案太明显了。太普通。这不是水纪想问的，他确定。然而他不愿意再往深里想了；要是他意识到自己早该面临中年危机怎么办？红雀抿着水，而水纪整顿饭都噘着嘴闷闷不乐。

回家路上依旧很沉默——直到他们看见Noiz在路对面。Noiz也看见了他们。

“当然了。”红雀叹了口气。

Noiz朝他们吹了声口哨。水纪丝毫没有反应，所以红雀反手比了个中指。Noiz皱起眉头，但又咧嘴笑起来，用拇指和食指比了把枪，指向自己的心脏，之后一抬手做射击状，捂住胸口，假装中枪似的蹲了下去，脸上一直挂着假笑。

“ _哎哟，疼啊_ ，”他朝红雀做口型，红雀翻了个白眼。Noiz的视线一直追着他们俩。他转身走上前面的人行道。

“就好像他迷上你了似的。”水纪嘀咕道。红雀瞥了他一眼，正准备反驳，然而他看到水纪把手揣进兜里，死气沉沉地盯着地面。他看上去并不开心，所以红雀没再烦他，转而看向Noiz。他仍在盯着他们。Noiz抬起手指按在眼角，向下比划出一道泪痕，仍是一副挖苦的表情。

“ _闭嘴_ 。”红雀也朝他做口型，回头看了看水纪。他搭上对方的肩膀，和他一起沉默着回到Black Needle。接下来一整天，他都在好奇Noiz是不是那种真的会迷恋上什么人的类型。

“我们大家应该一起聚一下。”第二天苍叶提议道，红雀哼了一声。从什么时候开始库利亚和Noiz算得上“大家”这个范畴里的人了？他俩出现之前，他们和苍叶才算得上“我们”好不好？不管怎么说，就是因为这个，红雀现在才挤在南部地区拥挤的酒吧街上，和苍叶，莲，水纪，库利亚和Noiz混在一起。或者，这么说吧，这就是“我们大家”全员了。

他注意到Noiz总是走在后边；没有掉队，但总是落后几步，让红雀老觉得他在被打量研究着，好像Noiz在他们没注意到的时候观察着他们。这让红雀不自在，所以他也慢下步子，走到Noiz旁边。Noiz似乎注意到了，每当红雀朝他瞥过去，他总是露出笑来，然而目光一直在向前看。

红雀正准备抬起手肘撞他两下，这时前面出了一点小骚动。苍叶本来一只脚踏在人行道上，另一只脚踩在路边的排水槽里，突然脚下一绊，向一边倒去。红雀不假思索地上前，伸出胳膊准备扶住他的朋友——

然后和莲撞在一起。莲也正伸出手去，拽住自己的 _男_ 朋友。苍叶抓住莲的手稳住了身体。红雀笨拙地扶住了苍叶另一边的胳膊，但此刻苍叶已经站稳了。

“谢谢。”苍叶说道，红雀本来想要应声，随即发现苍叶是在和莲说话。随后他转向红雀，轻轻推了推他，附了一句，“也谢谢你啦。”

水纪笑起来，嘲笑苍叶毫无运动神经，走路都像个小孩子似的，苍叶撅起嘴，也开始和水纪拌嘴。红雀深吸一口气，听见身边传来一声小小的窃笑。他看向Noiz，对方正垂着眼皮盯着他看，脸上是被逗乐的笑意。

“怎么？”

Noiz耸耸肩，轻轻摇头。

“ _怎么着_ ？”

他又耸了耸肩，然后转过头来，悄声对红雀道。

“我跟你说过了。他已经做了自己的选择。”

红雀的反应仿佛和看见苍叶摔倒的时候一样快。他抓过对方的胳膊把他摔在墙上，力气大到能听见Noiz肺部的空气被挤压出来的声响，但还没等到他打上一拳，水纪就从后边抓住他的胳膊把他拉开了。水纪用尽力气把红雀推到一边，小声咒骂了几句。他转过身，捏着鼻梁。他的反应让红雀觉得不好受，Noiz的话都没让他感觉这么糟。

他想和水纪说点什么，但一切发生得太快了：苍叶问Noiz是不是还好，水纪往前走了几步，显然是生气了。库利亚慢了几拍，现在举起拳头喊道“ _不要打架，拜托！_ ”红雀站在路中间，恢复了冷静，发觉有人在盯着他们看，他眯起眼睛，用目光沉默地把他们逼回自己的道路去。

“怎么回事，红雀？”苍叶叫道，“我还以为你俩过了打架这个阶段了？”

红雀转开目光，冷笑一声。他紧了紧下巴，防止自己说出什么会后悔的话来。Noiz活动了一下肩膀。几个人陷入尴尬的沉默，此刻红雀才意识到大家在等他回话。

他完全不知道要说什么。他不能告诉苍叶为什么发脾气，又不能一句话都不说。他瞪着Noiz，试图找出点话来讲，然而Noiz随即咧嘴笑起来。

“是我的错。”Noiz先开了口。苍叶转过身，挑起眉毛。红雀知道那是什么表情；苍叶不信他。

“真的？”苍叶声音低沉，语气尖刻。

Noiz耸耸肩。

“我们没事了。”他说道，朝红雀走了几步，和他对上目光，气氛有片刻的绷紧，之后Noiz搭上了他的肩膀。红雀没有笑，也没搭Noiz的肩膀，但并没有躲开。

“我们没事了。”他重复道。水纪在前面几步的地方转过身去。

“让他俩自己解决他们那堆破事吧。”他向前走去，苍叶又看了红雀片刻，便转头跟了上去。莲跟在他后边，库利亚则终于设法挤进了这两个小情侣之间，而红雀被困在后边，Noiz仍然紧紧扣住他的肩膀。

“现在你可以把胳膊拿下去了。”他安静道。

“我喜欢这么待着呀。”

“我不喜欢。”


	5. hatefuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so many things that i would do if i had my way with you

这一回是周四晚上，红雀在酒吧遇见一个高挑的金发姑娘，对方朝他眨了眨眼睛，整个人倚在红雀肩膀上。红雀问她要不要跟自己回家；而周五早晨，他轻轻地把她摇醒，把嘴唇印在她的背脊，告诉她自己要去工作了。她在红雀家的床单上翻了个身，露出一个轻柔的微笑，喃喃着她不想走，而红雀回以体贴的微笑。

“我也希望你可以留下来，”他咕哝道，嘴唇贴在对方腹部，抚摸着她的身侧。“但正是分别让现在的时刻更珍贵。”

她没有回话，只是把双手贴在他的脸颊旁边，温柔地把他拉上来，与他对视。她研究着红雀的表情，之后——挑起嘴角。这个笑容红雀看过一千遍了——在别的姑娘们脸上——他知道这代表着暗示，代表着邀请他继续探索她的身体，但他从这个笑容里只能看见——

“你得走了。”他说着，笨拙地从床上站起来，抓过床单，把自己罩住。

“什么鬼——！”她伸手把床单拽回来，但红雀不是怕自己赤身裸体；他只是想让她出去。

“你得现在就走。”他重复道，“就——我要准备出门工作了——”他退到梳妆台旁边，抓过前天晚上的和服披上，“呃——慢走不送？”

他挤出房门，沿着走廊走去，听见几分钟之后前门被打开，然后重重地摔上。他终于又可以呼吸了。他朝走廊另一头的浴室走去，丢下自己的和服，然而它落下去的时候擦过他的性器，让他意识到自己已经硬了，这把他吓得不轻，心跳加速。

不是因为那个笑，他跟自己保证。冲进他脑袋里的并不是Noiz的脸，而硬起来也不是因为那个片刻，他想起了要是那个金发的男孩在他床上、求着红雀操他会是个什么情景。是因为那个姑娘的皮肤，她的翘臀，她的胸脯，她的蓝——蓝？——眼睛……可能是绿眼睛。

Noiz就有双绿眼睛，他倚着浴缸射出来的时候记起来。他滑进温水和自己的浊液里，放空了几分钟。今天早上已经够奇怪了，但起码如今他可以统统甩给醒来时身边那具赤裸的身体，和他从中看见的另一个人了。他不知道断言她与Noiz相似是好是坏——要是确实像，那他从那姑娘的脸上看出Noiz的模样来就还情有可原。这样的话Noiz就不算是突然闯进他的脑海、顺便毁掉他的性生活了。

话又说回来，那么他被她吸引，也是因为她和Noiz相像吗？他昨天晚上有意识到这一点吗？他是有点醉，但还 _远没_ 到认不清人的地步。他不记得自己在亲吻爱抚那个姑娘的时候有想起Noiz。然而如今，那让他想起Noiz的皮肤看上去有多么柔软。他猛地站起身放干了水，截住自己的思绪，抓过一条毛巾草草地把自己擦干。他狠狠地甩了甩头发，把毛巾扔在地上。

红雀打算靠一单单的预约生意熬过这一天。起码有人陪着他，他还能开心点；和女孩子们聊天能让他从这个难堪的早上分分心。她们都是黑头发，这让红雀松了口气。有个安安静静的姑娘有着一头长长的秀发，与他的母亲很像。他把发丝绾在指尖，问她能不能为她编个辫子，她自然同意了。二十分钟之后她转身离去，红雀发自内心地喜爱着她带走的那头松散的发辫。

红雀给水纪打电话，约他吃午饭。水纪听上去很高兴，然而等他们坐在桌边等饭上桌的时候，他就又安静下来。他最近总是这样，冷淡，心不在焉，盯着窗外，不知道在考虑什么。

“喂，”红雀推推他，“怎么了？”

“什么怎么了？”水纪拉回思绪，眼神疲惫地望着红雀。他没在生气，但确实昏昏欲睡。

“你最近太安静了。你还好吗？”

“是吗？”水纪微笑起来。红雀歪了歪头。

“是。你还好吧？”

水纪没有马上回答，但笑容更亮了些。他摇摇头，又看向一边。

“我没事。正在盘算着休个假。”

“嗯？打算去哪儿？”

水纪耸肩。

“印度那边吧。或者欧洲也行。谁知道呢？”

红雀抬起头，研究着水纪的表情，然而对方没有撒谎或者开玩笑的意思在。水纪的表情有点让人不安，然而红雀不能准确指出具体是哪儿不对。

“你还准备回来吗？”他突然问道。水纪猛然转向他，笑容消失了。

“当然。”

他们的食物端上来了，两人之间陷入尴尬的沉默。两人都不想说话，尤其是红雀，他不知道该怎么开始下一段对话，他把心思都放在了水纪的离开上。他想知道水纪不在身边的话一切会变成什么样，他的心跳一下就加快了——这念头让他害怕。仅仅是坐在水纪旁边，对方的存在本身就能帮红雀平静下来，要是他最好的朋友不在了，他不知道要怎么熬过像早上那样的事。

_今天早上的事_ 。他立刻回想起来，Noiz的脸也立刻冲进他的脑袋。还是同样的表情，还是今早和那个女孩在床上时，他想象里说着 _操我_ 的那张脸。它突然占据了他的整个脑海，让他呼吸困难。如果Noiz就趴在现在这张桌子上，扭过身体来看着红雀，脸上是那副渴切、乞求的表情——

红雀跺了一下脚，狠狠地摇摇头，掐断自己的思绪。水纪抬起头来。红雀吓到他了。

“你干嘛？”

“没事。”红雀喘息道。他希望水纪没注意到他在出汗。

“太辣了？”

“嗯。”红雀咕哝着。他没注意到水纪说这句话的时候和Noiz听起来像的可怕；这个想法在他的脑海里存在了半秒不到，就被他本能地推搡出去。他不能老想这个。他不能总让Noiz进到自己脑子里来。之后水纪笑出声。

“我都不记得你肠胃这么娇嫩呢。”

红雀扔下筷子，手肘撑着桌子，捏住前额。那天晚上Noiz也是这么说的，他和Noiz在Black Needle分了一瓶蓝莓伏特加的那个晚上。水纪被红雀的反应吓了一跳，问道：“喂，你他妈到底怎么了？”

“我没事！”红雀喊道。这样下去不行。“我不舒服。可能是病了。”

“需要去医院吗？”

“不用。”红雀摇头，“我回去歇歇就行。”

“行吧。”水纪点头，拍了拍红雀的背，又捏了捏他的肩胛骨。一阵颤栗顺着红雀脊柱而下。“你真的不需要别的什么了？”

“我确定。”红雀站起身，掏兜准备付账，但水纪摇摇头。

“你赶紧回家，我掏钱。”

“不行。”红雀声音一抖，水纪指着门命令道。

“回家去。一会儿我给你带点汤啊面条啊什么的。”

“不用带。”红雀仍然在兜里翻来翻去。说实在的，他也不是真的生病了。下午还有别的预约呢。他只不过现在没办法继续在这里待下去了。

“我想干什么就干什么。”水纪说，“你回去。我会给你打电话的。”

红雀终于放弃，转身走出饭馆，尽快往家走。他 _觉着_ 自己回去路上一定会撞见Noiz，然而直到他关门落锁，也没见着那小子一根毛。他冲了个冷水澡。距离下次预约还有一个钟头，接下来他要泡个澡，给水纪打个电话，告诉他自己身体好些了，然后靠理发和调情混过这一天去。今天晚上估计不会出门；他家房子需要打扫一下，而他自己显然也需要时间冷静一下。

红雀洗了今天第二个澡，把水调的比第一回还要 _冷得多_ 。他站进浴缸，被刺骨的温度逼得咬紧牙关，但还是把自己浸透进去。他蜷成一个球，折起长腿，把脸搁在膝盖上。他深呼吸几次，终于冷静下来。然而茫然地盯了几分钟水波之后，他就忍不住要开始想东想西。

红雀差不多要哭了。他不知道为什么Noiz对他影响这么大，也不知道自己到底造了什么孽才要每天承受对苍叶的苦思，即便这种痛苦已经在逐渐减弱。或许就是因为他不肯屈服。他差不多已经接受了自己对苍叶的爱而不得，这减轻了他的痛苦——他确实在慢慢向前看了。但他是拿Noiz取代了苍叶的位置吗？

他意识到Noiz只不过是一种病态的反弹。他对那些锁进房间里的东西如此讳莫如深，所以他的大脑必须生造出一些别的来弥补。也许这就是为什么他的思绪一直在尝试专注于什么事情，既然现在他不得不把苍叶推出去，Noiz就悄悄潜入了。

但为什么是 _Noiz_ ？

红雀呻吟着，把脸埋在膝盖之间。至少不是水纪，他该觉得庆幸的，不然他俩的友谊就难处理了。是Noiz的话，至少他不必担心毁掉一段亲密的联系。

突然间，一个念头击中了他：他以前在苍叶的事情上就有过这种经历，这威胁到了他们的友谊；所以Noiz不过是更容易下手罢了。他不在乎Noiz，他永远也不会在乎Noiz。说真的，这就好解释得多了，他不敢相信之前他从没得到过这个结论。红雀兀自笑起来。人类的大脑真是能构想出最疯狂的事情来。正当他就打算如此作结的时候，他意识到——

这也不能解释那些性方面的幻想。

之前的所有假设都无法合理地解释他想着Noiz的脸高潮、想着他伏在桌面上、想着他挨操的时候绷紧腹肌、想着要是他现在在浴缸里的话会有多暖和。在不知情的前提下用对方发泄欲望，红雀仍旧为此感到自厌，即便那家伙是Noiz这样的混球。Noiz跨在自己膝盖上的画面如此叫他向往，背后一定有什么原因，一定有个 _十分平常_ 的解释。他只不过现在想不出罢了。

现在他的心思活络起来，所以最好是别再继续往下想了。红雀从水里起身跨出去，擦干身体，希望此刻就有一具温暖的躯体让他抱一抱。他穿好衣服坐在沙发上，盯着墙壁，想着苍叶的翘臀，Noiz渴求的声音，水纪登上飞机就此消失，天知道会过多久才回到碧岛敲敲他的门。他把一切思绪都推到一边，又开始给人剪发，好像万事如常，今天不过是普通的一天，没有什么不寻常的事情。

在最后一个预约结束后，他用便携终端打给了水纪。水纪听他说今天晚上不出门，便安抚地点点头，让他多休息。

“你确定不用我帮你带点什么过去吗？”

“我确定。”

“你知道的，”水纪说，“我刚出院的时候麻烦过你不少事情。”

他是在说自己欠着红雀人情，让他不要有什么心理负担。红雀微笑起来。

“我什么都不需要，不过要是需要的话一定第一个找你。”

“你真的真的确定吗？”

“明天早上带着咖啡过来就行了。”红雀下了定论。水纪笑起来。

“行，没问题。到时候见。”

接下来的时间，红雀企图用收拾房间把自己累到筋疲力尽。他打开电视，在做饭与整理的间隙就看一看。他竭尽全力把房间打扫得一尘不染；甚至开始做接下来几天的午餐，虽然只是为了打发时间。然而他总觉得还有些力气没用完。

一直到九点左右，他再也找不到别的事情做了。他已经擦过地，除了尘，擦试过每一个平面，甚至刷过了浴室。等到他坐回沙发，盯着电视的时候，他意识到自己什么都没看进去，而且连一件让自己分心的事情都找不出来了。他累了，但睡不着。他身体上累得很，但思绪奔涌，竭尽全力都无法掐住阀门。

那些思绪里一大部分是Noiz，但也有一些是苍叶。有一些是关于水纪要离开的想法。有一些在权衡着自己是不是双性恋，而另一些在考虑他是不是真的在乎。他能确定的是这一切都让人烦心。红雀把脑袋埋进掌心，按摩着太阳穴。要是不能尽快冷静下来上床睡觉，他的脑袋早晚会过热烧起来的。他瞄了一眼客厅里放酒的角落，那里堆满了伏特加、米酒和啤酒，但他已经跟自己保证过今晚不靠酒精入睡。一般来说这都算不上问题，他并不觉得自己有酒瘾，但在过去几个月里，酒精帮过他不少次。他觉得自己离依赖酒精只差那么一点点了。

就在红雀准备伸手拿瓶啤酒的时候，他听见有人敲门。他的第一反应是水纪，带着热汤或者咖啡，坚持让红雀现在就上床睡觉。那他就不得不承认他没生病了，但他知道水纪不会发太大脾气的。红雀站起身，走到门前。

水纪又敲了敲，比他平时的敲门声更急，红雀像被吓到似的慢下步子。水纪从不这么敲门。红雀透过门口的毛玻璃看去，能分辨出外边不是水纪。也不是苍叶，甚至不是莲。脑海中的下一个可能性让他胃部一沉。他的耳朵立刻烧起来，头皮上冒汗，正要假装没人在家，然而太晚了。

“我看见你了，”Noiz那种懒洋洋的音调响起来，“开门。我给你带了东西。”

好似Noiz的声音扣了红雀脑袋里的什么开关，他一听见那种傲慢的拿腔捏调，就伸手去猛地拽开了门，带着一种暗自燃烧的怒气瞪着Noiz。之前的焦虑仿佛一股脑扔出窗外，转化为单纯的嫌恶。

“你来这儿干什么？”他啐道。

“听说你生病了。”Noiz咧嘴笑起来，好像说了个红雀听不懂的笑话。

“谁跟你说的？水纪？”

“对。”

“什么时候？”

“就一个钟头以前。我路过Black Needle，结果你不在。”

“所以你问了我的住址？”

“对啊，”Noiz耸耸肩，“总之吧，我带了汤给你。”

“……汤？”这个红雀可没想到。

Noiz拿出胳膊底下夹着的袋子，朝红雀晃了晃。他仍旧在笑，看得红雀想一拳揍上去。

“是一种食物种类。”他说道，“一般来说包含液体的汤和成块的食物。它——”

“闭嘴。”红雀把袋子夺过来，“你为什么给我带汤？”

“你生病的时候不喝汤的吗？”

“喝。”红雀面无表情，“我问的是为什么 _你_ 要给 _我_ 带汤。”

Noiz的笑容踌躇了片刻，扭过头去，好像在思考怎么回答才好。他叹口气，耸了耸肩。

“我能说什么呢？我就是这种人嘛。”

“哪种人，混蛋？”

“体贴。”Noiz又笑起来，看着红雀，“我就是 _太_ 体贴了。”

红雀眯起眼睛。两分钟之前，要是他想到Noiz会出现在他家台阶上，他一定会恐慌发作；然而现在对方出现了，他所感受到的照旧只有恼火。自己这种优柔寡断的样子让他也对自己生气，此刻正是这种怒气沸腾的时刻。然而他以为的会发生的那种严重的断片并未到来。取而代之的是他脸上甜腻的微笑和一句邀请：

“好吧，请进。”

Noiz没给他一秒钟反悔的时间，直接挤进了屋。红雀关上门，指着长长的门廊尽头的客厅。

“你带了两人份的吗，还是——”

“对。”Noiz没有顺着红雀指的方向走；他在等红雀先去。红雀轻轻摇头，去了厨房，半路给他指了指客厅。

“进去等着。我把这些盛进碗里。”

他把汤分成两份倒进碗里，又抓了两把勺子，期间什么都没考虑；说实话，他也没力气想这些了。Noiz坐在他家客厅里。Noiz给他带了吃的。Noiz还是那个Noiz，但是他既然到这儿来了，那就说明他至少还是努力了 _一点点_ 。红雀轻轻笑了。Noiz在尝试努力。

“拿着，”他走进客厅，把其中一碗放在Noiz面前。他坐在沙发中间，所以红雀坐在了右边的椅子上，“这是什么？”

“大麦汤，”Noiz从他手里接过勺子，“加了香肠。里边有蛋白质——给病人喝效果好。”

“噢，”红雀点点头，“看上去很恶心。”

Noiz笑起来，声音响亮轻快，是那种放下所有防备的笑，其中有什么东西引得红雀也微笑起来。

“很好喝的。”他坚持道。

“你是不是往里下毒了？”

“你太懂我了。”Noiz点点头，舀了一勺，以一种惹人讨厌的神气慢慢喝下去，“试试看。”

红雀的目光黏在Noiz的嘴唇上，专注于观察它们如何亲吻汤勺，又是怎么吞咽的，差点没及时收回目光。但Noiz没注意，红雀像之前那样跺了跺脚。

“你没事吧？”Noiz问。他不是在关心他，只不过想取笑他罢了。红雀没有回应，只是舀起一勺举到唇边，喝了下去。

“味道——”他试图找出一句评价来。味道不错，然而除了烫之外他基本没有别的感想。

“很咸，”Noiz替他说了，“味道很咸，但很好喝。试试香肠。”

红雀翻了个白眼，但还是找出一点香肠来舀进嘴里。

“卧槽，”他边嚼边说道，“这个真的好吃。”

Noiz没有回话。他看着红雀的眼睛，露出一个小小的微笑，好像他在努力压抑不要笑出来似的。

“你喜欢我很开心，”Noiz说道，“但是你看着也不像病了的。”

红雀看向他，不知道为什么有点慌。

“其实也——没真生病。”他承认，“水纪反应过度了。我就是有点累。晚上不想出门。”

“噢。”Noiz点点头，目光游移片刻，把脑袋向后仰去，“又一个和你的手相伴的孤独长夜？”

红雀皱眉瞪他。

“你爱怎么说怎么说吧。”

“要是你想让我走，我马上就走，”Noiz假笑道，“我不知道你今天晚上有安排了呢。”

“我想让你走的理由可多了去了，”红雀说，“不过反正不是因为我找不到人共度良宵，才不像我认识的某个 _小孩_ 。”

“你觉得我约不到人？”Noiz问道，挑起眉毛。

红雀真的不想和他讨论这个。

“谁会想和你上床啊？”他问道，随后又想起这话由他来讲有多讽刺。

“嗯……”Noiz咕哝道，“那可多了。相信我。”

他声音里有种悲伤的傲慢，就好像他知道一些红雀并不知道的事情，这让红雀皱起眉头；像Noiz这样十九岁的小孩子被人占便宜的想法总让他不舒服，然而他看得出Noiz对之前那些不知道有多糟糕的性事是自愿的。

“你看，你给我带这种奇怪的汤——”红雀说道，“这个很不错。”

“大麦汤。”

“嗯——对。所以别毁气氛，你表现得像个小屁孩似的。”

“我像个小屁孩似的？”

“是你要在我们吃饭的时候谈自慰。”

Noiz靠回沙发上，目光穿过整个房间，好像在考虑什么。

“你说得对，”他喃喃道。他站起来，往客厅里面走了几步，开始四处参观打量，“嗯，你家房子不错。”

红雀花了片刻才跟上突变的话题。

“呃，还行吧。你怎么知道我住哪儿的？”

“水纪告诉我的。”红雀暗暗记了一笔，下次见到水纪一定要为此骂他两句，“我住的地方离这里也不远。”

“真的？”

“嗯，”他说着，又把手插进口袋，和红雀对上视线，“带我四处看看。”

“这房子也没那么大，”红雀说道，“一个客厅，一间厨房兼餐厅，洗手间，加上我的卧室。”

“带我去看看卧室。”

红雀朝Noiz眯起眼睛。

“不行。”

“为什么？”

“因为你一定会开一些变态玩笑。”

“我没打算开玩笑，”Noiz咧嘴笑道，“只是想看看你住的地方。”

红雀叹口气站起来，觉着自己的汤是喝不了了。他意识到如果一直争论下去，最后只会泄气又烦心，照他现在脆弱的心理状态来看，说不定还会说出点会后悔的话来。至少带Noiz去卧室能让他闭嘴。

“行，”他说道，“好吧，过来。”

他把那个小年轻从客厅领到走廊，停在自己的卧室门前。

“听着，”在开门之前他嘱咐道，“别忘了我也会在里边剪头发。 _不要_ 乱翻东西。剪头发是我的营生——”

“行了闭嘴吧，”Noiz皱眉，抓住门把手，把自己让了进去。他猛地把门推开，红雀伸手去阻止他，然而叠上的却是Noiz的手。他没反应过来握住的并不是门把，最后就变成了握着他的手的架势。

“别——”

“哎哟哟，”Noiz嘲他，把自己的手收了回去，“这么甜。等不及要跟我在卧室里两人世界了？”

“是你说要过来的！”红雀喊道，跟着他进门，“我又没想握你的手，是——”

“操，”Noiz打断了他，扫视着红雀的房间。他看上去——一脸赞许？被震住了？好像马上要转身朝红雀露出一个讽刺的笑容加上几句挖苦？

“怎么？”

Noiz耸耸肩。

“其实——”

红雀抱起双臂，等着他的侮辱。

“——很不错。操。”

红雀歪了歪头，看着Noiz的目光扫过整个房间。他是真的在观察，在欣赏这间屋子。有什么扯起红雀的嘴角，让他露出一个些许悲伤的微笑。在Noiz表露真诚的时候，红雀完全可以容忍他。

“那么，”Noiz朝他的床走了一步，“那里就是奇迹发生的地方？”

红雀咧嘴笑起来，不是为了回应Noiz的话，只是单纯被逗乐了。他突然想起，从白金牢笼事件以来，他听Noiz的 _声音_ 听得越来越多，而水纪说他去Black Needle，坐在吧台边上的时候都基本不说话。他在和红雀说话。他不和别人讲话。红雀有一点感动。

“嗯哼，”红雀点点头，“奇迹。”

Noiz用余光瞥了他一眼：“是吗？苍叶上过这张床吗？”

红雀脸上的笑意消失了。他甚至没有想捏拳头，然而下意识地这么做了——拳头握紧，捏在身侧。之前的感动无影无踪。他感到头皮发热，下巴和耳后都在冒火；他没时间考虑如何反应，只是凭本能叫出声。

“你——他——妈？”

“哇哦，”Noiz笑道，“冷静。只是开个玩笑。”

“你管这叫 _玩笑_ ？”红雀喊道，“ _这他妈_ 能叫玩笑？我还要跟你重复多少遍 _别编排我跟苍叶_ ？”

Noiz又说了点什么，但红雀没注意听。怒火又在沸了：那些口哨，侮辱，奚落，语气挖苦的逗弄，对苍叶的轻率评价。每一次Noiz都会在他身上激发种种情绪，困惑、痛苦、混乱。Noiz就是要去烦他的朋友们，Noiz就是要来烦他，Noiz就是不肯给他的幻想世界一个安生。红雀受够了。

他把Noiz甩在卧室墙上，手指揪紧了那件傻兮兮的衬衫领子。此时此刻红雀又讨厌起他的一切：他的皮肤看上去、摸上去都像个女孩子；他的眼睛有多明亮又有多尖刻；那些扣子到底是什么意思；那顶毛线帽看上去蠢毙了——红雀抓住顶端把它扯了下来，一起扯下来的还有几缕头发，然而Noiz毫无反应。他把帽子扔在地上，更用力地把Noiz抵在墙上。

“你他妈要来我家，你还给我带了汤？！”红雀能听见自己在说什么，他的话毫无逻辑，但他不在乎，“大麦汤！什么——然后你要进卧室，你——”

Noiz看着他，满眼疲惫，好像他对红雀要说的一切都不关心。之后他捧住红雀的脸，把他们的嘴唇贴合到一起，立刻用舌头攻占了红雀的口腔。只消片刻红雀就意识到了他在做什么，试图脱身——但Noiz抓得紧，红雀挣了几秒钟才退开。

他没有时间反应，也就没意识到这就是他想要的；这是他已经幻想过好一阵的场景。这显然就是他一直以来渴求的：Noiz与他嘴唇相叠，手指相缠，他可以去探索在那些奇奇怪怪的装束下面的Noiz是什么样子。但现在，他只是被吓得不轻。他意识不到这就是他一直渴求，却不知道怎样得到的东西——如今正盛在银盘里向他呈上来。

但他现在能做的只是像头公牛似的喷出粗气，吼道“什么鬼”，在想要把Noiz摔在地上打一顿和从他自己的房间里落荒而逃之间摇摆不定。他想要狠狠地揍他一顿，但此刻哪怕是碰到Noiz都让他觉得危险。

“你的确意识到了事情会进展到哪一步。”Noiz垂下眼睛，好像在勾人似的。红雀张了张嘴。他当然没有意识到；要是能意识到他哪会那么煎熬？

“你在——你在说什么？”

“我觉得很明显了。”

“什么很明显了？”

“事情会进展到这一步。”

“事情—— _什么_ ？哪一步？”

Noiz皱起眉头。

“ _这一步_ 。”

“什——上床？！”在大脑把关之前，这句话就脱口而出。

“要是你想手脚这么麻利的话，当然也行。”

红雀摇摇头，摆了摆手臂，希望如果他动作再快点就能把这次对话挥散。他只能想到一句回应：

“不——不。不行！我不是同性恋。”

Noiz突然叹口气，翻了个白眼，扯住红雀和服肩膀的布料。他比红雀矮得多，然而红雀毫无防备，被他拽着调换了位置。Noiz用胳膊抵住红雀胸口，把他推在墙上，在红雀挣脱之前把膝盖顶进他两腿之间。红雀缩了缩。

“我知道，你不是，同性恋。”Noiz恼怒地拖着调子，“你，这个，傻逼，你他妈，是，双性恋。”

“放开我。”红雀吼道，声音低沉。他不想在这时候卷进这些，和Noiz一起更是下下签，“我什么都不是。就算我是，也不会想跟 _你_ 上床。”

“喔？”

Noiz假笑着，抬起手臂，突然间隔着裤子捉住红雀的性器。红雀猛吸一口气。

“要是你不想跟我上床，”Noiz低声道，“那你别硬啊。”

红雀僵住了，怕Noiz一膝盖撞到什么不该撞的地方，也怕Noiz用他预料不到的方式抚摸上来，真把他摸硬了。他怕这正在发生的一切；怕自己真的硬起来也没那么在乎；他怕自己会放任一切发生。

“放开我。”他吼道，想不出什么别的话。

“我会放开你的，”Noiz说道，声音低沉危险，“要是你想，我也可以让你先快活快活。”

红雀的喘息粗重起来；他能感觉到空气从鼻子里逃逸而去。Noiz的手指缠上他的性器摸索着。他怒视着Noiz——他的确很生气，然而并不是因为自己设想的那个原因。他生气是因为他想知道Noiz的头发缠在指间是什么感觉；是因为想知道Noiz的皮肤是不是和早上的那个姑娘一样柔软；是因为他曾经想象过Noiz高潮时的表情，现在Noiz给了他机会让他验证自己的想象是不是正确无误，而红雀却仍然在纠结应不应该接下这个挑战。

病态的好奇心，就是这样。不，他从来没和男人做过爱，但这不意味着他没有试过走后门。他确信流程都是一样的——准备，安全措施，询问对方是不是疼——话虽如此，短短的时间里仍有太多东西要考虑。但他想要把手指探进Noiz体内，勾出他的呻吟，红雀听见那声呻吟的渴望如此强烈，很快盖过了其他的思绪。

他在这样的渴望中闭上眼睛，他的身体替他做了决定。Noiz开心地笑起来，好像他完成了一件壮举。其实并没有，这件事酝酿已久了。

“那么，”Noiz喘着气去解红雀的裤子，“我看你也同意了。”

红雀不是笨蛋，他笑起来。

“只不过是生理反应而已。”

Noiz歪过头，微笑着，是真的觉得这话好笑。

“要是必须我邀请你才行，那我现在邀请你了，老爷爷。”

在这几句话间，红雀做出了决定。

他抬起手，轻轻抓住了Noiz的头发，在手指间摩擦着。发质很软，软的像兔子，在Noiz身边显然只能想起这么一种动物来。他往深里探，指尖触摸到Noiz的头皮。Noiz的头发太软了。他轻轻地拽了拽。Noiz毫无反应，甚至没有畏缩。

他想更多地触摸到Noiz的头发。他抓住对方的肩膀，踮起脚尖，笨拙地把自己的阴茎从Noiz的膝盖底下挪开，之后把他往后推。Noiz一直没什么反应，直到被推坐在床上，才扯开嘴角露出个笑来，抬头看着红雀。这就是短短的几个钟头之前红雀想象中的笑，现在它出现在这儿，在他的床上，和他梦里一模一样。或许是预知梦呢。

红雀解开和服，任它从肩膀上褪下来落在地上，之后爬上床跨在Noiz身上。

“这会是你最爽的一回。”他喘息着，拉扯着Noiz的领带，把它从领子底下拽出来，嘴唇贴在Noiz的额头。

“需要说服的又不是我。”Noiz说道，又开始和红雀的裤子较劲。红雀坐回去，拍开他的手。

“还不到时候。”

现在红雀一脚踏进来，没有回头路了。他把Noiz的领带抽出来，不小心连带着扣子和别针一起扯了下来。Noiz穿衣服的奇特品味再次让他翻了个白眼，他从底下开始解衬衫的扣子。Noiz从上往下，两个人的手在中间相遇。红雀一把扯开衬衫，抓住背心的底边，准备一起给他脱下来。

“这是不是——这玩意儿到底是什么材质啊？”

“你就关心这个？”

红雀瞪了他一眼，强令Noiz抬起胳膊，把他的衬衫脱了；那件衣服表面光滑发亮，好像人们在冬天会穿的外套；但现在还没冷到穿这个的地步。管他的。别去试图弄明白Noiz做任何事的理由，这一点他现在总得学会了。

他把衬衫扔在地板上，以为自己会更紧张一点。他以为要是这件事真的发生了，那一定会很可怕，然而事实上，他感到舒适。比起Noiz是个男人，他的注意力更为集中在他终于要操 _Noiz_ 这个事实上来了。

没错，他终于要操Noiz了。

他停下脑内的独白，慢慢把Noiz放倒在床上，带着大大的笑容罩在他上方；他试图摆出一副甜蜜又浪漫的表情来，虽然是讽刺的那一种，但开口的时候仍然有残酷的语调渗进他的声音里。

“想让我操你吗？”

Noiz笑起来，缓缓地眨了眨眼，歪着头，没有回答。就好像Noiz已经计划了好几个月，而红雀如今才弄懂似的。

“告诉我你想让我操你，我就会操你的。”红雀带着笑容唆使道。

“我想让你操我。”

噢。红雀一阵战栗。他没想着Noiz能毫无滞碍地说出来。他以为两个人要先打一架，或者听几句不成熟的奚落才行。

“再说一遍。”他要求道。其实本来不必，但他就是想再听一遍。

“我想让你操我，”Noiz喘息道，又伸出手去解他裤子上的纽扣。这次红雀随他去了，两人迎上对方的目光，Noiz笨拙地拉开拉链，抓住裤腰胡乱向下推了一把。

“停。”红雀命令道，倾身去解Noiz的智能伴侣。他正要把兔方解下来，Noiz抓住了他的手。

“别动，”他喃喃道，把红雀的手拨到一边，自己抽开了腰带。他把裤子脱下，扔在床边，身上只剩下内裤、手甲和红雀见过的最紧的高筒袜。红雀斜了一眼。那双高筒袜蠢得要命，又十分——像女孩子穿的，最终他选择了这个词。他把嘴唇贴在Noiz侧脸，摸索着袜子的边缘。

“这就太荒唐了。”他向Noiz耳语，一根手指潜入弹性布料底下，慢慢把它推下去。Noiz被逗乐似的哼了一声，读懂了红雀的暗示，弯起膝盖把袜子脱了。他把袜子团成一个球扔到房间另一边，而红雀则捏住他的内裤边，探了进去。他以为对方会抗议，然而Noiz没说话，所以他坐起来，把Noiz的内裤拽到腿弯。等到内裤也被扔在地板上之后，红雀跨坐在Noiz身上，深吸一口气，终于把目光转向他的性器。

“什么鬼？”红雀笑起来。本来没打算笑出声的，但他是真的被Noiz阴茎上闪闪发光的银色金属震惊了。他伸出手摸了摸那些穿环；尽管Noiz的身体是暖的，那些穿环仍旧有些凉意。他注意到Noiz还没硬起来，但什么还没来得及说，Noiz就微笑起来。

“喜欢吗？”

“我半点儿不惊讶。”红雀摇摇头，伸手去拉床头柜的抽屉，把润滑剂拿出来。然而Noiz咕哝了一声。

“不要润滑剂。”

“什么？”

“我不需要润滑剂。”

“说的什么屁话。”

Noiz用指甲掐进了红雀的腰，红雀吃痛叫了出来。

“我不需要润滑剂。”他重复道。红雀皱起眉头。

“你他妈到底在说什么？”

“直接操我。”

“恶，不行。”红雀伸手掐住Noiz的脸颊，把他的嘴唇挤成噘嘴的形状，只是为了把他惹恼，叫他听话，“我才不直接操你，那样你会疼的 _要死_ 。”

“我知道。”Noiz嘟着嘴，含混道。

噢。现在红雀懂了。

“你是个受虐狂？”

“是倒好了。”Noiz咕哝着，从红雀的钳制里挣脱，坐起身。他把红雀推下去，捉住他的后颈，把他拖进一个凶猛的吻里。这个吻粗糙野蛮，吻得红雀根本喘不上气。他在挑衅红雀，而红雀自然而然地回吻。

他再次稳住身体跨在Noiz身上，断开这个吻，盯着对方的眼睛，试图判断Noiz到底想要什么。

“要是你想让我狠狠地操你，那我就会狠狠地操你，”他说道，“你从来没尝过的那一种。但是傻事我是不做的。”

“你愿意把我送进医院，但是不愿意直接操我？”

红雀咆哮着，再次把他按倒，嘴唇凑近Noiz的脖子，把他柔软的皮肉吸进齿间，尽可能用力地咬了下去。Noiz握住他的后颈，把他朝自己的脖子按，拱起身来追逐着他的牙齿，终于开始轻声呜咽。

“再重一点。”他呻吟道。红雀顺了他的意。要是Noiz想炫耀，红雀一定会让他后悔。

他的指甲掐进Noiz的身侧，就好像Noiz正在对他做的一样。之后他的大腿感觉到一阵抽动，Noiz的性器终于开始有了反应。他考虑了两秒要不要去摸摸它，随即意识到他从来没碰过别的男人的阴茎。他的手顿了一下，又把注意力转移到吻痕上来。

然而Noiz的性器又抽动了一下，红雀终于厌烦了自己的怯懦，探手下去握住了他的阴茎。这就是了，他第一回摸到他本人以外的第二根阴茎。他花了两秒才把手指缠上去，开始撸动。给别人手活儿的感觉很陌生，然而他有点喜欢。他又撸了两把，之后放过了唇齿间的皮肤，看进对方的眼睛。

“你喜欢这个？”与其说是在问Noiz，不如说是在问自己；他的心脏现在跳得飞快，不能确定自己到底做得对不对。

“再重一点。”Noiz重复道。

“再怎么重？”

Noiz将手伸向红雀的阴茎，握紧了。

“ _用力_ 。”

红雀皱起眉头。

“我不——”

“咬我。”Noiz又把红雀的脑袋摁向自己的脖子。红雀找到了一块仍未被标记的皮肤，咬了上去，留下另一块吻痕。他感觉自己又回到了青少年时代。他得有多少年没干过这事儿了。之后他又想起Noiz只有十九岁。

突然间，Noiz的手指也伸过来，把他的指甲向下按，直到嵌入阴茎，这让红雀抬起头来。Noiz知道自己在干什么吗？他是在故意让红雀的指甲掐进他的阴茎吗？红雀试图抽手，然而Noiz不放。

“你他妈在干嘛？”他咕哝道，而Noiz压得更深。红雀挣扎着把手抽回来，不小心刮到了Noiz的性器，他第一反应是吓了一跳，觉得肯定疼得要死，然而Noiz在他身下一阵战栗，合上眼睛。

“再来一次。”他喘息道。

“ _什么_ ？”

“再来一次， _操_ 。”Noiz恼火地睁开眼睛。他抓过红雀的手，再次握住自己的阴茎，把他的指甲往里掐，再向下拖。红雀的指尖勾到那些穿环，整个人都惊呆了。他设想中和男人的第一次可不是这个样子的。

“这样不 _疼_ 吗？”

“你是不是怂到不敢碰别人的老二啊？想咬吗？想咬可以咬。”Noiz的话漫无边际，指甲向内掐得更狠。他在强迫红雀给他难以计量的痛苦，现在又拿这事来戏弄他？红雀冷笑道。

“你就是个 _怪胎_ 。”他的鼻尖碰着Noiz的鼻尖。Noiz歪过头来轻轻地吻了他。

“我知道。”

红雀用指甲掐进他的冠状沟，Noiz为此弓起身体，红雀从来没听过他呻吟的这么大声过，他好奇Noiz之前是不是在故意压低声音。这就不行了。要是Noiz想耍着他玩，他会让Noiz叫出来的。

之后是一团混乱，牙齿，指甲，压抑的呜咽；红雀把能咬的地方咬了个遍，而Noiz贪婪地迎向他的动作，除了求着他再用力一点之外再没别的话讲了。每一次Noiz泄露出一声呻吟，都让红雀想要压榨出更多。他想听Noiz哭出来。他之前在床上从来没有这么想过；他觉得自己几乎像个虐待狂。

这场性事粗暴而凌乱，红雀觉得自己如果咬得再狠一点，或者抓得再深一点，Noiz肯定就要见血了；但是对方看上去并不在乎。红雀终于坐回去喘了口气，目光扫过Noiz的身体。他苍白的肤色衬得那些青青紫紫的擦伤和淤青尤为显眼；他赤裸着身体躺在床上、张开双腿等待着红雀的下一步动作。红雀必须承认这样的Noiz很好看。

Noiz笑起来。

“喘不上气来了，老头子？”

“是啊，”红雀假笑道，“人们办事儿的时候一般都这样。不过你大概是不知道。天啊，我是不是破了你的处？”

Noiz翻了个白眼。

“难说我到底喜不喜欢呢，”红雀继续，“我意识到比起大多数人来我确实更关注你，但是我不想担破处这个责任啊。”

“闭嘴。”

红雀挑起眉毛。挑战的语气。

“噢，我是不是——戳到痛处了？”

他把Noiz的话原封不动地奉还；尽管他觉得对方已经不记得几个月之前自己说过这句话了。Noiz哼了一声，转开目光，看上去真的一副困扰的样子。红雀确实戳到痛处了。

“喂，”他转回脑袋，朝红雀点了点下巴，“操我。”

红雀伸手去拿润滑剂，打开了盖子。他不管Noiz怎么说的；他才不会直接操他。

“喂——”

“我不会直接操你的，”红雀打断道。他跪坐在床上，把Noiz拽过来，两人大腿交叠。红雀用手指沾了润滑剂，抵在Noiz的入口。

“我没打算那么说。”

“你打算说什么？”

“操我。”

红雀小心地把指尖挤进去，俯视着Noiz。

“会的。”

“操我。”

“说了马上。”

“ _操我。_ ”

“ _我说了马上。_ ”

他把整根手指都推了进去。Noiz终于给了反应。他的声音卡死在喉咙，只发出一点咕哝，眼睛忽闪着张开，整个身体都畏缩了一下。红雀立刻就后悔了，打算把手指撤出来，但Noiz猛地摇摇头。

“不，不，别，继续。”

红雀把他的另两根手指也粘上润滑剂，等Noiz适应了几分钟，把第二根手指也滑了进去。Noiz点点头，他就活动了几下，之后两指张开，把Noiz撑开。Noiz里面热的过分，红雀知道这话听上去很下流，不过这真的让他心跳加速。Noiz嘶声，扬起脑袋，把腰臀向他的方向挤过来；他还在适应，不过看上去是喜欢。红雀把第三根手指也插进去，指尖四处摸索，他就快要让Noiz求他了。

“你想让我做什么？”他问道。他会逼着Noiz求他的。Noiz呻吟着，顿了顿才回应。

“操我。”

“具体点？”

“用力。”

“连成句。”

“我想让你狠狠地操我。”

“别这么敷衍，”红雀喃喃道，“不然你就有的等了。”

“红雀。”

他僵住了。他有好久没听见Noiz叫他的名字了。这是他生平头一回叫他的名字吗？那一声几乎是用气音叫出来的，语气迷乱，但仍旧气恼而疏远。

“说得，”红雀呼出一口气，感觉头脑发晕，“认真一点。”

“操我。”Noiz语气称得上尖刻，然而不是因为愤怒，只是出于渴望。红雀正准备按他说的做，Noiz又张嘴补上，“用你想操苍叶的那种方式。”

他的视界漆黑了片刻。他的心脏开始怦怦跳动，手指僵住，感觉自己头脑发热，皱起眉头，眯起眼睛；他的呼吸开始不稳，能听见自己的喘息声，像轰鸣的汽车引擎，只不过他没有想要发动，只想尽量熄火。他真的尽力了；他知道在床上失控是 _最_ 糟糕的，但他实在按耐不下去。

他把手指抽出来，抓住Noiz的腰，把他拖到自己大腿上翻过去，钉进床单里。他伸手去床头柜摸索，找到一只安全套，用牙咬着撕开，尽可能快地给自己套上。他本来不想费这个心，但他不知道Noiz会有多脏，所以宁可小心一点。

他动作太快，Noiz基本没时间反应，在红雀压过来的时候只发出了一声惊喘，红雀抓住他的腰让他用手撑着跪趴在床上，他也只是短促地咕哝了一声。红雀以为他会挖苦两句，或者抗议，或许会爬到一边不想趴着挨操，然而对方用手肘撑着身体，把屁股又往后送了一点，双腿张开。

红雀从来没见过这样的光景。这个姿势他只见姑娘们摆过，每次她们任自己如此脆弱地展现在红雀面前，红雀都觉得受宠若惊；而Noiz则让他迷茫。他的性致被勾起来了——事实上，在他意识到Noiz全然敞开、准备就绪的时候他的阴茎又抽动了一下——但他还在气头上，他 _简直他妈要气疯了_ 。他想知道这到底意味着什么，有那么一瞬间他觉得也许Noiz说得对，他可能真的是双性恋。

但之后他又想起Noiz的话，这让红雀低吼出声，跪坐在男孩背后，握住自己的性器，进入了他。里边足够湿润，但他还是觉得之前能再多用一点润滑才好。然而他没心思操心这个了，他还在生气，又被Noiz的内壁分了心。他身体前倾，慢慢操进Noiz，对方在他身下缓慢地吸进一口气，哽住了。红雀把双手撑在Noiz身侧，几乎是压在了他身上。

等他把自己完全嵌进去之后，红雀从Noiz的肩膀上撑起身。他握着Noiz的下巴，把嘴唇凑到他耳边。

“ _我操苍叶都不会像现在操你这么狠_ 。”

他听见Noiz笑了——Noiz居然他妈的 _笑了_ ——这让他陡然烦躁。他想要Noiz害怕。他想要Noiz怕的要死，就像 _他_ 现在气的要死似的，但Noiz就不。他之前也经历过简单粗暴的性爱，但他从来没这么重这么狠地操过人；这场性事野蛮无情，红雀只抽插了几轮就开始喘息粗重，头皮发热。他已经开始冒汗了。

Noiz前一两分钟一直沉默着，一声都没出。红雀用指甲掐进他的肩膀，向下抓到背脊，看着自己在雪白的皮肤上留下的粉色痕迹，天啊，看着真好看。红雀在那一刻放任自己承认，他喜欢这些当做证据留下的损伤。他的愤怒留在Noiz的身体上，四处都是，藏在身侧绽放的淤青里，也刻在每分每秒都在加深颜色的抓痕里。

突然间，Noiz咕哝了一句，声音随着呼吸出口，几乎嘶哑，红雀喜欢他这个声音，然而没听清他说了什么。

“你说什么？”

“我说，‘操我’，”Noiz声音大了些。红雀嗤了一声。

“还不够狠？”

“不够。操，你是真上了岁数了。上床都没力气。”

红雀的手搭上他的腰臀，用了全力握住。他皱了皱眉，调整着自己的姿势，更用力地操了进去，姿势所限，他尽了全力。

“指甲掐进来。”Noiz要求道。红雀掐了进去。“操，对，就这样。”

“现在够狠不够，小混蛋？”

“算够吧。”Noiz把脑袋垂得低低的，几乎消失在肩膀之间。他抬起手放在后脑勺上，用自己的指甲抓着头皮。

“你是真的很喜欢疼。”红雀说。他本来没想说这一句，然而话语脱口而出。不是问句，只是陈述事实。

“闭上嘴操我。”

红雀依他说的做。他想起Noiz说过的每一句惹恼他的话，每一个不成熟的挑衅，这让他操得更狠。每一次Noiz嘲笑他的年龄，每一次他提到苍叶，每一次他朝红雀抛出的见鬼的假笑，他出的每一拳一脚，每一个恶毒的头槌。红雀突然意识到他终于占了上风——这个双关让他阴沉地笑出声，感觉到Noiz在底下动了动。年轻些的男孩伸手去握住自己的性器，他能感觉到对方在自慰。对了，还有这一茬，要是他足够关心Noiz的话，他会帮他抚慰自己的，红雀跟自己保证。

“我是不是要把你操射了？”红雀问道，声音里的粗哑疲累连自己都觉得吃惊。

“别往自己脸上贴金。”

“那就是想让我停下来了？”

Noiz咕哝着，红雀附身罩在他上方，抓过他的下巴，强迫他抬起脑袋。

“我问你，是不是想让我停下来。”

“闭——嘴，”Noiz呻吟道。红雀微笑起来。

“回答我。不然我就停下来了。”

“操我就完了，你这个混蛋。”

“你得一直跟我说才行，”红雀哄道，“一直跟我说你想要什么。”

“我想让你一直操我，白痴。”

“求我。”

他松开Noiz的下巴，又抓住了他的腰。他不在乎Noiz是不是真的会求他，他已经放任自己屈从于欲望。红雀又抽插了几分钟，感受到射精之前那种熟悉的麻痒。他快射了，生平头一次并不在乎是自己先达到了高潮。

“操。”他磕磕绊绊道，撑起身来。他又向里冲撞几次，射精感逐渐堆积，他抓住Noiz的腰往后拉，深深地埋进他的身体，之后射进了套子里，突然意识到Noiz有多紧多热。他把额头埋进Noiz肩胛骨之间，咕哝两句，又抽插了几下。他一直以为这会是件大事，他和另一个男人迎来的第一个高潮，但现在充斥他脑海的只有快感，和Noiz包裹他的感觉有多么棒。

高潮之后，一股难以想象的疲惫席卷了他，或许和压在他身上的沉甸甸的现实也有关系。注意力从自己的高潮转移开之后，他突然意识到自己到底做了什么，意识到一切都会与之前不同。然而他不想此刻当着Noiz的面崩溃，所以选择把注意力转移到对方身上。他十分乐意现在就把Noiz送回家，看着他赤裸、渴切，乞求更多的样子。然而他永远不会给对方留下把柄，免得将来被叫成差劲的混蛋，所以他继续挺身插进去。

“喂，”Noiz叫他，“你戴套了没有？”

“什么？”红雀喘息道，“戴了，”他抬起头，突然重重地撞进去，让Noiz倒抽一口气，“当然戴了。”

“噢，”Noiz呻吟道。红雀能感觉到他还在给自己手活儿。

“快射了？”

“嗯——”Noiz把脑袋埋进肘弯，向红雀的方向挤过去，红雀得承认如果自己现在还没高潮的话，这个动作一定会让他直接射出来。

Noiz看上去很好看，他思量道，他用双手和膝盖撑着身体，但不是以耻辱的那种方式。他的皮肤上有伤，但并不过分，不是那种没法治愈的伤口，而现在红雀终于确定——他的皮肤的确和看起来一样柔软。Noiz的皮肤光滑苍白，肩膀会支起来，但和姑娘们又不一样；他的肩膀尖利瘦削，整个人都瘦骨嶙峋的。他不丰满，没什么曲线，不像他之前处过的那些女人们——甚至和多年之前他瞥见过的苍叶都不一样——但是红雀发觉自己不在乎。Noiz闻上去带着湿气——或许是因为他们现在都在出汗——或许还有一点薄荷的味道，红雀不能肯定。但感觉并不坏。他想知道对Noiz而言他闻起来是什么样子的。

红雀认为自己被Noiz吸引了，这顿悟来势汹汹，在他高潮之后就充斥了他的脑海。Noiz那股子年轻劲红雀并不讨厌——当然，他 _的确十分讨厌_ 其中某些不成熟的部分，但这也让红雀想起自己的青少年时期，尤其是那些好时光。他不知道为什么。

红雀哼哼着，试图把自己从思绪里拉回来。Noiz向后挤得越来越凶，也越来越不耐烦。红雀继续抽插着。他总是喜欢在射完之后依然继续，而Noiz比姑娘们要紧太多太多了，就好像他试图压榨出红雀的另一次高潮，即使红雀知道这是不可能的。

“你很紧。”他呻吟道。他不知道这算不算得上称赞，但对他而言感觉不错。

“是吗？”Noiz问，“有多紧？”

“什么？我不知道，”红雀咕哝，“感觉——很棒。”

“这就是为什么你射得那么快？”

红雀低吼着，重重地操了进去，他发誓Noiz说了一句外语，之后Noiz就操着自己的手心，射在了他的床单上。红雀松了口气。Noiz花了不少时间，操进自己的精液的感觉已经开始让红雀不舒服了。

Noiz高潮的时候声音压得很低，只发出沉沉的喉音，就好像他的高潮是被人强夺出来，他并不想放手似的。他向红雀挤得过于用力，以至于跪坐着支起了身体，红雀在意识到之前就撑住了他的腰和胸膛，Noiz骑着他的阴茎，高潮时分动作几近粗暴。红雀的嘴唇靠在Noiz耳边，要不是红雀过于震惊，现在一定会说出点聪明话来。如果他怀里是个姑娘，他一定会说些甜言蜜语。这动作本来就近乎浪漫，只不过红雀知道实情并非如此。

有那么一瞬，红雀想要更多——他想要更多的Noiz，但是对方完事之后一秒钟也没浪费。他把红雀从自己身体里退出来，留他自己处理乱成一团糟的安全套。红雀皱起眉头，小心地把套子摘下来，他床上的精液已经够多了，他不想再多一点了。他把套子打了个结，抓过几张纸巾，等他把自己清理好，Noiz已经站在门边，穿好了袜子和裤子，正在系衬衫扣子。他看向红雀，红雀躺回床上，喘着气，精疲力尽，昏昏欲睡；红雀也研究着他。Noiz也累得不轻，红雀看得见他额头上的汗珠闪闪发光，脸颊粉红。他皱着眉头盯着红雀，伸手去拿自己的领带，绕在脖子上，懒得去系。

“漏了一个扣子。”红雀提醒他。

“随便吧。”Noiz喃喃道，伸手去把扣子系好。红雀笑起来。

“你知道，我不像二十分钟以前那么讨厌你了。”

Noiz扯出一个假笑，伸手去拿自己的内裤、腰带和那一串兔方，在整理仪表的时候把它们搭在自己的肩膀上。红雀突然意识到他这就要走了。

“你要去哪儿？”

Noiz皱起眉头，抬头看他，好像他长了两个脑袋似的。他的目光在房间里游移，好像这样就能找出个答案。红雀突然意识到自己刚刚说了什么。

“你认真的吗？”Noiz问。红雀翻了个白眼。

“是啊，没有，随你便吧。”他挥挥手，磕绊道。他把毯子扯过来，躺在没被Noiz弄脏的那一边，把手枕在脑后，倚着枕头。

“要是你想让我留下来过夜，我会留的喔。”Noiz嘲他。

“滚出去。”

“我们没在约会，”Noiz说道，声音突然沉下去，语调严厉，“我们不会——牵手啊什么的。”

“我知道，”红雀呻吟道，“我不是这个意思。”

“好，行吧，”Noiz把内裤塞进口袋，朝门口走去，“你上了我的钩，你会再来找我的。”

“要是你觉得这么想晚上能睡安稳一点的话，那随便吧。”

“回见。”

“喂，”红雀在Noiz离开之前叫住了。

“怎么？”

“我觉得我是双性恋。”

Noiz突兀地停住动作，研究着他。他的嘴唇上慢慢绽开一个微笑，不是红雀见惯了的那种假笑。是真诚的那一种。

“唔嗯，”Noiz歪了歪脑袋，“也许吧。”

他转身离开，但是红雀还有别的问题要问。

“喂，”他又叫了一声。

“怎么了？”

“你还好吧？我弄疼你了吗？”

Noiz眯起眼睛。红雀知道自己愤怒的时候会有多野蛮，尽管他一点都不在乎Noiz，他在这点上还是有点偏执。

“他妈问这个干嘛？我看着像疼的吗？”

红雀耸耸肩。Noiz从来没有显露过一点疼痛的迹象，红雀觉得如今这一点得到公认了。

“我怎么会知道？”他问。Noiz又盯了他一两秒，之后摇摇头，离开了房间。

红雀翻了个白眼，侧过身。他把灯关掉，合上眼睛，但显然无法入睡。他盯着墙看了几个小时，脑袋里全是Noiz的头发到底该划到什么颜色里去，还有那股子薄荷的味道到底是止汗露还是牙膏。

是那种偏红的草莓金。还有那绝对是牙膏的味道。


	6. bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> but my favorite place is the warm embrace, of holding your hair back in a bathroom stall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *醉酒H预警

红雀一直以为在第一回操过男人之后，他会更心事重重一点的——要是有人告诉他那个男人会是Noiz，就更是如此——然而第二天上午水纪带着咖啡出现的时候，红雀觉得自己出奇的镇定。对于十二个钟头之前Noiz就在他床上这个事实，红雀几乎没怎么去想。而在他想到这件事的时候，也没觉得紧张难受，反而有一种喜爱之情。如果仔细考虑起来，这件事该让他有些烦心的，但每一次想起他跟Noiz试探性地出柜之后，Noiz歪着脑袋，说着“唔嗯……也许吧”的时候脸上真诚的微笑，他也会不由自主地跟着笑起来。他把自己拉回现实，拉回水纪身上。对方正凄凄惨惨地——还有点生气似的——盯着他家厨房窗外看。

“怎么了？”他问道。水纪突然转头，盯着他看了几秒，之后叹口气，耸了耸肩。

“没事。”他说道，“你好点了吗？”

“我没事了，”红雀点点头，“本来就没那么严重，说实话。我只是……需要点时间静一静。就这样。”

“我懂，”水纪顿了顿，微笑起来，朝红雀点了点脑袋，“所以昨天晚上Noiz找到这儿来没有？”

“反正我不会谢你的，”红雀平板道，“他给我带了汤，然后就走了。”

“汤？”

“是啊……倒是不难喝。”

水纪的目光又徘徊了一会儿，把微笑憋了回去，调整了一下坐姿，身体前倾，翘起二郎腿。

“所以他没往里边下毒，嗯？”

“除非是慢性毒药。”

“要是Noiz的话，也不是没可能。”

“我觉得也是，”红雀咕哝道，“我觉得我只是需要歇一晚上而已。”

“我昨天也没疯玩。”水纪应道，“我觉得自己睡了有十几个钟头吧。我已经准备好干点大事了。”

红雀想起他们午饭时候的对话，歪了歪脑袋。

“是吗？比如远走高飞？”

水纪长叹一口气，慢慢地眨了眨眼睛，像是被惹恼了似的。红雀希望他有朝一日能够直接说出来。

“没 _那么_ 大。”水纪说，“你知道我什么意思。”

红雀对水纪的出行计划没有想象中那么沮丧，但他对朋友这种漠不关心的状态确实有些忧心。他担心水纪干“大事”的时候做出点什么不理性的举动来。出于对水纪的保护欲（红雀是这么说服自己的），他提议办一个盛大的派对，在红时雨的地盘上，他们组织过的最盛大的那种。水纪刚开始没表态，但没多久就同意了。对于邀请谁来这个问题，红雀耸了耸肩。

“谁来都可以，”他说，“把所有人都叫上。”

“所有人吗？”水纪语气狡黠，挑起眉毛，查看着自己的便携终端。

“ _所有人_ 。”红雀接下挑战，“事实上， _我会去_ 联系Noiz的。”

这就是为什么他现在站在走廊上，等着Noiz接电话；水纪坐在厨房里，正在联系辛辣果汁的人，准备搞点酒来。在Noiz的影像跳出来的时候，红雀才真正意识到他做了什么。他怎么会让水纪去联系苍叶，自己来找Noiz的？他是打算挫一挫水纪那副知晓一切的狡猾微笑，而现在他正对上了Noiz的。

“嗨，宝贝儿。”Noiz说。好像水纪能偷听得到似的，红雀噌地转身，脸上发红。他本来没觉得自己会反应这么大。

“闭嘴。”红雀应道，“我们今天晚上要办派对。你知道我得邀请你。你来不来？”

Noiz盯了他几秒钟，脸上那个愚蠢的微笑转变成了一副恶心人的大大的笑容，红雀简直想把这个表情揍下来。这种熟悉的情绪让他稍微松了口气，之后——天啊。天啊，他昨天晚上操了Noiz。他昨天晚上操了Noiz。 _他昨天晚上操了Noiz，现在在给他打电话邀请他来派对，Noiz还笑得像个傻子，他他妈到底在干什么——_

“那，你说的 _派对_ ，”Noiz拖长了调子，“是指就我们两个，是吧？昨天晚上那种？”

“不是！”红雀怒道，“是指真正的派对！在红时雨！你爱来不来我不在乎——”

“行。”Noiz突兀地打断，耸了耸一边肩膀。他向后倒在一张沙发上，之后又倾身向前，不知道在操作什么东西。“我会去的。”

“好——好吧。”红雀应道，“晚点来。九点。十点也行。你别来也行。来就来，别烦我就行。我不在乎——”

“冷静，”他笑道，盯着红雀的眼睛，“我谁都不会说的。”红雀静了片刻，迎上Noiz的目光，不知道如何回应，只好生闷气。Noiz咬了咬下唇。“除非你想让我说出去。”他加了一句，看上去想要继续说，但红雀立刻摇摇头，伸手去按结束通话。

“拜拜。”他说完，把便携终端刷地一合。他就知道一切会走到这一步。一场不可避免的情绪崩溃、巨大的顿悟和内心的混乱，然而之后他意识到——他 _仍旧_ 没觉得有多沮丧。他喜欢和男人的性爱并不让他烦心，唯一烦他的一点是那个人是 _Noiz_ 。他一直以为要是自己和男人上床，那一定是和苍叶。那样就能说通了，因为苍叶是他唯一的例外。

所以为什么会是Noiz？

他没告诉水纪，径自去冲了个冷水澡。他站在镜子面前脱掉衣服，草草地查看身上的痕迹。想起他昨天晚上在Noiz身上留了吻痕这件事，他就觉得尴尬，好像他又回到了十六岁似的，但是Noiz就是有本事把他的这一面引出来。Noiz说过自己不是受虐狂，所以红雀难以想象为什么他会想要如此粗暴的性爱。等他走到花洒下边，他又回想起了一切，每一次啃咬，每一个吻，每一次抽插——但他仍然很镇定。

他并没有想把脑袋埋进手心里，也没想蜷在毯子下边痛哭到精疲力尽地入眠。他不需要把这件事锁进脑海深处。这件事没他想象中那么让他困扰，即便是在那种震惊已经慢慢浸入头脑的现在。他昨天晚上和Noiz上床了。而且Noiz是对的。

“我真的他妈是个双性恋。”他自言自语道，接着又笑自己这股子浮夸的劲头。把顿悟低语出声，这是在演戏还是怎么的？

唯一一件让他焦躁的事情，是可能会被其他人发现。要是水纪知道了他可承受不起——水纪一定会因为他跟一个玩莱姆的滚到一起而狠骂他一顿，更别说还有那些关于性向的严肃对话——苍叶就更别说了。这会引出一系列问题来：红雀是同性恋吗？一直都是？苍叶的第一反应无非“ _我们之前那么亲近，那我们之前睡一张床、一起换衣服、触碰到对方的时候他是不是一直想操我来着？_ ”要么就是“ _我很开心红雀终于找到了想在一起的人，这样我们就都可以和男朋友在一起啦。_ ”红雀说不准哪一种更糟：苍叶觉得红雀背叛了他，还是苍叶没有立刻抓住机会提出约会。显然第一种不太可能，而想让苍叶突然开始渴求他也自私而不切实际，他知道感情不会这样发展，然而他就是忍不住这样想。这就是为什么这么早就开始喝酒，而且喝了一晚上的原因了。水纪陪着他喝，所以至少他照例有一个酒友。大家四散在各处，在红时雨的大楼里喝过一轮，去街对面和几个挑事的混混打了一架，又回到红时雨去，坐在门口的泥泞中，而其他人仍旧在派对狂欢。苍叶和莲在里边。苍叶和莲永远在里边，而且他俩永远一起坐。红雀羡慕他们，他知道他们仍然在习惯在一起这件事，大概恨不得分分钟都黏在一起。红雀听说过这一类的事。在一段重要的关系开始的时候，你总是想和对方腻在一起。他从来没有过这种经历。他转向水纪，把胳膊搭在他肩膀上。

“我——想——把汪汪——灌醉，”他说道，水纪笑起来，抿了一口啤酒，“这话说起来怪怪的，‘汪汪’听着像在侮辱他之类的。”

“我也想看他喝醉，”水纪嘘声安慰他，“你觉得他会退回真·汪汪的状态吗？”

“我他妈咋知道，”红雀随意地耸耸肩，“没想过那么深。”

“你衣服——”水纪含混道，放下啤酒罐，把红雀的和服从一个小水坑里拽了出来，“脏了。”

红雀在水纪试图掸干净和服的时候搭着他的背，偷了他的啤酒罐，举到自己嘴边痛饮一口。水纪扭过身来隔着刘海瞪了他一眼，红雀微笑起来。这个瞬间如此短暂，再说偷酒喝这件事他们俩干的多了，所以红雀半点没多想，然而之后他就听见：

“你们俩在一块儿真可爱。”

红雀醉的不轻，但他知道自己和水纪缠在一起的动作滑稽得很，他们抬起头来看Noiz，对方正抱着手臂俯视着他们，扯出一个假笑。红雀皱眉。

“闭嘴，他在帮我把和服——”

“你是不是已经喝醉了，老头子？”

“别那么 _叫_ 我，”红雀咕哝。他已经不觉得生气了，因为他觉着这个称呼对Noiz来讲仿佛意义不同，只不过听得多了还是烦。水纪让开身体，红雀也站起来，面对Noiz，搭上他的肩膀，两个人死死盯着对方。Noiz还是无精打采地垂着眼睛，嘴角扯出一个微笑，红雀惊讶地发现，如今这种笑容不再让他那么烦躁了——在他见过Noiz跪趴在床上、渴求的样子之后。红雀觉得自己现在估计也笑得不怀好意。

就在这时，水纪站起身来：“ _你们俩是要亲一个还是怎么着？_ ”他 _知道_ 水纪一定是在微笑。Noiz笑得更开了，虽然心里不想，但红雀也忍不住笑意。水纪摇摇头，说自己先进楼去了，接着摇摇晃晃迈开步子，立刻有辛辣果汁的成员过来扶了一把，把他领了进去。红雀把水纪的啤酒罐递给Noiz。

“想赶赶进度吗，小子？”

Noiz一把夺过来，灌了一口，立刻弯下腰去把酒吐了出来，速度之快让红雀笑得站都站不稳，需要停下来喘口气。事实上，他把自己笑得呛着了，跪在地上，就在Noiz旁边，对方仍在往外吐口水，试图把嘴里啤酒的味道清理干净，嘀咕着“ _太苦了_ ”。红雀根本没力气关心周围的人会怎么看他俩。

捉弄Noiz是真的好玩，然而两个钟头之后在卫生间隔间里吐了个昏天黑地的是红雀自己。他现在知道啤酒和烈酒不能混着喝了，然而他喝醉的时候总是记不起来。水纪在街角痛殴路灯柱之后，已经被辛辣果汁的人送回家了；红雀没见到苍叶和莲的人影；而上次瞥见库利亚的时候，对方的面具把他吓得差点尿了裤子。他是 _真的_ 希望对方能把那玩意儿摘下来。

他跌跌撞撞走进洗手间的时候，意识到自己从未见过库利亚的真面目这回事到底有多吓人。他感觉到自己有手指碰到了他的脖子和脸，然而怕吐到外边他根本没敢动。有人把他的头发往后收，他就向后伸手去拍，不想被人看见自己的纹身。

“苍叶，”他咕哝着，“别——”

“是我。”Noiz的声音传过来。红雀趔趄一下差点栽倒，再没什么心思去关注纹身或者Noiz了。“你头发快掉进去了。”

“谢了。”红雀勉强挤出一句，接着就彻底断片了。

他醒过来的时候躺在地板上，花了几秒钟才意识到他在水纪家里。水纪坐在沙发上盯着他，眼睛开了又合，半死不活的样子。红雀觉得自己也差不多。

“我再也不干这事了。”水纪朝他轻轻地点了一下脑袋。

“我要吐了。”

“彼此彼此吧。”水纪应道。两人小心地朝水纪家里狭窄的卫生间匍匐过去。红雀倚在墙上，水纪倚在浴缸旁边，时刻准备着把胃再清空一轮。

“我们昨天晚上干了什么？”红雀问。

“我揍了一根金属柱子，”水纪说着，把手举了起来。看见对方绑着绷带和纱布的肿胀拳头，红雀差点又吐出来。

“操，水纪，”他说，“我自己……差不多就只顾着去厕所吐了。”

“你还哭着喊着叫苍叶了。”水纪告诉他。红雀猛吸一口气，这个他不记得了。

“我还指望你能把事情原原本本地讲出来呢。”

“我只不过想少说几个字，”他说，“每回张嘴都想吐。”

几个钟头之后，他们终于吃过了饭，喝过了水，又零零散散地把昨天晚上的事拼凑起来。水纪跟他保证没人听见他说了什么。红雀又怕到不敢细问。然而水纪耸耸肩，告诉他他只不过情绪激动，一直跟他强调彼此的友情非常重要，然后又拐到跟苍叶的友情有多重要。

“你说你有多为他和莲高兴，后边……我就忘了。”水纪摇摇头。从水纪的视角来看，红雀只不过在捋清昨天发生了什么，但红雀没跟水纪坦白，那句话把他从宿醉里吓醒了。

两天之后Noiz出现了。那时候他们四个——红雀，水纪，苍叶和莲——在吃午饭，几个人都看向红雀，红雀朝他们耸耸肩。他招手叫Noiz过来，苍叶和莲茫然地对望，而水纪盯着他看的样子就仿佛他知道一些红雀不知道的事情。红雀朝他们皱起眉头。

“看在老天份上，是你们告诉我要友好一点，现在我这么做了你们又摆这幅表情？”

“好好你说得对。”苍叶防卫性地抬起手。Noiz走过来坐下，苍叶转过身去朝他微笑：“我不记得你来没来周六的派对了。你是不是也花了两天才缓过来？”

“没，”Noiz假笑道，手肘撑在桌上，掌心托着脑袋，之后朝红雀和水纪点了点头，“不过这俩就……”

“别提。”水纪举起自己仍旧绑着绷带的手，Noiz几乎畏缩了一下。他什么都没说，不过向那边盯了几秒钟，随后把目光转向红雀，笑了起来。

“那， _这个_ 家伙，”他说道，“可是真的很珍惜跟你的友谊呢，苍叶。”

红雀的心沉到了底。苍叶皱起眉头，“ _啊？_ ”了一声。连水纪都把注意力转了过来。

“他嚎叫了 _几个钟头_ ，”Noiz说，“就，你知道，就嚎你们俩的友谊。”

“哎哟，”苍叶把目光转向红雀，笑容明亮，“红~雀~啊~”他用起唱歌般的调子，“你怎么跟我似的。”

“什么意思？”红雀嘟囔。

“我喝醉的时候也这么不着调。”

“是啊。”水纪点点头，努力把红雀从这个话题里解救出来，“苍叶喝多了话多得要命，红雀可比不了。”

苍叶立刻抗议，然而在这场争论进行的时候，红雀唯一能做的就是瞪着Noiz，对方也盯着他，嘴上挂着笑。他要宰了这小子。

那天他邀请Noiz晚上一起去Black Needle的时候，满脑子只想着复仇。刚开始Noiz拒绝了，说红雀明显是没安好心。之后红雀装傻充愣，跟他说如果他连单纯出去逛逛都不敢——公共场合，全是认识的人那种，会把他护在手心里不会让人伤害他那种哦——那也没关系。他只不过想聊聊天。

这就是他当晚怎么把Noiz拐到Black Needle的。他把Noiz灌得醉醺醺的，之后开始把自己的酒递给他喝，这样Noiz就注意不到自己到底喝下去多少酒精了。这种行为很没品，算不上光明正大，红雀知道，但他不在乎。他以前从来没见过Noiz喝醉是什么样子，一直到对方把手摁在他的膝盖上，他才想起是不是要再操一场。然而不知怎么的，他们双双倒在纹身区的拉帘后边，摸索着彼此的衣服，试图把它们从对方身上扒下来。红雀好久没这么急切过了，这事是Noiz惹起来的。当时是他倚过来，朝红雀低语：“带我去哪儿都行，操我吧……求你了。”那时候红雀正在灌他今晚的——第七杯？酒。所以或许灌醉Noiz然后操他这件事算不上道德，但是Noiz自己也乐的推波助澜，难辞其咎。

Noiz把他推进椅子里，从口袋里掏出他在柜子里翻到的润滑剂，把自己一点点打开。红雀自己也有点醉了，所以躺回椅子里，观察着Noiz叹息、急喘和呻吟的时候的表情。等到Noiz终于骑上他的阴茎，他的身体猛地前倾。他强硬地射进Noiz身体的时候，在对方的颈窝里低吼出声。Noiz骑他的时候那么粗暴，红雀都担心他伤着自己；他感觉自己像是被压榨了个干净，然而Noiz把他往后推搡，红雀除了盯着他的脸看之外什么也顾不上了。Noiz的双手摁在他的胸口，也射在那个地方。他在高潮的时候重重地向下坐了几次。红雀难以置信地发现自己累得要命，几乎什么也做不了了。

“这地方本来应该是个无菌室的。”他从粗重的喘息之间挤出一句话来，Noiz哼了一声，转身离开了。

他们之间的性爱就是这样进行的，到后来几乎成了习惯。红雀仍然会和姑娘们睡，但比起Noiz骑他的那股劲头、比起Noiz多热衷于新玩法、比起红雀能把Noiz逼出多么大声的呻吟而言，那些都毫无可比性了。最近红雀醒过来的时候，时常能发现Noiz躺在他的床上。有一回他威胁Noiz要拍他一张照片，赤身裸体，精疲力尽地躺在他床上的那种。然而Noiz笑着摇摇头，问红雀是真的觉得他会在乎别人看见他的老二吗？再说了，退一万步，红雀要怎么解释Noiz在他床上这件事？红雀本来应该生气的，然而事实上他笑出了声。这倒是没说错。这点他没想到。

Noiz总是坚称这一切并不意味着什么，而红雀则确保他不必担心。红雀或许喜欢操他，但肯定是没有爱上他。他仍旧在许多方面都讨厌Noiz，每回他们一起出去Noiz还是会惹恼他，只不过现在他拿捏Noiz更容易了一点。Noiz翻了个白眼，告诉他那是因为他在上床的时候把自己的攻击性都发泄出来了，然而红雀向来对操翻自己的仇家没什么兴趣，所以肯定不是这么回事。不过话又说回来，想跟Noiz和平共处的话，除开上床这个办法，剩下的选项要么就是逐渐习惯忍受Noiz，要么就是，（天啊这念头他都不愿想）Noiz越来越讨他喜欢。所以到头来，他觉得自己的确有操翻仇家的兴趣，只不过一直没有发觉罢了，毕竟如今再去无视Noiz是他能想到的最糟糕的事情了。

他总是会这么说：“这并不意味着什么，我们没在谈恋爱，没在牵手什么的。”而红雀总会诚恳地点点头。他是真的不想别人知道这件事。对他而言，除去Noiz是个无论多晚都可以打电话叫过来的对象之外，他对对方其余的生活一概不感兴趣。有时候他很会逗红雀笑，但他俩出现在公共场合的大部分时间里，红雀总会翻个白眼，感觉自己的怒气又开始沸腾。他倒是不觉得Noiz是滥交的那一类人——或者说就算是，红雀也觉得不关自己的事——他不想看见Noiz受重伤之类的，但他对Noiz其余时间在干什么一点兴趣也没有。他们没在牵手什么的。

他第一次去Noiz公寓的时候，被这个豪华程度震惊了。他公寓里有两间卧室，两个洗手间，红雀嘲笑他这么个孤家寡人要这么大的空间干什么，Noiz只是挑起嘴角来，咬上红雀的下唇，之后弯腰伏在厨房桌子上，让红雀操他。那间厨房也整洁干净，这让红雀吃了一惊，他一直觉着Noiz会是个脏乱差的小混球。

有时候Noiz会咕哝几句红雀听不懂的话，肯定是外语。他知道Noiz有一点口音，但一直说不好他是哪里人。他显然不是日本人，但如果红雀抓着他的头发让他仰起头，逼着他再说一遍，Noiz闭口不言。如果红雀掐住他的脸颊，把他掐得嘟起嘴来，问他说的是什么语言的时候，Noiz也不会回答。红雀讨厌这种听不懂的感觉，但是对方差不多只在被按在墙上操射的时候、或者在红雀狠狠地撞进来的时候才会这么嘟囔，所以红雀觉得他估计也没说什么值得追究的。

有一回他们坐在Black Needle，水纪说他最近扛了不少压力，红雀皱起眉头。他不喜欢水纪提起压力，因为他仍旧害怕第二天对方就坐飞机出走了。所以他没接这个话茬，只说自己最近倒是心情放松多了。Noiz笑起来，喃喃道，“ _真想知道为什么_ ，”红雀愤怒地咬紧自己的嘴唇才没当场回应。

那天晚些时候，红雀把Noiz仰面摁在床上，他从来没听过Noiz呻吟得这么大声。对方伸出手来向下拽他的肩膀，他用双臂环住Noiz的背脊，两个人同时开口——准备说些无伤大雅的下流话，他们仍旧喜欢这样你来我往地交锋，尤其是在床上的时候——然后又同时顿住，同时说道“不，你先说，”然后盯住彼此。红雀顿住动作，两个人都忍不住微笑起来。

Noiz喜欢的那种性爱实在是太粗暴了，红雀每回都忍不住要被他激怒。有时候他咬得太过分，Noiz没被当场疼哭总让他觉得难以置信。Noiz总是激他这么做，比起逃开，他总是会把自己送到红雀嘴边，让他 _再重_ 一点，所以红雀依言照做。他最终认定操Noiz _的确_ 算一种减压方式，因为他知道Noiz想要越过火越好，也知道Noiz不会往外说。比起操男人来，他在操Noiz这个事实依旧更让他烦心，他对此依旧感到惊讶。有一回他模模糊糊地跟Noiz提过这件事，在回答对方的“ _那，你现在接没接受你是个双性恋这个事实啊？_ ”的时候。他耸耸肩，应道：“ _我倒是更关心操的是你这回事_ 。”这让Noiz笑起来。他保证他不会往外说的，但红雀不知道原因。在这件事上Noiz算是占了上风，但是红雀绝对不会跟他指出这一点的。

红雀从来不用质疑自己是不是仍然讨厌Noiz，因为每一回莲不在场的时候，Noiz还是要编排他和苍叶在一块儿挺可爱的。但是在下一个周六，他们一群人坐在Black Needle里，水纪问bubble bomb要怎么调，红雀和Noiz同时开口，之后顿住，看了看对方，说道“不，你先说，”之后两人都抿住嘴唇，以防当场笑出声。最后苍叶是回答了这个问题——“我觉得是泡泡糖伏特加和红牛混一起调的吧？”——而红雀盯着桌子，竭尽全力不要对着Noiz露出笑容。

“你知道，”水纪的声音严肃，把红雀的目光拽了过去，“我很高兴你们俩终于能和睦相处了。我是真的烦了每回都要把你俩从彼此身上拽开了。”

红雀点点头，重重地吞咽了一下，忽视了这话里的双关。他听见Noiz从桌子对面发出一声嗤笑。他不知道水纪那个眼神算是意有所指还是诚心诚意，但他显然不打算开口问个清楚。

“我们不再往彼此身上凑了。”Noiz终于开口，红雀翻了个白眼。接这个话茬还不如直接当他没说。起码在他开始操Noiz之前一直是这么处理的。

当天晚些时候，Noiz跨坐在他的大腿上，他抓过Noiz那一头草莓金的头发把他拉近，朝他耳中低语：“我以为你说过不会往外说的。我要为这件事惩罚你吗？”

Noiz笑起来，点了一下头，歪过脑袋暴露出脖颈。

“想罚多狠都行。”他说道。于是红雀留下了一串伤痕累累的吻痕。第二天他走进Black Needle的时候，那串痕迹立刻被苍叶发现了。

“昨天晚上挺忙的，嗯？”苍叶坏笑着揶揄他。红雀盯着Noiz，看他胆敢泄露一个字。但这回Noiz没有挂上那副招牌式的假笑。事实上，他看上去表情尴尬。Noiz抬起手来，用手指轻轻碰了碰脖子，耸耸肩。

“当时有点忘乎所以了。”他应道。红雀不得不承认：他是真的喜欢逗Noiz脸红。


	7. you’re a cad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i should be better but i'm worse

红雀活到现在，做过不少后悔的事——有几件太明显了，甚至可以拿出来打趣——但如果让他挑一件他想 _停下来别去做_ 的事情，那一定是用手指捋过姑娘们的头发，假装那是苍叶这件事。

他已经很难再回避这件事了，至少是对他自己而言。那些女孩子们无知无觉，但他自己心里知道，每次他这么想都会痛苦万分。不仅仅是清晨时分的那种慵懒的梳理；在做爱的过程中他也会这么想， _这_ 才是让他感觉最糟糕的部分。合上眼睛，假装他的手指滑过的腰是属于苍叶的，或者舔过平坦绷紧的腹部，回想着他见过有一两次苍叶的衬衫卷上去、露出苍白腹部的场景。他希望自己能停下来。他希望自己能别 _想要去想苍叶_ ，有的时候他确实能做到。然而在他和那些长发的姑娘上床的时候，他总是想不起别的。他希望自己能停下来。

然而，他并不希望叫停和Noiz上床这件事。

他从来没想过要叫停，从没后悔过用手指掐住Noiz的腰，抓过他的盆骨，把指甲掐进骨头和皮肤之间的缝隙。他告诉Noiz对方最近长肉了，肯定是他一天天吃的那些垃圾食品的锅，不过说实话他也不在乎，Noiz看上去仍旧像他们第一次上床的时候那么好看：红雀说这话的时候半点难为情也没有。他并不觉得Noiz真的长了斤秤，他只不过喜欢逗他难堪罢了（每回红雀夸赞他的身体的时候他都会摆出尴尬的表情；要是红雀向他甩出侮辱，Noiz只会变本加厉地反击，但要是换成夸夸他，Noiz就全面哑火，成了一堆只会脸红的废铜烂铁了）。就算红雀曾经觉得这话说起来挺羞耻，如今他已经克服了好久了。

但是假装怀里的姑娘是另一个人——这件事的确可耻。不只是因为这对那些姑娘不公平，相当于承认她们不够好，即便她们永远也不会知道这件事；对苍叶也是如此：把他的身体用作幻想的素材，不顾他本人的意志，也瞒着不让他知情。肖想别人总让他觉得困扰，这个人是苍叶的时候就更卑劣了。

之后红雀意识到，要是他和留着长头发的男人上床的话，八成也会假装那是苍叶。然而事实是，他也就只和Noiz上过床，Noiz的头发长短不对，体型不对，声音也没那么高——没有一点能让他想起苍叶来。Noiz就只是Noiz。这才是最吓人的。

他也跟Noiz说过这件事，偶然提起的，在某个Noiz懒懒散散地蜷在他床脚的晚上。Noiz不常留下来过夜，但是今天他决定留宿，所以现在赤身裸体趴在床上，屁股翘得让人分心（红雀现在累得要死；他们刚刚操了差不多三个钟头，红雀射了两次，然而Noiz现在完全摸清了红雀的喜好，Noiz的屁股显然是其中之一）。他正在摆弄自己的便携终端，漫无目的地滑过页面，红雀一直盯着他看。他被Noiz这种舒适的状态惊到了：Noiz在这里，在他床上，什么都没穿。这一定需要不少信任做基础。红雀本来没想到他和这个年轻人之间能建立起这样的信任来。

“我能说件事吗？”他问。他冒了风险，但毕竟Noiz才是那个承认与其回家不如留在这里的人。红雀的陪伴在他那儿已经升了一个等级，比独自一人的优先级要高了。红雀还没傻到看不出来。

Noiz转过脑袋，耸耸肩。

“当然。”

“前几天我做了件糟糕透顶的坏事。”

Noiz勾起一个假笑，转回头去看他的便携终端。

“什么事？”他问，“踩扁了一朵花还是捏死了一只虫子？”

“什么意思？”

“铠甲闪闪发光的骑士红雀，做了件坏事？”他拖长调子，“不可能。”

红雀皱起眉头。他从来没觉得自己是这样的形象。人们会这样看他吗？他在碧岛的姑娘们之间总能收获一定的尊敬，在中央圆塔倒塌之后仿佛人气翻倍了，但他从来没觉得自己是那种特别无私利他的类型。

“铠甲闪闪发光的骑士？”

“不要卖蠢。”Noiz喃喃道，“跟我说说你做了什么。”

“我现在不想说了。”红雀应道，Noiz对此一笑。

“说嘛。”

红雀研究了他片刻，但Noiz花了一会儿才意识到红雀在看他。等他终于转过身来，朝红雀扬了扬眉毛，抬了一下下巴，催红雀继续。红雀叹息着翻了个白眼。

“我之前和一个姑娘在床上，”他慢吞吞地开口，“一个漂亮的、有金色长发的姑娘。我高潮的时候不小心叫了其他人的名字。”

Noiz哼了一声，又转回去摆弄他的便携终端。

“ _这就叫_ 糟糕透顶？”他嘲道，“当然啦。对你来说估计还真是。”

“这 _的确_ 糟糕透顶。”红雀嘟囔。

“世上比这糟糕的事情多了去了。”

“当然，”红雀耸肩，“但我没在讲别的事。我是说这件也很糟糕。”

Noiz歪过脑袋，扁了扁嘴。

“我觉得你说得太对了，”他说道，“你真是 _罪大恶极_ 啊。”

“你干嘛不直接回家啊？”红雀低吼道。要是对方非要拿这件事来开玩笑，那他还这么严肃干嘛？说起来红雀到底为什么才会觉得Noiz会认真对待这件事的？Noiz咧嘴笑起来。

“你叫她什么了？”他问，转头盯着红雀的眼睛。“‘ _苍叶_ ’？”

红雀没法回答。Noiz早就搞清楚这件事了，红雀必须承认不用藏着掖着让他松了口气。有个人知道这回事，不用他开口解释的事实令他松了口气。但他仍旧没法回答，对Noiz而言他的沉默估计和这种回应没什么差别：“ _对，就是苍叶，我管她们都叫‘苍叶’，因为我除了苍叶之外再也想不到别人。还有——_ ”

他把思绪截停在这里。Noiz摇摇头，哼了一声。

“我猜也是，”他咕哝道，“你跟不少女人上床的时候都会这么干吗？”

红雀再次哑口无言，他的沉默又成为答案。不是 _不少_ ，是 _全部_ 。他和每个女人上床的时候都会想起苍叶。这就是为什么Noiz是他操过的唯一一个短头发的。因为Noiz是唯一一个不需要他想起苍叶的人。

他不知道这代表着什么。

“所以，”Noiz说道，“你是想让我戴顶假发之类的？我也可以试着把声音捏尖一点。或者你就多用背后位，这样假装起来比较简单。”

红雀的第一反应居然不是破口大骂，并把对方一脚踹下床去，这让他自己都吃惊。这种对苍叶的粗率描述的确让他畏缩了一下。然而和以前不一样的是，事实上他感觉很 _糟糕_ ，但又说不出具体为什么。或许是因为Noiz说这话的时候并不仅仅是在借苍叶挖苦红雀，他也捎带了他自己。Noiz立即就把自己定位在一个不够好的位置，红雀不喜欢这种感觉。但凡那些姑娘们发现红雀把她们当成其他人，她们准会扇他一巴掌，告诉他搞砸了，然后大发脾气。他再也不可能见到她们的面。她们有这样的权利。

Noiz立刻把自己定位成一个‘养在外边的小玩意儿’，让红雀任意把他想象成一个替代品。这件事听上去太可怕了，但红雀确定放在一个月之前，他完全不会去在意Noiz的感受。不知道什么原因，他现在不喜欢听见对方这么说。

“不——不是，”他磕绊道，“我不——我没把你当成他。”

“嗯，所以呢？”Noiz问。他对现下的场景有多严肃全然不知，这让红雀觉得自己在冒傻气。也有点松了口气的感觉，不过还是在冒傻气。

“我没假装你是苍叶，”红雀重复道，“你就是你。你就是Noiz。”

Noiz打量着他，眉峰尖锐地拧起来，目光阴沉黑暗，就好像红雀刚刚坦诚自己犯下了弥天大罪——某种程度上红雀觉得这也没说错。Noiz皱着眉摇了摇头。

“你他妈到底想说什么？”他问。红雀歪过头，朝他伸出手。

“过来。”红雀说道。他本来打算把他拉起来，咬上他的脖子，或者亲亲他的鼻尖，之后再挖苦他两句。然而Noiz慢慢地从床尾爬过来，把自己的手放进红雀掌心，动作轻得让红雀呆了几秒。他盯着Noiz的手，上边的环钉在灯光下闪闪发亮。他感觉自己后颈的汗毛都竖了起来。

他和Noiz在共度一个闲人勿扰的片刻。

他没预料到这个——从来没有，但现在它就是发生了。Noiz的手就在他的手心，在他终于握上去的时候，Noiz抬起头来，两人对上目光。Noiz慢慢张开嘴唇，睁大眼睛，好像意识到自己做了什么。他轻轻摇了摇头，张口说道：

“ _这就是你想要的吗，老头子？_ ”

红雀皱起眉，正要问Noiz是什么意思，而Noiz突然骑跨上他，把他的和服用力扯开，动作暴力得红雀什么都来不及说。之后Noiz手法草率地把他撸硬，让红雀发出断断续续的呻吟来。他抓过床头柜的润滑剂——还有之前红雀拿来缠腰的布料，随意地塞进红雀嘴里，一只手抵住他的下颌，另一只开了润滑剂的盖子。红雀不得不承认，这一幕让他立刻又硬了起来。他不知道现在是什么情况，只知道自己喜欢这个场景。

Noiz给红雀的性器涂上润滑之后就罩了上去，红雀想叫出声，想吼他先把自己准备好再说，然而他发不出声音来。Noiz慢慢地坐上去，红雀只能重重地向后磕上枕头，被这个临时做成的口塞堵住呻吟。在男孩开始用力骑他的时候，红雀连呼吸都逐渐困难起来，Noiz的动作如此简单粗暴，让红雀发出含混的呻吟，忍不住向上操进去。

但是这和平时那种不一样，Noiz不只是像平常那样表达攻击欲。Noiz _发怒了_ 。他一只手压着红雀的嘴巴，皱着眉头骑他。他呲着牙齿，眼神暗沉，看上去几乎像恶魔似的，或许是灯光太暗，红雀又精疲力尽的原因，他差点害怕起这个上下起伏、竭尽全力骑着他的男孩来。只要红雀发出声响，即便只是被哽住的声音，也会让Noiz低吼着把布料再往里塞一点；要是红雀试图动哪怕一根手指头，Noiz就会用脚踝磕上他的大腿，手指捏紧他的下巴。他几乎一言不发——或者至少没说几句红雀能听懂的——但他们的目光一直锁在一起，他能分辨得出——Noiz在暴怒。

Noiz射了第三回，精液溅在自己的腹部，又流到红雀的肚子上。这时候他终于放开了红雀的嘴，把布料扯了出来，红雀大口呼吸着新鲜空气。就在他挣扎着呼吸的时候，Noiz倚上前，把他的下颌复位，与他鼻尖碰着鼻尖，嘟囔道：

“ _再也别他妈牵我的手了。_ ”

之后他凶狠地吻上红雀，又差点把他肺里的空气又全部压榨干净。他们的嘴唇黏在一起，Noiz只通过鼻子喘气的时候那种嘶嘶的声音响亮、可憎又充满诱惑。他仍然让红雀喘不来气。红雀确定这只是因为他之前十五分钟一直被塞着嘴巴，然而这个吻让红雀头重脚轻。他发誓Noiz在起身之前扯出了一个笑，之后对方就离开了房间，留红雀自己气喘吁吁，仍然硬的发疼。

红雀觉得现在给自己打飞机一定显得很荒唐，不过不管怎么说他还是打了。他射出来的时候，想起Noiz有多可怜，这个事实像针一样扎得他疼。他的胸口发沉。他从来没意识到Noiz有这么悲惨——他觉得Noiz自己也没有意识到。

指出这一点算不得他的责任，然而它沉甸甸地压在红雀心上。它没有影响到他的生活；只不过一直压在那儿，在他的脑后喋喋不休。Noiz反应奇快，一直热衷在斗嘴中压红雀一头；然而真遇到事的时候，又显然对自己评价不高。他到底有没有意识到他已经漏了底牌？他知道自己说了什么吗？他在把自己定位成苍叶的替代品的那一刻，知不知道他承认了自己最好也就只能做到这样了？

但是红雀到底为什么在乎呢？

为什么Noiz这么擅长把他们的关系保密？为什么Noiz这么坚持他们的关系什么都不是？

为什么红雀就是不能跟着他的规则来？

红雀和他那些街斗派的朋友们一起围在Black Needle；他们都已经喝的半醉，只有红雀还在抿他今天晚上的第一杯酒。那件事仍然压着他。是Noiz就是这么傻，还是说他有一种红雀从来没注意过的根深蒂固的自厌心？这就是红雀一直回到他身边的原因吗？因为他们之间有一种他从未意识到的微妙连接？他下意识地与Noiz共情了？

今天晚上把他邀过来的任务落在了红雀身上——水纪自然又摆出那副诡秘的语调，悄悄从嘴角溜出一句：“ _情况变得真快，是吧？_ ”红雀 _知道_ 要是Noiz把他俩卖了，水纪一定会直接告诉他的。他不觉得他们俩在公共场合有多明显，也一直以为想要无视那小子几星期也完全没问题，不过他没想到Noiz会这么——不稳定。

Noiz走进门的时候，红雀笑着朝他挥挥手。刚开始一切都稀松平常：苍叶和莲肩并肩坐着，水纪坐在他右边，时不时去吧台拿酒。Noiz坐在莲和水纪之间，没喝酒，也基本没抬眼看过红雀，连他说话的时候也没有。要是他逮到什么能嘲讽的事情，他立刻就会开炮。红雀以前把他当做不成熟的毛头小子来看，比他年轻，比他烦人得多那一种；然而现在他觉得Noiz是另外一种小孩子——就好像Noiz需要人……保护他。那句话怎么说的来着，“ _他只是个孩子_ 。”他只是个小孩，不应该觉着自己那么差劲。话又说回来，红雀在Noiz这个年纪也干过不少事情，那些事让他觉得现在的自厌是活该。他想知道Noiz内心的恶魔是什么样子的。

一个钟头之后，Noiz把一些简单的史实弄错了——他话说到一半才意识到自己搞混了——有几个红时雨的成员开始嘲笑他，这让红雀心里难受。Noiz咬住下唇，转开目光，红雀知道他现在在难为情，所以单刀直入让那几个人闭嘴。之后是一片紧绷的、尴尬的沉默。他看向Noiz，对方正皱着眉头，一点感激的样子都没有。Noiz站起身来走开了，红雀把目光转回帮派友人身上，耸耸肩。

二十分钟之后，Noiz垂头丧气地坐在吧台旁边，样子好像大雨天里被人扔下的小狗，所以红雀去问他怎么了，Noiz再次瞪着他，好像他从来没见过红雀这个人似的。

“渴了。”他说道。红雀点点头，去吧台后边给他倒了杯水。Noiz接过来，不过又摇着头走到一边去。红雀觉得自己一定是逼得太紧了。他管Noiz叫小鬼、讨厌鬼，有时候再加个豆芽菜，其他人都笑起来，好像这就是再普通不过的日常——事实也的确如此。但是Noiz每次都在他过来的时候躲开，这让他不知道接下去要干什么。要是Noiz讨厌他自己，那有个以前讨厌他的人现在对他好应该会让他没那么难受，对吧？红雀这个人记仇，也不得不承认Noiz现在做的事情非常、 _非常地_ 让他感到挫败。但是他对小孩从来都心软——说不定是小时候当苍叶的大哥哥当惯了。不管他喜不喜欢，Noiz就是个小孩，红雀也不得不承认，Noiz并不像他以前想象里那么坏。

红雀躲在纹身店的一个角落里，盯着卫生间附近的地板，纠结着要不要放手别管了，放Noiz自己去解决他那一堆破事。他感觉到有人在拽他肩膀的和服布料。他踉踉跄跄地向后倒去，在被拽进男厕之前只瞥见了Noiz帽子上的小揪揪。之后Noiz就把他搡进了隔间，落了锁。

“你干嘛？”红雀问，心砰砰地跳。Noiz真的吓到他了，他动作实在太快。Noiz转过身，抱起双臂，扬起脑袋来瞪他。

“ _你_ 在干嘛？”他问，“今天晚上你搞什么？”

“说什么呢？”红雀问。他的确知道Noiz指的是什么，然而他脑内也有一部分感觉完全茫然。他知道Noiz一直在装腔作势，然而不知道为什么。

“你干嘛——对我 _这么好_ ？”

红雀歪了歪脑袋。

“我没在对你好。”他耸耸肩，“你想什么才会看见什么。”

Noiz扬起一个假笑。

“这样的说辞对我没用，”他说，“说吧。干嘛突然对我这么好？”

红雀拒绝回答。他耸耸肩，像被惹恼了似的从隔间门往外看。

“要是你非觉得我是在对你好，那也行吧，”他伸手越过Noiz，去开隔间的门，“但是我没有，所以没法回答你的问——”

门只开了一点，Noiz就一肘给砸关上了。红雀差点被他吓跳起来，他震惊地盯着Noiz，手还放在门锁上，年轻些的男孩把手覆了上去。

“是这么回事？”他问，“牵手的事？”

红雀嘴里发干。

“我不知道你在说什么。”

Noiz踮起脚，和他鼻尖碰着鼻尖，斜着眼睛瞥他。

“你是不是觉得这样特别浪漫啊？”他问道，“是不是觉得自己特别投入？”

特别投入？红雀倒不觉得。Noiz大可以现在就离开，再也别回来，红雀大概会挂心那么一两个月，但总会看开的。

“我没有。”他说道，声音里的坦诚一定是传达了出去，因为Noiz随即退开了。他点了点头，但没把手拿开。

“行吧。”他说，“但是别再这样了。”

“什么样？”

“ _这_ 样！”Noiz吼道，“别装得像个王子似的。”

“王子？”红雀困惑道，“什么意思？”

“也别给我在这儿 _卖蠢_ 。回到以前就行，你讨厌我，我讨厌你，你会狠狠地操我然后揍我一顿那种。”

红雀皱起眉。

“你想那样？”

“ _对_ 。”Noiz声音里透出一股红雀从没见过的绝望，“我不需要你来保卫我、递我饮料，也不需要你来照看我。”

“但是如果换成 _其他什么人_ ，你是可以欣然接受的，是吧？”

红雀脱口而出，然而并不后悔。Noiz把头往后一仰，皱起眉。

“我就该知道会发展到这一步。”他说，“我还以为你跟人上床不会拖泥带水，就像你跟女孩子们上床的时候一样。但是只要操过一回以上，你就非得操出点什么狗屁感情来是吧？你管它叫什么，博爱吗？”

红雀嗤笑一声。

“我博爱谁也博爱不着你啊。”他撒谎道。Noiz的眼睛亮起来，那种假笑又回来了；红雀不喜欢他这种状态。Noiz朝他逼近了一寸，红雀的身体在对这种突然间的亲密欢呼雀跃。

“是吗？”Noiz逼问，“证明一下。”

“证明？怎么证明？”

“ _就现在_ ，你想对我做什么？”Noiz问。红雀翻了个白眼，别开了目光，不过他已经被推到了隔间的角落，裤子发紧。Noiz把手放在了他逐渐充血的部位上，捏得红雀发疼。红雀呻吟着想要从裤子里挣脱出来。这一切同样发生的太快，和他被推搡进来一样快，而Noiz解开他的拉链跪了下去，把他的性器含进嘴里，这让之前的所有对话都化为一片模糊。他意识到这是他第一次知道Noiz的舌钉抵着自己的阴茎是什么感觉。棒呆了。

“Noiz……”他呻吟道。Noiz退回来，抬起头看他。

“我嘴占着的时候没法说话。”他嘟囔着，“你得告诉我你想怎么搞。最好快点。估计一会儿就要来人了。”

之后他又把红雀吞进嘴里。红雀四处乱抓，想找到什么东西抓住站稳；Noiz技术相当不错，如果他没被那条舌头的动作分心的话，就会意识到Noiz显然练习过不少次，这一定会让他觉得有些挫败。然而话又说回来，他现在可是分心得非常、 _非常_ 严重。

Noiz抓过红雀的手，把它拽向自己的头发，于是红雀抓紧了他的头发，刚开始不想太用力，然而之后就想起Noiz的话来。他不想要浪漫。他不想要红雀照看他。红雀张开眼睛，盯着天花板看了片刻，开始慢慢把Noiz的脑袋往后拉。他能感觉到Noiz在用鼻子呼气，脖颈完全松弛下来，显然是把自己交了出来，任由红雀摆弄。红雀在动手之前不得不又闭上眼睛。

他猛地把Noiz的头向前推，同时操进了他的嘴巴。他听见一声被噎住的闷响，红雀讨厌这个动静，然而与此同时又 _十分_ 喜欢，所以他又做了一遍——把Noiz的脑袋向后拽，再操进去。在他能阻止自己之前，他就已经在以一种稳定、粗暴的节奏操着Noiz的嘴了。Noiz的喉咙里发出声响，红雀确定那声音肯定算不上自愿，但他不在乎。要是Noiz不阻止他，那他才不会停。

“你很擅长。”他低语道，Noiz的回应似笑非笑，“我不敢相信我从来没让你做过这个。以后我们一定会再试试这个。”

Noiz呻吟出声。操。感觉真好。红雀把阴茎操得尽可能深，把Noiz的脑袋固定住。他能感觉到对方的手指掐紧了自己的腰。这对他来说太过了。

“叫出来让我听听。”他说道。Noiz尽了全力；那声音介于肉欲的呻吟与低语之间，红雀觉得脊柱都在颤抖，所以他把Noiz的脑袋拉开，放他去喘口气。“好孩子。”

“操，”Noiz咕哝道，舔了舔下唇。红雀相当喜欢他现在的样子。Noiz的下巴上淌了口水，红雀突然意识到他不介意Noiz现在这个乱七八糟的样子——只要他是唯一一个能对他这么做的人。

在一间隔间里被人草草地口交过之后，红雀会觉得自己对Noiz有一点占有欲也是人之常情。对他而言情感就是这样运作的。他还是在自杀的半途中承认了自己对苍叶的感情呢，所以这一点并没让他惊讶。

自然，也就是在这样的顿悟之中，洗手间的门开了。

Noiz还跪着，扬起头来看红雀，下巴上有口水的痕迹，连他都看上去有点紧张。他挑起眉毛，红雀马上把手指按在他嘴唇上，看他胆敢发出一点声音来。他闭上嘴耸耸肩，红雀听见有人走向小便池的脚步声。不管那人是谁，现在都在大声哼歌，而他蹒跚的步子让红雀意识到那人醉的不轻。

水纪喝醉了就喜欢唱歌。

他低头看向Noiz，做了个口型：“水纪？”对方耸耸肩，尽量往门缝底下趴着看了看。红雀纹丝不动。Noiz的脖子估计也弯不到那个角度，没能看见什么，于是又转回目光，耸耸肩。

冲水的声音响起来，那人走向洗手池。Noiz喜欢这种感觉，红雀能从他脸上那种好奇的笑容看出来，但他仍旧闭着嘴没说话，所以红雀不是太担心。Noiz仍然坚称他不会告诉任何人，不管是因为他觉得和红雀上床传出去实在让人难堪，还是别的什么红雀想不到的原因，他知道Noiz不会出卖他俩的。不过这也并不意味着外边的人就看不见他俩。

外边的水声响着。Noiz缓缓地、安静地站起身，小心翼翼地握住红雀的腰，然后看向他的眼睛。Noiz眼里有一丝狡黠的神情，之后咬住下唇，绽开一个笑容。红雀被他这种孩子气的神情迷住了，心思从外边的不速之客身上转移过来。

但他没再担忧多久，片刻后就听见开门离开的脚步声。之后门关上了。Noiz挑起眉毛。

“还真是就差一点点。”他坏笑道。然后又马上跪下去，把红雀深深地吞进嘴里，红雀觉得自己性器的顶端肯定撞上了他的喉咙，就听见Noiz补充道：“你还差多少？”

三分钟之后，红雀抵着他的喉咙射了出来。Noiz在红雀完事之后就撤回去，嘴唇摩挲着他的阴茎，把他的精液像润唇膏似的蹭得四处都是。这让红雀一边觉得兴奋，一遍又觉得困扰。之后Noiz站起身，靠过来吻他。要是红雀现在没被高潮冲昏了头脑，一定不会任由他这么干的。他尝到了自己的味道，没想象中那么糟，不过咸得很，是暖的，不是他会特别期待的东西——他从来没尝过别人的精液，不过估计也就是个时间问题——之后Noiz草草留给他一个笑容，开门走了出去，留红雀一个人清理自己。

“你不用牵我的手，”他站在卫生间门口朝红雀喊道。红雀盯着地板，大脑一片空白，整整一分钟之后才拽过厕纸，把自己的性器擦干净。

接下来的一两天，红雀思索着他是不是爱上了Noiz。这是他仍在跟对方上床的唯一一种解释了。然而之后Noiz就去问莲和苍叶，介不介意在他俩的关系里再加一个人进去。水纪在桌子底下紧紧地拽住他的和服，才让他没当场掐死Noiz（莲被这个问题弄糊涂了，基本没回应；苍叶朝Noiz皱起眉头。在水纪把话题引开之前现场一片尴尬的沉默，但Noiz朝红雀假笑着，红雀差点当场掀了桌子，他最好的朋友又拽了他一下才把他拦住；过一会儿，水纪就会跟红雀说，Noiz一定是迷上他了，又不知道怎么处理自己的嫉妒心，所以才表现得这么不成熟，而红雀将会无言以对）。

他十分茫然——这也不是新鲜事了。这种迷惘对他而言几乎有一种舒适感。要是真的搞明白所有发生在周围的事，那红雀反而会比较震惊。

离洗手间那场胡搞已经过去一星期，红雀终于崩溃了。

与其说是 _崩溃_ ，不如说是一场绵延暗火之后的冷漠供认。Noiz对此毫不惊讶。事实上，他看上去无动于衷，就在红雀说着：

“我不讨厌你，但也不喜欢你。我觉得我只是被这种关系吸引，但不知道为什么。我不知道为什么我会一直回到你身边去。”

是因为他俩在接吻，红雀能确定。吻对他而言是个奇怪的东西：他以前和女人们在一起的时候的吻有时温柔，有时激情，但总体而言感觉都温暖愉快；和Noiz的吻刚开始粗暴野蛮，掺杂着愤怒，但最近开始变得冷静一点、轻快一点了，而现在他们两个只是在普普通通地在红雀床上做爱，就好像他俩是一对爱侣。从某种意味上讲，红雀觉得他俩 _的确_ 凑成了对；他们并不遵循单一伴侣制，也不是男朋友的关系，但他和Noiz上床的次数比他之前交过的随便哪一任女朋友都多。他了解Noiz。他知道他需要把指甲掐进肉里，需要动作粗暴，他知道操进Noiz的时候要有多用力，有时候他都担心床会塌。他了解Noiz的程度比他了解任何一任女朋友都深。同时，他也意识到自己完全摸不透Noiz。

在红雀讲话的时候Noiz盯着他看，就好像他在试图解开什么谜题似的。红雀仿佛能看到他脑袋里的齿轮在转动，之后他轻轻摇摇头，叹口气。

“你真是个白痴。”他说着，温和地把红雀推倒在床单上，跨上他的腰。

“什么意思？”

“你会回到我身边来，这个说法不对，”Noiz告诉他，“至少不只是你。”

“我没听懂。”红雀耸肩。

“那肯定。”Noiz假笑道，“我的意思是——”他顿住了，但没有移开目光，“是我一直回到 _你_ 身边去。”

红雀挑起眉毛，震惊了。他从来没觉得自己能听见Noiz说这句话，即使这话就是事实。他张开嘴，然而什么都说不出来。Noiz继续道：

“不过我这么做是真的 _蠢_ ，因为你已经变了。你之前会把我摁到墙上操我，就好像你想把我操哭似的。我想要的是那个。”

“为什么？”红雀坦率地问道，声音比自己想象中轻快得多。他甚至不再关心背后的原因，是他对Noiz有了感情还是单纯的好奇心？这都不重要了，他只是想知道答案。而Noiz显然不想告诉他。

“闭嘴。”他说道，俯下身来咬他的下唇。他的嘴唇一路滑过红雀的下巴、脖颈和胸口。“我想让你别对我这么好。我不想要。”

Noiz在红雀的躯干上留下吻痕，之后问他今天晚上想怎么做。红雀想知道如果自己回答只想抱着他睡的话，Noiz会作何反应。Noiz皱着眉头，把他绑在床头，骑了他一整夜。


	8. things we lost in the fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ticket stubs and your diaries: i read them all one day, when loneliness came and you were away. Oh they told me nothing new, but i love to read the word you used

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Noiz的诗引自Bastille乐队的things we lost in the fire歌词  
> *成文早，Noiz家弟弟有各种私设注意

时不时地，Noiz都会在做爱半途累得筋疲力尽，倒在红雀身上，接下去四十五分钟几乎一动不动。这是他们两个最接近拥抱的动作了：Noiz懒得要命，就是不愿从他身上下去。

红雀也不再试图从中解读出什么其他意义来。现在Noiz在他的公寓过夜已经算不上稀奇，早上起来煮咖啡的身影也与周围完美相称。性爱，红雀觉得自己有权利说这玩意儿对他来讲早就不新鲜，然而它的确给他的生活带来了革命性的改变。他没再和Noiz生过那么大的气，毕竟他知道要是对方越界了，他总可以简简单单把Noiz带到家里来操进床单了事。如今他唯一觉得奇怪的事情是——他不想这么做。

每当Noiz在午饭的时候挤挤苍叶、当着红雀打算带回家的姑娘的面挑衅他、或者在一场狠斗之后，当着红时雨的面从嘴角溜出一个窃笑：这些都不再能挑起红雀的怒火了。自然，他还是会皱眉，怒吼，也扔回一两句羞辱，不过只是做做样子。他再没像那天在小巷子里似的愤怒到丢掉理智。他不再担心会因为Noiz而不小心进入狂暴模式了。他不知道为什么，只知道每一次见Noiz都会加重他的怀旧感。

他会想到白金牢笼，想到他们进去之前，花了差不多七小时一起东躲西藏，逃避警察的搜寻。他想起Noiz那天多数情况下还是忍下来和敏克一起行动。在圆塔倒塌之后，红雀朝苍叶奔去，而Noiz让到一边。敏克自然是藏了起来，并且之后永远地消失了；他看上去有自己的使命，而那一天他的使命一定是完成了。但Noiz仍旧留在了碧岛。既然现在他周围不再有垮塌的大楼，红雀便回想了起来。红雀注意到了。他当时就注意到了，只不过没心思去担心Noiz。

他想知道如今这股心思怎么会突然出现。他想知道自己为什么会挂心。

“你还记得白金牢笼吗？”有一天晚上红雀问道。Noiz把脸埋在他胸口，两个人都赤裸着，脸上泛红，身上冒汗，Noiz估计跃跃欲试想来第三轮，那也得在红雀没睡过去的前提下。他抬起头，仍然喘息着，朝红雀挑起眉毛。

“记得啊，”他点点头，“我记得白金牢笼。想忘了它可有点难的。”

“是啊，可不是嘛。”红雀应道，与他对视着，犹豫片刻，“感觉很奇怪，是不是？那一天发生了那么多事。”

Noiz夸张地皱起眉头，深吸一口气，从红雀身上翻下去，但没下床。他埋在枕头上擦了擦额头，红雀翻了个白眼，提醒自己今天晚上别睡那个枕头了。之后Noiz快速地甩甩头，朝他转过身。

“你现在提这个干嘛？”他问，“找找浪漫？”

“找个屁，”红雀嘲道，“只不过感觉很奇怪。对这个岛来讲，东江糟透了。但是如果没有东江……”

他不知道要不要继续讲。但是Noiz好奇地歪着脑袋，红雀不得不把话说完。

“如果没有东江，你现在就不会在这儿了。”

他没有浪漫层面的意思，只不过——这种感觉不奇怪吗？最后一切都那样作结？现在他想尴尬地把目光转开了，不过那只会让他看上去更狼狈，所以他逼着自己和Noiz对视。对方的嘴唇弯成一个明明白白的坏笑，慢慢地眨了眨眼。

“这是好事？现在我在这儿算是件好事？”

“你还想去哪儿？”红雀轻轻点了点头，“你才是那个一直往这里来的人。你自己说过的。”

Noiz的笑更明显了，但没有回他的话。他用胳膊撑起身体。Noiz的身体线条匀称，然而同时又瘦骨嶙峋。这个事实每次都让红雀吃惊，他也不知道为什么。最近他见Noiz脱衣服的样子比穿衣服还多了。Noiz靠过来吻了他，这个吻算不上轻柔，但并不粗暴，也没有攻击性。红雀不知道要怎么理解这个吻。Noiz退开的时候，红雀打量着他，除去顺从以外再也想不到别的词来形容对方的样子。Noiz眨了眨眼睛，又爬回到他身上。

“没有东江，”他拖长调子，坐回红雀腰上，掐了他屁股一把，“我们就没法——来第三轮了。”

红雀呻吟出声——但情不自禁地露出一个微笑。

“要是我说太累了不想搞，你就会管我叫老爷爷，是不是？”

“当然了，老家伙。”他说着，俯身又亲了亲他，屁股蹭着红雀的阴茎。红雀的喉头溢出呻吟，又慢慢硬起来。Noiz咕哝道，“为了不让你这么他妈矫情，我再说一遍，我们不会牵手的。”

他说的对。他们不会牵手。他们不会去约会，他也不是Noiz的男朋友。所以不管白金牢笼里发生了什么，红雀也不用为他牵肠挂肚到那种程度。但是在白金牢笼的回忆，他甚至和水纪都没办法分享，这也是事实。白金牢笼是件 _要命的大事_ ，就算不是红雀这辈子经历过的最重要的事件，那至少也算得上其中之一。无从抵赖的是，他与Noiz共度了白金牢笼。这对他来讲意味重大，因为他生命中的其他片段都不像白金牢笼那样让他感到自己是个英雄，与当时也在场的另一个人分享这种怀旧之情，则可以帮他屏蔽掉当天不那么让他骄傲的部分。

每当他看见苍叶把脑袋靠在莲的肩膀，或是莲吻着苍叶的额头的时候，他分辨不出自己的痛苦是不是有所减轻。那种痛仍旧还在——然而它一直都在；一种在胸口怦怦跳动的钝痛。他在学会对其他人感兴趣之前就爱上了苍叶，只不过否认这一点对他来说轻而易举。

不是说他爱Noiz——他对Noiz和对苍叶的感情完全是两回事——然而这两种感情都同样让他迷茫，不知何故，这让他对自己最好的朋友有了另一层了解。是，他爱过——现在也爱着苍叶。不是说他突然就把爱意都抛到九霄云外了，只不过如果说之前红雀觉得自己完全无望摆脱这种爱，那现在他觉得有可能了。终有一天，他有可能放下苍叶，只做他最好的朋友，他会找到另一个人来爱的。

不是说那个人会是Noiz，但他也没法和自己抵赖：是Noiz帮他领会到了这一点。

这就是为什么他又提起这件事来，这一回是在Noiz的公寓里——他就是忍不住要说。他尽了全力给Noiz深喉，然而干的不算特别漂亮。他绝对不会跟Noiz承认，然而他知道这和Noiz当时在Black Needle隔间里那次根本不是一个水平。他有点希望自己能再找到个机会证明一下——或者两三下。他猜技术是需要练习的。

然而Noiz没有抱怨。红雀第一次给人口交，他从来不知道干这事儿还要用上牙。不过话又说回来，Noiz就是这样的人。他捏住红雀的下巴，要求他用臼齿磨他的顶端，越用力越好，要求红雀拽他的穿环，要求他掐进自己的大腿，那个力度红雀都担心要见血——Noiz很奇怪。而现在，Noiz倚在枕头上，嘴巴微微张开，眼睛眨动着，小小的、满意的呻吟逃出唇边。红雀抹了抹嘴角。这个味道仍旧算不上好，他估计永远都习惯不了，但是口交本身没他想象得那么糟。

“这是你第一回给人口活儿？”Noiz问。红雀点点头，把他的顶端含进嘴里舔干净，Noiz的头向后仰去，“棒呆。”

红雀哼了一声，倚在床尾。Noiz那近乎孩子气的举止总能逗他开心。他正想要点水喝，Noiz坐起来，把自己的裤子脱下，扔到床边的地上。

“我要去洗个澡，”他说，“想一起来吗？”

“我需要先喝口水。”

“那正好我要去 _洗澡_ 啊。有不少水的那种。”

红雀翻了个白眼。

“我去倒杯水，”他说着下了床，赤着脚从Noiz卧室去了厨房。他了解Noiz公寓的一切，这让他有些许紧张，但他努力不去深想，从水槽上方左边的橱柜里拿了个玻璃杯，从冰箱里Noiz那个过分时髦的水壶里倒了一整杯水。Noiz的整个厨房——不，他的整间公寓——都 _过分时髦_ 了。一个人住的话，这么大的空间和这么闪的装修根本没必要。然而就在他坐在Noiz的流理台上把那杯水灌下肚的时候，他突然意识到这里有多 _空_ 。不是因为每件东西都放在该放的位置——而是说整间屋子都没什么东西。

他又游荡回Noiz的卧室，敏感地注意到路过的走廊多么空空荡荡——没有照片，没有挂画，什么都没有。连家里人的照片都没有。红雀自己的房子里也没挂家人的照片。他想知道不挂照片的人们背后的原因是不是一样的：因为想起他们实在让人痛苦。

他再回到卧室的时候，听见Noiz洗澡的水流声，他的目光扫视着房间，想找到些什么， _什么都行_ 。他不敢相信自己从来没意识到这里有多空。然而之后他就找到了——有一个盒子从床下边露出来。

好吧。趁Noiz洗澡的时候翻他东西估计不道德，红雀知道。但是那个盒子在召唤他，事实上，在朝他 _尖叫_ ，他确信它说的是“ _打开我吧。想想Noiz是怎么侵入你的领地的。打开我。像你打开Noiz一样——_ ”

对了——他今天还没高潮过。他十分乐意迎来一次高潮。只要乖乖等一会儿就行。但他的好奇心已经压过了自己的欲望，他冲向床边跪下来，拽出那个鞋盒，打开了它——

里边只有纸。笔记本上撕下来的纸，上边潦草地写着什么。他一张一张地看过去，但基本就是这些东西。他拿起一小叠，展开一张，试图辨认出上边的内容。刚开始他以为这是日记之类的，但认真看过之后，他意识到这是—— _诗_ 。

是Noiz写的吗？红雀第一反应就是想爆笑，然后装几张到口袋里下回拿出来取笑Noiz，然而他把这些想法推到一边——虽然他估计还是会做第二步——转而跪坐起来，把其中一张摊平到床上，方便看得更清楚些。

These are the things we lost in the fire.

I was the match and you were the rock,

Maybe we started this fire.

We sat apart and watched

All we had burned on the pyre——

 

红雀坐直了，歪了歪脑袋。写的还不错。纸上没写日期，但纸张已经发黄发旧，所以红雀觉得肯定年头不少了。他以为会看见比这首烂得多的作品呢。

他把这张放回盒子里，但等他把所有东西都拨到一边，他又找到了另外一张纸，感觉上偏硬，之后他意识到这是一张照片。

照片的质量相当好。刚开始红雀笑了出来，因为Noiz居然往收着自己少年时期写的诗的盒子里放了一张自拍照。然而之后红雀就意识到照片里的人有着深棕色的——几乎是黑色的——眼睛。那显然不是Noiz。照片上的人鼻梁和脸颊上有一点点雀斑，不过除去这些，他和与红雀一屋之隔、正在洗澡的男孩长得几乎一模一样。他穿着衬衫，套了一件毛衣背心，或许还系了领带，但照片只切到胸口所以看不到，而且他在微笑，笑容明亮。他对于被框进取景框这件事是认真地在开心。红雀意识到拿着相机的人很可能就是Noiz。

他们两个显然有血缘关系，红雀觉得除了他的兄弟之外不可能是别人了——只不过他分不出是哥哥还是弟弟。红雀试图线索拼凑起来：空荡荡的公寓，诗，除了他手上这张之外再也没有其他家人的照片，而这一张也被草草塞进床底的一堆纸张中间。他的自厌，他的性癖，他的不成熟。他全然拒绝和红雀产生任何形式的情感联系，只乐意去公共场合给他做口活，或者用拳头打个你死我活。

红雀没注意到水声已经停了。他想藏起来的时候已经晚了。

“你在干嘛？”

红雀连吓一跳的感觉都没有。他把照片放在腿上，扭过头，越过肩膀去看Noiz。两人的目光接触片刻——Noiz除了腰上的毛巾之外什么都没穿，天啊，他真的很好看。他头发上的水流下肩膀，但显然是甩过脑袋了，因为发簇向各个方向支棱着。他看上去那么， _那么_ 好，这让红雀有点后悔自己被逮了个正着，因为他显然今天是没法得到他的高潮了——至少没法在这儿得到了——但有些事他也必须要知道。

“这是谁？”

Noiz在他慢慢举起照片的时候盯着他看，之后又朝照片眯起眼睛。刚开始，红雀还以为他要诉诸暴力，然而突然间，一个微笑滑过Noiz唇边，他伸出手，和红雀要那张照片。红雀站起来向他走去，把照片递给他，他低头研究了几秒钟。

“是我弟弟，”他说道，“叫Emmerich。”

“这张是你照的吗？”

“是啊。”

“你从来没提过还有个弟弟。”

他抬起头，眯着眼睛打量红雀。

“没觉得是什么重要的事，”他说，“你有兄弟姐妹吗？”

“没，”红雀摇头，“他和你长得很像。”

“是啊，”他点点头，“很像。”

Noiz陷入沉默。红雀到现在还没被一脚踹出去，对方也没落荒而逃，所以红雀心想能不能再冒一点险。他任Noiz在照片中沉浸了片刻，因为那看上去对他意义重大，而之后，红雀走到一边，指向那个盒子。

“这些都是你写的吗？”

Noiz的目光从照片移到盒子上，又看了几秒才回答。

“对，”他说，“比现在小得多的时候写的。”

“你当时多大？”

“唔，”Noiz琢磨了一下，“十三到十八之间吧，应该。”

“真的？”红雀问，“那首关于火的呢？你多大的时候写的？”

或许这个问题太过火了。或许他不该承认自己读过盒子里的任何东西，但他不相信一个十三岁的Noiz能写出 _那么_ 好的诗句来。但是Noiz甚至没有畏缩。他耸起一边肩膀，想了想。

“那首……‘这些都是我们在火中失去的东西’？”

“对。”

“大概十六岁吧。”

“不可能，”红雀摇摇头，“我不信。”

“为什么？”

“因为——因为……”红雀消音了，他不想承认，然而他觉得对方现在正处在防线全降的状态，所以夸一夸他估计也没太大关系，“那首很不错。”

“那是应该的啊，”Noiz说，“我基本每天都会写。”

“所以你还是个作家了？”

“不是，”Noiz摇头，“只不过读了很多诗。读过、研究过，然后从很小就开始写了。以前初学者的错误我全都犯过。反正我最不缺的就是时间。”

“什么意思？”

Noiz别开目光，好像在考虑什么，但这次他没有回答。他把目光转回红雀，眼神坚定，让红雀意识到这次他不会再多说了。红雀叹口气。

“好吧，这首是写什么的？”

他微笑起来。

“你认真的？”

“我是说，你已经知道我读过那首诗了，”他说，“也不妨告诉我写的是什么呗。”

“我不是这个意思，白痴，”Noiz翻了个白眼，“我是说——你真的不知道那是写什么的？”

“不知道！”红雀耸肩，“我怎么会知道？”

Noiz从鼻孔里哼出一声笑，双手垂在身侧。之后他举起拿着照片的那只手来。

“他。”Noiz安静地答道。他在微笑，眉毛挑起，就好像在努力轻描淡写，但他的声音出卖了他。Noiz的声音破碎，语调挑高，他在努力保持镇定，“这些诗都是关于他的。”

红雀慢慢张开嘴，看着Noiz，时间仿佛按了暂停。Noiz看上去是在忍泪，但是红雀没看到泪水，也就不能确定。他终于上前，小心地把照片从Noiz手里拿走，放回盒子里，又把盒子推回床底下。他站起来，Noiz仍旧在他身后，红雀不知道自己是不是还能面对他。气氛沉重但并不尴尬，红雀不担心Noiz会讨厌他，只不过氛围紧绷，红雀仍旧在拼凑着线索，这时Noiz清了清嗓子。

“记得白金牢笼吗？”

红雀没转身。

“嗯，”他小声应道。

“白金牢笼对我而言并不重要，因为我没什么可失去的了，”Noiz的声音又回到了正常，一点他想哭的迹象都没有，“我一直一无所有。”

“我不懂你在说什么，”红雀摇摇头，“我不懂那是什么意思。”

“你形单影只。”Noiz说道，红雀甚至没觉得被冒犯了。他能分辨出对方不是在说苍叶的事，“你是一直都像我——你是一直都独自一个人吗？”

红雀舔了舔下唇，垂眼看着地板，抬不起目光。地面那么干净，纤尘不染。

“我曾经有过人陪，”他说道，“后来都没有了。”

“嗯，”Noiz嘟囔道，红雀听见他慢慢走过来，“那我猜我们没你想象的那么相似。”

红雀感受到对方喷在他脖颈上的气息，于是终于转过身去，垂下目光看着他。

“是我的错。”他突然开口，“后来没有了是因为我毁掉了一切。”

“噢，”Noiz点点头，红雀本来没期待他再说出什么来，这时Noiz开口了，“那我们还是像的。”

“什么意思？”

Noiz咬紧了牙，思考的时候下颌的肌肉前后牵动。

“我们一事无成，”他说道，“白金牢笼。中央圆塔。这座岛在向好的方向发展，但是我们的生命还是一团糟。”

“一团糟？”红雀重复道，“你的生命一团糟？怎么会？”

“ _你_ 又为什么一团糟？”

“我没有。”

“是哦，对呗，”Noiz猛地一点头，“你毁掉了曾经拥有的一切？这样的事就是会击垮一个人的。经验之谈。”

“怎么回事？”

“你先说。”

“我不知道你在说什么，Noiz，”红雀坚持道。现在这话说起来变得那么容易，说服自己变得那么容易。那些房间的门锁的好好的，纹丝不动。

“我觉得你懂。”Noiz说，“你有想要倾诉的东西。你可以跟我说，因为我和你一样搞砸了自己的人生。”

“我没有搞砸，”红雀慢慢地开口，“但是如果你有需要说出来的事——你——可以说。没关系。”

Noiz歪过脑袋，眯起眼睛，抱着双臂研究了红雀几秒钟。之后他吼道：

“ _滚蛋_ 。”接着他转身朝浴室走去，“你想都别想从我这撬出东西来。”他的毛巾掉在了半路，被他捡起来甩上肩膀，“你知道门怎么走。”

“我做错什么了？”红雀问。Noiz朝他比了个中指，摔上门。红雀正要离开，就听见Noiz吼道：

“你牙齿用的太多，唾液用的太少！下一回记得像涂唇膏似的把老二往嘴唇上蹭蹭。”

红雀离开的时候头昏目眩，刚才的场景一直在他脑袋里回放（当时Noiz听上去的确想让红雀用上牙齿啊）。他周围的人都注意到了，他心不在焉，时不时就要愣神，差不多每个红时雨的成员都注意到了，尤其是阿浩和荻马。等到水纪终于过来问他出了什么事的时候，他无话可说，水纪毕竟是他最好的朋友，替他答了：

“Noiz？”

“他——”

“又惹着你了？”

“没有。”红雀屏住呼吸，抬头看水纪，差点伸过柜台去抓他的手，“他只是——我是说……当然。没错。他又惹我了。”

“你有没有意识到，”水纪歪着脑袋，“ _我_ 不仅仅是你最好的朋友之一， _而且也_ 他妈不傻？”

红雀皱起眉。

“什么意思？”

“我能看出事情跟以前不一样了，”他说道，声音低沉，几乎称得上——撩人？“你们俩是不是，我就这么说吧， _交上朋友了_ ？”

噢，这词选的不错。别人觉得他俩是朋友，红雀倒不会介意。不是因为他俩真的 _交上朋友了_ ，而是因为这词听上去比“炮友”好得多。

“也不算，”他叹气，“但是他不对劲。”

“我们都不对劲。”水纪耸肩，“我们只不过需要决定有谁值得我们帮，有谁不值得罢了。我觉得。”

要是有这么容易就好了。对水纪或者苍叶甚至莲这样的小天使来讲，选择帮忙花不了多大力气。但是他不知道自己想不想帮Noiz，因为他不知道努力去撬开他的心门到底值不值得。他坚持要红雀也敞开心扉，这是不可能的事。他的房间现在锁得紧紧的，连他自己都不知道那些屋子还存不存在。

但如同往常一样，水纪和善的目光劝动了他。

“要是换成你发现他不对劲，你会跟他谈谈吗？”

水纪慢慢地点点头，闭上眼睛，露出一个小小的微笑。

“他——算不上坏，”水纪耸肩，“自从你开始礼貌地对待他开始，他变好了不少。人还行吧。”

红雀叹气，接下来的两天他的思维还是在团团乱转，被自己的迷茫兜头困住。之后他就在街头撞上了Noiz，还有一帮王牌兔子的成员。他的心跳开始加速，第一反应就是把他拽到旁边的小巷里谈谈，接着就想起自己身后也还有几个红时雨的成员——随后意识到这个局面有多危险。

“最近过得怎么样，宝贝儿？”Noiz假笑道，歪着头，红雀对此挑起眉毛。

“呵呵。”他面无表情，“我们能谈谈吗？”

Noiz把头摆正了，红雀感觉到身后来了人。是阿浩——其他红时雨的成员也围了上来。红雀看见王牌兔子的人也像自己的帮派一样聚到了Noiz身边，他深吸一口气，举起双手投降。

“和那一天一样，”Noiz笑道，“只不过那天没能打起来。”

“我不想打。”红雀摇摇头，听见背后有人窃窃私语。他伸出一只手去拦着后边的人上前，希望他们能明白自己严肃的要命，“我只想谈谈。”

Noiz慢慢地点头，研究着红雀的表情，之后是他身后的红时雨。接着他把手插进兜里，侧过身去看王牌兔子。王牌兔子的成员看上去就低调得多，红雀都怕红时雨把他们打散架了。他们一看就不适应街斗，和他这边的人根本没得打，红雀也不希望他们打。两边的人数差不多，但他们的体量和红时雨没得比。在Noiz朝他转回身来的时候，红雀心跳加速。

“我不想谈。”Noiz说道。下一刻，红雀眼前一黑。Noiz缠着绷带的指节撞上了他的鼻子，把他的脑袋打得向后仰去。他有几个月没尝过这种滋味了。Noiz的暴力一般指的是用凶狠的吻从他的喉咙里榨出呻吟，或者发了狠地骑他，让他几分钟之内就丢盔卸甲——红雀记得这种感觉，嘴里的铁锈味，睁开眼发现自己趴在地上、头昏目眩的感觉。这种迷茫感。Noiz刚刚是揍了他一拳吗？

红雀觉得阿浩和荻马肯定马上就冲上去了，不过一般这种情况下，他们会放两边的头领自己打，帮众则挑对方的帮众下手。所以在他感觉到腰上一沉，Noiz熟悉的重量跨上来的时候红雀毫不惊讶。他张开眼睛看着年轻些的男孩，对方已经气喘吁吁，红雀抬手摸了摸鼻子。

“我觉得你把我鼻梁打折了。”他呻吟道。疼痛感在逐渐消失，这可从来算不上好事。他是不是要休克了？

“我没有，老头子。”Noiz咕哝着，拎着他和服的领子把他拉起来，两人的脸近在咫尺，“我们终于可以打一架了。”

“不。”红雀又摇摇头，“我不——我不想跟你打，Noiz。”

“你他妈赶紧跟我打！”Noiz吼叫道。红雀屏住了呼吸。他以前 _从来_ 没听Noiz这么吼过。除了满意的呻吟之外，Noiz那张嘴里几乎没发出过更大的声音。

“我不会跟你打的。”他说道，之后他的后脑又撞上地面，Noiz的拳头砸上他的脸，火辣辣的疼。

“ _跟我打_ ！”他又吼起来。红雀又抬手去摸自己的鼻子，但被Noiz抓住摁在头顶。红雀模模糊糊地注意到这一幕看上去有多色气，之后又想到周围的人大概都忙着呢，没人会注意他俩。

“我不会跟你打。”他重复道。第三拳让他差点没喘上气，接着是第四、第五、第六、第七拳。他倒在地上喘息着，听见Noiz在吸鼻子。他在哭。这就奇怪了。他现在头重脚轻，很可能马上就要昏过去了，但他还是能分辨出这件事很奇怪。

“你他妈为什么就是不愿意跟我打？”Noiz的声音磕磕绊绊，红雀终于抓住机会往肺里吸了一口气，他头上挂了彩，但还是转过来看Noiz。他没在哭，但脸颊上有泪痕，眼睛泛红，被泪水蛰得发疼。他也在大口喘息，这就怪了，鉴于他几乎什么都没干。这也是红雀不想打的原因。

“我不想伤害你。”

Noiz把下唇咬了片刻，之后表情突然恼怒，他阴郁地皱起眉头，那些眼泪都不见了。

“ _你伤不着我_ 。”他说道，扬起胳膊，朝红雀肚子来了一拳。红雀呻吟着，向上伸出手去搭上Noiz的肩膀，蜷缩起来，有些晚上他把Noiz操进床单的时候，对方的动作和他现在一模一样。之后他感觉到Noiz凑在他耳边，低声道，“ _我感觉不到你_ 。”

红雀完全没听懂这句话什么意思。他松开Noiz的肩膀，又倒在地上，这一撞把他肺里的空气都撞了出去，但他很快恢复过来。他们两个都在喘粗气。Noiz把拳头撑在红雀脑袋两边，罩在他身上。他的气息闻上去像血和薄荷叶。

“你在说什么？”

Noiz吞咽的声响清晰可闻，之后他开口道：

“我什么都感觉不到。疼痛、性爱、你。单纯字面意思，我感觉不到你。”

红雀皱眉。字面意思？他在说什么？他是那种会把‘字面意思’这个词用错的人吗？

“字面意思？”红雀问。

“字面意思，”Noiz咆哮道，抬起手来掐自己的脸颊，“这个我就感觉不到。所以你他妈赶紧揍我。用力。越狠越好。揍得够狠的话连我都能 _隐隐约约_ 感觉得到。”

卧槽。这些信息对红雀来讲全然陌生。突然间，一切都对上了号——呃，或许不是一切，但这起码能解释他为什么想要粗暴的性爱、放纵的争斗，还有——那些 _挑衅_ ，操，现在这些都说得通了。他总是在怂恿红雀做点什么——什么都行——只要足够粗暴，能让他感觉到就行。

突然之间，红雀再也没法这么做了。

他摇摇头，抿紧嘴唇，咽下一口吐沫。他深吸一口气，慢慢闭上眼睛，再睁开，和Noiz对上目光。对方的绿眼睛亮亮的，渴求着，也发着怒。

“我不想打。”他告诉Noiz，“让我帮你。”

“你他妈的 _到底什么毛病_ ！”Noiz突然吼道，再次提起他和服的领子，把他重重地搡在地面上，“ _别他妈玩浪漫了赶紧来揍我！_ ”

“跟浪漫没关系！”红雀叫道，把手缠上Noiz的手腕，但不是为了把他推开，“我就是不想伤害你！”

“为什么 _不_ ？”Noiz吼他，“我要说什么你才愿意？提醒你苍叶不爱你吗？侮辱你的母亲？还是告诉你你的父亲从来没爱过你？”

“别——”红雀试图警告他，但声音半途卡壳。那些都是他生命里最糟糕的事情，Noiz是怎么做到句句说到点子上的？他到底怎么知道要说什么的？

“这些能不能让你揍我？”Noiz又晃了晃他，“揍我啊！ _你倒是打啊！_ ”

“ _不_ ！”红雀终于开始反抗，Noiz把他扔在碎石地上，自己站起身，又踹了红雀的肋骨一脚。这让红雀叫出声，蜷成一团，Noiz朝他旁边啐了一口。

“你他妈就是个废物。”他低语道。

之后他就走开了。

红雀希望自己能晕过去。他希望他合上眼睛，醒过来的时候就有苍叶在身边，手指轻柔地梳过他的头发；他希望自己被拼合完毕，有人照料，然而他没有。既然该说的都说了，该做的都做了，到头来Noiz也没把他打得那么惨。他以前街斗的时候比这一次斗殴惨烈得多，这就是这件事的本质，一场帮派斗殴。他的眼睛开合了几次，看着Noiz的靴子走远，能做的只有躺在那把气喘匀。之后他撑着砖墙站起来，他的鼻子现在一碰就疼，不过估计是没断，他又伸出另一只手揉了揉自己的肋骨。当时比现在疼得厉害的多。他想知道自己当时感受到的是不是仅仅有身体上的疼痛。

他最后和红时雨的成员一瘸一拐地回去了。水纪看见之后马上推着他回家，帮他清理干净。这就是日常的一部分。红雀和Noiz打架，水纪帮他处理伤口。

“怎么回事？”水纪轻声问道。这次他没在责怪他。红雀用大拇指按住内眼角，狠狠地向下按，擦掉一滴眼泪。

“我不想打回去。”他耸肩。水纪靠过来，胳膊环上他的肩膀，给了他一个小小的拥抱。医用酒精渗进他鼻子附近的每一道细小的伤口，然而比起Noiz叫他废物的时候眼神里的含义，那种疼也算不上什么了。那眼神就好像Noiz感同身受。


	9. heart's a mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it makes no sense but i'm desperate to connect

离他和Noiz打的那一架已经过去一星期了，红雀发现自己没想象里伤的那么重。

这一回他的手完好无损，通常来讲，打完架之后缠着绷带的手才是最困扰他的，但既然这回他没有反击，他的手上也就只有几处小小的割伤。他的鼻梁也没断，和他之前的预计一样，不过现在还肿着。他被揍了个黑眼圈，鼻梁旁边也有几处伤口，但总体而言没有大碍。他的肋骨也没折，这倒是让他吃惊，毕竟回想起来，他总记得Noiz踹得相当狠。

话又说回来，红雀又意识到，当时的痛感比现在要重得多。他 _以为_ 他的鼻梁断了，他 _以为_ 他折了肋骨；当时的疼他没法否认。那不是他编出来的。他不想承认他的痛苦主要来源于下手的那个人，毕竟这听上去过于浪漫，然而这是事实。

如果那是随便一场街斗，他早就把Noiz干掉了。这不是说Noiz弱——虽然红雀更高更壮，但回想起来，他们俩其实算势均力敌。Noiz凶狠好斗。他或许没那么强的肌肉，但无疑比红雀更快更敏捷。但如果当时红雀反击的话，几拳之下就能拉平战局。那些淤伤他耸耸肩就能抛到脑后。他并不常打架，但既然领导着一个帮派，有时候抢地盘是不可避免的。

但他那么疼的原因是下手的人是Noiz。就在几天之前，那个男孩还拿着自己弟弟的照片，差点哭出来；还得意于自己少年时代的诗；还觉得在红雀身边足够安全，足以让他展露脆弱。或许，红雀现在意识到了，Noiz从来就没有脆弱过。脆弱的是 _他_ 。脆弱的是 _红雀_ ，而红雀在希望Noiz和他一样。

现在回头想想，这一切的开始仍旧让人觉得不可思议。一切发生得太快，虽然没人惊讶红雀和Noiz还是打了这一架。街上有些关于街斗和莱姆对战的流言蛮语，街斗派大获全胜，然而街斗派的首领被一个毛头小子揍得不轻。红雀没觉着难堪。放在一年之前可能会，但一年之前他一定会反击。一年之前他还不了解Noiz，还不在乎Noiz。他会揍回去的。

他把Noiz愤怒的眼泪在脑子里不断回放——等等，他是真的哭了吗？红雀记不太清了。他觉着对方的脸上应该是有泪。不过这也不重要；他一遍遍回放的是Noiz的供认：“ _我什么都感觉不到；揍我啊，揍得够狠的话连我也能_ 隐隐约约 _感觉得到_ 。”这供词让他畏缩，他仍旧不知道该如何处理。他刚开始并不相信，他脑子的一部分到现在仍旧不信，但多半是因为他根本没听懂。他 _感觉不到_ ？他就是简单地感觉不到别人在碰他吗？

他问水纪这是不是可能的，在现实中真的有人没有触觉吗？水纪皱起眉头看向天花板。他说听说过这么回事——一种退化性神经疾病什么的——但是他也不能确定是真的还是电视剧里编出来的。之后问他为什么问。红雀耸耸肩，把注意力转回他们在看的电影上（水纪在用红雀照顾他的法子照顾他，即使红雀说了不需要——但他知道比起身体状况，水纪现在更关心他的精神状态，他没提起这件事让红雀心怀感激）。

到了最后，他想起他们做爱的时候陷进对方性器的指甲和牙齿，这让红雀相信Noiz说的是实话。他一直为此管Noiz叫怪胎，现在想起这件事来只觉得胃都沉到了底。这种感觉有点像他每次想起苍叶的时候胸口的钝痛。

他不能说自己全然后悔说过这话，因为Noiz _的确_ 在跟他对着干，也 _确确实实_ 让人难以忍受。但是马后炮听着总是非常混蛋，事情不总是这样吗？你不知道别人在打一场什么样的战斗，这之类的？

还有另一件困扰他的事，一件他无论如何想不通的，就是Emmerich。感觉不到并不能解释为什么Noiz的小弟弟会让他一反常态地这么开心，也不能解释他为什么会写关于他的诗。自然，红雀的第一反应就是他死了，但红雀知道家庭成员死去之后那一系列流程，如果Emmerich不是死于Noiz之手，他手上肯定不止那一张照片。但如果他的死是Noiz的错，那连那一张照片他都不会有。红雀觉着这事情可能因人而异，但他不知怎么的能分辨出来Emmerich应该还活蹦乱跳。

他能推测出的就是Noiz和家里关系不好——他从来没提过自己的父母，红雀也没见过他们的哪怕一张照片。Emmerich应该是他唯一的兄弟姐妹，更让人好奇的是，Noiz拿了一张他的照片，而非自己的父母的。话又说回来，红雀最接近兄弟姐妹的关系应该就是苍叶了，所以他也不太确定血缘关系之中的相处具体是什么样的。或许Noiz和Emmerich是孤儿呢，和水纪一样。或许他们从来不知道父母是谁，然而那样的话应该有养父母啊？他们在哪儿？回头想想，Emmerich现在在哪儿？红雀知道Noiz不是日本人——他显然是西方人，但红雀不知道具体是哪里。或许Emmerich在家乡。

他意识到碧岛并不是Noiz的故乡，胸口一抽。Noiz只有十九岁，现在估计二十了，但在红雀眼里，他仍旧是个小孩。他从来没对Noiz动过什么特别的情绪，但——

红雀摇了摇头。他独自躺在床上，没穿上衣，又热得懒得盖毯子，把毯子全堆在膝盖旁边。他用双手盖住脸，手指揉了揉太阳穴。他当然对Noiz动过情绪，只不过从来没搞清楚到底是那一种。这就是他现在为什么到了这个境地。在床上，独自一个人，加上一只黑眼圈，还有一颗沉重的心。

他嘲笑自己——“ _沉重的心_ 。”这个词太浮夸了。他蜷到一边，关掉台灯，把房间浸在黑暗里，只留下外边的街灯照进来的光亮。晚上他总是留着窗户，好让街灯的光能照进来。他独自一人留在黑暗中会感到一点紧张，水纪是唯一知道这件事的人。灯光轻柔地洒进房间里，总让他想起小时候母亲留给他照亮的夜灯。

水纪过了段时间才提起那场打斗的事。他一定是觉得红雀在讨论这事之前需要一点空间，但其实真的不用。那和其他的斗殴没什么区别。红雀的注意力集中在这件事上，但他并不在乎Noiz把他揍了一顿。

“我就是觉得可能是我的错。”水纪终于开口，把他的咖啡杯轻轻放在红雀家厨房桌子上。红雀朝他皱眉，也把自己的杯子放下。

“你怎么会这么想？”

“是我让你去和他谈谈，”他耸耸肩，“或许我不像想象中那样那么了解他。”

“不是，”红雀轻声说道，摇摇头，“我觉得你了解他。是 _他_ 不了解他自己。”

红雀也不太懂自己刚才说了什么，不过这话听上去非常对。然而水纪看着他，好像他看穿了这只是一句装逼用的屁话。红雀叹气。

“如果你说的是对的，”水纪说，“我觉着他也不是唯一一个。”

红雀不太懂这话什么意思，不过这话听上去可不对劲。

他没接茬，他们在沉默中喝完了咖啡。他直到两天之后才又见到水纪。对方给他打电话，坚持让他现在就去一趟Black Needle。红雀刚开始不明白，不过就在他整理自己的理发工具的时候，他开始思考是不是Noiz现在就在那儿。他想不出还有什么别的理由能让水纪打给他——但他也搞不懂水纪为什么因为这事打给他。或许是他一厢情愿。他告诉自己想见Noiz是因为他想报复上次打架的事，但脑后的声音一直烦着他，大声地提醒他：才不是因为这个呢。

他把剪发工具放回自己的公寓，直接去了Black Needle。他的思绪飞转，考虑着到那里之后的种种情况，想着那个金毛小子一定会在那儿。但是等他 _真的_ 到了那里，Noiz _切切实实_ 地站在酒吧里，他站在Noiz旁边，看着对方翻了个白眼，盯着水纪，拖长了调子讲“ _说真的？你把他叫过来了？_ ”的时候，红雀能做的只有盯着他看。

红雀感到低落。他并不生气，对方无动于衷的脸也不让他觉得 _伤心，_ 只让他觉得低落。混杂着茫然、受伤、大概还有失望——Noiz的第一站为什么会是 _Black Needle_ ？都一个多星期没人见过他了，而他想找的第一个人是 _水纪_ ？红雀对自己最好的朋友毫无意见，但是为什么Noiz会选择先和 _他_ 谈谈？

“黑眼圈挺好看啊。”Noiz提高声音嘲讽道，眼睛钉在水纪身后的吧台上。水纪不喜欢他这么讲话。

“喂！”他叫道，满是攻击性与保护意味。水纪总是能影响到红雀。水纪越是大声，Noiz就越是无视他，这把红雀的脾气惹起来了；最后红雀终于抓住矮一些的男孩的肩膀，把他从吧台推进纹身间。帘子是拉好的，时间也过了五点，所以红雀觉得水纪今天已经完工了。水纪没跟进来，这是默许的信号。他们需要一点 _隐私空间_ 。

在红雀把他粗暴地搡进一把椅子的时候，Noiz一言不发。这个场景看上去很是熟悉，但走向一定和那晚不一样了。他仍旧没特别 _生气_ ，只想要一个答案。自然，他最不该干的事请就是把Noiz推进那把椅子。Noiz向后仰，露出一个微笑。

“这回你想骑我了？”

“你在这儿干什么？”

Noiz翻了个白眼。

“来玩第二轮？”他耸耸肩。红雀从嗓子里逸出低吼。

“如果你不告诉我，我就去问水纪，”他说，“要是他告诉我你在闹他，你就完蛋了。”

“完蛋了？”Noiz重复道，挑起眉毛，“那可真是好害怕。”

红雀朝他走去，但Noiz一根手指头都没动。他当然不会动。他不怕红雀揍他，红雀刚刚意识到。他从来没怕过红雀揍他。他一直想要的就是这个。这就是为什么人身威胁一直对他不起作用。

红雀停下脚步，顿住了，看着Noiz。对方毫不畏缩地回望。之后红雀退了半步，重新评估局势。Noiz朝他仰起头，看着他思考的样子。

“怎么？”他问，“你想一拳揍上我这张小机灵嘴儿？”

“你知道，”红雀慢慢开口，“装作无事发生过毫无意义。因为我已经知道了。你已经告诉我了。”

Noiz没有回答。红雀决定不再浪费时间。

“你说你感觉不到是什么意思？”

Noiz的整个身体都放松下来，别开目光，好像他就在等着红雀问这个。红雀抱起双臂，在Noiz回答之前不打算再说一个字。他本来以为要等上一会儿，但Noiz片刻之后就转回头来，迎上他的目光。

“我生下来，”他说的和红雀一样字斟句酌，“就没有感觉。别人碰我我感觉不到。”

红雀像石头似的钉在当场。这还确实是字面意思。

“我怎么知道你没在撒谎？”

“我让你的牙咬进我的老二，现在你在怀疑我没说实话？”

“所以这是什么，一种退行性神经疾病？”红雀问，重复了水纪几天之前的说法，完全无视了Noiz的反驳。Noiz叹口气。

“我不知道是怎么回事。医生们一直都没搞懂。”

“所以你为此去看过医生？”

Noiz慢慢展开一个笑容，好像他知道一些红雀不知道的事情。事实如此。这也正是问题所在。

“看过不止一个。”他说。

“我就是——我不……我不能理解什么叫你没有感觉。你 _感觉不到_ 是什么意思？”

“就好像我皮肤上覆盖着一层厚厚的膜。”他说，“要是你摁得足够重，我能感觉到一点点。但是那些太轻的触碰我都感觉不到。”

“什么叫轻？”

“说不好，”他耸肩，搭起双脚，“你的手指擦过我的皮肤。或者拥抱。或者所有比指甲掐进来更轻的触碰。我都感觉不到。”

“那你怎么——怎么能高潮的？”红雀问，他知道这个问题听上去蠢毙了，但他是真的不懂。Noiz也没在意。

“就是感觉很钝。我能 _感觉到_ ，只不过很难。我也能尝得到味道，”他说着转过头，“我能感觉到嘴里的食物，所以……”

他没把话说全，红雀花了片刻，之后恍然大悟。

“你 _里面_ 能感觉到。”红雀替他说完。Noiz扬起假笑。

“比起你的老二在我身体里的感觉，我的味觉更灵敏一点。”他补充道，“不过这个可能是因为你屌太小了。”

“可以，”红雀嗤笑一声，“要不是你每周都会爬回来求我操你，这话杀伤力会更高一点。”

Noiz歪了歪脑袋。

“有点夸张了，不过是实话。”他说，“所以，想做点更有杀伤力的事情吗？你懂我的意思。”

“我懂你的意思，Noiz，”红雀翻了个白眼，“我还没说完。在蚕食你的不止这一件事，对吧？”

Noiz的笑容消失了，转而皱起眉头。他冷笑着把脑袋靠回座椅上。

“你他妈管我的事干嘛？”

“我都知道Emmerich了，”红雀说，“所以你就说吧。”

Noiz噌地坐直了，差点把红雀吓一跳。他死死地盯着红雀，把他盯得发虚，后退了一步。

“你知道，我一点也不在乎你知道我的事。”他说道，“你想挖什么边边角角我都可以告诉你。但是别他妈搞得好像你高高在上似的。”

“你他妈在说什么？”

“别表现得像个和这个世界适应良好的的小天使似的，”他说道，“我知道你性格里的这一部分比苍叶和莲还过分。我不会逼着你说出来，但是我知道你心里有一些黑暗的东西。要是你就打算把它收在那儿，那可以。我不打算逼着你说。”

“好，”在给自己时间细想这些话之前，红雀立刻应道。反正Noiz八成是在虚张声势。“那说说你吧。”

Noiz瞪了他一眼，躺了回去，显然是对红雀戳穿他着恼了，然而他太骄傲了，肯定不会承认的。他抱起双臂，面色阴沉下来，嘴角向下撇，感觉像是要哭了似的。

“我本来没打算告诉任何人，”他说道，声音破碎，几乎让红雀本能地想冲过去。他稳住自己，Noiz继续说道：“只不过——一切都太艰难了。”

“你可以跟我说，”红雀说，不知道因为他关心Noiz，还是因为内心有一小部分想看见Noiz哭。

“我——Emmerich，”Noiz磕磕绊绊道，转开了目光。“我们……是被狼养大的。”

红雀惊掉了下巴，刚打算让他重复一遍，Noiz转回脑袋，脸上带着一抹狡黠的微笑。红雀的怒火噌地烧了起来，情不自禁地冲到椅子旁边——之后才想起这就是Noiz的目的。

现在的当务之急，是让他得不到他想要的。

他以前从来不需要在这么短的时间内冷静下来，但他在压住Noiz并掐死他之前成功地停了手。他合上眼睛找回自己的理智。Noiz的窃笑是火上浇油，但在他重新睁开眼的时候，他觉得自己知道该用什么话撬开Noiz了。

“你说过我们在某些方面很相似，”他提醒道，这让Noiz止住了笑声。他仍旧抬头想着红雀微笑，但笑声已经消弭，“你是不是说过？”

“对。”他应道，“你不知道被爱的感觉，对吧？”

“那，这就意味着，你也承认了自己也不知道这是什么感觉，对吧？”

看上去没有，Noiz是真的 _没_ 意识到这句话是一种供认。他转开目光，耸耸肩。

“看看我，”他的笑容更灿烂了，“有谁会爱我呢，是不是？”

“谁不爱你？”红雀问，“Emmerich？”

“Emmerich爱我，”Noiz立刻回答道。这就是了。他已经漏了底牌——算是吧。他的语调没有变化，但答得太快又太机械，如此深信着他的小弟弟爱着他，这让红雀看穿了他。话说回来，他一个半星期之前也没掩饰过Emmerich对他影响有多大，但看见Noiz有在乎的人总是件好事。

“所以谁不爱你？”红雀问道，Noiz深吸了一口气，红雀就明白了。他知道了，他能分辨出来。他知道这是什么感受。他知道自己的胃一沉到底的感觉，那时他正苦苦思索为什么自己的父亲从来没爱过他。“Noiz，”他坚持道，“是你的妈妈还是爸爸？”

Noiz嘴角往上撇，轻轻皱了皱眉头，他越过红雀的身体，盯着他背后那堵墙。他点点头，但看上去没那么沮丧。

“他们不明白我为什么一直伤害别的小孩，”他说，“但是我不知道痛是什么感觉。我不知道我在弄疼他们。我摔断了腿。我打伤了某个玩伴。我没有意识到。我没意识到我的腿断了，我没意识到我把他弄疼了。我的父母是上层社会的人，而我是个怪胎。是个负担。”

红雀呻吟出声，不是因为挫败，只是因为这是他听过的最让人伤心的事了。对方的话是坦诚的，并不是Noiz在自我贬低；也不是Noiz想要挑衅他进而侮辱他。Noiz是真的觉得他是个负担。或许他也的确是，红雀并不清楚。但是听Noiz讲出来，不知为何让他觉得疼。

“所以，”红雀拖长调子，不知道自己该不该说，但同时又十分确定应该问出来，“他们会——打你吗？”

让他惊讶的是，Noiz大笑起来，抬头对上他的视线。红雀皱起眉头。

“操，没有。”他说道，“他们从来没在乎我到那种程度呢。”

“这是什么意思？”红雀问。他从没让脑袋里那些房间里的回忆跑出来过，但他知道虐待成性的父亲是什么样子的，也想象不出心怀厌恶的父母除了打人还会做出什么来。

“他们不想让我和任何人互动，鉴于我这种 _病情_ ，”他的声音里满是恶意，“他们给了我自己的一个小房间。里边有我需要的所有东西。卫生间。厨房。会有女仆来送食物。”

“女仆？”红雀问。

“我正在跟你说童年的大部分时间里，我父母都把我关在一个小屋子里，结果你的关注点是女仆？”

 _操_ 。红雀没预料到这个。

“他们把你—— _关起来_ 了？”他怀疑道，“什么玩意儿？”

“我正要说，”他说着，把手叠在肚子上，脑袋又靠了回去。红雀差点就要陷入恐慌了，他听见Noiz道，“不要打岔。”

“继续。”红雀点点头。

“基本就是这样，”他承认道，耸耸肩，“就是那时候我知道没人会照顾我。我得靠自己活着。”

红雀呼吸加快，但不知道为什么。他在紧张，在替Noiz恐慌，他想告诉Noiz他 _不_ 需要全靠自己，但他不知道要怎么开口。他要把这事存个档再想想。他想告诉Noiz他永远在这里，但随后又不确定自己能不能做到。他不确定自己喜欢Noiz这个人。

但他能确定的是他现在不讨厌他了。

“这就——操，”红雀喘息着，不知道说什么好。

“就像我说的，我是真的不在乎让你知道，”Noiz耸肩，“只不过别表现得你能帮我似的。”

“我 _能_ 帮你——”红雀脱口而出，但这并不重要。

“行吧，但我不 _需要_ ，”Noiz立刻截住他的话，靠过来把红雀拉近，吻住了他。他粗暴地吻过红雀，之后退开，“我不需要你来关心我的伤。它们会愈合的。它们总会愈合的。我不需要你来在乎我。”

“我不是说我爱上你了，”红雀喃喃道，“我只是说……总有一天，总有那么一个人，会爱你的。”

“真浪漫啊。”Noiz也低声回应。

他把红雀拉到他身上，红雀除了默许之外几乎什么也干不了，但他脑子里也没什么计划。

“这就太过了，”他摇摇头，手握在Noiz腰上，两人的额头碰在一起，“信息量太大，听过之后还要表现得和平常一样——”

“你他妈别又开始搞这一套，”Noiz的声音里突然燃起怒火与攻击欲，把红雀震住了，Noiz趁机把他按下去，红雀还没反应过来两人就调换了位置，Noiz正在扒拉他的牛仔裤纽扣。红雀不知道为什么每次看到Noiz这个样子，他的身体总是会背叛他，总是一副生机勃勃、性致盎然的样子。他想操他，但Noiz之前的话还在他脑子里回响。

“Noiz——”

“你知道我小时候会遇上什么事吗？”Noiz突然开口，解开红雀的裤链，拽开他的裤子。红雀稍微欠了欠身，让Noiz把他的牛仔裤扒下来。“你知道我会对其他人做什么吗？你知道感觉不到痛是什么样子吗？”

“N—— _Noiz_ ，”这是红雀唯一能挤出来的话了。他的裤子已经退到膝盖，Noiz起身把它全部拽掉，之后又回到他大腿上。

“我感觉不到，所以也理解不了别人的感受，”他说，“我下手太重。我会伤到他们。之后会为伤到人挨骂，但是我还是不懂。我不知道我怎么会弄疼他们。这让我生气。所以我开始四处找架打。”

Noiz一边讲着，一边隔着底裤握住红雀的阴茎，这一切都显得急匆匆的，红雀完全硬了起来，前液沾湿了布料。或许是因为他有那不幸的浪漫的一面，才会觉得这个画面吸引着他。这是一种病态的亲近，但仍旧是亲近。这是一种红雀渴望从他身上找到的联系。他不知道为什么他会想要这种联系——他脑后有一缕思绪在叽叽喳喳，“ _是因为你也想告诉别人_ 你 _在背负的重担_ ”，但他无视了它——但他正在建立这种联系，这让他硬的出奇。

Noiz终于把他的底裤卷下来，放出了他的勃起，之后在房间里四处扫视。

“每个人都讨厌我，”他漫不经心道，天知道他正在屋子里四处找什么。红雀伸手下去撸动自己，但被Noiz一巴掌拍开了。他站起身。“你别动，”他坏笑道，走到一个壁橱旁边，弯腰打开柜门，把所有东西都倒腾出来，之后拿了一瓶润滑剂回来。对，还有润滑。

“他们为什么讨厌你？”红雀问，不是因为他理解不了，只是不想让话题断在这儿。Noiz看着他，解着自己的裤子，之后把裤子褪下来露出底裤。他把它们都扔在椅子旁边，打开润滑剂的盖子，在手指上抹了一层。红雀几乎没意识到他们两个都已经半裸了。

“因为我狠狠地揍了他们一顿，”Noiz说，“因为我喜欢血的样子。因为自己的伤口并不让我困扰，但他们的伤口困扰着他们。我当时理解不了。”

Noiz坐起身，把手伸到背后，一般来讲，这是和Noiz上床的时候最火辣的部分了——看着他操开他自己。然而今天，红雀就——不，红雀仍然被勾得十分性起。Noiz总是闭着眼睛，在他用手指操着自己的时候眼睑颤动，咬住自己的下唇不发出任何声音，但红雀能看出来他喜欢这种不适感。现在一切都说得通了。这是他多少能感受到的一件事物。

“我掉过一颗牙，”他突然说道。红雀正沉浸在Noiz的情态里，不得不闭上眼睛，努力集中精神听他在讲什么，“有个小孩揍掉的。我有一回也伤到了手指。它再也没长好过。我没意识到我把它弄断了，它从此就长得不服帖。但是那颗牙是我父母的最后一根稻草。随便吧。总之。”

红雀深吸一口气，睁开眼睛，正看见Noiz撑起身体，往红雀的阴茎上坐。他把肺里的所有空气都呼了出去，红雀也学他，两个人都没说话。直到Noiz适应好，建立起一个稳定的节奏。正当红雀想安慰他几句的时候，Noiz阴沉地笑起来。

“我不知道这是什么感觉，”他带着笑说道，红雀发出一声被扼住似的呻吟。他身上这个男孩从全然绝望之地而来，这一切突然席卷了红雀，他想到在这一刻之前，Noiz可能做过的事、可能有过的感受、可能说过的话。除了自家弟弟之外再没有人爱他，从这个境况里又会生长出什么来呢？红雀知道被父母一方轻视是什么感觉，但至少他知道另一方的爱是什么感觉。至少他还有过母亲的爱。Noiz什么也没有。

“我不知道 _这_ 是什么样的感觉。”他又说了一遍，停住动作，内壁把红雀的阴茎完全吞了下去；之后他向前倾，咬住红雀脖颈的皮肤。他弯下腰的动作看上去很滑稽，但红雀叫出了声，在他吮吸几秒之后，推着他的肩膀把他推了回去。

“这样 _疼_ 。”红雀告诉他。

“一点儿没错。”Noiz喘息道。之后就是指甲和牙齿和一场推搡混战；Noiz比平日里粗暴的多，红雀不知道该如何应对。他算不上讨厌，也不想让他停下来，但那样真的很 _疼_ ，疼得他差点落下泪来。不是因为身体上的痛感，而是因为他知道为什么Noiz会这么做。红雀知道Noiz为什么会把指甲掐进他的胳膊，为什么会咬他的脖子，他的胸口，他的肩膀，为什么他会抓住红雀的头发用力拽，直到把红雀搞得一团糟，只剩下呻吟一件事可做。他知道为什么Noiz会 _狠狠地_ 把他按在椅子上骑他，直到两个人都射出来。Noiz射在红雀肚子上，而红雀射进Noiz的身体。

他这么做是因为这是他认知里的世界。他只知道伤害别人，不管愿意与否。他只知道靠自己活下去，这就是为什么他立刻从红雀身上下来，捡起自己的裤子，重新穿戴好，向门口走去。

“等等，”红雀急切地叫道，“我不管这话听上去是什么样的。但是你不能就这么走了。”

“我能。”Noiz告诉他，停下来，朝他转过身，“因为人在需要拥抱的时候才会留下来。我不需要你抱着我。”

“我们不是牵手的关系。”红雀在Noiz开口之前就替他说了。Noiz朝他点点头，红雀吸了口气。

“从现在开始，回到之前的样子就好。揍我。操我。我不需要你对我那么友善。”

“我觉得你根本不知道你在开口要的是什么。”

“哦是吗？”Noiz点点头，“怎么说？”

红雀无言以对。红雀不能告诉他，他不能告诉Noiz他自己到底能变成哪种暴怒的样子。红雀不能暴露出他自己那相当恶意的一面来，这一面远远超过Noiz想讨要的范畴了。

红雀什么也说不出，只好点头。他只能同意Noiz的条款。他不想同意，他不想在打架的时候揍他，现在也不想伤害他。但如果这就是Noiz想要的，那他会去做的。他不知道为何突然之间他又想给Noiz他想要的东西了，但或许有一部分的他想要把Noiz留在身边。他想靠近他，这样就可以随时关照他了。当然，不是说他在乎Noiz的意思。所以他点点头，之后Noiz就走了。

红雀抓过自己的牛仔裤，在水纪进来发现他半裸之前赶紧套上，但他仍旧花了几分钟才恢复正常。他以为自己的脑子里会塞满关于Noiz的疑问，关于Noiz的痛觉耐受性，关于他的父母和弟弟，关于他的家，他真正的家，不是街道另一头那个独居的、光秃秃的、有两个卧室的公寓，然而他漫不经心地盯着水纪的纹身针，能想到的就只有趴在垫子上，他的父亲抑扬顿挫的声音，以及他小时候为了摆脱这种疼痛付出了多少代价。


	10. black sheep come home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you'll take a ride from anyone, everyone wants a ride - pulls away - from you

想要说服周围的人他和Noiz没在闹矛盾并不容易。

他揉着太阳穴，一个满脸关切的苍叶坐在他旁边，对方鼓起的脸颊和倒竖的眉毛仍旧动人得过分——大概可爱这个词恰如其分——但是这都一个钟头了，他还是不相信红雀和Noiz打的那一架势均力敌，不相信这是一场莱姆和街斗派的对峙，不相信他输得光明磊落。苍叶可比这聪明得多。他不想听。

“为什么他身上一点伤都没有？”

“因为我没反击。”

“为什么你不反击？”

“我不想。”

“为什么？”

“苍叶……”

“ _为什么_ ？”

红雀叹气。他感觉到胸口有东西在下沉，但这次说不好是谁。一半是苍叶，他面容可爱，表情忧虑， _红雀一直以来所求的就是苍叶能够担心他_ ，但是他也情不自禁地想起小时候的Noiz，靠着门在哭，在等着能有人把他放出去。红雀不能把这件事告诉苍叶。但他对苍叶一直尽可能诚实，所以他深吸一口气，谨慎地选择着词句。

“只是个误会，”他慢慢开口，“要是我告诉你我们俩没事了，你能接受吗？你相信我吗？”

苍叶突然皱起眉头，就好像红雀刚刚的话非常有道理，但他不想承认似的。他转开目光，睫毛忽扇，好像在思考，之后点了点头。

“我就是不想让你受伤罢了。”

红雀不知道这话什么意思。苍叶以这句话作结，就好像他指的并不只是身体上的伤害，但苍叶 _不可能_ 知道他和Noiz的事——就算他 _真的_ 知道他和Noiz在上床，他也不可能知道他俩的关系其实更深一点。就算苍叶连这个也搞清楚了，那他居然觉得红雀会被一个毛头小子伤着？

“我没事，”他向他保证，苍叶的抿起嘴唇，露出一个怀疑的微笑。他瞥了红雀一眼，指着他的眼睛。

“你的脸可是一点说服力都没有。”

“拜托，”红雀嘲道，“现在基本都看不出来肿了啊。一个星期之前糟糕得多呢。”

“这话也没安慰到我，”苍叶翻了个白眼，红雀笑起来。

“回想起来，我们小时候你还给我揍过俩黑眼圈，”他推了推苍叶身侧。苍叶躲开来，抱起双臂。

“那时候打着玩的啊！”他撅起嘴，“你还把我腿坐麻过呢！光骂我不公平。”

“我永远忘不了你噌地窜起来揍我的时候，”红雀笑了一声，想起当时他为了防止苍叶打击报复，压着他的小腿不让他动，“疼死了，但是现在想想你拿小拳头呼过来真的好笑。”

“可别深挖我的黑暗面，”苍叶故意装出一副生气的样子，“我可能会再揍你一顿呢。”

他把声音压低，红雀知道他在开玩笑，不过他还是希望苍叶没用这种音调。这个音调让他后颈的汗毛直立，就怕哪天让别的地方也立起来。这种声调红雀也会用，对着——

他不想想起Noiz来，便把那缕思绪推走，挂上一个微笑。

“喂喂，一分钟之前是你自己说不想我受伤的吧？现在你就来威胁我了。真是反复无常。”

“ _真是反复无常_ ，”苍叶把舌头贴着上颚学他，语气嘲弄。之后转向自己的电脑，摇摇鼠标唤醒桌面。红雀爬上他的床，倚在枕头上，哀悼着现在他单独和苍叶在一起的时候是多么稀少，又趁着还在一块儿，把周围的一切都通过感官吸收干净。他什么都不需要说，只是躺在那儿，看着苍叶连着几个小时地摆弄电脑。这就是他真正想要的。这就是他一直以来想要的，他思索道。现在他认真考虑起来，已经想不起自己还想要比这更多的东西了。如果这些就够了，那莲一个钟头之后回来，拎着零食袋子，亲吻苍叶额头的时候，他为什么还是能感觉到那股钝痛？如果有个人也愿意露出额头来让 _他_ 吻，那这种痛会消散吗？

对于水纪，说他好打发也对，不好打发也没错；一般来讲，即使他不理解红雀的动机，也会很快接受，因为这是红雀自己的事，他不用去理解。但是给红雀清理伤口的是他。他知道伤不在身体，而在心理——在精神上，红雀知道这回事上他没法和水纪抵赖。红雀就只能指望水纪哪天能抛下这个话题。

“但是——他 _确实_ 给你道歉了，对吧？”他第三遍问起，红雀还是没正面回答。他们坐在红雀家沙发上，膝盖挨着，红雀能做的只有盯向地板。他不能和水纪撒谎——字面意思，他没办法和水纪撒谎。没人能用屁话糊弄水纪，他对谎言有种第六感。红雀搜肠刮肚，寻找能让水纪满意，但又不算谎话的言辞。

“Noiz道歉的方式很特别。”他耸耸肩。水纪像平时那样举着咖啡杯，但红雀自己今天早上喝不下去。桌上还有一瓶姜汁汽水，但他也没碰，“我觉得没人听过他道歉。但是没错，他道过歉了。我听见了。”

水纪像苍叶似的瞥了他一眼，但红雀能分辨出二者的不同。红雀舔了舔下唇，过去两天他一直在蹂躏它，而现在它发出一点刺痛。在水纪打量他的时候，他把又嘴唇咬进嘴里。水纪探究的目光不屈不挠，然而最后还是扬起眉毛，深深地叹了口气。

“现在你这么了解他，感觉真的奇怪。”他把杯子举到嘴边，抿了一大口。红雀觉得现在是反驳的好时机；红雀觉得放在不久之前，他还会言辞激烈地否认自己了解Noiz，不过现在说这话就虚伪得有点明显了，所以他什么也没说。“不过我也没觉得惊讶。事情总是这么发展的。你要真正了解一个人之后才会知道自己讨厌他。而你 _确实_ 讨厌他。”

红雀仍旧没有回话。那种流传已久的说法怎么说的来着，你最讨厌的往往是和你最相似的人。但他没提起这茬。水纪撞了撞他的膝盖，红雀终于朝他翻了个白眼，而水纪展开一个大大的笑容。他后来再没提过这件事。

在和最亲密的两个人做过损害控制之后，红雀只得了几天清净，之后他就想起Noiz的请求。Noiz特地嘱咐他要表现得像个混蛋，现在他正为此纠结不已。两个月以前，这么做轻而易举。这曾经是他的默认设置；他曾经 _想_ 这么做，自然而然：他想搡着Noiz的肩膀把他推到一边，把嘴边的谩骂丢出去，在Noiz每次开口讲话的时候都翻个白眼。如今他仍旧不想抱着他，不想牵他的手，但也不想再和他打架了。

但之后他又想起每一次他和Noiz对视，长久地锁住目光；想起Noiz嗤笑着靠向莲和苍叶，问他们考不考虑在关系里加入第三个人（莲实诚地回答了——“不，我们没有讨论过这个问题”——而每回Noiz提起这些假设，苍叶都会不舒服笑一笑，以为他就是说出来唬人的）。这些仍然能触动红雀，让他动火气。这些仍然让他想要掐住男孩的脖子，把他掐昏过去才算完事。但更让他生气的是Noiz丢出一句羞辱时，脸上那种苦涩而满足的笑意。他总害怕有一天这怒火又控制了他的神智。

不过，红雀一直擅长无视掉自己的问题。

然而保持平衡并不容易。一方面，他要无视Noiz，让他开心，另一方面又要对他报以一定注意力，不要让别人——也就是苍叶和水纪——认为他俩还在闹矛盾，尤其是在红雀花了大力气才说服他们之后。

一星期以后，一个周五晚上，Noiz走进了Black Needle。没人邀请他，但他不请自来显然只是时间问题，就像他以前过来挑事打架一样。他在他们桌边自己挑了把椅子坐下，带着红雀熟知的那种傲慢的劲头——红雀已经意识到这不过是一张坚实的面具。水纪抿起嘴唇，抱着双臂靠回椅子上，看上去要花上一段时间才会再和Noiz熟络起来——比起红雀，他一直对Noiz表现得比较友好，在迷幻吗啡事件之后，红雀一直觉得他换了一种看世界的方式。或许他觉得讨厌玩莱姆的人显得太小气了，或许他只是放弃了讨厌这种情绪。不管怎么说，现在他还能摆出这幅不屑的样子，这让红雀松了一口气。而另一方面，苍叶虽然皱着眉头，局促不安地扭动着，显得很不自在，但把目光从红雀转向Noiz时，还是尽量礼貌地开口道：“这是莲的座位。”

“那我坐哪儿？”Noiz还带着那幅见鬼的笑容，这已经不再让红雀觉得有趣了。Noiz的那些不自然的、笨拙的嘲弄不再让红雀为他感到难堪，因为他知道Noiz不只是这么个混球。他以前的人生里几乎没和人讲过话。他现在不知所措，又善于把这个事实藏得天衣无缝。

“我觉着外边泥地里就不错。”水纪阴沉地笑道，苍叶皱起眉头。Noiz的笑容收了一点点，直直地望向红雀。或许他在等红雀再加上一两句挖苦，然而红雀只是盯回去，一言不发。他看进一双小孩子的眼睛，看见了对方有多 _拼命_ ，而后突然意识到，从第一天起他对Noiz的看法就大错特错了。

几秒之后，Noiz突兀地站起身，从隔壁桌拖了一张椅子过来。红雀害怕他直接把椅子推到自己身边来，但他没有。他把椅子扔在苍叶旁边的位置，正对着红雀。这就更糟了。红雀 _没法_ 无视他，没法无视对方暗示的眼神，专注的目光，那目光有如实质一般吸附在他皮肤上。Noiz一心一意地盯着他看，那种目光若是投向Noiz自己，那怕是连他都能 _感觉_ 得到。红雀被自己的隐喻吓得一缩，盯着桌子盯了足足一分钟，之后苍叶把他叫了回来。

“你在听吗？红雀？”

“什么？”红雀猛地抬起脑袋，莲正站在苍叶身后。

“想喝点什么吗？”

“不，”他答道。莲再次转身离开，水纪站起身，跟在他后面。他们一定是去拿喝的了。苍叶换了个姿势，八成不知道被独自留在红雀和Noiz面前的时候该干点什么，红雀也不能怪他。红雀试图在Noiz开口之前找出个话题来，但是太晚了。

“你伤好得挺快。”Noiz说道。红雀不敢相信他这么厚颜无耻。苍叶一肘戳在Noiz身侧，Noiz从椅子上歪了下去，但既没有畏缩，也没有叫出声。当然了。他基本没感觉到。就算苍叶踹倒了他的椅子，他在倒在地上之前估计也无知无觉。红雀的眼前突然出现了Noiz倒在小巷里的画面，有几个面目不清的彪形大汉在踹他，踹他的肋骨，肚子，脸。他不知道为什么会想到这个，红雀抓紧了自己的座椅，把这个画面甩出脑海。

“要是你来这边和我们闲混，想表现得什么都没发生一样，起码你自己别提这事吧。”苍叶说道。

“不用，”红雀开口，“没关系。”

苍叶抬头看他的时候差点发了脾气，但红雀迎上他的目光，凝视着他，露出请求的坚定神色，最后苍叶叹了口气。他稍稍向前倾身，说道：“要是你再那么干，我会狠狠修理你一顿的。”

红雀努力憋住笑容，但失败了。Noiz笑出声来。

“你保证？”他露出一副若无其事的轻浮微笑。红雀翻了个白眼，苍叶呻吟出声。

“你这人有时候真的奇怪，”苍叶说道。红雀没过脑子，直接接上了话：

“是啊，你到底学没学过怎么跟人说话？”

他不知道这话是不是真的那么扎人，尽管他的确指的是Noiz没朋友的事，连Emmerich都算不上他的朋友。而话一出口他就想揍自己一拳，这话听着太下作，他已经意识到自己不擅长做这个了。Noiz的笑容变得更灿烂，但脸上有股怀疑的神色，就好像他不相信红雀真的这么说了、这么做了、把话就这么说完了。苍叶现在在说些别的，但红雀没在听。他一直盯着Noiz，求他搞明白现在一切已经不一样了。他不可能再对Noiz _表现得那么混蛋_ ——他没法再说出以前那些话来，毕竟现在他已经知道那些话真正意味着什么。他不可能再叫他怪胎，问他为什么从来交不上朋友，一拳揍向他的嘴巴。他求着Noiz看清这一点。

但是Noiz拒绝看清。他一直在挑衅红雀，越来越肆无忌惮，就好像回到他们几个月前从来没上过床的时候，回到他们除去辱骂和对峙之外从来没说过一个字的时候，回到红雀从未站在Noiz的卧室里，看着他举着弟弟的照片几乎落泪的时候。Noiz表现得就好像这一切都没有发生过，红雀想知道对方是不是也擅长把事情打包，丢在九霄云外去。为什么红雀不愿意让他丢呢？为什么他就不能让Noiz也有自己的小房间？为什么Noiz蚕食了他生活中的 _一切_ ？

他不知道为什么他会想到回家，回到Noiz身边，回到一间他从来没见过的公寓，那个地方只存在于他现下的想象之中。他会把手放在Noiz背上，就放在他瘦骨嶙峋的肩胛骨之间，之后亲吻他的额头。这个念头几乎让他停止呼吸。

“你对这个怎么看，红雀？”Noiz那种装腔作势的音调响起来，红雀意识到他又在走神了。这回出现在他想象里是和Noiz的居家生活。

“对什么怎么看？”他问，觉得自己估计不会想知道答案。

“没有回报的爱。”

红雀点点头，不是在回应Noiz，而是在回应他自己。他就知道他不想听。Noiz脸上又挂上 _那种假笑_ 了。红雀都数不清到底见过多少回了，但每次见到的时候还是能牵动他的怒气，即使是现在。即使他清楚Noiz绝对、肯定、毫无疑问是在故意激他；即使他知道Noiz只不过想惹恼他然后挨一顿暴揍或者狠操；即便如此，那个笑容还是让他生气，他想保持理智，但是没忍住。

“我觉得你可能比我更有发言权。”

Noiz仍然挂着笑容，他手肘压在桌子上，被他用两只手掌握住。他向前倾身，盯着红雀。整张桌子安静下来的时候他仍然在笑，他突兀地站起身、椅子在地板上磨出刺耳的刮擦声的时候他仍然在笑。红雀看不见他冲出前门的时候是什么表情，但他惊讶地发现在Noiz离开之后他胸口的疼痛偃旗息鼓。或许他做的太过了。他已经听天由命，知道事情早晚要发展到这个地步，只不过没想到会这么快，这么轻易。他从来没想过惹恼Noiz的这一刻会如此自然而然地到来。

“他什么毛病？”苍叶问道，脑袋从门边转向红雀，带得头发都晃起来。

“他不喜欢自食其果的滋味。”水纪喃喃道，身体向前，抓过自己的啤酒干了。红雀能做的只有盯着莲看，对方则困惑地皱着眉，在回望红雀的时候勾起一边嘴角。莲是个好人。莲就是——苍叶。所以红雀当然爱莲。红雀当然想让莲成为那个回家的时候吻上苍叶额头的人。红雀当然想有个人照顾苍叶，对莲也是一样。

“ _你_ 又是怎么回事？”苍叶问，歪过脑袋，越过莲来推了推他的肩膀。红雀微笑起来。

“空气清新了不少啊，只有我一个人这么觉得吗？”

水纪边喝着酒边笑起来，苍叶也笑着翻了个白眼。红雀不太想这么说，尤其是Noiz已经离席，说了也没什么意思，但他急于填满这沉默的间隙。那一晚剩下的时间没人再提到Noiz。苍叶喝多了，红雀能从他的脸色分辨出来；他的脸颊上、靠近眼睛的位置浮起一层亮红，一直垂下头去笑，向每个人都露出笑容。他倚过去蹭莲的脖子，让水纪翻了个白眼。莲伸手环住他的背，撑住他的腰，而直到红雀独自走回家的时候，他才猛然停住脚步，意识到——自己的胸口中没有那种钝痛了。莲的手环着苍叶的腰，支撑着苍叶——他的男朋友，红雀从小时候开始唯一爱过的那个人——但他的钝痛消失了。

回想起来，在当时他仍然能感觉到胸口轻轻一扯，但此时此刻，它消失得无影无踪。红雀甚至没有注意到。他没注意那对小情侣黏在一起，只有在水纪朝他们起哄，再取笑上一两句的时候才会看上两眼，接着他们就继续喝酒。他们聊着街斗，聊着水纪前两天碰上的那个男孩。苍叶问他是不是认真的，水纪就露出那种常用的微笑来——嘴角稍稍翘起，让人看见就想起这是水纪标志性的笑容，就好像那副空洞的假笑之于Noiz一样。苍叶的笑则带着轻浮的意味——或许并不是，或许这只是红雀的偏见。连莲都有自己独特的笑容——肯定是像狗狗的那一种，红雀发誓莲在 _特别_ 高兴的时候还是会摇摇屁股。红雀想着自己的笑容是不是也有什么说法，这时候下起了小雨。红雀好奇有没有其他人注意过这些笑，还是说这只是他喝醉了酒，独自一人淋雨回家的路上胡思乱想的结果。

他沉浸在思绪里，试图回想阿浩或者荻马的笑容，好奇着库利亚那张面具之后的脸长什么样子——好奇库利亚是不是真的有张脸。说实话，想起那个防毒面具让红雀汗毛直竖。在他喝醉了、看东西都重影的时候，那玩意儿显然是他最不愿盯着看的东西，但即使在他清醒的时候，那个面具也能吓他一跳。他漫不经心地考虑着库利亚为什么要戴这样的面具，他是不是守着其他人不知道的秘密？就在这时，红雀拐过街角，看见自家公寓门前台阶上坐着个人。刚开始他还以为是邻居，或者别家等人的，之后他认出了那是谁。

他走近Noiz，踏着一种心照不宣，又有些傲慢的步子，不过他醉的不轻，脸上的笑与其说是因为他想伤害Noiz，不如说是因为他知道Noiz受伤了，他想证明自己是对的。Noiz才刚刚二十，红雀比他大了八岁，几乎凡事都会比Noiz懂得更多。他希望Noiz能接受这个事实。

Noiz侧着身体，摆弄着自己的便携终端，双腿并起来蜷缩到胸口。他仿佛完全把自己封闭了起来。之后他看见红雀走过来，就关掉终端屏幕，换了换重心，方便自己把身体转向红雀的方向。他的笑容太假了，红雀能分辨得出，那个笑就好像硬生生贴上去的，让红雀的胸口发疼——啊。出现了。他的疼痛出现了，他就知道它不可能离开他太久的。现在这种疼痛是因为Noiz。因为Noiz显然被他的话伤得很重，还非要拼命假装知道什么对自己而言是最好的。要是红雀允许自己深想的话，Noiz和他自己在这一点上或许半斤八两。

“你想上床吗？”他直白道。红雀发誓他听见Noiz的声音劈了一下。他嗤了一声。

“你半路跑掉了，现在就只想上床？”

“嗯哼，”Noiz耸耸肩，思考了片刻，“我总得上厕所啊。有时候是这样的。别担心，我现在清理干净了。”

“恶。”红雀冷笑一声。这话说的就太恶心了，让他差点忘了这场对话的严肃性。

“嗯，大多数人操我的时候都这么说的，”他说着，终于站起来，朝红雀走了两步。而红雀则站定了。

“我应该为你感到难过吗？”红雀问。事实就是，他的确为Noiz感到难过。有人占Noiz的便宜让他觉得难过，Noiz同意和他们上床让他觉得难过，因为Noiz没有意识到他其实可以拒绝的。有人钻了这一点的空子让他觉得难过，而自己或许也是其中的一员也让他觉得难过。

“你应该邀请我进去，那样我们就爱干嘛干嘛了。”Noiz说。

“是啊，当然，”红雀摇摇头。他放弃了，除了让步之外别无选择，“我不想这么干。我不想再这样了。现在和以前已经不——”

“好吧。”Noiz嘟囔道。他声音轻柔，红雀差点没听见。他伸出手抓住红雀的和服，把他拽倒在水泥门阶上，动作快如闪电，红雀只觉得肺里的空气都摔了出来。Noiz跨上他的腰，把手伸进他的衣服里，摸向红雀的胸口。红雀一颤，听见Noiz说：“ _那我们就在这儿做_ 。”

但是红雀不想在这儿做。小路两边都有灌木丛，天色也已经晚了，他的邻居们要么睡了，要么就是出去找乐子了，所以他不怕有人看见。他只不过是不想再这样了。他身体里已经没有再继续这样做的动力。或许那些粗暴的性爱、厌恶、辱骂、中伤——那些恨意，都不过是封装好贴上标签的好斗心罢了，或许并不是——或者说是，只不过它们固定要走这个流程——红雀毫无头绪。他感到 _十足的茫然_ 。而Noiz凑过来吻他，绑着绷带的手掌毫无廉耻地揉捏着他的乳头，身体在红雀的大腿上蹭动。说实话，这个吻很不错，他的嘴唇称得上温柔甜蜜；虽然动作凶恶放纵，但足够甜，有点像红雀是他的男朋友，他们已经很多天没见，现在红雀终于回家之后的那种兴奋的劲头，但随即，红雀想起这不过是他脑海的一场幻想，他断开这个吻，抓住对方的手腕扔开，坐起来深吸了一口气。

“拜托，我不想这么做——”他开口道，正打算再说点什么，Noiz就抓住他的后颈，把他的脑袋压在自己胸前。Noiz的呼吸突然哽住的时候，红雀吓了一跳，那一哽让Noiz整个身体都震了一下，这震动也传导到红雀身上。

“ _为什么_ ？”Noiz问。有那么一瞬红雀以为他要哭了，但他最后还是恢复了常态，“你为什么就不能——回到——以前那种——？”

“你 _跑走了_ ，”红雀恳求道，“我们 _不可能_ 跟以前一样了。我知道那些侮辱的实际含义，就不可能随随便便就甩出去。我不能——我不想那么做。我不知道要说什么。我不能这么做了，再也不可能了，Noiz。我做不到。我不在乎，我不是要牵你的手，但是我 _不想_ 再这样下去。我不爱你，我不在乎你想怎么处置你自己，但是我不能再继续了。要是你想找其他人来——做这些你想让我做的事情，那就去找其他人吧。因为我做不到。我再也做不到了，找别人去吧。”

之后是一片寂静。

这样很吓人。他希望自己只是喝昏了头。他没打算这样絮絮叨叨，现在害怕是因为他不知道自己怎么了。他害怕他会再对Noiz出手。他能听见自己的呼吸，在说话的时候盯着Noiz的眼睛，他几近狂乱，担忧，焦虑，用呼吸间的沉默间隙乞求着Noiz放他走，乞求着他停下来，乞求他别再逼他，因为他 _再也做不到了_ 。

“要是我真的找了呢？”Noiz终于问道。红雀摇了摇头。

“找什么？”

“要是我真的找了其他人呢？”他具体道，红雀思考了片刻，然而大脑完全一片空白。他耸耸肩。

“好啊，”他说，“找别人去吧。”

“要是我 _找过_ 了呢？”Noiz说着，把手从红雀后颈拿开，又放回他的和服前襟上。红雀抖了抖。“要是我走进Black Needle，身上带着淤青和伤口还有其他的东西，而你知道那是从别的人那儿讨来的？”

“你是在问我会不会嫉妒吗？”他问道，然而Noiz没有回答。他只是挑起一边眉毛来，这让红雀茫然了，“还是说在威胁我？”

“威胁你？”

“你是想说，要是我不揍你留着让其他人来，他们下手会更重的？”

“实话说，就算你 _确实_ 揍了我，八成 _也还是_ 会有其他人来揍我的，”他翻了个白眼，就好像这是世间公理，板上钉钉：人们会揍他，而他不会出手阻拦。红雀又深吸了一口气，惊讶地发现自己的呼吸也在颤抖。或许快哭的是 _他_ 。

“我不想当你的男朋友，”他说，“我不想牵你的手。我告诉过你了，我没有爱上你。要是你去操别人，我也不会嫉妒。但是你觉得你活该得到这些待遇，我不同意。我不 _知道_ 你父母怎么跟你说的，也不能阻止你的行动，我只是说我做不到。我做不到，我再也干不了这活儿了。要做你得去找别人，因为我做不到。”

Noiz把红雀的身体重重地摔下去，红雀的后背摔在水泥地上，咕哝了一声，但Noiz没从他身上下去。红雀相信，等自己明天清醒一点的时候，一定会重新考虑一下刚说出去的这些话，然而现在它们只是自然而然地倾泻出来。最糟糕的是他知道自己没那么醉，还差得远呢。他只不过是精疲力尽。不是因为白天的工作，而是因为Noiz。因为引起他胸口疼痛的人不是苍叶，这让他茫然。因为他想着Noiz还是个小孩子的时候，被锁在众人的世界之外，深信这世上除了自己之外没什么值得活。因为他看世界的方式如此浪漫，自己却永远没有体会过那种浪漫。他不想和Noiz谈恋爱，但他也不想要——这样。他不想在水纪店里的纹身区急匆匆地来一发，或者在卫生间隔间里草草地口一管。他不在乎没法回到有Noiz的家里去、没法在他额头上印上一个吻，但他也不想再伤害他了。

两人之间沉默了几秒，红雀和Noiz都得到片刻喘息的时间。红雀要承认他感谢Noiz给了他冷静下来的时间；Noiz完全不知道他需要这几秒，即便如此他仍旧心怀感激。他能听到Noiz喉咙里的强压着的哽咽，之后他开口了：

“好吧，”他虚弱地说，“好吧。你不想再做这个了？”

“不过你明白我什么意思吧？你被锁起来过——你没交上过朋友——你 _感觉_ 不到？”操，他又开始胡言乱语了，“我不可能再管你叫怪胎。我不可能嘲笑你没人爱了。你懂我的意思，对吧？”

“闭嘴。”Noiz摇摇头，动作并不激烈，看上去也没生气。他把眼睛闭了几秒，之后张开，重复道，“闭嘴。”

“你 _明白_ 吧？”红雀迫切地希望他明白。 _他不能成为Noiz的男朋友，但他也不愿再与他为敌_ 。他需要再重复几遍Noiz才能懂？

“ _闭嘴_ ，”Noiz又重复了一遍，“好吧，所以你知道我的父母，我弟弟，和我的——病情。那你自己呢？”

“我怎么了？”红雀屏住呼吸。他们之前讨论过这个。他不可能告诉Noiz储存在那些房间里的事情。 _他_ 才不是那个因为潜意识里的自厌而出门找人伤害自己的人。如果说起过去会把他置于险境，那他说起来的时候就更要小心。这正是他要把这些记忆储存起来的原因。这样就再也不会有人找他谈这些了。

“我知道你内心有一些黑暗的东西。”Noiz说道。红雀想起他之前也这么说过，在水纪的纹身店里，“和苍叶没关系。苍叶 _远远比不上_ 那些你藏在脑子里的东西。”

“你他妈怎么知道？”红雀突然发问，唇边聚集起一个恼怒的微笑。他怀疑地打量着Noiz，对他的穷追不舍感到难以置信。他不知道他在说什么。红雀打算虚张声势。

“我能 _看得出来_ ，”他应道，“在你勃然大怒的时候。你记得你在小巷子里搡我那回吧？几个月以前？我看见你的眼睛了。你根本不在那儿。你完全失去理智了。现在有时候我还是能看得到那种状态，就在你特别生气的时候。我能看得到你多么努力想保持理智。我忍不住好奇——你何必费这个心呢？你脾气很急。我随便叫你一声废物你都能炸，那别的时候干嘛要控制自己呢？是因为我——戳到痛处了吗？”

热意正爬上红雀的脸，在他的下巴和颧骨里聚集，慢慢地朝头皮进发。他的呼吸没有之前那么顺畅了。他盯着Noiz，目光尖利，视界都开始模糊。

“我叫你废物，你反过来叫我怪胎，这都算正常。但是如果我说——你的妈妈从来没爱过你——”

视野空白了一瞬。

Noiz提起自己的母亲和红雀掐上Noiz的脖子之间过了几秒钟，这几秒的回忆一片空白。

四周很安静。他手上掐得并不狠，只是简单地用手指握住了对方的脖颈，之后他一下回过神来。Noiz不知道这一切究竟是怎么回事，但他离弄明白 _其中一些事情_ 已经近的可怕了。红雀不该让Noiz的挑衅把他激成这样，因为对方是真的不懂自己在说什么，自然也不可能是认真的，但红雀真的没打算掐他。他 _不记得_ Noiz的话和他的暴力反应之间到底发生了什么。

Noiz开始扑腾了。刚开始红雀不明白为什么，但随即意识到是因为他喘得太用力，带得身体开始上下起伏。他能感受到Noiz喉咙上的血管搏动，就在这时候，Noiz朝他的脸抬起手，之后——

红雀的确记得Noiz把他盖着纹身的头发拨开，和他把Noiz留在公寓外头的空地上这两件事之间发生了什么。他感受到有风吹过他那半边脸的一瞬间——他从来没露出来过的那半边脸，即使是独自一人的时候也基本不去看的那个部分——他捏着Noiz的脖子把他扔了出去，发出野兽似的怒吼声，那种从他嘴里发出，但他无法控制的声音。他知道这是个危险的信号，警告他应该赶快收敛。他没有抓住Noiz然后暴揍他一顿，转而俯视着他，拉着他衬衫的领子把他拽起来，怒火中烧道，“再 _也别碰我了_ 。”之后他把Noiz留在人行道上，自己进了屋，把每一道门都反反复复锁了三回。

他把每一道窗帘都落了下来，包括卧室。那天晚上他独自一人睡在黑暗里，紧紧地抓着自己的床单直到冷静下来。他把那些情绪都咽回去，咬紧牙关，拒绝去回想他母亲的头发，她怎样把头发梳成圆髻，但到家之前就会放下来。他拒绝去想她是怎么教红雀绾发，在每天晚上又怎么让他编着头发玩的。他拒绝去想在她死后，自己是怎么留起头发的。他拒绝去想如果她还在的话，现在会对红雀说什么，因为他知道那话不可能好听。

他拽了不少自己的头发下来之后才渐渐睡着，他都说不好明天还能不能梳得起辫子来。


	11. map of the problematique

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and i feel like everything i saw is being swept away... well i refuse to let you go

Noiz很抱歉。一定是的。红雀看得出来。

因为过去三天Noiz都不肯放他一个人呆着。

至少这是Noiz最接近抱歉的一次了，鉴于他对道歉的定义是每隔几个钟头就要给红雀的便携终端来个电话。他从来不留言——当然了——红雀开始好奇他是不是专门定了个闹钟，因为铃声响起的时间精确在整点，到最后红雀都能拿他的铃声当表用了。红雀告诉苍叶和水纪他状态不太好，过去三天晚上都没去Black Needle，毕竟他能确定那会是Noiz的第一站。他觉得早晚Noiz会和他们提起这回事来，他就等着瞧了。

最让他紧张的，是Noiz可能知道 _为什么_ 他应当感到抱歉。这个想法萦绕不去，他花了数个 _小时_ 思考这件事，坐在沙发上，身体前倾，手肘搭在膝盖，双手扣在身前。他盯着地面，Noiz可能知道些他过去的事情——知道龙峰或者他的母亲或者他纹身的真正含义——这个念头让他茫然失神，同时也吓到了他。之后他意识到这不可能。Noiz不可能知道其中任何一件。没人知道。不可能有人告诉他。除非他撞见过龙峰，红雀也意识到这种可能性基本不存在，不过不妨碍这成为他夜不能寐的众多理由之一。

他以前从来没有过这种程度的崩溃。大部分时间里他都在安安静静地自省。有点像他第一次和Noiz上床过后的那个早晨，他现在意识到那是因为他累了。他疲于发怒，也疲于困惑。他疲于在众人围绕中仍旧感到孤单。他疲于脑海中的房间，不知道自己还能关住他们多久。

但随后，在白天他也开始觉得疲惫，就好像一场暗火终于走到爆炸的境地。他发现自己在洗澡的时候抬起一条腿来撑在墙上，手指摸向自己身后的入口。这算不上 _自毁_ ，但那种感觉如此贸然仓促，带着惩戒性与放纵感，所以也可以说是殊途同归。他弯下膝盖靠在浴缸边上，伸手试图插进一根手指，但感觉太奇怪了——生理上也好，其他方面也好。在插进半根的时候他深吸一口气，希望自己已经把贝尼调成了睡眠模式。这就足够了，他不喜欢这样。他开始拔出手指，然而自厌心又让它慢慢滑回去，红雀喉咙深处发出一声咕哝。他在这时候才想起本来应该用润滑的。他把手指抽出来，把水关掉，冲出了浴室（贝尼没有进睡眠模式——但是在它问红雀洗的怎么样的时候，红雀果断地把它摁关了）。

感觉很奇怪。经过几小时的独处深思，然后猛然释放肾上腺素的感觉很奇怪。这种释放通常以某种姗姗来迟的渴望的形式表现出来，比如在洗澡的时候给自己指交，比如一晚上做四桌不一样的晚餐，只不过是为了好玩，比如重新布置他的整个卧室。这种释放并不一定表现为身体上的暴力，但他能感觉到它来源于恼怒与困惑。一旦他花光了所有精力，就会在床上躺几个小时，盯着天花板，考虑着自己的选择。

他一直在考虑对Noiz全盘托出，但自己并没有意识到，直到那件事过去三晚之后，有人来敲他的门。

他从床上站起来走到门廊，但没再前进一步。他能看见门外Noiz帽子的轮廓。Noiz也知道他在家，但红雀还是没有去开门。

“别磨蹭了，”Noiz模模糊糊的声音传过来，“你怎么跟个小孩似的。你怎么能一边像个小孩 _又_ 一边像个老头子啊？”

红雀盯着门。Noiz笨拙地拖着步子的样子让他感到一点安慰。从他这个位置看过去，Noiz的动作断断续续，充满了青少年的气息。他没回话，五分钟之后，Noiz离开了。

第二天早上他回来了，就在红雀准备出门工作之前。他像昨天一样透过门朝他喊——“开门，老爷爷。我不会再碰你那宝贝头发了。”——但红雀还是没有回答。他只是轻轻笑起来，打电话给他的第一位预约客户，告诉她自己可能会迟到了。Noiz二十分钟之后离开了。红雀悄悄地去了她的住处。

他取消了接下来所有的预约——他以前职业道德可没这么差的，不过拜此所赐应该攒下了几天的假期——他留在了家里，再一次无所事事地坐在沙发上，但这一次他在等。等Noiz过来——他也的确来了，次数和他打电话的频率一样高，他敲敲红雀的门，在门外朝他喊。第五天早上，红雀能听出他声音里的挫败开始滋长，这让他觉得内疚。他仍旧在生气——他还是过不去Noiz拨开他头发的坎，但他也为他伤心。他也对Noiz感到抱歉，他没打算无视他的，他只不过还在考虑该怎么放他进来。

显然他花的时间太久了。Noiz开始疯狂打骚扰电话。

这超出了他的直觉范围：Noiz第一次用红雀认不出来的号码给他打电话。他接了，因为他根本没想到Noiz会做的这么过火。他听见Noiz的声音，对方问他想不想买一台老式轮盘电话，毕竟他是真的上了年纪，随后Noiz就挂了。红雀好奇Noiz有没有意识到他刚刚有机会开口，他可以想说什么就说什么，而红雀会毫无防备，措手不及。红雀好奇Noiz有没有意识到他的最佳选择不是立刻再打过来，因为接下来的几个屏蔽号码的电话红雀都没有再接。

红雀好奇Noiz是不是已经不在乎了，而且像他一样在经历一场奇特的崩溃。

那件事过去一星期之后，苍叶终于给红雀打了电话。他现在不大信任自己的便携终端，但还是冒险接了。

“苍叶？”

“干嘛不开视频？”苍叶的声音传过来。红雀松了一口气。

“等一下，”他打开终端屏幕，按了视频。苍叶开开心心的表情照亮了红雀的客厅，让他忍不住笑起来。

“你怎么样？”苍叶问。他表情变得担忧——皱起眉头，嘴唇抿紧，睁大眼睛，里边有控诉的神情——让红雀心里一暖。

“我还行吧，你呢？”

“我们有一阵没看见你了。”

“有点忙。身体也有点不舒服。”

“和Noiz有关系没？”

红雀吸进一口气，翻了个白眼。苍叶继续道：

“他来找我 _和_ 水纪了。问你在哪。我们没法回，因为我们也不确定。”

“我就在 _家_ ，”红雀跟他保证，“他当然想知道啦，毕竟他一天到晚就想把我的生活搅得一团糟。”

“嗯哼，”苍叶支吾着，好像还想说点别的。红雀显然不打算怂恿他说出来，所以保持了沉默，苍叶最终定论道，“肯定是。”

“要是你想过来我随时欢迎。要么我改天去多惠婆婆那蹭顿晚饭。”

“行啊来吧，”苍叶说道，眼神仍旧怀疑审慎。红雀不喜欢他这样。“我会很高兴见到你的。”

“我也是。”红雀点点头，“我明天过去。”

“好啊，”苍叶点点头，“到时候见。”

苍叶凑过来打算关便携终端，红雀忍不住问道：

“Noiz问你们什么了？单纯好奇。”

苍叶看着屏幕，直直地迎上红雀的目光，之后怀疑地歪起脑袋。要不是红雀满心想着别的，他会觉得这个动作很可爱。

“单纯好奇？”他嗤道，“他就问了你在哪。”

“噢。”

“还问了你好不好。”

“嗯哼。”

“他看上去很担心。”

“他很会装这这幅样子的。”

“是啊，”苍叶点点头，“我猜你应该最清楚了。”

红雀不想知道这话什么意思，所以摇摇头，和苍叶挥手告别。

“晚饭的时候见。”他说道。苍叶翻了个白眼，切断了视频。红雀还没说完就从沙发上站起来，出了门。

他的脚把他带向Noiz的公寓，而大脑也基本没有抗议。或许这件事酝酿已久。或许他暗自期望着——不，这话听上去太他妈幼稚了——他 _绝对_ 期望着这个。他从犯下罪行的那一天起就已经向自己承认，他到底有多想把这件事全盘托出。在他去Noiz家的长长夜路上，他认定是时候承认他了解Noiz了——程度还 _不浅_ 。虽然不能说每个细枝末节都感同身受，但他能理解他。显然Noiz也在渐渐理解他。他已经知道Noiz不会评判他，这就是为什么他敲门的时候内心镇定。镇定到对自己的心跳无知无觉，镇定到手没有抖，也没有冒汗。镇定到Noiz开门见到他，发出刺耳的笑来的时候，他也只是扬起嘴角，回了一个微笑。

“真是躲不了，”Noiz喃喃道。红雀的笑容更明显了。他知道Noiz在虚张声势，Noiz从第一天起就在虚张声势。他听见Noiz继续道，“所以，你来干嘛？来揍我的？”

红雀什么都没说。

“苍叶告诉你我问过你了？要是你死在公寓里了，我只不过不想让你的尸体臭在里边儿。”

红雀盯着他看。

“你只是过来看看我，还是……想上床，还是——？”

“我想杀人。”

这些话轻而易举地从他嘴里说了出来，毫无滞碍，好像水一样顺畅地流了出来，红雀从来没想象过会这么容易。Noiz小心地松开门把手，抱起双臂，短促地笑了一声。

“嗯哼，然后你选择了我？”

“不，Noiz，”红雀诚挚道，“我是说我想杀掉一个现实中存在的人。我想象过要怎么杀掉某个特定的人。”

这也不完全准确——要是红雀放任自己去想龙峰，他一定会陷入暴怒——但Noiz看上去起了兴趣，同时也有点紧张。

“什么意思？”

红雀无视了他的问题：

“我也试过自杀。”

Noiz几乎一动不动，红雀看见他震惊地张大了眼睛，那神色是——关心吗？Noiz在关心他？

“怎么——什么时候？最近？”

“很久以前，”红雀摇摇头，“不是最近。但那次我是真的想要自杀。差点就办成了。”

“进来，你个白痴，”Noiz突然开口，退回自己的公寓里，让到一边，把红雀让进来。

刚开始的时候氛围有些荒唐。他们两个都坐在沙发上，身体前倾，手肘撑在膝盖上，双手在面前搅紧——红雀最近一星期都在做这个动作。他现在有点拘谨了。这比他想象中的容易，但也没有 _那么容易_ 。向Noiz全盘托出并不简单，即使只说一部分也不容易，但他一直以为他会不小心在哪次情绪爆发的时候说漏嘴，或者被逼问出来。他从来没想过自己会和某个人一起坐在沙发上，他足够信任那个人，以至于可以冷静地把一切说出口。但看看他现在啊。

Noiz拒绝开口，尽管他紧张地换了换姿势。红雀喜欢他这样，喜欢看他对事物有所反应——不再是因为他想占据上风，而是因为Noiz在他身边放下防备，显露脆弱这件事让他开心。他不知道他做了什么才让Noiz甘愿这么做，但他也不知道Noiz做了什么，才让他觉得来这儿朝他敞开心扉是个好主意。从相遇那天起他们之间就有化学反应，只不过当时他们没看到罢了。

红雀深吸一口气，轻轻笑了笑。

“我小时候，我母亲带着我离开了我父亲。”他开口道，没想到自己的声音会这么低沉柔和，“我父亲是混黑道的，成了家，我母亲不是正室。”

红雀不得不顿了顿。他意识到自己估计会停顿很多次。他用眼角瞥向Noiz，对方突然纹丝不动，目光钉在地板上。红雀朝自己点点头。

“因为这个，他一直对她不好。他的正妻也是。所以我们离开了。”

Noiz轻轻点了头。红雀歪过脑袋。

“后来我们不得不回去。我是他惟一的儿子，理应——怎么说的来着， _追随他的脚步_ 。”红雀嘲道，这时Noiz终于给了一点反应。他坐直身体，紧紧贴着沙发背。红雀看过去，但他的视线仍旧黏着地板，把一根手指抬到嘴边，开始咬指甲——这时红雀意识到，他们都是长子，也都没活成被期待长成的样子。他舔了舔嘴唇，摇摇头，把脑海里小时候的Noiz被单独锁在房间里的画面挥去，继续道：

“我试图反抗，但这让我母亲的处境更糟了。还有我自己。我不太在乎我自己，但是我不喜欢——呃，”他的声音噎在喉咙里，顿了顿，重新镇定下来，他的心跳仍然平稳，“我不喜欢回家的时候看到她遍体鳞伤的样子。”

Noiz转开了脑袋。

“我想替她承受这些。事实上有一些伤疤就是那时候来的，但大部分伤疤都是——别的时候弄的。”红雀说着，又摇摇头，“不管怎么说……他和他正妻会打我们。所以我想最好的解决方式就是——追随他的脚步。”

“但是你明显没有。”

Noiz大声说道，声音颤抖，这让红雀一惊。他回想了片刻自己的话，之后差点笑起来。

“对，”他答道，“我试过了。我的第一步就是得到了这个纹身。”

Noiz终于看向他。他没有迎上他的目光，但视线的确聚集在他胸口的墨纹上。红雀偏头去对他的视线，但Noiz拒绝目光接触。

“我的意思是，他逼我纹了这个。是黑帮传统。你知道手刺纹身吗？”

Noiz闭上眼睛，舔了舔下唇。

“很疼。”红雀说。

Noiz慢慢点点头。

“他请了个纹身师来——操。”

红雀说不下去了。他咬住嘴唇，摇摇头，把脸埋进掌心。不是他不想告诉Noiz，只是说不出来，他连想都没法去想。他对龙峰的回忆，仅限于转瞬即逝又立刻被他锁起来的念头。他不想陷入暴怒，他不想伤到Noiz。

之后有人把手搭在了他后背上。他抬起脸看向Noiz，差点笑起来——Noiz一边拍着他的背一边噘着嘴，好像被自己的动作恶心到了，不过不管怎么说还是这么做了。红雀又摇摇头。

“我不知道你为什么和我说这些，”Noiz告诉他，“你本来不必。”

“我告诉你是因为我—— _操_ ，”红雀喘息起来。向自己承认他想说出来要简单一点，和Noiz承认就难一些，他把手指埋进头发，“我告诉你是因为我想说出来。”

Noiz没有回答，但还在摩挲着他的背。红雀脑海里飞旋过千万思绪，但他一个也捉不住，便一股脑道：

“他请来了一个纹身师，那家伙以 _我的痛苦_ 为乐，”他啐道，“我这么做是因为我以为这样可以救我母亲。我这么做是因为我在救我的 _母亲_ 。我以为我可以 _救她_ 。但我没能做到。”

Noiz的动作快了些，红雀的声音慢下来。

“我以为我能从我父亲手里救下她来，但我没能从——”

不行。这话他说不出口，太浮夸了。他又摇了摇头，Noiz挨得更近了些。

“发生了什么？”他鼓励道。红雀笑出了声。两秒之前Noiz还告诉他别勉强，像大多数人会说的那样，而现在他又好奇起这一切。

“这个纹身不止是纹身。它掌控了我。”

他从来没大声说出来过，所以从没注意过这话听上去有多荒唐。他突然开始好奇Noiz是不是根本不会信他。

他看向Noiz。对方的嘴唇微微张开，眼神专注。他在听，没在评判。红雀点点头，大半是朝他自己，在向自己确认Noiz的确不会在他袒露灵魂之后把他直接扭送警察局，他在这一点上没看错。他不会质疑他。红雀必须要这么相信。

“在我特别愤怒的时候——它就会接手，”最终他这样说道，声音安静得连他自己都几乎听不清，“它会掌控我。这是唯一的解释。所以我得注意自己的情绪。我不能气过头。要是我愤怒过头——那就没好事。”

Noiz没有动。他的手慢了下来，但没有停下。他几乎没什么反应。红雀又吸了口气。

“当时那个纹身师在——做个什么试验，他成功了，我猜。我觉得我父亲不怎么知道这回事，他只是需要让我纹上身，他能找的人多了去了。”

“所以——你想杀掉你父亲？”

红雀惊讶地抬起头。他终于对上Noiz的目光——那里边盛着自得，盛着理解，但没有震惊和茫然。Noiz能 _和他共鸣_ 。红雀被情绪兜头淹没，差点喘不上气来。但他最后还是忧虑地摇摇头，磕绊道：

“不——不是，Noiz，我——我父亲已经死了。”

“噢，”Noiz简单地应道，“那你想杀——？”

“龙峰。”

这是他到目前为止说过的最简单的话了——“龙峰”——没有任何修饰。Noiz想知道，所以他问了。红雀需要做的就是回答。

“龙峰是那个——纹身师？”

红雀点点头。

“我——我必须这么想，”他耸肩，“要是我不说服自己会找到他的，那我就——没法活下去。我他妈就是个—— _操_ ！”

“怪物？”Noiz马上接了话，之后两人对视了几秒。红雀张开嘴，震惊了；Noiz声音不大，但知道自己在说什么。

“对，”红雀最终点了头，“我——真的是个怪物。”

Noiz瑟缩了一下，片刻后才回应道：

“我觉得——恨一个伤害过你的人算不上怪物。”

“不是——不是这个原因，”红雀立刻回道。现在谈话变得越来越艰难，但他的身体仍旧镇定，他不知道为什么。

“红雀，”Noiz替他接下去，“你的父亲是怎么死的？”

他的语调就好像已经知道了答案，只不过在照流程说一遍罢了。他必须问，这样红雀才能回答，但他已经知道了答案。他已经意识到红雀的父亲是怎么死的。红雀觉得整个世界都停滞下来。

“我杀了他。”

Noiz顿了顿，但更像是为了给红雀一点时间镇定下来，而非停下来去理解这些话。

“你母亲现在在哪儿？”

红雀想知道他能不能保持沉默。他想知道这样是不是就算回答了这个问题。

“每一个人，”他终于答道，“每一个人都死了。”

Noiz的目光从他的眼睛滑向他的胸口，之后又看向他的侧脸。

“操，”他轻声说道。这就是他能说出来的全部了。不知怎么的，这让红雀感到一点安慰。

“是啊，”红雀点头，“操。”

“发生了什么事？”

红雀又舔了舔下唇。

“龙峰告诉我……不要让我的愤怒控制我。不然这个纹身就会——但是我——对 _这一切_ 都觉得 _怒火中烧_ ，以至于——我不知道，我那时候 _还小_ 。”

Noiz仍然安静地在听，展现出一种冷漠无情的被动模样，这鼓励红雀说了下去。

“有一回，我勃然大怒，”红雀安静地讲述道，“我让愤怒控制了我。我记不清具体发生了什么……但是……”

他的声音更缓，停顿更多，但他最终还是说了出来：

“我杀了……所有人。我的父亲，他的正妻，黑帮的人……我杀了……我母亲。”

Noiz垂下头。突然间，红雀的语速变快了。

“之后我恢复了意识。我看见我的父亲在流血。看见黑帮的人散在周围，看见我父亲的正妻——我看见我母亲咽下最后一口气。之后我意识到自己做了什么，意识到我是个怪物。我杀了他们全部——那下一个该死的就是我自己了。”

“但事实上——是那个纹身，并不是你——”

“那 _是_ 我干的，”红雀愤怒地打断，“那是最 _真实_ 的我，也是最绝对、最原始的我。在内心深处，我最真实的样子就是那样。我他妈就是个怪物。”

“不，你不是，”Noiz也提起声音来，“最真实的你是你想成为的那种人。你想做个好人。你想抑制住把你变成怪物的愤怒。你 _不想_ 成为怪物，所以你就不是。要是你心里那么想——也没关系，只要你努力不 _变成_ 那样。相信我，我知道成为怪物是什么感受。你 _不是_ 怪物。”

“闭嘴，”红雀本能地反驳，“你父亲叫你怪物，是因为他和我父亲一样虐待成性，如果你真的不觉得我是个怪物，那 _你_ 也不可能是。”

Noiz喉咙里挤出含混的一声，仰起头来。红雀吓了一跳，茫然地看着他。

“再说一遍。”

红雀皱起眉头。

“什么？”

“再说一遍。”

“说什么？”

“你刚才说的那句，再说一遍。”

“我不明白。”

“把你刚才说的那句话再他妈说一——你他妈怎么这么废物。”

红雀翻了个白眼。

“我说，要是你真的觉得我不是个怪物，那 _你也_ 不可能是怪物。”

“再说一遍。”

红雀歪过头，叹了口气。

“如果我不是——噢。”他半途停了下来，恍然大悟。红雀清了清喉咙，说道，“Noiz……你不是个怪物。”

Noiz的声音低成一句呢喃。

“再说一次，”他渴切地请求道。红雀严肃地看着他。

“你不是怪物。”

Noiz深吸了一口气，眼睛忽闪着闭上，又几乎马上张开了。他歪过头去看窗户，接着把脑袋全扭了过去。要不是红雀太担心，他一定会觉得Noiz这幅样子惹人喜欢。就在他要开口问Noiz是不是还好的时候，对方转回脑袋，声音深沉坚定。

“所以……要是你打算自杀……那你现在怎么会坐在我沙发上？”

红雀闭上眼睛，把脑袋埋进掌心。

“我觉得我一无所有了。”他的声音在埋在手指之间，模模糊糊地传出来，“我觉得我毁掉了一切，再没什么值得活的了。我已经准备好了刀，但是接着我——想起了……”

“什么？”

红雀抬起脑袋。

“ _苍叶_ 。”

Noiz看上去很惊讶。他挑起眉毛，张开嘴唇，最终还是往旁边看了一眼，摇了摇头。

“操。”他咕哝道。

“我当时已经认识他很久了。我小时候搬过来，遇见了他。我保护他不被别人欺负。我不知道他是不是一直对此心存感激，”红雀笑道，“但这么久以来，我就只有他了。他就是——他就那么出现了，出现在我脑海里。要是我死了，谁来保护他？那个时候， _那一刻_ ，是谁在保护他？我必须找到他。我跑掉了。我不知道那些尸体怎么样了，但我的母亲和我一直是被当做秘密的，所以我只希望没人注意到还有人失踪，希望他们当做黑帮火并结案……我猜也的确如此。从那以后我就来了这里。”

“操了，”Noiz说，“你是 _真的_ 爱着苍叶。”

红雀耸耸肩。

“那不是对童年玩伴的迷恋。到头来，苍叶是当时我活下来的唯一理由，所以我当然爱他。所以我当然 _爱上_ 了他。但是最近，我一直在想——如果我……找到了……另外一个人，让我觉得这一生值得过——或许我会转而爱上那个人呢。”

Noiz转过头来，又迎上他的目光。他明白红雀在暗示什么，即使红雀故意无视了。现在无视已经没有意义。红雀想要爱上Noiz。

“我相当擅长把事情都锁住丢去一边。显然，并不是把他们完全尘封起来。有时候他们仍旧会跑出来，在我发怒的时候，你已经见过了，但是——我就是，我不想再发怒了。”Noiz对此露出一个悲伤的微笑，红雀继续道，“我不知道我为什么会这么做，为什么没能在事情发生的时候就理解它们的严重性。我们第一次上床的时候，我——根本没多想。一直到第二天早上给你打电话的时候才意识到。我意识清醒，给你 _打电话_ ，邀请你去参加 _派对_ 。我只是当时不让自己细想。”

“你这显然就是把事情尘封起来了啊。”

“我说 _过_ 了——我不会把事情埋藏起来。我做不到！”红雀挫败道，“我有感觉，我能毫无阻隔地感受得到。只不过——我宁愿在合适的时候再去承认这种感觉。”

“感情不是这样发展的，”Noiz说，“你感受到的时候 _就该去_ 感受。要是你忽视它们，那就是埋葬它们了。”

“是哦，你又有发言权了？”红雀嗤道，“你才几岁，二十？我记得你还说过不 _想_ 跟人产生联系来着？”

“也许我不想是因为我 _不知道怎么做呢_ ，”Noiz打断他，声音颤抖，这让红雀有些震惊，“这并不意味着我会压抑我的感受。并不意味着我搞砸事情的时候不讨厌自己。 _也不是一两次了_ 。”

红雀无言以对。他觉得话题有点跑偏，直到意识到他刚刚对Noiz坦诚了自己犯下的谋杀，而Noiz并没有逃开。Noiz甚至没开始担心他的状态。Noiz对此无动于衷。Noiz并不觉得他是个怪物。事实上，Noiz把话题转向了自己的问题。但是——等等。

Noiz并不觉得他是个怪物。

“那么，”Noiz的声音在房间里炸开，好想他在努力填补他刚刚的话说完之后尴尬的沉默，“你为什么要告诉我这个？为什么不去告诉苍叶？”

“拜托，”红雀扬起一个悲伤的微笑，“我不能告诉苍叶。万一他讨厌我了怎么办？”

Noiz慢吞吞地点点头。

“这个嘛，”他吸了口气，“我不明白他怎么会到现在还没讨厌起你来。”

“你可闭嘴吧！”红雀叫道，尽管他知道Noiz是在激他。

“所以，要是他到现在还没讨厌你……那我觉得你和他敞开心扉，他的态度也不会有什么改变。”

红雀歪过脑袋表示同意，盯着地板看。

“那，”Noiz继续道，“你为什么会带着这些来找我，不去找他？为什么你选择第一个告诉我？甚至不是水纪？为什么是我？”

他就知道Noiz要问这个。他已经接受了事实，所以回答也没关系。

“因为我感觉你不知为何已经知道了，”他说道，“就好像你和我见面的第一天就已经知道了。感觉很安全。”

“安全？”

红雀耸肩。

“所以，”Noiz说，“你不气我拨你头发看纹身的事情了？”

“我生过气，”红雀立刻说，“但之后我就把那当做一个信号了。提醒我自己觉得安全也没关系，我终于可以这样想了。”

Noiz最后一次对上了红雀的目光。他们两个挨得很近；Noiz的膝盖几乎碰到红雀的，尽管他的手早就没在他后背上了。红雀好奇他们俩是不是终于要有一个真正的深吻了。这是Noiz抬起手，慢慢地伸向他的头发。他拨开一个星期之前碰过的那一缕头发，这一次红雀没有吼他。红雀歪过脑袋靠向Noiz的手掌，感到对方的手指描摹过他纹身的线条。他感觉到Noiz的拇指按上这么多年来没人看到、碰过的部分，而红雀感到如此安全。

Noiz把几缕头发缠在指间，盯着红雀的嘴唇看，但红雀还没打算放过他温暖的手指，所以把自己的手覆了上去。他们像是在那里坐了几个钟头似的，其实只有三分钟。等Noiz倾身过来吻他的时候，红雀转过头，站起身来。他走向大门，考虑着要不要离开之前最后提醒Noiz一遍他并不是怪物，但那就听着有点俗，还有点浮夸了，所以他什么都没说，直接走出了门。

不过他仍旧希望Noiz知道，他不是个怪物。

 


	12. close up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listen... i'm starting to speak like you

红雀搞不太懂为什么水纪会这么强。他见过水纪揍翻过一个体型有他三倍大的男人。他是街斗帮派的首领，尽管事实上，在迷幻吗啡事件之后，他对帮派的参与度其实没有原来那么高了，但他仍然是这座岛上最受尊敬的帮派首领。也是最受敬畏的。他出院之后，红雀曾经见过他和几个辛辣果汁的成员练拳击——甚至和红时雨的几个也练过——他还从来没输过。红雀觉得他从没见过水纪落败。

在这种情况下，水纪还总会爱一个人爱到神魂颠倒，这让红雀觉得违和。红雀见过他结束一场斗殴之后，肾上腺素满载，流着血，露出笑容的样子。红雀也见过他一脸痴痴，手肘撑着柜台，掌心托着下巴，期待地望着门口，等人走进来的样子。

“我不知道你跟人约会呢？”红雀从吧台另一边朝他的朋友摇了摇头。水纪把头歪向他，意有所指地瞪了一眼。

“这个嘛，我倒不吃惊，”他嗤笑道，“你最近都没过来啊，也没问过我怎么样。”

“水纪！”红雀叫出声。水纪在微笑，但他的话还是深深地割痛了红雀，“我没故意对你不闻不问，最近我这边也很忙。”

“显然。”水纪低声道。红雀皱起眉头。水纪肯定知道事情和Noiz有关，红雀相信从第一天开始水纪就有所觉察。但是他仍旧不想做那个告诉他的人。

“什么时候给我见见？”红雀夸张地眨了眨眼，“想认证一下他是不是值得你投入。”

“可以啊，”水纪耸耸肩，后退一步，轻轻地在桌子上敲了敲拳头，“挑个时候我们一起去四人约会吧。”

“什么玩意儿？”

这句话把红雀打了个措手不及。几秒钟之后他才意识到，他带谁去都行，水纪 _没在_ 暗示他已经 _有了_ 能带去约会的人，但他已经在考虑要是带Noiz去约会会是什么样子了。Noiz会穿得漂漂亮亮，说不定会穿一件黑衬衫，会在夜晚结束的时候疲累地把脑袋靠在红雀的肩膀上休息。那样也不错。

“怎么了？”水纪突然问道，“想和你约会的妹子可有大把呢，不是吗？”

“过奖过奖，”红雀喃喃道，突然站起来，离开吧台去了洗手间。他站在便池前，又回到了对Noiz的想象之中。或许他会系条领带。但是自然还是会戴着那些穿环。他八成会挑逗红雀一整晚，但奇怪的是，在这个假设的场景中，红雀对此毫无异议。他对于给Noiz一个晚安吻也毫无异议。那会是他们第一个 _真正的_ 吻，后边不会跟着一场在隔间里的粗暴的口交。那样也不错。

他回来的时候，半心半意地期待着水纪的新男友已经到了。但红雀回来坐下，水纪仍旧独自坐在他旁边的凳子上，深深地叹了口气，他的肩膀都夸张地跟着这口气弹起来又落下。红雀把一条胳膊撑在吧台上，看着他。

“怎么了？”

水纪又耸耸肩。

“我不知道。我还是觉得……”

水纪没把话说完。他乘上飞机、红雀从此再也没见过他这个念头闪过他的脑海。他有一阵没想起过这回事了。说真的，他没时间去想。他都忘了这个念头有多吓人。

“茫然？”红雀接茬。他不想让水纪把这句话说完，但他觉得要是不把话说开，就没法真正安慰到对方。要是他没办法安慰对方，说不准哪一天早上他醒过来，就会发现水纪无影无踪了。

“可能吧，”他安静道，“或许是……空虚。”

“空虚？”红雀问，“怎么会？”

“我说不好。你知道，我还是会做噩梦。当然这也不稀奇，但是我还是感觉可怕。”

“水纪，”红雀喃喃道，把手放在他的背上。Noiz这么对他的时候让他觉得十分安慰，他希望现在水纪能至少感觉到五分。

“有时候我怀疑和其他人的这些联系是不是真的，”他说道。红雀不明白那是什么意思，但还是觉得有点被冒犯。

“我们的联系是真的啊。”

“是吗？”水纪防御性地问道，转过头来直直地盯着他的眼睛。红雀给他吓退了。“毕竟我总觉得你瞒着我什么事儿。”

红雀迷失在水纪严厉的目光里。水纪也没有断开目光，他们两个互相盯着，直到红雀意识到他必须告诉水纪了。

他知道这一天会到来的，他最好的朋友们要来了解他的过去。但他没想到这件事会发生在周三下午一个嘈杂的酒吧里。他以为这件事会很容易，他两天之前就告诉了Noiz，当时轻而易举——而他之后感觉身上的担子轻了好多。他从那时候开始就没再和Noiz说过话，但他也没被逮捕，所以Noiz并没打算告发他。话又说回来，他担心的倒也不是这个。

他不知道水纪会不会仍然接受他。Noiz或许不觉得他是个怪物，但要是水纪这么想呢？水纪经历过那么多——他曾经直面过两个怪物。水纪知道怪物是什么样子的，他能认得出来。但是如果红雀不能信任他最好的朋友们，那交这些朋友还有什么意义呢？如果红雀不告诉他，就会有失去他这个朋友的风险。如果水纪觉得红雀不能告诉他心底最黑暗的秘密，那他可能会一走了之。红雀不知道哪种更糟糕一点。

他考虑着要从哪里开始讲起，之后开了口：

“我讨厌你裱起来挂在柜台上边的那个纹身图案。”

“你说什么呢？”水纪怒道。他以为红雀在开玩笑。红雀没有。

“你裱起来挂在柜台上边的那个纹身，”他重复道，“我他妈恨死它了。扔了吧。”

“不。”水纪说，“说话别这么混蛋。”

“是一个叫龙峰的人做的图案吗？”

“对，”水纪惊讶道，看上去被这话惊到了，“你怎么知道这是他的作品？”

红雀翻了个白眼。龙峰的“作品”就刻在他的身上。没认出来的其实是水纪。

“龙峰他——我家里人的不幸他要负责任。把那张图案扔了吧。”

“ _什么_ ？”水纪喘不上来气似的。事实上，这个反应让红雀开心。这意味着水纪立刻相信了他，毫无保留。水纪的确信任他。红雀点点头。

“他为黑帮做事，”他说道，“嗯——当时是黑帮雇他做事。扔了它吧。”

“你怎么知道这些的？”

红雀感觉到自己心跳加速——他和Noiz承认的时候并没有这样的反应。他开始意识到和Noiz说起来比较容易，其实是因为他不害怕对方的反应。不是因为他不害怕失去Noiz，而是因为他觉得Noiz对他而言是安全的。他相信有一部分的Noiz会理解他，对方也确实理解了他。实际上，他相当害怕失去Noiz。但他也同时意识到水纪爱他。水纪会理解的。

要是他没办法现在将一切全盘托出，水纪也会理解的。

“我父亲以前混黑道，”他告诉水纪，“他让龙峰给我纹了身。”

“什么玩意儿？”水纪看上去比刚刚更喘不过气来了，“你的纹身是龙峰搞的？”

“对。”红雀道，“他是个虐待成性的无耻混蛋，别崇拜他了。你是个好人，不该崇拜那样的下三滥。”

水纪从座位上冲下去的时候把红雀吓了一跳，他立刻把那些纸张和裱起来的图案都从店里扯了下来。其实没有多少，但是也多到让红雀感到这里比以前秃了不少。水纪把龙峰的图案都丢了——有一些连红雀都没看出是龙峰设计的。有人问水纪是不是还好，他漠然地耸了耸肩，就好像这是他人生中做过的最简单的决定了。

对水纪而言，这的确是最轻而易举的决定了，红雀意识到，因为水纪爱他。红雀觉得至少在不久的将来，他会把一切都告诉他的。

那天晚些时候，红雀试图鼓起勇气告诉苍叶。他和苍叶单独坐在他家房间里，莲在下边和多惠婆婆聊天，苍叶漫无目的地点着网页，红雀在他床上伸了伸关节。或许他该用一句玩笑开场。

“找床上的玩♂具呢？”

这算不上玩笑。这听上去蠢毙了。他怎么会讲这一句的？苍叶一副被恶心到的表情，转过来看他。

“啥？没有！”他叫道，“想买把椅子。”

“那你的生活可真刺激。”红雀面无表情道。他听见苍叶从喉咙里咕哝了一声。

“你语气和Noiz真像。”他喃喃道。红雀抬起脑袋。确实是的，他听上去就像Noiz。简直荒唐。他用拇指和食指揉着太阳穴，无视掉了这次控诉。

“喂，”他柔声道，急于把这场对话拽向其他的方向，“我有事情想和你说。”

苍叶坐在床脚，像小时候一样盘起腿来坐在他对面。这让红雀觉得奇怪，因为在小时候他对苍叶的感情很深，再没有谁让他这么挂心了。苍叶没想到他会这么说，但他马上丢下鼠标，和他一起坐在了床上，因为他们一直是这样相处的。他们会坐在苍叶的床上聊天，有时候聊的是大事，有时候闲扯上两个小时，有时候是愚蠢的供认，有时候是严肃的供认。这一次属于那种‘严肃的供认’，红雀突然意识到他们这么做过的时候不多，离上一次也很久了。

“这件事很难说出口，”他说道，苍叶立刻显得很担心。

“你还好吧？”他问，眉毛拧在一起，歪过头。

“我还好，”红雀说，“但是——我告诉了——呃。”

他摇摇头，把那些无关的思绪甩掉。他不需要告诉苍叶怎么起了这个念头，不需要告诉他已经把秘密告诉过Noiz和水纪，所以现在同样也选择告诉他，因为这话算不上准确。是他 _想要_ 让苍叶知道这件事。他一直想让苍叶知道这件事，但仍旧很难说出口。仍旧 _难于登天_ 。红雀有个坏习惯，他习惯于设想自己总会摧毁一切他所爱的东西，他总是想把苍叶从中保护下来，这就是为什么他一直把这件事保密，或许这次这个方法再也没用了。

“苍叶，我需要你——知道一些事情……很严肃。可能会改变你对我的看法。但是那是很久以前的事情了——并不是听上去那样。”

“改变我对你的看法？”苍叶说，“我认识你也很久了。没什么能让我改变对你的看法的。”

虽然很开心听他这么讲，但红雀还是摇摇头。他相当怀疑苍叶这句话。

“我回到这里的唯一原因就是你，”他快速说道，希望自己把这话逼出来之后，接下来的话也会顺畅地接上，“我回到碧岛的唯一原因就是你。”

苍叶显然是懵了。他歪了歪脑袋。

“什么意思？”

“在我——失去我——母亲的时候，”红雀噎了一下，“我觉得——这世上没什么值得活下去的东西了。我觉得——我试过自杀。”

“红雀，”苍叶突然低声说道，把红雀的一只手握在他的两手之间。他就只说了这些。比起打断，这更像一种低声的感叹。红雀咬住下唇。他的心跳开始加快。

“我从来没告诉过你是因为——我怎么开口呢？”他悲伤地笑了笑，“但我意识到这世界上还剩了些别的，那就是你……所以我回到了这里。回到了碧岛。没有自杀。”

苍叶难以置信般地摇了摇头。他张开嘴，但什么也没说出来。红雀并不惊讶。苍叶的哑口无言并不让他觉得惊讶，他到目前为止只能说这些也并不让他觉得惊讶。也算是有进步了，对吧？

他低头看着自己的便携终端，突然想要给Noiz发条消息。

“等一下，”他喃喃道，在屏幕上输入‘ _晚些时候见一面吧_ ’，但苍叶抓住了他的另一只手，没让他按下发送键。

“你干嘛呢？”他问，“停。我们谈大事呢。”

“我知道，”红雀呻吟道，抬头看他，“我之前不敢告诉你。”

“为什么啊？”苍叶问，摇了摇他的手。红雀希望他没注意到那条消息，没注意到发给谁，没注意到是什么内容。但是苍叶看上去注意力根本不在那上边。

“我不想让你觉得——奇怪。”

“奇怪？怎么说？”

“这会给你带来很大压力。”红雀说道，挣出一只手腕来按了发送键。他握住苍叶的手，两人重新在床上坐定。

他坐在苍叶的床上，握着他的手，这个事实突然击中了他。他一直想要这么做，他一直以来唯一想要的就是这个，现在终于实现了。握着苍叶的手，知道他们爱着彼此。苍叶确实爱他，红雀知道。他感觉这就足够了。

“这算什么压力，”苍叶柔声说道，“知道自己成为别人活着的理由算不上压力啊。”

红雀胸口发涨，皱起眉头，转开目光。苍叶理解他。苍叶的手那么柔软温暖。他不可能突然就不爱他了，至少现在还不行。

“你能那么想我很开心。”他说道。苍叶捏了捏他的手。

“你只想说这个吗？”他问。红雀本来要说不，要说的还有很多，但他的便携终端响了一声。他顿了片刻，点点头。

“现在就这些了。”他说。

“这话什么意思？”

“要想全说出来是真的——很难，”他挤出一句，苍叶朝他点点头。

“但是说出来没关系的。”他告诉红雀，仍然坚定地握着他的手，“尤其是和爱你的朋友们说没关系的。”

红雀再次惊讶地看向他。这就对了。 _苍叶爱他_ 。他轻轻笑了笑，点点头。

“如果你信任我，”他慢慢开口，“愿意让我向你倾诉的话……我能不能也信任你听过之后仍然会爱我？”

苍叶没说出话来。他看上去有点被噎住了。他恼怒地翻了个白眼，放开两人的手，跪在床上，把红雀拖进一个拥抱。这对苍叶来讲已经是很亲密的表现了，于是红雀也趁机抱住他最好的朋友，紧紧地抱了抱他，一直抱到他觉得自己已经准备好放手了。

之后苍叶说：“我信任你，你也可以信任我。你什么都可以和我讲，红雀。就算你告诉我你杀过人，我也还是会关心你的。”

红雀被自己的口水呛到了，感谢老天，莲就在这时候敲了敲门。苍叶没注意到红雀紧张得面色发红，莲告诉苍叶多惠婆婆在找他，红雀趁这个机会缓了口气。苍叶让他在这儿等一下，之后就出去了。红雀思索着该怎么说剩下的事，不仅仅是对苍叶，还有水纪——

然后他意识到莲还在房间里。

“莲，”他叫道，现在他不必思考脑海里那些事情了，这让他开心，“情况怎么样？”

“很好，”莲点点头，“马上就能开饭了。”

“啊，我是说——你最近呢？”

莲微笑起来。

“也很好。我已经有两周没有觉得身体虚弱了。感觉我终于适应了这幅身体。”

红雀挑起眉毛，展开一个笑脸。

“那就太好了，”红雀说。他还是尽量避免提及莲的身体状况，但这是个好消息。他想要莲健健康康的，能够照顾苍叶，即使红雀清楚苍叶完全能照顾好自己。

“是的，”莲点点头，“最近我的精神状态也很好。事情逐渐回到平常了。”

红雀笑起来。不是因为莲说了什么好笑的话，只不过他自己可是再也没什么平常可言了。他从床上站起来，向莲走去，倚在门框上吸了口气。

“我能问你一个私人问题吗？”

“当然可以，”莲说，“朋友之间可以这样做。”

红雀微笑着。

“你发觉自己爱上苍叶的时候，是什么样的情形？”

莲惊讶地歪了歪脑袋，显然是没想到他会问这个，但他并不是不愿意回答的样子，只不过在思考。

“我变得不像我自己，”他终于开口道，“当然，也有智能伴侣病毒的原因。我仍旧是智能伴侣的形态，当我作为人类的回忆蜂拥而来的时候……我被震惊了。我感觉到被自己困住，出不去。我从苍叶身边跑走，因为我根本没法处理那些情感。他对自己使用暴露，之后也对我用了，之后他发现了真相，也发现了我对他的感情。他接受了我，就像接受另一个他自己一样。但公平地讲，尽管有技术上的影响——但我仍旧一时认不出我自己来。那种感觉很奇怪。”

红雀无言以对。莲把之前几个月的事情用寥寥数语高效地总结了出来。就是在那时候他才想起自己还有条信息要看。他快速地低头瞟了一眼终端，上面写着“ _说个地点啊，呆子_ ”，他吸了一口气，让自己冷静下来。

“哇哦，”他说，“那你是怎么——我是说，要是苍叶——如果苍叶并不爱你呢？”

“我一直爱着苍叶，”莲的声音如此冷静确信，红雀被他吸引住目光，“爱有很多种。我意识到即便他爱我的方式与我爱他不同，我仍旧可以爱他，照顾他。幸运的是，他也是那样爱我的。但是如果他没有，我仍旧会一直在这里陪他。不管发生什么。但我也会担心，怕会有不好的事情发生：我对他的感情很深，如果他没有回应，我可能会变得可怕。这很难解释。那样的话，我觉得我内心深处的怪物可能就会逃脱了。但现在，即使他不再爱我了……我也仍旧会一直陪着他。”

红雀目瞪口呆。

“如果人们爱上了某个人，就是会这样做的。”莲加了一句。红雀觉得自己的眼睛开始刺痛。他设法把眼泪忍回去，微笑着向莲走去。

“你记得你还是智能伴侣的时候，”他说道，把手伸向莲的头发，“我揉你脑袋的时候？那意味着我爱你，”他告诉莲，轻轻拍了拍莲头上柔软的黑色发丝。那和他智能伴侣形态时的毛发并不完全一致。“不过我估计还是别用这种高人一等的语气讲话了。”

“没关系，”莲笑起来，红雀抽回手的时候，莲把脑袋在红雀的脖子上蹭了蹭。这种突然间展露的喜爱让红雀惊讶地抬起眼睛。

“这算什么？”他笑道。

“这意味着我也爱你。”莲告诉他。红雀开心得让他自己都感到惊讶。当天的晚饭是他这几个月吃过的最好的一餐。多惠婆婆让他带了几个甜甜酥走，三十分钟之后，Noiz对此表示十分满意。

“你带了几个？”他问道，看着红雀手里的袋子。红雀坏笑着把袋子放在Noiz的咖啡桌上。

“我也没数。不过你可以全吃掉。”

Noiz朝他皱了皱眉，不过还是伸手去够袋子。红雀还没在他身边的沙发上坐踏实，Noiz已经嘴里嚼着一个，手里拿起另一个了。

“这吃相够恶心的。”他说。

“没关系啦。”Noiz塞了一嘴甜甜酥，“你觉得我恶心我也不介意。”

“我没觉得 _你_ 恶心，”红雀翘起二郎腿，“我是说你 _狼吞虎咽_ 的那个样子。”

“我还是不介意，”Noiz现在嘴里塞着两个甜甜酥了，红雀几乎听不清他在说什么，“不过这个宣言可真浪漫。谢谢了。”

红雀翻了个白眼，看向一边。Noiz又沉默着吃了几个甜甜酥，终于起身去接了杯水。等他坐回沙发上的时候，挨得离红雀近了一些。他在吞咽的时候咂了咂嘴，漫不经心地盯着红雀看。

“所以，”他的声音低沉，嗡嗡作响，“找我见面是要干嘛？”

红雀撅起嘴，皱着眉头。

“给你甜甜酥。”他撒谎道，“为什么？你以为我想干什么？”

“想上床吗？”

红雀叹气。

“一会儿吧，”他说道。事实上，他只不过想离Noiz近一点。和水纪以及苍叶——甚至是莲——的谈话都太耗心力了。这些对话终于发生了，这让他高兴，也在积极思考以后怎么和他们说更多自己过去的事情，但这也让他感到焦虑。见到Noiz的念头能让他冷静下来。他在这里觉得安全。

“行吧，谢谢你的甜甜酥。但是我准备出门打个炮，所以要是你不想上床，那大概应该现在回家去。”

“这说法真是太恶心了，”红雀摇摇头，Noiz笑起来。他在开玩笑，红雀分辨得出。但他有时候还是不喜欢Noiz的表达方式。

“是 _这话_ 太恶心？”Noiz问，“还是 _我_ 太恶心啦？”

“我要宰了你这个小兔崽子，”红雀说道。刚开始一切正常，他总是会这么对Noiz说，没什么特定含义在里面，因为没有人知道。但他之后就想起——Noiz知道了。

Noiz看上去也意识到了。他把微笑收起来，红雀盯着他，目瞪口呆，摇了摇头。

“我不是——认真的。”他说。而Noiz翻了个白眼。

“当然了，”Noiz应道，“我也不怕你会杀了我。”

听见Noiz这么说既让人伤心，又让人松一口气。本来不该是这样的——Noiz没有评判他这件事本来不应该这么让他惊讶。但是事实如此。毕竟Noiz没有当即离开，这对红雀来说是一种美妙的冲击，他没法摆脱这种余波。他沉默地朝Noiz点点头，挑起眉毛，嘴角弯成一个悲伤的微笑。Noiz重重地叹口气。

“你还好吧？”他突然问道。

“我——啥？”

“你还好吧？”他重复道，语气里没有冷漠和讽刺，只有真诚。他是认真地在问红雀是不是还好。红雀舔了舔嘴唇，也诚实地回答道：

“我今天和水纪谈了龙峰的事。”

“是吗？”

“不是全部。”他澄清，“就只说了——他给我纹了身。说了他是个坏人。之后水纪把他店里挂的龙峰的图案都扔掉了。”

“他还收集过他的作品？”

“是啊，”红雀点点头，“龙峰一直是他的偶像。”

“你他妈怎么能一直忍着没告诉他的？”

“告诉他什么？”

“看着那个混蛋的东西贴在你朋友的店里，你是怎么忍下来的？”

“他又不知道。也没那么难。我无视掉了。我不想告诉他龙峰多么混蛋，他肯定会伤心的……你这么一说，我也搞不清了。但是也没那么难。”

“那是因为你把情绪都打包埋地底下了。”Noiz露出一副沾沾自喜的神色。红雀咕哝道：

“不，是因为我爱水纪，”他用就事论事的语气说，“我觉得告诉他太自私了。但是今天我这么做了，才意识到这其实一点也不自私。因为他做的第一件事就是跳起来把龙峰的所有东西都扔进了垃圾桶。因为水纪也爱我。”

Noiz盯了他两秒，之后脸上浮现出一个微笑。

“这听上去就gay gay的。”他说。

“我不是gay，”红雀告诉他，“我是双啊。”

Noiz笑得真心实意，这让红雀也跟着笑起来。红雀喜欢看Noiz这样真诚地展露笑容。

“想在双的道路上朝我靠拢一点吗？”Noiz问，但还没等他靠过来，红雀就抬手阻止了他。

“事实上，我——今天也找苍叶说了点事情。”他说道。Noiz的表情立刻沉了下来。他挑起眉毛，抬起头。

“噢，”他简略道，“你和他说什么了？”

“就只说了——当时我想的是他，”红雀说。Noiz知道他在说什么，他不用再解释一遍，那样的话措辞就麻烦了，而且红雀感觉Noiz已经知道了，“是他让我回到这里来。”

“噢，”Noiz配合地点点头，“他说什么了？”

“只说了他爱我，”红雀耸肩，“还说了……就算我告诉他我杀了人，他还是会爱我的。”

Noiz笑起来。

“是好事啊，不是吗？”

“感觉很奇怪。”

“但是是好事。”

“算是吧，”红雀看向一边，“但我还是没法告诉他。我不知道为什么会这么难，我不知道为什么……我知道自己为什么会告诉你，但我不理解告诉 _他们_ 怎么就那么难。”

红雀意识到这是他第一次和Noiz谈论他的问题——他 _眼下面临的_ 问题——就好像 _朋友_ 之间的谈话。他意识到他叫Noiz来聚一聚只是因为他需要 _谈谈_ 困扰着他的事情。他注意到Noiz并未意识到这些。似乎和红雀坐在沙发上、听着他讲话、思考着他的问题就足以令Noiz满意了。这就是Noiz想要的。

“嗯哼，”Noiz哼了一声，停顿片刻才开口，“在我看来，关心你的人会假定你是无辜的。你的故事很吓人。你不敢告诉别人也情有可原，我能理解。我也不清楚你为什么对他们说不出口，但总有一天，在你准备好的时候，你会说出来的。我打赌他们和我的反应也不会有什么差别。因为他们爱你。”

红雀猛地抬起头来，歪过脑袋，之前在脑海里飞旋的所有思绪都凭空消失了。

“等等……所以你之前的反应是因为你爱我？”

“噢，”Noiz转开目光，注意到自己话语里的暗示，“不是。我没那么说过。”

“你就是这个意思，”红雀揶揄他，脸上绽开一个微笑。

“ _不是_ 。”Noiz重复道。

“ _就是_ ！”红雀开开心心地说道，越过沙发向他靠过去。

“ _不是_ ！”Noiz叫道，他本来不必防御心这么重的。不知怎么的，红雀知道他说的是实话。Noiz没有爱上他。这也没关系，因为他也没有爱上Noiz。他用手掌握住Noiz的腰，把脸凑近对方的脸。

“我觉得你 _爱_ 我。”他说道，Noiz一秒钟都没浪费，吻住了他。红雀贴着他的嘴唇微笑起来，任由Noiz抓着他脑后的头发，激烈地喘息着，就是不肯把嘴唇分开。他凑上前，急切地把红雀拉到自己上方。红雀十分乐意地服从了。

“我不爱你。”他嘟囔道，捏过红雀的脸颊把他拽下过来，又吻上了他。

“我也不爱你，”红雀应道。Noiz盯了他几秒钟，眼神近乎怀疑，但之后点点头。

“你还爱苍叶吗？”

红雀没想到他会这么问。他不知道怎么回答。他自然还爱着苍叶，不可能突然间就 _停下_ ，不可能突然就 _不爱了_ 。要是可以的话，他早就这么做了。

“是的，”他答道，“但他对我的爱不一样。所以我会走出来的。”

“会吗？”

“我必须走出来，”他说，“我——就算我爱着他……也并不意味着我不能——对别人也——有感觉啊。”

Noiz轻柔地笑了笑。

“你可 _真是_ 爱我，”他低语道，撑起身又吻了吻红雀。红雀叹了口气。

“不过你是真的对我没有感觉，是吧？”

“操，没有。你关心这个干嘛？”

红雀摇摇头，张开嘴准备回答，但又不知道说什么。他现在组织不起语言来。他不喜欢假设Noiz没有说实话；假设Noiz是真的喜欢上他了，假设Noiz仍旧会跟他上床，即使他还爱着苍叶，因为那是他能得到的最好的结果了。Noiz值得更好的。但他不知道要怎么措辞才能不暴露自己，才能绕过他想要爱上Noiz这个事实。

“因为你才是那个想要维持这样状态的人，”他最终这样说道，“你想要让我们只上床，不谈感情。”

Noiz吓了一跳，好像他没想到这一点似的。现在 _他_ 成了那个无言以对的人，他把嘴巴无助地张了几秒，之后合上，盯着红雀的眼睛点点头。

“说的一点没错，”他说道，“现在操我吧。”

Noiz的脚踝磕上他的腰，一阵颤栗顺着红雀的脊柱而下。他不由自主地摇了摇头。

“不行。”他说，“我已经告诉过你了。我不想再这么干了。”

“你……不想再操我了？”

“不是，我——不想用我们之前那种方式上床了。我知道你说的‘ _操_ ’你是什么意思。我不想再那么——粗暴了。”

“你也知道我为什么会喜欢粗暴一点，”Noiz说，“我告诉过你了。我感觉不到。我感觉不到你。”

红雀的胸口烧了片刻。他合上眼睛，又回味了一遍那句话——“ _我感觉不到你_ ”——之后他点点头。

“但是我不想再那么 _凶_ 了。”他说，“我没有爱上你。但我也不恨你了，Noiz。你知道的。”

Noiz眯起眼睛看他，好像一丁点都不信似的，但之后他的嘴角慢慢弯成一个近乎挑衅的微笑。

“嗯，”他说，“我也不再恨你了。”

那天晚上红雀高潮的时候，不小心抓住了Noiz的手。他意识到之后不得不马上松开，但Noiz看上去并没在意。他应该就没注意到这回事。事实上，红雀觉得Noiz在他松手之前握了握他的手指，但红雀决定什么也不说。他不需要再惹得Noiz讨厌他了。


	13. some racing, some stopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> with your heart on your sleeve, there's no secret you can keep

红雀最近一直没怎么在家待过——毕竟他之前 _在家里_ 耗了那么久，所以认定现在的行为可以理解。真正让他担心的是他把时间都耗在 _Noiz_ 家里了——回 _自己_ 家只是为了避开Noiz。红雀摇摇头，看了看还在睡的Noiz，好奇他什么时候会醒。Noiz起床的时候红雀从来都不在。他必须承认Noiz很快就能睡过去这一点有点可爱，但他也有点想知道Noiz醒过来的时候是什么样子。

然而他今天还有工作，所以他起了床，在Noiz过分时髦的浴室里冲了澡，走出来。不道别也没关系，反正今天晚上他还是会回来的。他不记得从什么时候开始，这就成为了他的日常。他心里暗暗记下要给水纪或者苍叶或者其他什么人打个电话——告诉他们他还好，只不过和不久前认识的金发美人度过了为期一周的性爱假期。希望他们别细问了。他自然可以把那部分完全省略，但是……他就是有点想炫耀。尽管他们根本不知道他在炫耀谁。

Noiz称得上贪得无厌。红雀似乎发现了Noiz的终极癖好：谈起他们的过去，谈起他们从来没和别人说过的事情，再用模糊的语言谈谈现在——谈谈他们如今没和任何人说过的事情。他们知道他们讨论的就是彼此，但从来没互相承认过，这样就可以避过难以开口的部分。避过他们现在的关系，红雀相信这大半是他的错。要是苍叶没有仍在他脑海中的话，事情大概会容易的多。

但是Noiz看上去不在乎。Noiz不介意和他谈起苍叶，也不介意尝试解决他的问题。红雀搞不懂为什么Noiz突然间就不介意两人的关系比粗暴的性爱更进一步了，但他也并不关心。他喜欢这样。他喜欢和Noiz聊天。他不想对此做出什么改变。

有一部分原因可能是，红雀并不介意帮助Noiz理清自己的感情，他惊讶地发现Noiz对此非常坦率。有一天晚上，红雀笑着说他变了很多，都不像他以前认识的Noiz了，但是Noiz看上去被冒犯了。他说他一直是这样，红雀不了解他又不是他的错。接着他就出了房间。几分钟之后，红雀去客厅找到了他，跟他道歉。Noiz点点头。红雀坐在他身边，让他继续说说之前他和Emmerich之间的游戏，他们俩从门缝之间把纸张递来递去，轮流在纸上接上诗句，最终合著出一篇凌乱的杰作。Noiz觉得Emmerich还好好保存着那张纸，是说如果他还没扔掉的话。

Noiz问红雀他母亲的事，每当红雀在这种时候回忆起她来，脸上总会露出温柔的笑意：每当有人 _想要_ 了解她的时候。每当有人 _问起_ 。他仔细地描述了她长长的、黑色的头发，描述他还小的时候怎么揪着它玩。他告诉Noiz小时候母亲怎么教他编辫子，怎么任他把那些发结都梳开。他告诉Noiz她在白天的时候会梳起发髻，但晚上就会把头发放下来，红雀几乎迷失在那些头发里，有时候他也喜欢这种感觉。他告诉Noiz有时候他会躲在母亲的头发里，躲他的父亲，从来没有比母亲的怀抱更让他安心的地方了。他告诉Noiz自己一直擅长摆弄头发都是因为她，现在成为绾发师也是因为她。他告诉Noiz在她死后不久，他就开始自己留头发——在他 _杀了_ 她之后。他现在会用这些词了，因为他能承受得起。和Noiz在一起的时候他可以用，而Noiz甚至都没有畏缩一下。

Noiz没法理解这样的情感，红雀每一次都会为此心碎。让红雀接受自己杀死了母亲已经够难的了，但是让他去想象自己从来没有过母亲的感觉，简直难以忍受。每次Noiz评价说一位温柔的母亲对他来讲有多陌生，红雀都会伸手去握Noiz的手，但每次Noiz都在最后一刻躲开。他还是要记住：他们仍旧没在牵手。

红雀希望自己对Noiz而言能成为温柔的母亲的角色，要是听上去没这么荒谬就更好了。这说不定也有点悖于常理，毕竟几个钟头之后，他总会赤身裸体地罩在Noiz上方。这种爱感觉很奇怪。他想照顾Noiz，好像家长照看自家小孩似的。他想要知道Noiz安然无恙，想确保他不会求而不得。他想要从这个世界的丑恶之中护住他，让他知道遇见的这些并不是他活该承受的。他想让Noiz开心。他想让他笑，想让他觉得自己有价值。他也想和他上床——很多很多次。他喜欢和Noiz上床。他一直想照顾苍叶，也被他吸引，但这是两码事。不知怎么的，Noiz就是与众不同。

最终，他们还是回到了Black Needle，这次没人调侃他俩没在打架了。Noiz仍旧会挑逗他，他自然也会回嘴——事实上，有时候Noiz仍然能让他烦得要死——但是现在不一样了。Noiz的话不再空洞敌对。那话说得如此暧昧，显然Noiz就是字面意思——私人的那种。他动作轻佻地把红雀的刘海拨回原位，红雀会对此翻个白眼，但他知道Noiz只不过是在帮他遮住纹身。他问红雀前一天晚上约的怎么样，红雀会笑起来，承认自己度过了相当愉快的一夜，尤其是发现自己的伴儿有多么柔韧的时候（水纪在旁边恶了一声）。红雀注意到他也不再去找苍叶和莲的麻烦了，不再跟他们暗示红雀的事。他默默地承认了几个星期之前红雀说的那句话：现在情况不同了。既然他也全然了解了自己话语中的意义，他也就不愿再那么说了。

而他们共度的其余时光里，则充满了无伤大雅的争辩。以前他们互相无视对方，如今则不断得寸进尺，看看在不被其他人抓包的情况下能碰触到哪一步。红雀刚开始有点紧张——在被抓包这件事情上他比Noiz紧张多了，但不是因为他觉得Noiz拿不出手。只不过连他自己都没能完全理解这段关系，要解释给其他人听就更麻烦了，如果他想要给这段关系下个定义，那他希望第一个听到的人是Noiz。

但他还是要承认：被对方推到后巷的砖墙上这件事令他如此兴奋，以至于没脑子去担心被抓包的事情了。事实上，这已经成了半数乐趣所在。

Noiz的阴茎蹭着他的，这让他在Noiz的颈弯里呻吟出声。年轻些的男孩双手撑在墙上，把红雀钉在中间。之后他向前蹭动，红雀甚至没有意识到自己到底发出了多大的声音，只顾着颤抖，只顾着抓过对方的腰臀，把两人的勃起蹭在一起。

“你需不需要——？”他问，希望Noiz能懂他的意思。Noiz摇了摇头。

“不，”他说，“只有你。”

“不行，”红雀要求道，“我想看你高潮的样子。”

“现在不是时候，”他说道，伸出右手抓过红雀的下巴，粗暴地把他的脸转过来，“现在是你一个人的事。”

“那你把老二掏出来干嘛？”红雀反驳道。Noiz掐住他的脸颊，逼得他没法再说话。他确信自己的样子一定很滑稽，更确信Noiz又一次蹭了过来，阴茎上的穿环贴着红雀的性器。红雀大声呻吟，快喘不上气来了，试图挣脱对方的掌控，然而Noiz的手很稳。

“你是在抱怨吗？”他柔声问道，“想让老二这么硬着回酒吧里去？”

“不——不想，”红雀磕绊道，他能分辨出Noiz在唬他，毕竟他仍然在慢慢地磨着红雀，但这让他更狼狈了。

“要是我停下来呢？”他问，“要是我让你现在就回里边去，一整晚都想象着本来你可以高潮的，就在此时此地？你喜欢那样吗？”

“ _不_ ，”红雀喘息道，相当确定他就快射了，就因为Noiz这些话。Noiz太擅长这些了。他太擅长这种突然的、嗜虐的角色转变；他的声音低沉下去，说出来的话每次都让红雀震惊，但随后又意识到的确不必。Noiz就是这么下流。红雀喜欢他这样。

“你不喜欢？”他继续道，“你不想硬着想上一整晚？”他腰臀的动作流畅又镇定，但比红雀想要的速度慢上太多了，“我会让你回到酒吧里的，让你一晚上都想着我压在你身上……你的脖颈能感觉到我的呼吸……我本来很乐意让你高潮……但是你就是不乖，就是要毁掉我的计划，是不是？”

“不是，”红雀坚持道，终于开始挺动自己的腰去蹭Noiz，但Noiz不允许。

“停，”他大声命令道，终于把手从红雀脸上拿下来了，然后严厉地握住他的腰推向墙壁，“既然你这么固执，我觉得你应该向我道歉。”

“我才不会——道歉，”红雀呻吟出声，Noiz的阴茎头部慢慢蹭过他的老二，穿环扣住了他的龟头，在他的出精口上磨蹭。

“要是你不说对不起，那我就把你这么晾在这儿了，”他说，“你自己选。”

“对不起，”红雀立刻说道。红雀相信Noiz是认真的，说实话，他喜欢Noiz这么专横的样子。

“乖。”Noiz贴着他的耳朵咕哝道，突然握住两人的阴茎，开始加速撸动。红雀的身体几乎向他的手反弓过去，不得不把胳膊环住对方的脖颈。

“我快射了，”他喃喃道，双手在Noiz的肩背之间游走，最终在他的头发之间找到一个趁手的位置，毫无廉耻地扯住他的发根。

“我基本什么都没做，”Noiz说道，声音吹在红雀耳朵里，如此低沉温暖，让他忍不住把耳朵贴上他的嘴唇，“你真是渴望我到不顾一切的地步。承认吧。承认你渴望我到不顾一切。”

“我承认。”红雀呻吟道，紧紧地抓过Noiz的头发，把阴茎向Noiz手里撞过去。

“ _说出来。_ ”

“我渴望你到不顾一切。”红雀告诉他。他是认真的。

“那，你会为我射出来吗？”

“ _会，_ ”红雀喘息道，向他弓起身体，几秒钟之后他的精液就洒在两人的阴茎上，他呻吟的声音对Noiz而言显然是响了点，因为对方几乎立刻伸手捂住了他的嘴。他在对方的手掌之下尖叫，声音因为被捂住而显得沉闷，但仍旧大声。他试图把Noiz拉进一个拥抱，于是不停地向Noiz的手蹭过去，在对方压住他的嘴唇的时候，粗率地试图把他的胳膊拽过来。他根本没意识到高潮的时候把彼此的衣服弄成了什么样子，也不喜欢自己发出的那些尖声呻吟。他断断续续地发出细小的呻吟呜咽，直到Noiz终于拿开了手，迎上他的目光。

“乖孩子。”他说道。红雀放开Noiz的头发，脑袋向后仰，落在砖墙上。Noiz坏笑着解下领带，把两人都清理干净。Noiz擦掉他性器上的精液的时候，红雀努力把气喘匀。Noiz任由他懒懒散散地站在原地，喘得像条狗，之后把领带团成一团扔进了垃圾桶。

“你怎么办？”红雀问，“过来，我也想看你高潮，就现在。”

“我？”Noiz指指自己的胸口，挑起眉毛，“我要回家了。你留在这儿。三十分钟之后再回。我给你记着时呢。”

接下来的三十分钟漫长难熬，红雀回到水纪、苍叶和莲身边，满脑子都想着回去之后迎接他的是什么，以至于在去往Noiz公寓的路上，才意识到Noiz说的是他要回 _家_ 了。Noiz跟他说别回 _家_ 。这个顿悟好似当头一棒，把他打得停在原地。他想知道Noiz是有意这么说的，还是随口挑了这个词。他以前都只会说，“ _来我的公寓_ ，”或者“ _我去你的公寓找你_ ，”但他从来没说过“ _家_ ”。

这让红雀呼吸困难，等他到了Noiz公寓的时候仍旧处于呆滞状态。他面前的Noiz穿着黑色的高筒袜和蕾丝底裤，手腕绑在床头，而红雀唯一能想到的就是，现在这个地方是不是可以被称为 _家_ 了。之后他又好奇起自己的公寓能不能被叫做 _家_ 。他好奇是不是他和Noiz在一起的地方都可以被叫做 _家_ 。直到Noiz开口说：“ _你就想这么盯着吗，还是打算干点什么？_ ”红雀才想起来他现在应该把对方送上高潮的。

“你怎么把自己绑在那里的？”他微笑着问道。Noiz皱起眉。

“用了牙，”他说，好像这是他听过的最蠢的问题了，“现在也用用你的。”

红雀照他说的做了。但首先，他还有几个电话要打。

第二天早上，他见到了Noiz醒过来的时候是什么样子。

“我以为你有预约工作的。”

红雀从来没听过Noiz的声音这么昏昏沉沉。这声音把他吓了一跳，毕竟他已经花了三个钟头沉迷于自己的便携终端。他转过头去看Noiz，对方缓缓地眨了眨眼，用胳膊撑起身体，看向红雀。红雀觉得喘不上气来，和昨天晚上一样。

“我推掉了，”他脱口而出。他没想承认这件事，打算撒个谎混过去，然而他就那么说了出来。

“什——为什么？”Noiz问，用掌根揉了揉右眼。他清醒过来的速度不快，有点可爱。

“因为我想。”红雀耸耸肩。

“嗯哼，”Noiz应道。红雀本来以为这事就这么结了。他以为Noiz累得没空去质疑，但随后Noiz就把一条胳膊环上红雀的腰，把他拽向自己，“你为了 _我_ 推掉了预约，”他揶揄道。红雀皱起眉头。

“才没，”他的话听上去没什么说服力。Noiz往他的盆骨上印了一个吻，又用舌头在上边画了个圈。红雀扭动着，泄露出低声的呻吟。这感觉太棒了。

“你想要在 _床上_ 吃早餐，”Noiz继续道，“想喂我 _草莓_ ，想告诉我你有多 _爱_ 我，”他的唇舌仍旧贴着红雀的皮肤。红雀不得不承认，那个场景听上去也不错。

“要是我想在床上吃早饭，你觉不觉得我现在应该已经做好了？我仨钟头之前就起床了，你这个懒蛋。”

“别想骗我，”Noiz贴着他的腹肌喃喃道，“我知道你根本不会做饭。”

“简直诽谤。”红雀嘟囔。Noiz一路吻过他的腹部，最终跨上他的膝盖，把他的睡裤拽下来，唇舌包裹上红雀的阴茎，并在十分钟之内让他丢盔卸甲。红雀在早晨一向没什么耐力，再加上Noiz的头上下摆动，认真的样子就好像再没做过比这更重要的事情了，这可没帮他硬得更久一点。

“你知道最奇怪的是什么吗？”他抹了抹嘴角，红雀又一次喘不过气来。

“什么？”

“你这么难伺候的人，结果居然这么好取悦。”

“我才不是什么难伺候的人，”红雀皱起眉，努力再把睡裤穿上。Noiz挑起眉毛，倚在他旁边的枕头上。要是现在伸出胳膊去搂他估计就太过了，所以红雀安于这种简简单单的亲近。

“你是我见过的最像个小公主的人了，”Noiz说，“不过没关系。我也喜欢像哄公主一样哄你。”

“瞎叨叨，”红雀不屑一顾道，翻身把Noiz压在床上。他用指甲掐进Noiz的身侧，力道足够重，这样Noiz就能感觉得到；但又试着不留下任何痕迹。他以前很喜欢那些痕迹，喜欢他在Noiz身体上留下了肉眼可见的痕迹这个事实，但他现在只想保护这幅躯体。不过他仍然要做点什么。他的手摸索到了Noiz的腰，狠狠地掐了进去。他那么喜欢Noiz腰臀连接处的那块皮肤。红雀把他的底裤往下拉，对方小小地喘了口气，但红雀还没来得及咬上他的老二，对方就把他的脑袋拽起来，严肃地盯紧了他。

“喂，”Noiz轻声道，“认真的。你为什么推掉了今天的预约？”

红雀嘴里发干，知道自己会把实话说出来。

“我只是想知道你早上醒过来的时候是什么样子。”

Noiz皱眉。

“为什么？”

“我不知道。”

Noiz顿了顿，随后问道，“那我是什么样子？”

红雀歪过脑袋想了想。说实话，Noiz很可爱。睡眼昏沉，反应缓慢，动作倦怠，把红雀的注意力全吸引住了。在那几分钟里，他安静又坦诚。想到什么就会说什么，而不是花些时间把词句包装成自己听上去占据上风的样子。他看上去真的……

“脆弱不设防。”红雀说，声音像是噎在嗓子眼里似的。Noiz皱起眉头。

“想占我便宜啦？”

他在开玩笑，但红雀听着还是不开心。他立刻摇摇头，用手掌撑起身体，看着对方的眼睛。

“当然没有，”红雀坚持道，“要是你不喜欢，我就不会再早上的时候留在这里了——”

“闭嘴，”Noiz翻了个白眼，“我在开玩笑。”

“我知道。但是我没想利用你。”

“我知道你没有。”Noiz说，之后他说了红雀这些年里听过的最重要的那句话，“我信任你。”

那种感觉就好像有什么沉重的东西突然砸在他身上。他感到一种责任，不去打破这种信任的责任。像Noiz这样不设防的人会信任他，这有点吓人，事实上，红雀对如何才能照顾好他一无所知。他知道不要吼他，告诉他发生的事并不是他的错——这些细微的、明显的事他都知道。但他不知道怎样才能确保Noiz一直是安全的，不知道自己该不该是Noiz信任的那个人。他不知道自己能不能担起那份责任。

但是不知怎么的，他并不担心。

“我也信任你。”他说道，俯下身去轻柔缓慢地吻Noiz，在对方的嘴唇上还尝得到自己的味道。等他退开的时候，以为对方会露出一副不情不愿的微笑，或者闹脾气似的皱眉，但事实上，Noiz眼里的神色几乎称得上担忧和怀疑。

“怎么了？”他问。Noiz斜了他一眼。

“你知道我为什么和你住——呃，”他咳了一声，“你知道——我为什么不恨你了吗？”

“为什么？”

“因为我看不透你。”

红雀皱起眉头。

“什么意思？”

“我是说……我是说，过去几年里我费了很大精力去研究人。结论就是我没理由和人亲近。我不想去在乎谁，也不想谁来在乎我。但是我独自度过的时间太长了，以至于有时候除了研究其他人之外无事可做。我从中一件事就是，人们要不然就把真心显露在外，要不然就把它藏得严严实实，谁也看不到。”

红雀歪过脑袋。

“是吗？”

“是。”Noiz点点头，“但是你——会把真心藏在表面上。我搞不懂这一点。”

“什么意思？”

“你表达感情的时候大张旗鼓，这样大家都会觉得自己知道你是怎么想的，但事实上，你把你真正的情感深深锁进脑子里，只有你自己才知道。在你藏事情的时候，我从来都分不清你到底有没有在说实话。”

“在你的事情上我说的都是实话，”红雀立刻答道，尽管他不确定这话听在Noiz耳朵里会是什么样子。他知道自己脑子里是怎么想的，但从来没告诉过Noiz。Noiz微笑起来。

“在苍叶的事情上你说的也是实话。”

红雀犹豫了。

“什么意思？”

“你是真的爱着他，”Noiz说，“但你也真的想让他幸福地和莲在一起。你在慢慢走出来了。”

“是，”红雀点点头，“这是实话。”

“在我的事情上，你大概说的也是实话吧，”Noiz继续道，“但是——我自己都不知道实情是什么样的。也不知道我到底还能不能弄清楚。”

红雀跪坐起来，哑口无言。

“那你怎么能信任我的？”

Noiz耸耸肩。

“就是信了，”他说，“显然你没再故意伤害我了。我相信你在尽最大努力。人最好就只能做到这样了。”

红雀把头转到一边，顿了片刻。Noiz相信红雀不会伤害他，但是从来不相信红雀可能会爱他？他不敢说自己完全理解了之前的话，但要问的话，又一定会连带着承认他 _的确_ 在慢慢爱上Noiz了。红雀舔了舔嘴唇，慢慢摇摇头，整理着思绪。

“我之前特别讨厌你，”他慢慢说道，“因为我看见你试图伤害苍叶。我爱苍叶。有人伤害我爱的人，我就会想去伤害他。后来我开始关心你……因为我意识到你……和我很像。当然，我们的问题大不相同，但是……我相信它们造成的后果是一样的。”

Noiz从嗓子眼里挤出一声嗯哼，点了点头。他看上去也同意。红雀继续道：

“之后我意识到……你在伤害你自己。就像我说的……我不想让我在乎的人受到伤害。”

现在轮到Noiz转开头了，他盯着房间的墙壁，快速眨了眨眼。他大概是想眨去眼泪。红雀分辨不出来。

“我没在试图伤害我自己，”他最终这么说道，但红雀不想听他这么说。

“你有，”他嘶声道，“都是些小事。你仍旧管自己叫怪物，尽管你知道你父母都是混蛋。你接受了他们不爱你的事实，这已经够伤人的了，但你不肯接受他们错了这个事实。我知道不去贬低自己有多难， _相信我_ ，我知道。这就是为什么得有个人不停地提醒你，你并不是。你不是怪物。”

Noiz把脑袋远远地歪到一边去，红雀随他去了。他不会让Noiz继续这么想他自己，但如果他需要扭过头去哭一哭，那也没关系。

“你觉得你会是苍叶的替代品，就好像自己只能做到这么好似的，”他说，“但是不对。我不是——我不是说我想牵你的手。但是你不是苍叶，不是来补他的缺的。你永远也成为不了苍叶。我现在在这里是因为我想和 _你_ 在一起，不是因为我想把你假装成别人。”

“别说了，”他安静道，声音颤抖，但红雀又摇了摇头。

“不行！”他几乎喊出声来，伸手去握住Noiz的腿，“我就是要说，将来还会反反复复地说。我会一直说下去！你不是怪物，是有人关心你的。别在这一点上犯傻了。”

Noiz把脸转回来的时候眼睛是湿的，但表情愤怒。红雀皱起眉头，稳稳地迎上他的目光，下定决心要让Noiz相信他。

“要是你打算反反复复地说，”他说道，声音激动，有些破音，“那就说啊。再说一遍。”

红雀俯下身，胸口贴上Noiz的胸膛，把对方的脑袋收进自己的臂弯，嘴唇凑到他的耳边：

“你不是怪物，”他安静道，“是有人——关心——你的。”

“比如呢？”他语气恼火地发问。红雀收回手臂，叹了口气。Noiz想让他大声说出来，但他不确定自己能不能做到。Noiz信任他，他也不想故意对Noiz说谎。如果他不爱Noiz怎么办？他相当确信自己爱Noiz，但内心深处，有一部分的他就是个怪物——一只该死的野兽，他不觉得Noiz确实信对了人。

“Emmerich，”他提起一个名字，立刻听见Noiz嗤了一声。

“滚下去，”他说道，推着红雀的大腿。红雀觉得绝望，但也开始意识到，让Noiz相信他值得被人爱或许会是个漫长的过程，或许就像红雀承认自己的过去那样漫长。但他也开始觉得这也没关系。

“好吧，”他说道，下了床，解开自己的运动裤。“好吧，我会走的。但是你才是那个不愿意牵手的人。是你想要这段关系停留在隔间里的口交、粗暴到浑身酸痛的性爱上。我只不过是在照你的意思做罢了。”

他转过头准备离开，但是Noiz立刻回了话：

“那如果我告诉你我改主意了呢？”他问，“那你会怎么回答？如果我说想要更进一步，你会怎么回答刚才的问题？”

“什么问题？”

“有谁会关心我这样的怪物啊？”

红雀翻了个白眼。要是Noiz想搞得这么浮夸，那他也可以跟着浮夸。他瞪着Noiz，抱起双臂。

“另一个完全了解你的心情的怪物。”

他们长久地对视着，但红雀不介意。他不想离开。他不介意站在这里看着Noiz，把他这一辈子剩下的时间都花在这里也没关系，但红雀更想回到床上，抱着他，触碰他，和他保证一切都会好起来的。

显然Noiz也是这么想的。

“过来，”他无力道，向他伸出手。红雀的心跳漏了一拍。Noiz在向他讨一个牵手吗？

红雀走近的时候他把手收了回去，所以估计并不是，但他的确把红雀拉回床上，把他的头压低，给了他一个长长的吻。

“你不是打算给我口一管来着吗？”他嘟囔着。红雀笑起来。Noiz抓着他的头发，控制着他舔弄自己老二的步调。红雀尽量把牙齿的动作放轻，毕竟他发现Noiz在‘近乎爱的告白之后’，持久力和自己晨勃的时候不相上下。

“我还是不喜欢这个味道，”红雀发着牢骚，倚回床头，Noiz笑他。

“是啊，你以为我喜欢喔？”他喃喃道。红雀翻了个白眼。

“你以前说过喜欢啊，”红雀低声说，Noiz又笑起来。

“那是为了让你觉得我很酷。”

“别这么干了，”红雀说，“那也没让我觉得你很酷，那让我觉得伤心。”

“为什么？”Noiz问，情绪从口交后的愉悦转向迷茫。他稍稍把身体转了过来，红雀耸耸肩。

“我不知道。你不需要靠替我口交才能和我共度时光啊。”他说。

“以前是这样的。”

红雀想纠正他。想提醒他以前自己根本不想和他共度时光，因为当时他是真的瞧不上Noiz。Noiz从来不需要跟他上床，因为他当时觉得Noiz完全从他生活中消失也无所谓。但是他的注意力被别的东西吸引走了。

“以前？”他问，“什么事情以前？”

Noiz好像被打了个措手不及。

“就是——以前。”他耸耸肩。

“不要混过去，”红雀坚持道，“什么事情以前？”

Noiz生气了。他张开嘴，摇了摇头，长长地叹了口气。他耸了耸肩，说道：“我们不再讨厌对方以前！好了吧！滚去给我做早饭。”

红雀朝他笑起来。他再也没说别的，但其实他相当喜欢站在Noiz家炉灶前边，用平底锅煎着鸡蛋，而床上有Noiz在等他的感觉。他以前约人回家的时候，这就是他最喜欢的部分了，但这一回又有不同。他仍旧在对自己微笑，自己脑袋里想象出的每一个场景都让他暗暗发笑，比如他试图喂Noiz草莓，结果对方反手把它摁在自己脸上了；比如Noiz早饭吃得太多，中间又睡了几小时的回笼觉；比如Noiz装成一副害羞又高冷的样子，在喂红雀吃东西的时候玩笑性质地眨了眨眼睛；比如Noiz把头枕在红雀胳膊上、胸口上，听着他的心跳，又睡了过去，红雀随后也睡去了；比如把胳膊环绕过Noiz的背脊，转向他，把他拉近，拥抱着他入眠——

“操，”红雀自言自语道，盯着手里的锅铲。他说过不想搞得这么浮夸，不过就是情不自禁，“我爱上他了。”


	14. dance floor anthem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> everybody put up your hands, say i dont wanna be in love, i dont wanna be in love

红雀实际上远没有表现出的那么冷静沉稳；那副懒散浪漫的外表这些年骗过了不少人，但没骗过和他非常亲近的那几个。话是这么讲，但就连水纪也没见过他这么频繁地陷入这样疲乏的境地。要他自己说的话，那就是意识到自己坠入爱河的确就是这么耗费精力。从两天前的早晨开始他就算不上那么神志清醒了，那时候他正在Noiz见鬼的时髦过分的厨房里煎蛋做饭。从那时候开始，他就觉得一切都在以每小时百万里的速度飞速发展。

看见街上牵着小手的情侣，他只能想到Noiz。在Black Needle里看见苍叶把不安分的手指搭在莲膝盖上，他只能想到Noiz。看见水纪在吧台后边拍了一把他新男友的屁股，他只能——先恶心一下，然后想到Noiz。看见有人跟电话那一边吵架，他只能想到Noiz。看见小姑娘牵着爸爸的手，抬头看他的眼神就好像他刚刚和她揭示了世界的终极，好像他是她唯一信任的人，这时候红雀也只能想到Noiz。每件事都和Noiz有关，每件事 _都他妈是Noiz_ ，除此之外的一切都不过是噪音。

每当苍叶转向莲，在吧台抓过他的手拽一拽，说些什么（二十尺以外的红雀根本听不到），苍叶露出一副固执的神色，但莲仅仅是笑了笑——红雀想要这个。莲说了什么，苍叶捏了捏他的脸然后吻了他。红雀想要这个。红雀想要Noiz在饭馆里缠着他给自己买吃的。红雀想要Noiz抓住他的手，紧紧握着，直到得逞才松开。红雀想要Noiz身上那股子小鬼似的劲头，他以前讨厌的那种。他对此 _渴望极了_ 。

他注意到苍叶和莲在Black Needle的角落里，苍叶用屁股撞了撞莲，莲的手握在他腰上，咬着下唇，努力不屈服——红雀不觉得嫉妒。事实上，他也确实嫉妒，不过是因为Noiz现在不在这儿。就算他在，也不会是他的男朋友，不能在酒吧里像这样把他逼疯。这话说的不精确——他绝对 _可以_ 把他逼疯，但如今，不能管他叫自己的男朋友这件事带来的沮丧盖过了一切。

莲低下头，用额头碰了碰苍叶的额头，他们两个在那个角落里摇摆，苍叶一副高深莫测的坏笑，而莲的眼神好像他是这世界上仅剩的唯一——红雀知道这是什么感觉。红雀想要像那样抱住Noiz，说服他世上再没什么比那一刻更珍贵的了。红雀想让Noiz知道他已经把自己握在掌心，想让他做什么都行，红雀会屈从于他的每一个突发奇想。

“我想要那个。”他疯了似的把水纪拽到Black Needle的一面墙底下，说道。现在很晚了，灯光很暗，音乐又很大声，水纪没听清他说了什么。

“什么？”他叫道，把耳朵凑过来。红雀抓过他的肩膀摇晃。

“我超想要那个！”他朝水纪的耳朵吼道。渴望在沸腾，但他又不知道怎么做才好。水纪躲开，揉着耳朵。

“想要 _什么_ ？”他问。红雀呻吟出声。

“那个！”他叫道，偷偷指向苍叶和莲所在的那个角落。他俩的手抚摸着对方，胸口蹭在一起，水纪畏缩了一下。

“他们最好别就地操上。”他说，“我记得苍叶觉得那样很恶心来着。”

“闭上嘴听我说，”红雀咆哮道，“我想要那个。”

“什么——苍叶？”水纪问，语气谨慎，红雀有点被惊到了。他轻轻摇摇头，但仍旧紧张地盯着水纪。

“不，我——想要苍叶和莲之间的那种东西，”他纠正道，“超想要的。”

“你想要——爱上什么人？”

“我想要你和你的新男朋友之间的那种东西，”他说道，无视了对方的问题，“我想要牵手。”

“和谁？苍叶？”

“不是！”红雀吼道，着了恼，“我超想要那个……但是又不想爱上什么人！”

“根本听不懂你想说啥，”水纪耸耸肩，“你喝了多少啊？”

红雀把脑袋往后一仰，呻吟出声。要是他没坠入爱河的话事情就简单多了，但是命运给他的剧本就是这样的。

“烦死我了！”他叫道，转过身踏出几步准备离开，但水纪抓着他的肩膀把他拽了回来。

“等一下，”他说，“你还好吧？”

“不好！”红雀吼道，像个小孩子似的跺了跺脚，“我爱上了一个人，真是烦死我了！”

“好吧，浮夸先生，”水纪点点头，抬起一只手来叫停他的话，他正要继续往下说，但红雀觉得自己被冒犯了。

“ _浮夸_ ？”他叫道，“我以前有哪怕 _一回_ 告诉过你我爱上谁吗？”

水纪思考片刻，摇摇头。

“我是说——你有过不少女朋友的啊，是吧？”

红雀把他搡在墙上。

“ _所以呢_ ？”他叫起来，“我 _爱上过她们其中任何一个吗_ ？”

“我——没有，操，你说得对，”水纪说，焦躁地耸耸肩，“我就是想问——你是 _爱上谁_ 了？还是对那个人特别有感觉罢了？”

红雀叹气，目光在屋子里扫视了一圈。好吧，或许他确实有点浮夸。但是他对Noiz的感觉在他的人生中前所未有。当然，那可能并不是 _爱上谁_ 的感觉。但那种感觉既不像对苍叶的那种困惑的渴求，也不像之前他勾搭妹子的时候那种洋洋自得。他女朋友里大多数最终都和他掰了，他最多也就消沉几个星期。他爱她们，但事实就是——他爱每一个人。

这一次则大不相同。

“好吧，”他语气缓和下来，“可能不是爱。但是这次感觉不一样。这次跟我以前的感觉都不一样，我不知道怎么办。我没想到会这样，但它就这么溜到我身上来了，我现在简直茫然得要命。”

“是谁啊？”水纪最后这么问道，“我见过她没有？”

红雀咬住下唇，同情地看着他的朋友。他应该告诉他的。他应该告诉他是Noiz。他应该敞开心扉。至少他应该告诉水纪那并不是个姑娘。

“不，”他叹口气，“你没见过——那个人。”

水纪立马抓住了他的暗示。他歪过脑袋。

“那个人？”

“那个姑娘。”

“ _那个人_ ？”

红雀皱起眉头。

“别咬文嚼字，”他警告道。水纪怒瞪着他。

“你干嘛不告诉我？”

“好吧，操你的，行，是个男人！”他叫道，手攥成拳头，带着一点小小的怒火上下挥动。

“是 _苍叶_ 吗？”水纪问，震惊地把脑袋凑过来。红雀啪地用手捂住眼睛。

“ _不是_ ！”他阴沉地吼道，“你怎么这么废的啊，水纪！”

“我他妈在努力帮你呢，红雀！”

“没帮上啥啊也！”

水纪突然抓住他的肩膀向下按，强迫他待在原地。他的手指紧握上红雀的皮肤。红雀差点为此缩了缩脖子，水纪力气就是有那么大。他死死地盯着红雀的眼睛，脑袋凑过去，轻轻晃了晃他，让他把注意力集中过来。

“不管你现在感觉到了什么，”他的声音缓慢但响亮，压过了音乐的声响，“都没有关系。如果这件事让你这么精疲力尽，那说明他对你很重要，这也没关系。那个人是谁都没关系。冷静一点。坠入爱河是件开心的事。别为此焦虑。”

水纪给他鼓完劲之后，红雀深深地吸了口气，点了点头。水纪说的一点没错。水纪是他最好的朋友。他爱水纪。他倾身向前，吻在水纪的嘴唇上。

“ _卧槽_ ！”水纪叫出声，推着他的胸口把他推开，“操，你说的不是 _我_ 吧，啊？”

“不是，”红雀摇头，举起一根手指头朝他摇了摇，“不是你，但是你给了条不错的建议，所以值得一个吻。”

“我有别人可以亲，谢谢您叻，”他说，“再也别把你的嘴唇贴过来了。”

“可是你喜欢啊，”红雀说完，扭头就跑。他拽出自己的便携终端，直到Noiz那副装模作样的脸浮现在屏幕上的时候，他才意识到自己刚刚对水纪所说所做的一切简直太像Noiz的风格了，有那么几秒他一定下意识地学了他。他难以置信地摇了摇头，暗自记下之后要给水纪发条消息道歉，尽管他能确定水纪其实没那么生气。

“怎么了，furry fucker？”

“这称呼到底他妈啥意思啊？”红雀问道，小巷里的静默震耳欲聋，和刚刚Black Needle震天响的音乐形成了鲜明对比。有几个人在走动，但总体来说外边安静多了，尽管他仍能感觉到里面鼓点的震动。

“就，你会操furry的意思。你知道furry是啥吧？”

“要是你打算告诉我你就是其中一只，那我们还是把电话挂了吧。”红雀说，心里清楚就算Noiz真的这么说了他也不该惊讶。Noiz笑起来。

“你想过来吗？”他问道，“我找到了几条不错的遮眼布。想用在你身上。”

“你说啥是啥吧，”红雀嗤道，但他的脚已经带着他往Noiz公寓的方向去了。这是他那天早晨之后第一回见他，当时他不小心把整整一托盘的早餐都扣在了Noiz卧室地板上，毕竟他正陷在坠入爱河的恍惚之中。Noiz为此调戏了他一整天，但他对蜷在地板上把早餐吃光一点意见都没有。红雀有点害怕再见到Noiz他会做出什么事来——多半是害怕自己会说出什么来。但他必须得见他。他想他想得要命，所以这点风险值得冒。

而黑色的遮眼布在Noiz脸上的景色看上去完美至极，更不用提红雀用牙齿擦过他的阴茎的时候，Noiz反弓起来的脊背。他试着温柔一点，不过到底还是做的有点过火，虽然Noiz根本不会注意到。他那么爱他，要是不能把他完完整整地吞进嘴里，他甚至没办法继续那些怪癖式的玩法；他想要一直用胳膊圈住他，把他抱在怀里。他想要让Noiz高潮，但他也想让Noiz开心，想让Noiz知道，就像红雀想操他一样，红雀也同样想要给他温柔浪漫的一切。

“我希望我们现在也能有个口塞，”他贴着Noiz已经开始流水的阴茎，咕哝道，“我想看看你戴上会有多好看。”

“唔， _操_ ，”Noiz喘息着，拉扯着把他的手腕绑在床头的黑色绳索。

“而且，我也喜欢你现在的声音，”红雀继续道，牙齿抵着Noiz的囊袋，“你想往身体里塞点什么吗？”

“想，”Noiz点点头。红雀摇摇头。

“要说拜托。”

“想， _拜托你_ ，”Noiz说道。

“你想要什么？”红雀撑起身体，罩住Noiz，阴茎的顶端抵着Noiz润滑过的入口，“想让我的阴茎操进去吗？”

“ _想，求你了_ ，”Noiz求他，把胸膛挺起来，又开始扯那条绳索。红雀在Noiz的入口挑逗了片刻，看着对方拼命向下去凑他的阴茎，红雀被这幅场景迷住了。红雀那么爱他。他看上去那么美。红雀想让他也体会到美妙的感觉。

“那换这个怎么样？”他问道，爬下去握住Noiz的大腿，把他的下半身向上抬，让Noiz的腿压在自己肩膀上。刚开始Noiz疑惑地嘀咕着，但红雀伸出舌头舔进Noiz的时候，他的整副身体都向上一弹，深深吸了一口气，声音都哽在喉咙里。

“ _红雀_ ！”他叫道，整张床都被他扯绳子的动作搞得摇晃起来。红雀用指尖轻轻掐进他阴茎上的穿环，舌头不停地进出Noiz的洞口，先是绕着入口舔一圈，之后猛地刺进去。他费了好大劲才把Noiz摁住，好好地把他舔了一遍。Noiz一直在床和他的舌头之间不停扭动，他这个地方的触觉这么敏感让红雀惊讶又开心。

他花了几秒钟调整自己的动作，这样他就可以用牙齿伺候Noiz洞口附近敏感的皮肤了。Noiz看上去没什么反应，所以他不断加大力度，直到Noiz终于给了他反应。他的肩膀开始扭动，呻吟的声音如此之大，让红雀根本不想停下来。他想让Noiz一直是这幅渴求的样子。

“感觉怎么样？”红雀问道，他不觉得会得到否定的回答，但他就是想听Noiz在呜咽之中挤出话来。

“感觉—— _操_ ，”他呻吟道，红雀感觉到他箍紧了内壁，试图再把自己往他嘴里送。他 _狠狠地_ 把自己的舌头刺了回去，几分钟之后，Noiz被他的唇舌伺候得差点哭出来。

“红雀，”他嘟囔道。

“嗯？”

“我也想要——你的阴茎，”他说道。所以红雀轻轻地把他放下来，操进了他，动作尽可能温柔地把他操进床单。最终，他问Noiz能不能解开他的绳子。Noiz果断点头，所以红雀把他的眼罩也摘掉了；他想要在和Noiz上床的时候看着他。他想要射进Noiz身体的时候也抱住他的肩膀。几分钟之后Noiz也射了，精液蹭在他俩的肚皮上。他想要在亲吻Noiz脸颊的时候看着他的眼睛，不想让Noiz觉得不干净。但是Noiz就是这么下流。他掰过红雀的脸，从他嘴唇上抢了一个吻过来。这让红雀想起了自己陷得有多深。他想知道这是不是Noiz在说“我也爱你”。

“我本来没以为你这人这么脏的，”几分钟之后Noiz告诉他，当时红雀刚刚把他肚子上的精液和屁股上的润滑剂擦掉。

“你觉得我之前没给人舔过后面？”红雀问道。Noiz为此笑了得有十分钟，红雀一脸懵。

“你肯定是舔过。”他眼睛里还有笑出来的眼泪，红雀对此皱起眉头，“你太他妈擅长了。我从来没猜到过这个。”

“为什么？”红雀催促他。

“因为你一股子 _香草的气质_ ，一看就传统又乏味那种。”Noiz转过头来戳他的鼻梁。

“你觉得我传统又乏味？”红雀皱起眉头，“我可以玩得更开一点啊。”

“嗯哼，”Noiz哼鸣着，把脑袋转向另一边，随意地挠了挠肚皮。红雀的眼神跟了过去，“等几分钟再跟我展示吧。我要歇一会儿。”

但是歇一会儿变成了一场小憩，一场小憩变成了红雀第一次把Noiz抱进怀里——变成了Noiz第一次在红雀的臂弯里醒过来。刚开始画面很尴尬：红雀试图在不吵醒他的前提下抽身，但Noiz抽动一下醒了过来，意识到自己睡在红雀的胳膊上，红雀就不得不马上坐了起来，把他放开，他看向红雀的时候神色忧虑。

“怎么？”红雀问。

“没，”Noiz耸耸肩，“你要留下来过夜吗？”

“我估计是要留了。”红雀点点头。他进展到现在这个地步还没有说过什么蠢话，所以现在最好也别引起什么怀疑。但Noiz随后安静地开口道：“那你可以留下来，只要你还能像那样抱着我就行。”这时红雀发现他留下来过夜那句话说早了。

他几乎是立刻冲出门去， _差一点点_ 就把自己全盘暴露了。那样不行；他听不得Noiz那么坦诚，柔软，求他抱着他，那红雀 _一定会_ 把自己有多爱他说出口， _一定会_ 告诉他听见他这么说自己有多高兴。他不得不从床上跳起来，说自己有点不舒服，然后飞奔回了家。他知道Noiz不会信，但他没给Noiz回答的时间。他冲回家的时候当然听见自己的终端响了几声，但他把它扔在地板上，锁上卧室门，把脑袋埋在枕头底下，强迫自己无视那些信息，直接入睡。

那些消息写的是“ _要是吓到你了不好意思_ ”和“ _我们不用非要搂搂抱抱的_ ”还有“ _我们没在牵手_ ”，但他直到第二天早上才看到，毕竟在睡过几个小时之后再想睡回去就难了。Noiz还没找到他家门口这点让他有点惊讶，但他对此心存感激。他回了消息，写了“ _我没被吓到，我只是还没准备好。_ ”之后就任话这么撂着了。

他一整天都没接到Noiz的消息，于是继续独自坐在家里变得如坐针毡。他在经历这些崩溃的时候仿佛变了个人，因此他打给了唯一能聊一聊的那个人。

是莲提议让红雀和苍叶单独聊一聊的，红雀都没想到要这么说。然而能够站在苍叶的阳台上抽一根烟的感觉不错，他有差不多一年没有站在这里了。苍叶穿着外套，倚在栏杆上。他意识到上一次见苍叶这样还是去白金牢笼之前。他以前和苍叶独处的时候总有点战战兢兢，毕竟那时候搞不懂到底对他是什么感情，但现在气氛柔软平静，尽管没有下雨，空气里仍有潮湿的气息。月亮出来了，明亮的光撒下来，让他们得以看清脚下的一切。这种氛围让红雀放松。他需要这个。

他看向苍叶，对方正微笑着，似乎仅仅是和朋友站在这里，看着脚下的街道就足以令他满意了。红雀深深地吸了一口手上的烟，又把烟圈吐了出去，这是苍叶清了清嗓子，稍微朝他侧了侧身。

“你需要点什么吗？”他问道，“还是只是想过来玩玩？你在电话里听着不大好。”

“啊，”红雀耸耸肩，低头看着路上的小水坑，微笑道，“我还好。我——陷进了一件事，毫无准备，所以需要有人帮我定定神。”

“所以你选择了我？”

“当然了。你总是能让我冷静下来。”

苍叶小小地笑了一声。

“行吧，所以是什么事啊？”

红雀微笑起来，盯着自己的脚边。他吸进一口气，抿住嘴唇，摇了摇头。之后他笨拙地笑了笑，决定就直接说了：

“我发现自己爱上了一个人，严肃的那种，”他说道，目光从脚边转向对边的大楼。砖墙看上去破败潮湿，“以一种我从来没体验过的方式。”

“红雀！”苍叶兴奋地叫了一声，拽了拽他的手肘。苍叶把他转过来抱住他的胳膊，红雀翻了个白眼，听他兴奋道，“我想见见她。我们去四人约会吧。”

“四人约会？”红雀用一种夸张出来的惊讶语气问道，“你不觉得俗了点吗？”

“才没有，”苍叶撅起嘴巴，“我喜欢和莲出去约会。她是谁啊？我见过没有？”

红雀暗自微笑起来。

“不是个姑娘。”他说，“是个男人。”

苍叶立刻松了手，差不多算是把红雀的胳膊扔了出去。红雀震惊地望向他，对方的怒视里带着困惑。

“怎么了？”红雀叫道，苍叶把脑袋缩了回来。

“别这么耍我玩，”他说道，“我知道你没说实话。”

“苍叶，我说的是实话。”他坚持道，朝他转过身，伸出一只手，“是个男人。”

“我以为你喜欢姑娘呢？”

“我是喜欢啊！”红雀叫道。苍叶试探性地把手伸过来，红雀把他拖进一个拥抱。两人像跳舞似的稳了稳步子，“我也喜欢男人。这样对你来说很奇怪吗？”

“没有，”苍叶嘟囔道，“我是说——是啊。我从来不知道你喜欢男人。”

“我自己也不知道，直到遇见他。”红雀耸耸肩，把苍叶的脑袋压向自己的胸口。苍叶咕哝着躲开了，红雀笑起来。

“所以你不是故意瞒着我的？”他问。红雀摇摇头。

“说实话，我是在瞒着我自己，”他放开了苍叶，但对方几乎一动没动。他越过阳台往外看，仍旧噘着嘴，显然是在想事情。红雀好奇他是觉得不高兴还是觉得自己在骗他。或许他以为红雀从来没告诉他，是在以此为借口来接近自己，突然间，红雀的手上开始冒汗了，“苍叶——我从来没——我瞒着你从来不是出于恶意……”

苍叶猛地朝他转过身来。

“什么意思？”

“我是说——我从来没想让你觉得我只对姑娘们感兴趣，所以就能——你懂的，和你亲近一点。我们做朋友这么久了，我从来没——”

“我没那么想，你个笨蛋。”苍叶用手肘戳了戳他身侧。红雀痛呼一声，但同时又笑出声来，揉着苍叶刚刚戳到的地方，“我只不过是没想到罢了。”

“我自己也没想到，”红雀说，“实话。”

“嗯哼，”苍叶转过脑袋研究红雀的表情，挑起了眉毛，“所以是谁啊？我认识那个人吗？”

红雀深吸一口气，转开了头。他忍不住想要微笑，但他不想现在就把这事暴露出去。要是Noiz不想牵手，那他也不想让自己难堪。他没想从Noiz身上得到什么，所以不应该给自己生造出什么希望。

“不，”他告诉苍叶，“你不认识。他也不想要我，说实话。所以算不上什么大事。只不过……我从来没体会过这种感觉。”

苍叶庄重地点点头，看向街道对面。两人沉默了几分钟，之后苍叶伸过手来，要他手里那支烟。他深吸了一口递了回来，红雀也深吸了一口。他看着两人的烟迹缠在一起，之后深吸一口气。

“苍叶，我……诚实起见……”

苍叶转向他。

“嗯？”

“我想告诉你一些别的事情。这件事估计也会吓到你，我和你发誓我之前说的都是真的。我 _从来_ 没故意对你撒过谎。但是……”

“但是？”苍叶催促道。红雀点点头。他想让苍叶知道这件事，这会让一切变得容易许多。毕竟苍叶也说过什么都可以和他讲。

“我很高兴你现在有了莲，”他开口道，“我知道你们过去经历的事情有点不寻常，但是……他爱你爱的那么深，我知道。我也能看出来你也爱他。我爱你们两个，所以你们俩在一起我除了高兴之外再没别的了。”

苍叶温柔地微笑起来，他的眼角可能有一点泪光，不过红雀将之归因于灯光的反射。

“谢谢，”苍叶说，“我确实很爱他。”

“我也不会想让事情向别的方向发展，”红雀向他保证，“但是我想让你知道……如果……”

他深吸一口气。

“如果你当时没有找到莲，或者别的什么说法吧……曾经有一段时间我这么想过，当时的我并不介意接替他的位置。”

苍叶的表情从温柔和满足转向了严肃与震惊，这让红雀想知道自己说出来到底是不是个好主意。但他必须要过这么一道坎，他不能让这件事这么悬在他们俩之间——他也不能让这件事悬在他和Noiz之间。他想要对着Noiz把自己的感受说出口，想确保他信对了人。他想要对着Noiz说清楚自己对苍叶具体是什么感情，说清楚他不想追求那份爱了。为了告诉Noiz这些，他现在要和苍叶坦白。

“我——呃，”苍叶结巴了。红雀被这份笨拙逗得笑了一声，苍叶也跟着笑了几声，“我——从来不知道你那么想过。”

“我当时就是想要保护你，”红雀说，“那时候我爱你爱的很深，毕竟你是我活下来的唯一理由。我现在仍然爱你——无论发生什么，我都会永远爱你。但是现在我……能够不含浪漫意味地爱着你了，现在我知道了。实话说，这是好事。”

“为什么？”

“这样我们就可以永远是朋友了，”他把烟递过去，苍叶盯了那根烟片刻，但随后就接过来深吸了一口。红雀用余光瞥着他，笑起来。苍叶叹出一口烟，点点头。

“我爱你，红雀，”他说道。红雀从他手里拿回烟的时候，苍叶抓住他的手，握紧了。红雀看了他片刻，也握了回去，“我会永远爱你的，红雀。”

红雀想要回答，但他能做的只有微笑。这就是他一直想要的，这就是了。所有那些叫人困惑的感觉，他坐在苍叶床上，看着对方衬衫和牛仔裤之间露出的皮肤，看着他和莲在酒吧里蹭来蹭去，他把苍叶扯进一个拥抱——这都是爱。他会永远爱苍叶。也许他还有一点点后遗症要走出来，但苍叶不再是他胸口的隐痛了。苍叶不再是他脑海里一个需要锁起来的房间了。苍叶不再困扰着他的神经。他爱苍叶是因为对方曾是他活着的理由之一，他永远会是他活下去的理由。莲也是。水纪也是。时至今日，Noiz也是了。

“不管怎么说，”苍叶说道，声音提高了一些，想要转换气氛，“我觉得你应该告诉他你的感受。”

“是吗？”红雀带着微笑问道。

“是啊，”他点点头，“如果他和你的心情不一样的话，那他就是个愚蠢的小傻瓜。”

红雀真心诚意地笑起来。

“说实话，他还真是，”他告诉苍叶，“他就是个愚蠢的小傻瓜。”

“你怎么会那么喜欢他？”

“我不知道，”红雀叹气，“有时候我也是个愚蠢的小傻瓜吧，估计。”

“实话，”苍叶严肃地点点头，“你跟他共鸣了。我懂了。”

“是啊，”红雀翻了个白眼，“确实是。我确实能跟他共鸣……但是我觉得事情还要再沉淀一会儿。我们还没……牵手啊什么的，”他嘟囔道。

“牵手？”

“他会这么讲，”红雀摇摇头，“他说过他对我没感觉。但是他也不讨厌我了。”

“他为啥会讨厌你啊？”苍叶问。红雀的声音噎在喉咙里。

“呃——就一种修辞。他不爱我，但他也不 _讨厌_ 我那种，”他说。苍叶点点头。

“噢，懂了。”

红雀想换个话题。把这件事告诉苍叶是好事，但是继续说下去的话估计一不小心就要翻车。

“不管怎么说吧，”他把烟扔在地上，用脚捻了捻踢出阳台，“谢谢你听我将这些。我知道自己没法敞开心扉的时候，总是让人觉得特别挫败。”

“我不跟你撒谎，”苍叶说，“要是你担心我听完就会不再关心你了，所以瞒着我事情，这样我不喜欢。但是如果你只是需要时间来做好心理准备……那我会等。话虽如此，你有需要的时候，随时能来找我聊啊。”

“谢了，”红雀用肩膀撞撞苍叶。他正要问苍叶想不想回屋去，就听见一声尖锐、遥远的啸叫，他和苍叶迷惑地对望了一眼，接着苍叶的脸色苍白起来。

“噢，别。”

“怎么了？”

“进去，”他立刻拉开了门，把红雀推了进去。

“到底出什么事了？”

“没关系，只不过——”

红雀听见撞击的声响；他一时没反应过来。随后他意识到是有人的脚踹上了他的背，之后他的下巴撞上了苍叶的脑袋。他们三个最终在阳台和苍叶卧室之间的门槛上尴尬地摔成一堆，库利亚从最顶上爬了下来，疯狂地挥舞着双手，苍叶和红雀被压在下边，嘟囔着。

“我很抱歉，主人！红雀先生！”红雀难以置信地转过身来看着他。

“你来这儿干嘛？”他叫道。他没在生气，但是现在他的背疼着呢，不得不毫无形象地从苍叶身上滚下来，好让对方站起身，全程都因为身上不适的感觉而呻吟着。

“啊，”库利亚哀叫道，站在阳台上，笨拙地从一只脚换到另一只，“你们开派对居然不叫我！”

“派对？”红雀差点吼起来，“只有我和苍叶在啊！我们谈正经事呢！”

“不要骗我，红雀先生！”库利亚叫起来，“水纪先生和Noiz先生也在这里！”

“不他俩没在！”苍叶叫道，就在那时莲打开了卧室门，身后跟着水纪和Noiz。

“Noiz和水纪过来了，”他语调平板道，看上去和屋子里的其他人一样迷惑。水纪挤了进来，苍叶的四肢仍旧和红雀的缠在一起，红雀把脑袋向后仰，视界向下颠倒，他一眼就和Noiz对上了目光，对方的表情一片空白。

“这个小孩一听红雀不在Black Needle，就非要往苍叶家来，”水纪听上去不胜其烦。红雀终于把自己正了过来。他坐起来，背后倚着苍叶家阳台的门，库利亚终于从阳台进来了，好让苍叶把门关上。他张大嘴盯着Noiz，而Noiz仍旧站在门槛的另一边。红雀能听见周围各式各样的大叫和疑问；苍叶问为什么所有人都过来了，咋还有人带了个弟弟，库利亚让大家都冷静下来，莲试图理清发生了什么事，水纪大叫着他真是受够了他们这群拦在他性福之路上的笨蛋们。红雀知道周围的一切在发生，但他没真正听进去，毕竟他忙着盯Noiz。他希望自己能站起来，但他僵在了当场。他希望Noiz能朝他走过来，但他知道他不会的。这一次要他找到去Noiz身边的路了，因为Noiz不会让步。

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here it comes again, like the first time again... how can this be, how did this feeling creep on up on me

苍叶家的床坐起来一直很舒服，因为红雀一直是和他爱的人一起坐在上面的。他倒是没想到这个人会是Noiz。

四周寂静。楼下传来一阵模糊的叫喊，肯定不久之后就会有人发现他俩都不在，会派个人上来喊他们的，不过现在多惠婆婆仿佛卷入了一场气势惊人的辩论之中，所以估计要花上一会儿了。水纪推开Noiz离开了房间，苍叶跟着他下了楼，也就把库利亚和莲跟着带了下去。这样就只剩下了Noiz和红雀，两人仍然隔着十万八千里似的，分别占据了房间的两端。没人注意他俩没跟过来。

几秒钟之后红雀站了起来，想说点什么，但哑口无言。他只是慢慢地走到苍叶的床边坐了下去，毕竟这是现在他觉得最让他放松的地方了。Noiz马上跟了过来，结果两人就肩并肩地坐这里，都抱着手臂不看对方，像是两个小孩子在赌气。红雀不知道要说什么。他甚至分辨不出Noiz是在生气，还是仅仅——不愿第一个开口。事情是怎么发展到这个地步的来着？

红雀深吸一口气，认真地思考起这个问题。

现在那些记忆都有些失真了。大概两年之前他打开苍叶的门，看见Noiz正在威胁苍叶的时候的记忆。他不太记得当天晚上到底是怎么回事了，毕竟后来紧接着发生的那些事堪称可怕。他立刻就知道自己会讨厌Noiz，毕竟他看到苍叶被置于险境，但他自己后来的反应也没帮上什么忙。红雀现在想想，当时Noiz到底做了什么、说了什么才让他爆发的？或许他一直在暗示他过去的事情，而红雀不想听吧。红雀希望自己能带着现在的记忆回到过去，记住过去发生的一切。但是谁又不想呢？

或许当时他的所作所为正是最好的解决方式。自然，对于Noiz只是需要有人来关心他这个事实，有些人比他更早明白。他意识到自己是有点自我中心，有点难伺候—— _一点点啦_ ——但是Noiz也没为此做出什么贡献。他又不是唯一一个被Noiz惹恼的人。苍叶显然是对他那一连串性方面的问题问得冒火——嗯，起码 _以前是_ 这样。后来Noiz就不再问这些了，事实上，后来Noiz成熟了一点。在这件事上，红雀曾经对Noiz没什么信心。他真的该有点信心的。

红雀叹口气，把手从大腿上拿开，撑在身侧的床上。不过也不是说他 _想要_ 去讨厌Noiz。很长一段时间里，他都试图简单地无视他了事，但是Noiz不允许。红雀总是乐于将之归因为性格冲突。他不会出现在Noiz的地盘，不会去故意激怒他、调戏他，让对方恼火到起肢体冲突的地步。他只不过想自己一个人呆着，相应地，也会乐得留Noiz一个人呆着。但是Noiz就是想得到他的注意。

Noiz才是那个想跟他扯上一点联系的人，红雀突然意识到。还是说——这话说得过分了？或许Noiz只不过想和他挑起冲突呢。他在和红雀说过自己的身体状况之后，从来没否认过他就是针对红雀，因为红雀总能被挑衅到露出尖牙来，比喻意味上讲。他选择了红雀只是因为红雀脾气很急。他选择了红雀只是因为红雀能提供他想要的东西，Noiz就只知道这个。Noiz概念中的世界里只有 _交易_ ，而红雀不过是他来到这个岛上之后做过的众多交易之一。

但承认自己不知道该怎么和其他人有所联系的人，也是Noiz。这句话的意思难道不是他尽过最大的努力，只不过——悲惨地失败了吗？红雀对此皱起眉头。Noiz在试着与人相处的时候八成是被利用过，红雀不喜欢这个念头。虽然是无心之举，但或许他也算占了一点这种便宜，红雀也不喜欢这个念头。尽管他在竭尽所能地纠正，这个想法还是让他痛苦万分。

但这也不算红雀的错。他觉得也不是Noiz的错。Noiz也曾经利用过他，他为了自己的目的，毫无犹豫地利用了他的怒火。他利用了一种会伤害到红雀的东西，但从来没有停下来细想过这回事。所以他们俩半斤八两，两边都有错。或者说两边都——没什么错？

红雀叹了口气，希望Noiz能说点什么。

事情是什么时候起了转机的？他记不清了。他不知道从什么时候开始，他对对方的感情起了变化。他不清楚那场群架因何而起，就是Noiz向他承认自己的病的那一场。他也不清楚自己后来的供认是出于什么原因。他只记得那些逐渐开始的小事——他记得他们开始取笑对方，带着真诚，带着被逗乐的心情，而不是为了相互贬低。他们会互相开玩笑，尽管那些玩笑都出自粗暴的性爱途中，粗暴到红雀总担心自己会闪着腰。不是因为他 _老了_ 谢谢。他们之间有了一些他们 _独有的东西_ ，红雀从来没想到这个。

他记得那件事。他记得Noiz在Black Needle的洗手间隔间里帮他把头发收到后边去。他记得之后Noiz蹲下把他扶起来的时候温暖的重量。再之后的事情他就不记得了，但是那是因为他直接断片了。要是后边Noiz还做了什么照顾他的事情，他肯定会一并记到今天的。

他只不过不知道这一切是如何开始的。或许就是命运。或许他们都知道彼此之间有关联，只不过要弄清具体要怎么做。如今，红雀对他们两个的相似性显然不会抵赖了，也不会否认现在他认为自己能够帮助Noiz。他不会否认Noiz已经帮他走过了困境。

或许这件事的开端并不重要，重要的是它发生了。或者说，它正在发生。

从什么时候开始他们之间不仅仅是上床了？他现在知道Noiz只不过把性看做一种潜在的报酬，这个念头让他反胃。红雀喜欢性爱这件事，一直都是。这话说起来陈词滥调，但就是事实。在上完床之后会给他打电话的姑娘，他两只手就能数得过来。大多数在他醒过来之前就离开了。他从来不需要劝服谁和他上床；她们总是自愿的，不需要用什么技巧与她们搭讪。从来没人抱怨说他欺骗她们，他对把人骗上床没什么兴趣。如今再想，那确实算是一种 _交易_ ：他们彼此之间都从中得到乐趣，同时也都知道仅止于此。那就只是性罢了。

Noiz是什么时候发展到比性更进一步的？

要说他在Noiz之前遇见的那些姑娘对他毫无意义，这个说法有点不浪漫，红雀不喜欢。那也并不是事实：他认识那些姑娘，她们都是有趣的人，有吸引力。和他一样想要的只是性，没错。但他也会和她们 _交谈_ 。大多数和他上过床的姑娘他后来都见过，在酒吧，在街上——他会和她们聊聊天。他仍旧知道她们的理想，她们的名字，其中不少和他都算得上朋友。他仍旧关心她们，希望她们过得好。但她们之中的大多数都不会想和他谈恋爱。尽管他的确谈过几段恋爱，他的心思还是放在了苍叶身上，没法严肃地投入进去。在爱着苍叶的时候还和别人去约会，这听上去就很糟糕，但他不知道还能怎么做。要是他能反悔的话，他会的。但他想反悔的事可多了去了。

而现在，他想要和Noiz约会。就是这么回事。或许这不该成为他浩浩荡荡的顿悟之一，或许这回事听着毫无逻辑，甚至毫不浪漫。他不会想去约一个他讨厌的人，不想为了浮夸而浮夸。但即便Noiz算不上传统上的恋爱对象——即便爱上Noiz并不符合他脑海里第一回坠入爱河的幻想，也并不意味着这份爱会少一点真实，少一分意义。

他抓住苍叶薄薄的床单，才想起来自己身在何处。苍叶的卧室。苍叶的床上。他以为他永远没法走出来了。他是怎么做到的呢？说来也简单，他意识到自己可以继续爱着苍叶，但不需要再想和他约会了。他意识到苍叶爱着莲，而他真正想要的是让苍叶高兴。他仍然不知道这份感情是怎么转移到Noiz身上——

之后他意识到这份感情没有转移到Noiz身上，Noiz并不是某种触底反弹的结果。Noiz是他慢慢爱上的人，和苍叶完全独立开来。他们两个彼此毫无关联。他永远也没法以爱苍叶的方式爱Noiz：那个他小时候保护过的人不是Noiz，被欺负然后贴紧了他寻求帮助的人不是Noiz，他苦苦挣扎的时候找到的活下去的依凭不是Noiz，过去几年一直陪在他身边的人不是Noiz。

但这也没关系。因为那个向他展露无人得知的脆弱的人也不是苍叶，那个让红雀觉得安心的人不是苍叶，在他为了母亲哭泣的时候揉揉他的后背的人不是苍叶，在得知了他母亲的事之后不再拿她开玩笑的也不是苍叶。红雀真正爱上的不是苍叶，而是Noiz。

Noiz咳了咳，在床上变了变姿势。红雀猛地朝他转过脑袋。

“你还好吧？”

Noiz没有回答。他轻轻点点头，盯着卧室的门。他把左腿弯起来，左臂搭在上面，右腿也折了起来，撑在床上。红雀认出了这个动作。Noiz经常这么坐。当时在平凡旧货店用兔方偷听被抓包之后，他就是这么坐的。红雀又转开目光。

他爱上了Noiz。也许有一天，他能理清楚这一切到底是怎么发生的，但现在还太模糊。他一直告诉自己这样没关系，一切也都会好起来的，告诉自己他不需要和自己解释，但这些想法都没怎么奏效。他慢慢转头去看Noiz，就在这时候他感觉到了。

Noiz的手指慢慢地爬向他的手。

刚开始他没多想，本能地就想伸手去握住，就在这时他意识到了：Noiz在试着牵他的手。

“Noiz。”他突然开口，响亮的声音笨拙而突兀地在房间里炸开，他本来没想说出声的。Noiz惊得收回了手，盯着他看。

“卧槽，红雀，”他喘着气，“你吓到我了。”

“我知道，不好意思，”红雀摇摇头，“我没想这么大声。”

“叫我名字干嘛？”

红雀看了他片刻。他也不能确定为什么叫了对方的名字。他就是叫了，像头海狮还是什么的。他随便选了一个词来叫出口，而这个词是Noiz的名字；他那么想握住他的手，这个念头令他相当惊讶。

“我走得太突然了，对不起。”他最终这么说道。上一次他看到Noiz的时候，对方想要抱抱他，所以他落荒而逃，不敢承认自己已经坠入爱河。但是Noiz显然没有意识到。他一定是觉得自己过界了，红雀不喜欢。不幸的是，事实恰恰相反。

“没关系，”Noiz把腿放下去，倚着墙坐好。

“不是，我——离开并不是因为你吓到我了什么的。”

“嗯哼。”

“说真的，你没有吓到我。”

Noiz没有回答。红雀也不知道还能说什么。他想知道自己的手指与Noiz相缠的时候会是什么感觉。

他想知道这件事是不是理应这么艰难。苍叶曾经是他胸口之中的钝痛，那对他来说难受极了。他想知道坠入爱河是不是能够比那种痛好一些，但Noiz也没比苍叶好到哪去。每一次他想到小时候的Noiz，他的胸口就疼起来。每一次他想到Noiz和别人约会……他的胸口就疼起来。他不想再要这种疼痛了，不想要他皮肤底下那种恼人的搏动，他不想因为爱上谁而让心脏跳得这么艰难。或许这不是个好主意。

这和他第一次意识到他爱上苍叶的时候一模一样。困惑，挫败，艰难得过分，但没法停止。那感觉缓慢而痛苦，几乎让他的心脏停跳。他甚至觉得 _糟糕_ ，好像他不该投入这么深的感情，毕竟对方显然不会回应。但无论他有多么想停下，他都做不到——他是真的、 _真的_ 想要停下。

他把脸埋进手心。问题就在于 _他如今不想停下，他想要爱上Noiz，想要牵他的手，想和他在一起，想觉得他无处不在，这在慢慢地把他摧毁，他必须要说点什么——_

“我不是说你必须要抱着我什么的，没有那个意思，”Noiz突然开口。红雀猛然看向他。Noiz深吸一口气，“我只不过是觉得那个姿势很舒服，不想动了。”

红雀有点震惊——而且Noiz的话听上去不怎么真诚。即便如此，他并不想怀疑Noiz，所以还是信了。Noiz不想搂搂抱抱，这就糟糕了，因为红雀想。Noiz不想被抱着，他要这个干什么呢？他又感觉不到。他不想握着红雀的手。红雀的想法是错的，他应该回家去。他应该别再给Noiz打电话了，应该现在就断个干净。他再也没法在这么做的时候不掺杂感情了，而Noiz不会回应。这样也好。

但他就是要保持一种积极的态度。

“你确定吗？”

Noiz转向他，一脸茫然。

“确定什么？”

“你确定你不想搂搂抱抱吗？”

“为什么这么问？”Noiz笑道，“你想？”

“对。”

Noiz的微笑消失了。毕竟， _他_ 这么问了嘛，红雀只需要说实话就好。现在这已经成了他们之间的一种固定模式。Noiz想要扳回面子，红雀跟他保证他不需要这么做，而Noiz则陷入震惊。要是有那么一天Noiz不再觉得震惊了才好。要是有一天Noiz觉得有人爱他是一件平平常常的事情才好。

“你想抱着我？”他问。

“对，我想。”红雀确认道。

“为什么？”

红雀深吸一口气，耸耸肩。他也说不出具体的答案。

“我不知道，”他说，“我就是想抱着你。”

“恶。”

“是啊，”红雀微笑道，“我知道你蛮恶心的。但是不管怎么说，我还是想抱着你。”

Noiz朝他转过身来，跪在床上。他用双手撑住身体，向前凑过去。红雀也转过身，一副全然敞开的姿态。

“告诉我你为什么想要抱着我。”

红雀抬头看着天花板，叹了口气。他有时间想出一个“ _因为我爱你_ ”之外的答案，但他不觉得自己真的愿意去费这个劲。话虽如此，他也不一定非要用这几个字来表达。

“嗯哼，”他沉思道，“我想抱着你是因为……我想要知道保护你安然无恙是一种什么感觉。”

“你干嘛想保护我？”

“因为你值得。”

Noiz僵了片刻，之后他的肩膀猛地一抽，就好像他在试图稳住自己的呼吸。红雀没有提起这回事。

“你怎么会觉得我值得？”他安静地问道。红雀眨了眨眼。

“因为你是个好人。”

“为什么？”

“因为你以前就是个混蛋，”红雀说，“后来你发现你在伤害我，就不再这么做了。”

“我要是个好人，那一开始就会对你好了。”他嗤笑道。红雀摇了摇头。

“要是一辈子都没人对他好的话，就算是好人也难免会误入歧途啊。”

Noiz不由自主从喉咙里发出一声呜咽。他在努力不哭出来，红雀转开了目光。

“要是你需要哭一哭也没关系，”他柔声说道，但Noiz拒绝哭出来。

“所以你为什么决定要对我好？为什么冒这个险？要是我还是那么混蛋怎么办？”

“因为你在我身上也冒了险。”红雀迎上他的目光。

“怎么？”

“你告诉了我你父母的事，还有你的身体状况。你冒险卸下了防备，愿意显露脆弱。我不想利用这一点。”

Noiz的肩膀收紧，之后放松下来，倚在红雀旁边的墙上。他的手与红雀只有咫尺之遥，但红雀稳稳地把自己的手放在腿上。他不会逼着Noiz这么做，Noiz必须自己先牵起他的手。

“之后你就冒险告诉了我 _你自己的_ 过去，”Noiz说，但红雀摇摇头。

“不是，”他说，“我没有冒险。我只是——那么做了。因为我感觉那么做是对的。比起和其他人说起这件事，和你说感觉安全得多。”

“但是为什么？”

“你知道我也没有答案。”红雀耸肩，“我们以前聊过这个。或许是因为你已经对我敞开心扉，所以我——我不知道，我没法回答。我就是觉得安心。”

红雀猜这也是爱的一部分：他的感受并不完全遵循逻辑。他叹息着，感受着与Noiz相处的安全感带来的沉甸甸的重量，任由微笑爬上嘴角。这份安全感让他可以谈起他的母亲，谈起龙峰，谈起他的纹身。

爱上Noiz也令人迷茫，但与这些事比起来不值一提。或者不如说，即便有这些事，他还是爱着Noiz——因为即使Noiz _清楚地_ 知道这些事，也仍旧关心他。红雀爱上Noiz是因为对方觉得他不是个怪物，因为Noiz懂，因为他从来没觉得这么自由过。他的胸口从来没这么轻快过。那里仍旧觉得疼，的确，但也觉得松了一口气。Noiz让他成为了一个更好的人。他必须要把这件事告诉Noiz。

“Noiz——”红雀开口道，但Noiz打断了他。

“你觉得你会告诉他们吗？”

红雀叹了口气。他会不会把自己的过去告诉苍叶和水纪？当然。他如今开不了口这件事仍让他觉得愧疚。但Noiz从来没拿这件事羞辱过他。

“会的，”他点点头，“我觉得……我把他们放在了需要保护的人的位置上，所以没法说出口。我内心深处仍然觉得羞愧，这自然也是原因之一。 _无论告诉谁_ 都很难开口，但对他们我尤其开不了口。要是最后他们讨厌起我来……我没法应付那种情况。”

“然而你第一个该告诉的就是他们。”Noiz接话道。红雀微笑起来。

“我应该第一个告诉谁？我的朋友们？”

“对啊。”

“这个嘛……我确实是这么做的，不是吗？”

Noiz抬起脑袋盯着天花板。

“我是你的朋友？”

红雀盯着他看，直到他把脑袋转回来，迎上红雀的目光。红雀想让他知道自己说这话的时候有多严肃。

“除了这个，你想不想要点别的关系？”

Noiz没有畏缩。

“一开始的时候不是敌人吗？”

“那种也排除，”红雀翻了个白眼。

“不是朋友也不要敌人，我觉得你应该也不想变回陌生人。所以是什么关系，红雀？”

“需要我用语言定义出来吗？”红雀问。这件事不容易，但他已经准备好了。他已经准备好下这个定义了。

“……我想听。”Noiz的声音近乎低语。红雀把整个身体都转向了他。

“做我的男朋友吧，”他语速很快，他已经准备好要说服Noiz，准备好了连珠炮似的把这些话说出口：“ _做我男朋友吧，和我在一起。允许我爱你，也爱我吧。让我每天早上看你醒过来，在你需要的时候允许我帮助你。让我听你说话，让我听你喋喋不休于已经说过一百万遍的事情。在你需要拥抱的时候，让我成为那个抱着你的人。让我下班回家的时候能够亲吻你的额头。成为我生活轨迹的一部分，成为我唯一的惯例，成为我此后唯一需要的日常。_ ”但这些他都没机会说出口了，因为Noiz也同样快速地回答道：

“好。”

红雀朝他眨眨眼。等等。

“你想做我男朋友？”

“我说了好啊。”Noiz耸耸肩，好像他是这世上最蠢的人了。

“我准备了那——么长的一整套讲稿呢，”红雀承认道。

“一整套讲稿？”

“就——本来这事应该浪漫一点的啊。”

“哦，不好意思，”Noiz往后靠了靠，“你继续。”

“算了，”红雀抓住机会，扑了过去。他把Noiz按在枕头上，自己罩在他上方，捏住他的脸颊狠狠地吻了他，“以后还有的是机会和你说。”

他发誓Noiz脸红了。

“我现在就想听。”他嘟囔道。

红雀笑起来。他把重心都压在右边的胳膊上，左手梳过Noiz的头发。

“憋着不说的感觉简直生不如死。”他开口道，“否认自己的感觉简直生不如死。”

“否认什么？”

红雀的手落在床上，他面无表情地盯着Noiz。

“你得让我——你得让我说完好吧，”他说，“我有一整套稿子呢。一直打断我就没气氛了。”

“不好意思，行吧，好，”Noiz摇摇头，“继续。”

红雀对此没什么真正的计划，起码草稿这个东西他是真没打。但说出这些话来一点都不难；这些话基本就是他一直憋在心里的话。

“我不知道我爱上了你，”他继续道，手指又梳理起Noiz的头发，“我不能放任自己去关心你——因为你不想让我这么做。你不会回应我的爱，那也让人生不如死。我都快疯了。我吻了水纪。”

“你什么玩意儿？”

“不是你想的那——水纪告诉我放手去爱也没关系，当时我感觉——感觉负担一下子就撂下了。我被允许爱你了，这让我大大松了一口气。”

“你的朋友们怎么都这么怪。”Noiz喃喃道。

“他被我亲完也没觉得特别开心吧反正。”红雀撇着嘴补了一句，“不管怎么说，重点是，我对你太上心了，以至于干了不少疯狂的事。”

“你为什么要关心我？”

“你就是不让我说完是不是？”红雀问。

“对不起，”Noiz重复道，“不过我不怎么关心你的故事。我只想听关于我的部分。”

红雀微笑起来，拇指摩挲过Noiz的嘴角。

“ _你_ 比你想象中好得多。”他说道。Noiz的表情立刻垮了下来。“你小时候别人都说你是个怪物，你也就信了，觉得自己最好被锁到一边。我知道改变这样的想法很难，毕竟一直以来你就只听说过这种说法。但是我希望你有一天能不这样想，能改变你对自己的看法。我希望有一天你会觉得自己值得我想给你的爱——”

“ _停_ 。”Noiz的声音颤抖，几滴泪水终于涌出了眼眶。他抬起手来，片刻之后红雀的和服就被他拽下来一半。他们的动作很快，Noiz的手在他胸口上摸索，红雀的动作也与他一致。一时间房间里只剩下苍叶光滑的床单和皮肤摩擦的声响，还有他们吻到喘不上气的哼鸣。Noiz抽了几下鼻子，让红雀的胸口发疼，好的那种疼，他从来没体会过这种疼痛。某些方面来看，他知道这件事不好，他知道Noiz哭不好，听见别人夸赞他不该让他流下眼泪来。但他现在在这里了，他可以保护他，他可以保证Noiz不会再哭了。他可以保证如果Noiz再哭出来，那一定是因为他得到了 _太多的_ 爱。他现在有这个资格了。

他坐回去，准备把和服脱下来。但是Noiz渴切得不愿意等。

“别动，回来，吻我。”

“等我把衣服脱了——”

“我不在乎，一边脱一边亲。”

“给我点时间，你这个小鬼——”

之后门开了。

他们同时噌地抬起头看向门口，水纪站在那里，张着嘴，睁大了眼睛。红雀也张大了嘴，但哑口无言。他的和服从肩膀上褪下来挂在腰上，他整个人跨坐在Noiz腰上；对方的领带都歪了。

这一回无从抵赖。

水纪的嘴张张合合，像条金鱼似的。他指向红雀，红雀立马觉得有把枪指向了自己的脑袋。他开始心跳加速，然而仍旧不知道要说什么。之后水纪又指向Noiz，Noiz看上去就冷静多了。水纪又把目光转回红雀，喃喃道：

“我——我——”

“水纪——”

水纪扬起手，神色严肃，把红雀吓得闭上了嘴。之后他又伸出一根手指来指着Noiz，对方这次终于畏缩了一下。水纪用脚把门踢上了，但还是站在原地一动不动。红雀也没动。他的心跳在加速。他可没想到成为Noiz的男朋友之后遇见的第一个场景就是这个啊。

“他妈的——”

红雀又张开嘴想打断他，但水纪疯狂挥手，于是红雀又把嘴闭上了。又是几秒钟尴尬的死寂，随后水纪闭上眼睛，又慢慢睁开。

“ _就知道_ ！”他吼道。

红雀有点被他吓到了。他本来以为水纪会生气——倒不是这个场景会让他生气，而是因为他想回家见自己的男朋友，而现在却看见红雀和Noiz在这儿卿卿我我，衣服都脱了一半。

一般来讲，水纪是会因为这种事情生气的。

但是他没在生气，他看上去喜气洋洋，但是声音里也掺杂着一点得意。

“我就知道你俩在上床！”他叫道，脸上挂起一个大大的笑容。“我他妈就知道！”

“我们没在上床！”红雀吼道。

“在啊。”Noiz打断他。

“Noiz！”红雀吼道，“你们都把声音压低一点！”

他立刻站起身，把和服整理好，水纪用后背挡住了卧室门，带着一副炫耀的微笑堵住了他的出口。

“你不肯跟我说，”他嘲笑道，“但是不管咋说我都看出来了。你们俩不可能突然就相处愉快了。你 _从来就_ 搞不定自己的怨气。”

“我才没有怨气！”红雀吼他，“你能不能让一边去？你就不想回家给你男朋友吹一管之类的吗？”

“我看你更想让我走开然后当场给 _他_ 吹一管。”水纪嘟囔。

“我才没打算给他吹一管！”红雀简直出离愤怒，“他是我男朋友！”

水纪睁大了眼睛，好像他从来没考虑过这个可能性似的。他看向Noiz，嘴巴张开。

“说真的？”

Noiz一脸得意的假笑，点了点头。红雀摇了摇头。

“你给我让开！”

“你们俩打算在苍叶床上办事？”水纪突然问道，“你这人太他妈的下流了——喂，你们俩别想着在Black Needle里边发生点什么，听我认真的语气，红雀——”

“ _我们俩没打算在苍叶的床上办事_ ，”红雀嘶声道。

“我倒是听说你俩亲过了，”Noiz终于从床上下来了，整理好自己的衣服，指了指他俩，“我可以参一脚的。”

“是吗？”水纪笑道，“我和我男朋友商量一下。”

“好，”Noiz点点头。红雀觉得他这辈子都没这么烦过。

“你们想都别想！”他叫道，“简直是——别挡着门！我他妈——你们俩真是烦死人了！”

“喂，”Noiz的声音从红雀身侧传过来。他侧过身，正好赶上Noiz抓过他的手肘，抬起脸来吻他。红雀惊讶地闭上眼睛，感觉到Noiz的嘴唇柔和地落在他的唇上，又轻轻地压了压。这个吻并不粗暴；不匆忙，不渴切，后面也没跟着一场口交。这个吻充满安抚的意味。Noiz在安抚他。Noiz在让他感觉到安心。

“什——怎么？”

“冷静，”Noiz说，“我们只不过在逗着你玩。别生气。”

红雀深吸一口气，再呼出来。他盯着地板让自己镇定下来，然后微笑起来，隔着刘海看向Noiz。

“好吧。”他点点头。

水纪一副作呕的表情。

“你们俩太恶心了，”他说着，转过身开了门，“我不会说出去的。”

红雀小小地松了口气。他不想把Noiz当秘密藏起来，但他也自然不想让其他人帮他把这个秘密说出去——虽然他也没觉得水纪会这么干。红雀往外走了几步，之后扭过头来看Noiz。

“来想想，”他说，“我们怎么跟其他人说？”

“不知道，”Noiz跟在他后面，“要不然直接在他们面前开搞就完了。我相信他们最后都会反应过来的。”

“Noiz，”红雀叹气，“我认真的。我不想让大家都像水纪那样撞破我们俩的事。”

“我们会想出办法来的。”Noiz说道。他们朝楼梯走去。红雀正准备下楼和其他人会和，这时Noiz把他向后拽去。

“喂，”Noiz说。

“怎么了？”

“我不想玩3P，”他告诉红雀，“我只是开玩笑的。”

“我知道。”红雀面无表情。

“我知道，我就是……想让你听见我亲口说。”

“好吧，”红雀笑起来，用手握住Noiz的腰。

“我就是想让你知道，”Noiz朝他凑过来，“我只想要你。”

Noiz把他的手从自己腰上拉下来。红雀皱了皱眉，但随后Noiz用拇指摩挲着红雀的手腕，把两人的手臂都拉到身侧。他把手指滑进红雀的手指之间，握住了他的手。

红雀的呼吸噎在了喉咙里。

“我也只想要你。”他说着，低下头去吻他。他的头发遮住了两人的脸，把他们两人与这个世界隔绝开来。有生以来第一次，红雀发自心底地承认，自己并不是怪物。

 

END


End file.
